Babylove
by clochette's lullaby
Summary: Cullen un nouveau dossier. Merde chef je ne suis pas babysitter. Jasper me renseigne sur le bébé. vingt ans étudiante. Et merde une intello binoclarde. Décidément c'est une journée de merde...
1. Chapter 1

Les personnages appartiennent à la grande Stephenie Meyer.

**Info importante. Certaines scène sont difficiles a lire. Vous êtes prévenus, Merci.**

La correction est faite par Galswinthe. Un grand merci à elle qui me seconde encore pour cette fic. Elle est extra.

Et voici une nouvelle production de mon esprit.

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

À bientôt de vous lire.

FC

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Chapitre 1 : Baby sitting**

**Edward pov**

-Cullen dans mon bureau !

-J'arrive chef.

-Cullen un nouveau dossier vient d'arriver, c'est pour vous, cadeau.

Je le prends et relève la tête au mot cadeau. En général ce n'est pas bon. Il a un sourire qui me donne envie de lui coller des baignes. Je m'installe dans le fauteuil et ouvre le dossier.

Mlle Swan Marie, Isabella. Protection de témoin.

-Chef, je ne suis pas nounou.

-Oh tu vas la prendre cette mission et hors de question de parlementer avec toi. C'est un ordre.

-Et merde !

Je sors du bureau et claque la porte, Jasper, mon collègue me regarde. Je suis dans une rage folle.

-Edward calme-toi !

-Certainement pas, nous sommes baby-sitter maintenant. Tiens !

Il ouvre et déchiffre le dossier.

Je me vautre sur ma chaise et pose mes pieds sur mon bureau. Je place mes mains derrière ma tête et le regarde.

-Je t'écoute !

Il relève la tête et lève ses sourcils.

-Isabella Marie Swan, étudiante en dernière année sur le campus de Seattle en littérature et sciences. Elle a vingt ans. Victime et témoin à charge dans l'affaire contre James et Laurent Volturi il y a deux ans.

-Ce n'est pas l'histoire de la prise d'otage dans ce gymnase de Port Angeles.

-Si, et elle est la seule survivante.

-Et merde, une intello avec de grosses lunettes fraîchement sortie des jupes de sa mère et qui a vécu l'enfer en plus. MERCI DU CADEAU, CHEF.

-De rien, Cullen, ôtez vos pieds de ce bureau et mettez-vous au boulot.

-Certainement pas.

Jasper se lève et enfile sa veste.

-Allez, mec allons la chercher.

Je le rejoins dans la voiture.

-Merde ce weekend je devais aller voir la famille !

-Et bien disons que ce sera la planque idéale, je t'accompagne.

-Tout cela pour relooker ma sœur.

-Elle est sublime.

Je lui décoche un doigt magistral.

-Je ne savais pas qu'elle aimait cela ?

Il me fait un sourire d'enfer, nous rigolons.

Une heure plus tard, nous entrons sur le campus de l'université de Seattle.

-À toi de jouer, me dit-il en entrant dans le secrétariat.

Je m'avance proche du comptoir et une femme avec des cheveux rouge, de grosses lunettes et un chemisier à fleur style année hippie se présente à moi. Je me retourne et Jasper efface son sourire.

-Monsieur, en quoi puis je vous aider ?

-Bonjour Madame, j'aurai besoin de trouver, Mlle Swan, Marie Isabella au plus vite s'il vous plaît.

Je lui fais mon sourire en coin. Elle me dévisage et devient toute rouge.

-C'est que... je ne suis pas en droit de...

-Madame, je suis un ami d'enfance, et je voudrais lui faire une surprise, s'il vous plaît. Soyez gentille.

Elle me regarde et tout d'un coup se met à tapoter sur son ordinateur.

-Mlle Swan, elle devrait être en biologie à cette heure. Le bâtiment en bout d'allée 3. Salle 29 B.

Elle me tend un plan et me caresse la main tout en me montrant l'endroit exact. Je sens Jasper derrière moi.

Je la regarde et de mon plus beau sourire, la remercie pour cette attention. Je sors du bureau avec le plan et Jasper s'écroule de rire.

-Ça va mec, tu iras chercher la binoclarde.

-OK !

Nous nous dirigeons vers le bâtiment, des filles nous regardent comme si nous étions des tablettes de chocolat ambulantes. Je vous jure, non mais à croire qu'elles suivent toutes un régime !

-Ici Edward, salle 29 B.

Je me poste devant la porte, Jasper frappe et ouvre la porte. Je jette un œil au couloir et regarde dans la salle. Les élèves ont tous relevés la tête, sauf une fille en fond de salle qui est penchée sur sa paillasse. Elle est cachée par un rideau de cheveux bruns. Jasper parle au prof qui lui désigne cette fille du doigt.

-Mlle Swan, un visiteur pour vous.

Toute la classe se retourne vers le fond de la classe mais la fille ne bouge pas. Elle est toujours baissée sur sa paillasse. Elle semble écrire mais ne réagit pas.

Le prof s'approche d'elle et place sa main sur son épaule. Elle sursaute et retire ses oreillettes.

-J'ai fini Monsieur.

-Bien très bien, mais vous avez de la visite, Mlle Swan.

Elle regarde Jasper et fronce les sourcils.

-Veuillez prendre vos affaires et me suivre, Mlle Swan, s'il vous plaît. Votre père vous demande.

Elle le dévisage, il hoche la tête. Elle range ses affaires dans son sac à dos et le suit. Elle se cogne le pied dans un bureau et se rattrape in extrémiste.

Jasper tend le bras pour la retenir mais elle se soustrait à lui. Il lui montre la porte où elle sort devant toute sa classe qui la regarde dans un silence religieux.

Elle baisse la tête et est encore enfouie sous son rideau de cheveux.

Elle suit Jasper et une fois dans le couloir, relève la tête. Elle nous dévisage. Oh putain c'est loin d'être une binoclarde. Elle est fine, avec de beaux yeux chocolat. Un visage d'ange.

-Puis-je voir vos cartes ?

Nous tendons nos cartes, elle nous les prend des mains et les inspecte.

Elle a une voix calme, douce, chantante.

-Je suppose que ce n'est pas papa qui vous envoie.

-Non, vous êtes sous le programme de protection de témoins à partir de cet instant et ce jusqu'au procès, lui répond Jasper.

-Bien Mr Whitlock, pourrais-je passer à la maison prendre mes affaires.

-Non, on part tout de suite, lui répondis-je.

-Oh bien mais je vais avoir besoin de certaines choses alors.

-Vous ferez une liste et nous vous apporterons ce dont vous avez besoin, Isabella, lui réplique Jasper en me faisant de gros yeux.

Je lève mes yeux au ciel.

Je me dirige vers la voiture.

Elle nous suit docilement, en baissant la tête comme à l'accoutumé.

Nous traversons le parking, des voitures de toutes marques. Il y a même une vieille camionnette rouge à la peinture défraîchie. Nous l'entourons sans la toucher. Elle n'a pas l'air de vraiment comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Elle se laisse guider.

Nous passons devant le préau où sont stationnés vélos, mobylette et motos. Il y a une Kawasaki avec son conducteur appuyé contre celle-ci. Il parle avec ses potes tout en faisant rugir la moto, il l'a compare à celle de son copain, une Ténéré.

-Regarde, ils sont encore venus la chercher.

La fille les regarde et d'un coup elle se met à courir en direction du pilote. Elle le pousse et saute sur la moto, fait demi tour et prend la route sur son cheval mécanique.

-Merde, elle s'échappe.

-Police, je réquisitionne votre moto, je monte dessus et prends la Ténéré.

Je la suis, hors de question de la lâcher.

Non mais qu'elle conne. Il n' y a pas moyen.

Elle roule comme si sa vie en dépendait, afin de ne pas la mettre en danger je prends la décision de la suivre de loin, sans pour autant la perdre. Elle se retourne de temps en temps et me voit la suivre. Au bout d'un moment elle tourne. J'accélère, l'allée est toute petite et le virage est serré. Je ralentis donc mon allure afin de prendre le virage au pas. Je tourne et je vois arriver une énorme planche de bois en plein sur ma tronche. Je me couche avec la moto. Je n'ai pas le temps de me relever qu'elle est déjà sur moi en train de m'aplatir son poing sur la figure.

Jasper qui nous suivait en voiture à juste le temps de descendre et de l'attraper par les épaules avant qu'elle ne continue de me frapper. Je la retourne et la cloue au sol. Elle ne parle pas mais se débat comme une diablesse. Elle pleure mais aucun son ne sort de ce petit corps. Je la bloque du mien pendant que Jazz fait le guai au bout de l'allée.

-Stop, je ne vous ferais pas de mal. Je suis vraiment inspecteur de police et je suis là pour vous protéger.

Elle me regarde, me scrute comme pas permis.

-Si j'avais voulu vous tuer, je l'aurai déjà fait, vous ne croyez pas ?

Elle s'arrête de gigoter. Je la regarde.

-Vous allez venir avec nous pour votre protection ou alors je vous ligote jusqu'au bureau d'État.

Elle secoue la tête. Je me redresse doucement. Elle se remet debout et après nous avoir dévisagé, elle se dirige vers la voiture.

Jasper lui ouvre la porte et après avoir jeté un dernier regard aux motos, elle monte derrière alors que je prends le volant.

Je suis concentré sur la route, je mets la musique.

-Pourquoi le bureau d'État ?

-Vous le comprendrez bien vite, Isabella.

-Je préfère Bella, Mr Whitlock.

-Alors appelle-moi Jasper, et notre chauffeur se prénomme Edward.

Je regarde dans mon rétro, elle baisse la tête et remet ses écouteurs en place.

Une demi-heure plus tard, je gare la voiture devant un hôtel. Je descends et vais réserver une chambre. Je reviens les chercher.

Elle s'arrête dans l'entrée et observe la chambre.

Il n'y a qu'un lit, une salle de bains et une toute petite télé.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, nous ne restons pas ici. C'est juste pour quelques heures, lui dit Jasper.

Je sors faire un tour de ronde et fumée ma cigarette.

Mon portable sonne, je l'ouvre : MOM.

-Salut maman.

-Bonjour Edward, je voulais savoir vers quelle heure tu venais ce soir ?

-Oh à ce sujet, Maman, il y a un petit changement.

-Oh non Edward, c'est l'anniversaire de ton père, il aurait tellement aimé que tu sois là !

-Écoute Maman, je viens mais j'ai deux personnes avec moi.

-Jasper et qui d'autre ?

-Un témoin, je sais que tu n'aimes pas que je ramène du boulot à la maison mais je n'ai pas le choix.

-Ne t'en fais pas, tant que tu viens c'est le principal. Alors vers quelle heure ?

-Nous serons là vers 17h00.

-Edward, je prépare les chambres ?

-Oui s'il te plaît, nous risquons de rester un peu.

-Bien à tout à l'heure mon chéri.

-À tout à l'heure Maman.

Je referme mon téléphone et entre dans la chambre.

Elle est au téléphone avec son père, il est furax. Après lui avoir dit qu'elle l'aimait elle raccroche et elle plie ses jambes sous elle sur la chaise. Elle regarde par la fenêtre. Je vois des larmes couler le long de ses joues, mais pas un son, pas un bruit. Je me dirige vers Jaz qui hausse les épaules.

Je m'assois sur le lit et allume la télé.

Au bout d'un moment, elle s'essuie les joues avec sa manche et se tourne vers nous.

-Je peux aller dans la salle de bains ?

-Oui prends ton temps, lui répond Jasper.

Elle se lève et ferme la porte.

-Tu vas faire la gueule pendant toute la mission, parce que ça devient chiant ? Nous l'avons rattrapée pas besoin d'être aussi con avec elle.

-J'ai appelé, on est attendu pour 17h00, alors il faudrait faire vite. En plus c'est l'anniversaire de Carlisle et j'ai rien prévu.

-OK tu feras les courses.

-Oh merde !

Elle ressort et nous regarde, elle retourne s'asseoir sur sa chaise. Jasper me donne un coup d'épaule et me fait un signe de tête dans sa direction.

Je souffle.

-Isabella ?

Elle se tourne vers moi et me transperce de son regard.

-Bella, je préfère Bella.

-Peu importe, Bella, vous allez écrire ce dont vous avez besoin, j'irais vous les chercher.

Je lui tends une feuille et un crayon.

-Nous serons partis combien de temps ?

-Prévoyez pour trois jours, ensuite nous rejoindrons le bureau d'État.

-Bien, elle se penche sur sa feuille et se cache derrière son rideau de cheveux.

Lorsqu'elle relève la tête, elle est toute rouge et se mord la lèvre. Elle me tend le papier et en le regardant, je blêmis.

-Un soucis Edward !

-Non Jasper, je vais avoir besoin d'Alice sur ce coup là.

Il attrape la liste et se met à rire.

-En effet, je suis sûr qu'Alice va adorer faire les courses pour toi.

-Et merde, j'en ai pour des heures.

J'attrape mon téléphone et compose le numéro d'Alice :

-Hey comment va mon cher frère ?

-Salut beauté, dis j'ai besoin d'un coup de main. Ça te dirait une virée en course.

J'éloigne mon téléphone de mon oreille. Elle hurle et je suis certain qu'elle saute partout.

-Dis moi tout, Edward, quelle mission ?

-Un mètre soixante, cinquante cinq kilos, brune aux yeux chocolat.

-Poitrine ?

-Alice, ne pousse pas !

-Poitrine.

-À vue d'œil je dirais, 90 B.

-95 D, me répond Bella sans lever le visage.

-95 D, je déglutis.

-Une vraie bombe.

-On peut dire cela.

-On se retrouve au centre commercial ?

-Ouaip d'ici vingt minutes, devant la lingerie.

-Chaussure ?

-Je me renseigne et je te le dis, à tout de suite et merci.

Je raccroche et la regarde, elle est toute rouge.

-Alice voudrait savoir, qu'elle est votre pointure ?

-39.

-OK, Jasper tu la branches et je reviens vous chercher.

-À plus, Edward.

Et voilà comment je me retrouve dans un magasin de lingerie fine avec ma sœur pour choisir des vêtements en dentelle pour une fille qui m'est complètement inconnue.

-Tu crois qu'elle va aimer celui là ?

Je me tourne, elle me tend un ensemble en dentelle bleu nuit avec des reflets argentés. Je déglutis.

-Alice, je ne la connais pas, allez dépêche-toi, prends en quatre et basta.

Elle grogne et prend quatre superbes tenues différentes. Nous passons ensuite aux vêtements et ceux pour la nuit.

-Pas de robe trop serrée, elle doit pouvoir bouger en cas de besoin.

-Que tu es rabat joie ! Elle lui choisit quatre tenues qui s'accordent aux sous-vêtements et puis les chaussures.

-Alice, une paire de basket, pas de talon, s'il elle a besoin de courir.

-Alors bottes et ballerines.

-Et pour Jasper ?

-Quoi Jasper est avec nous, Edward je prends pour lui.

Et nous voilà repartis dans les sous-vêtements, les pantalons, les teeshirts et chemises.

Elle me fatigue. Elle court partout et n'arrête pas de parler de couleur de cheveux, des yeux, du visage… Je me mets en mode mut.

Je paie et nous passons à la suite, rayon entretien du corps. Je prends pour Jasper, la traditionnelle trousse de voyage, elle prend pour Bella pendant ce temps je suis devant le rayon des tampons. Je regarde mais je suis totalement paumé. Long, court en fuseau, quelles marques, quelles grosseurs, avec applicateur, sans. Oh mais c'est un sacré bordel.

Alice arrive à mon niveau, elle prend deux boîtes et un paquet de serviette plus des lingettes, jette le tout dans le caddie et nous voilà partis dans le rayon des livres pour papa.

Je choisis, un livre et un cd. Je prends une bouteille de la part de Jasper et un bouquet de fleur pour maman. Et nous voilà pour la caisse.

Le caddie est plein, la liste était succincte mais Alice a dit qu'elle ne devait pas vouloir me déranger, alors elle a tout gérer. Un caddie complet, et un monticule de sac. Le coffre est plein à craquer. Alice est aux anges. Moi je suis mort.

-Raconte-moi, comment elle est ?

-Tu la verras ce soir, chez maman.

-Oui mais comment elle est, allez Edward j'ai un bon pressentiment.

-Alice, ne commence pas, s'il te plaît. Elle a vécu un drame et elle est renfermée pour le moment.

-Quel drame ?

-Nope, Alice tu le sais.

-Jasper me dira tout.

-Nope.

Elle grogne et je l'embrasse. Elle me sourit.

-À tout à l'heure chez maman.

-À plus beauté.

Mon téléphone sonne, le bureau.

-Cullen.

-Vous avez le paquet ?

-Oui, je suis en train de faire le plein.

-Une planque pour la semaine ?

-Oui chef.

-Bien rapport journalier, c'est un ordre.

-Oui chef.

-Faites attention à vous, le clan Volturi la recherche. Beaucoup des indics nous ont passé l'info.

-Compris.

-Oh et appelez-moi sur mon portable, je suis votre seul contact.

-Taupe ?

-De sales bestioles si tu veux mon avis.

Je ris.

-Dernière chose, prenez lui un ordi portable dernier cri et mettez la en relation avec l'agent Weber Angela du bureau d'État.

-Compris chef.

Je rejoins la chambre, Jasper est sur le lit. J'arrive avec une floppée de sac.

Il rigole en me voyant entrer.

-Je n'ai pas tout pris. Jasper ça c'est pour toi, commence à te préparer.

Il me fait un signe de tête et s'enferme dans la salle de bains.

Je tends les sacs à Bella. Elle me regarde et me remercie. Elle ouvre les sacs et devient toute rouge en voyant les achats.

-Je n'ai pris qu'une tenue, ma sœur a fait les choix. Vos affaires de toilettes sont dans ce sac.

-Merci, Edward.

Je tressaille en l'entendant m'appeler par mon prénom de sa si douce voix.

-De rien Bella.

Elle me regarde et je reporte mon attention sur la télé.

Après Jasper, c'est Bella qui entre dans la salle de bains.

-Quoi de neuf ?

-Le chef nous demande d'avoir des rapports journaliers et uniquement sur son portable.

-C'est à ce point ? il fixe la porte de la salle de bains. –Qu'a-t-elle vécue de si horrible pour se mettre le clan Volturi à dos ?

-Je n'en sais rien mais nous livrerons le paquet.

-OK je te laisse, je vais faire ma ronde.

-OK à tout à l'heure Jasper.

Je me couche sur le lit, et attrape son dossier. Compte rendu d'intervention, tireurs armés, photos des corps. On dirait le bal de promo. Il y a des guirlandes partout, une boule disco. Il y a du sang, des impacts de balles sur les murs. Il y a un garçon pendu. Puis une autre salle est prise en photo, on dirait le vestiaire ou quelque chose dans ce goût là. Il y a une table avec des cordes. Puis des photos du corps de Bella, des bleus, des marques des rapports médicaux. Ils l'ont battu, et violée. Les photos sont insoutenables.

Je sens une odeur de fraise tout d'un coup envahir la petite chambre de l'hôtel. Je relève la tête, elle est devant moi avec l'ensemble qu'Alice lui a choisi. Des ballerines crème, un leggins bleu et une tunique crème et bleue. Elle a les cheveux en demi-queue et un léger maquillage sur le visage.

-Vous pouvez m'aider à fermer la tunique ? La fermeture s'est coincée, s'il vous plaît.

Elle se mord la lèvre et ses joues sont toutes rouges.

-Oui bien sûr.

Je fais une pile des photos et remets le tout dans le dossier. Je me lève du lit et elle se tourne afin de me montrer la fermeture Éclaire de sa tunique.

Elle penche la tête, relève ses cheveux et je vois une cicatrice sur la base de son coup à son épaule. Je me concentre sur la fermeture et sans le vouloir je pose mon doigt le long de cette cicatrice. Elle sursaute et se retourne face à moi.

-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur.

Elle me dévisage et penche sa tête sur le côté, comme si elle voulait me voir de l'intérieur.

Au bout d'un moment elle relance la conversation.

-Vous devriez vous dépêcher de vous préparer, Je crois que votre sœur va nous attendre.

-Euh oui. Mais je dois attendre le retour de Jaz.

-Bien alors je vais m'asseoir sur ma chaise.

-Vous ne voulez pas regarder la télévision ?

-Je n'aime pas la télé.

-Oh et comment occupez-vous vos journées ?

-La musique, les livres et rester en vie.

Jasper entre à ce moment, il me dévisage. Je me recule d'un pas et je baisse la tête.

-RAS.

-OK je vais me préparer.


	2. Chapter 2

Les personnages appartiennent à la grande Stephenie Meyer.

L'histoire et son évolution sont de simple transcription de mon esprit.

Galswinthe s'est encore portée volontaire pour la correction. Merci à elle.

ALORS LA C'EST PAS JUSTE. IL Y EN A QUI TRICHE. IL Y EN A QUI METTE VOTRE FIC EN ALERTE OU EN PREFEREE (et je les remercie humblement pour cela, chaque petite attention est un moment de bonheur pour moi)MAIS BON,DONC ON SELECTIONNE VOTRE FIC ET IL N'Y A MËME PAS UN PETIT MOT? UN PETIT COUCOU? UN PETIT BISOU ? RIEN. ALLEZ JUSTE UN bisou JE NE LE DIRAIS A PERSONNE.

MERCI A TOUS POUR LES REVIEWS. ET OUI IL Y EN QUAND MËME. MERCI A MES RETROUVAILLES ET BIENVENUE AUX AUTRES.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Chapitre 2 : La famille Cullen**

**Edward pov**

Nous voici sur la route de chez mes parents.

-Où allons-nous ?

-Dans la famille Cullen, lui répond Jasper.

Je regarde dans mon rétro, elle secoue la tête et fixe le paysage.

-Vous ne devriez pas inclure votre famille dans cette histoire ? dit-elle tout bas.

-C'est l'anniversaire de mon père, ce soir. J'avais promis d'y être.

Elle fixe toujours le paysage.

-Dans ce cas déposez-moi dans un lieu autre que là bas. Je n'ai rien à y faire. Je ne bougerais pas. Ne mêler pas votre famille à cela.

J'emprunte un petit chemin et me gare sur le côté. Jasper me regarde. Je me tourne vers elle.

-Bella, pourquoi dites-vous cela ?

-Votre sœur prend du temps pour me choisir des vêtements alors qu'elle ne me connait pas. Votre famille m'accueille chez elle alors qu'elle ne sait rien de mon passer ni de la raison de ma présence. Ce sont des gens biens, il est inutile de les exposer au danger.

Jasper me regarde, il a les yeux comme des soucoupes. Je suis sur le cul. Cette nénette de vingt ans pense au bien être de ma famille alors qu'un clan de tueur est à ses trousses.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ma famille, s'il y a bien un lieu sur dans cet état, c'est bien là-bas.

-Si vous le dites, je ne vous dérangerais pas.

Je reprends la route tout en me remémorant les paroles de Bella. Sa voix, douce mais déterminée tout en faisant ressortir une souffrance incroyable.

Je suis devant la maison, je déclenche l'ouverture du garage et me glisse à l'intérieur.

La porte se referme aussitôt. Jasper siffle après mettre garer je me retourne. Il me fait un signe de tête. Elle est recroquevillée sur elle-même et ses yeux lâchent des larmes qui s'égouttent sur ses genoux.

Je sors et viens lui ouvrir la portière. Elle ne bouge pas. Elle tremble de plus en plus mais aucun son ne sort de son petit être.

Jasper est à mes côtés. Nous la regardons et ne savons pas comment agir.

Il se penche près d'elle et commence à lui parler tout doucement. Mais elle ne réagit pas.

-Je vais chercher ta mère, elle saura sûrement quoi faire.

Je hoche la tête.

Je me penche à sa hauteur et je vais pour poser sa main sur son épaule. Lorsqu'elle me l'attrape avec une telle rage.

-Ne me touchez pas.

-Bien comme vous voudrez, mais il faut descendre de la voiture.

Elle me dévisage et je vois la douleur dans son regard. Une douleur indéfinie. Je vois qu'elle se bat contre ses démons.

-Vous n'avez rien à craindre Bella, c'est juste ma famille. Nous resterons ici un peu. Je ne vous force pas mais j'ai besoin que vous sortiez de cette voiture. Je ne suis pas sûr que mon père aimerait fêter son anniversaire au garage.

Elle a encore se combat intérieur lorsque Jasper revient avec ma mère. Je leur fais signe de ne pas bouger. Je m'appuie sur l'établi en face d'elle et tout naturellement je lui parle, doucement, sans m'énerver.

-J'ai grandi dans cette maison avec mes parents. Carlisle et Esmée, Cullen. Mon père est médecin chirurgien, ma mère est décoratrice d'intérieur. Ils ont eu trois enfants Emmett qui est un grand déconneur, et un ogre concernant la nourriture. Il est en ménage avec Rosalie. Puis moi et pour finir mon lutin de petite sœur Alice, qui a fait fondre le cœur de Jasper. Mais cela est un secret.

Elle me regarde et un sourire se dessine enfin sur son visage. Elle sort doucement de la voiture et je continue ma plaidoirie.

Une fois debout en dehors de la voiture, je ferme la portière comme pour symboliser qu'il était hors de question qu'elle y retourne.

Je lui montre la porte donnant accès sur la maison et elle me précède.

Je place ma main dans le bas de son dos mais sans la toucher. Elle me fait un signe de tête et nous entrons dans le salon.

Elle me regarde et baisse la tête.

-Je n'aime pas être enfermée. Je ne supporte pas cela.

-OK rien de grave alors.

Elle me dévisage et je regarde ma famille au complet devant moi qui me sourit.

-Bella, voici ma famille.

-Moi c'est Alice, lui dit-elle en la serrant dans ses bras. Bella se tend mais ne dit rien.

-Merci pour les vêtements.

-Mais de rien, Edward avait raison, tu es magnifique.

Je grogne et voilà, je suis dans la merde. Elle me regarde et je baisse les yeux.

Emmett s'approche mais je lui fais signe de rester à distance.

-Vous devez être Emmett ?

-Oui c'est cela et moi je suis Rosalie.

-Enchantée.

-Et voici mes parents Carlisle et Esmée.

Maman s'approche d'elle et elle l'enlace.

-Sois la bienvenue chez nous Bella.

-Merci, je ne vous dérangerais pas.

-Oh surtout pas, vie comme tu le ferais chez toi.

-Merci de votre accueil.

Alice l'attrape par la main et elle retire sa main avec une telle vitesse que tout le monde la regarde. Alice aussi ne comprenant pas son geste.

-OK suis-moi, avec Rose nous allons te faire découvrir la maison.

Elle les suit et je salue ma famille.

-Et bien Edward, cette mission est plus tôt sympa et bien roulée.

-Emmett encore une parole la dessus et je t'aplatis.

-Oh mais il sort ses griffes.

-Ouaip et pourtant au début, elle lui a mis une bonne raclée. Et depuis Monsieur je boude, ne lui parlait pas, réplique Jaz.

-OH OH OH, Edward a des secrets.

-Maman, Emmett m'embête.

-Emmett, aide Jasper à sortir les affaires du coffre. Jasper la chambre au deuxième, Bella au troisième.

-Elle va dormir à côté de celle d'Edward. Oh la la, j'espère que la chambre est insonorisée.

-Emmett Cullen tu as intérêt à changer de disque sinon tu es privée de dessert.

-Oui maman.

Je lui montre mon majeur alors qu'il se dirige vers le garage.

Je rejoins ma mère en cuisine. Je pose ma veste et m'installe autour de l'îlot.

-Edward ton arme !

-Excuse-moi maman, je me lève et vais la poser dans le tiroir à l'entrée.

Je me rassois et elle me tend une tasse de café.

-Qu'avons-nous le droit de savoir ?

-Oh et bien disons qu'elle est victime et témoin à charge. Elle est recherchée par le plus dangereux criminel de notre côte et elle a l'air d'avoir énormément souffert.

-Elle a l'air importante.

-Elle l'est.

Je relève ma tête, ma mère me regarde d'une étrange façon. Elle me sourit et passe sa main dans mes cheveux.

-La vie fait des fois des choix pour nous Edward. Ils ne sont jamais simples. À toi de les respecter.

-Bon tu as besoin d'un coup de main ?

Elle sourit.

-Prends le presse purée, mon chéri.

Je m'exécute et me voilà comme dans mon enfance en train de l'aider à faire le repas familial.

Une voiture arrive devant la maison.

Instinctivement Jasper et moi nous allons vers la fenêtre.

-La famille Black est avec nous ce soir, me dit ma mère.

-Oh et bien disons qu'elle est la petite amie d'Edward.

-QUOI ?

-Bonne idée, dit ma mère, je les dévisage.

-Au lieu de nous regarder, va donc la prévenir.

-Et merde !

Je me dirige donc au travers de la maison à la recherche de ma promise d'un soir. Je trouve Alice dans sa chambre.

-Alice où est Bella ?

-Elle a trouvé la bibliothèque, elle est super gentille.

-Ouaip, si tu le dis.

J'entre dans la bibliothèque et je la vois assise dans un fauteuil avec un livre dans les mains.

Je m'approche d'elle doucement et m'accroupis devant elle. Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux, comment va-t-elle prendre cela ? Comment lui dire cela ? Merde putain de plan à la con.

-Bella ?

Elle referme le livre et me regarde.

-Je ne voulais pas, mais Alice m'a dit que je pouvais me servir.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas de cela. Si vous aimez les livres, il est normal de les lire. J'ai un service à vous demandez.

Elle me dévisage en penchant sa tête comme tout à l'heure.

-Je vous écoute.

-Ma mère a invité des amis pour l'anniversaire de Carlisle. J'aurai besoin que vous, que tu sois ma petite amie d'un soir, je déglutis. Elle a la bouche ouverte en entendant cela.

-Je ne peux pas être une cousine éloignée ou quelque chose de ce genre.

-Ils connaissent tout sur notre famille. La couverture la plus logique serait celle la.

-Merde, je ne suis pas douée pour mentir.

-Je le ferais pour deux, ayez confiance en moi.

-Vous ne m'embrassez pas, vous ne me touchez pas.

-Il va falloir au moins que je puisse passer mon bras autour de toi et que je tienne ta main.

-NON, laissez-moi dans ma chambre. Je ne ferais pas de bruit. Je n'existe pas donc pas de couverture.

-Emmett ne sait pas tenir un secret. Il va forcément gaffer. Écoute je suis désolé mais cela ne me plaît pas plus qu'à toi. Je dois t'avoir à vu d'œil et donc par conséquent, tu seras ma petite amie. Pour un soir, rien ne va se passer. Je promets d'être un gentleman hors pair.

Elle me dévisage, penche encore sa tête. Elle réfléchit, elle pèse le pour et le contre.

-Je vous mets dans une situation délicate, je ne le voulais pas.

-Ne le sois pas, il y a pire comme couverture.

Je lui tends ma main, elle la regarde comme si elle était en feu. Puis doucement elle met sa main dans la mienne. À mon contact, elle l'enlève. Puis doucement recommence jusqu'à poser complètement sa main dans la mienne. Elle est chaude, si fluette. Je la serre doucement et je fais des cercles avec mon pouce dessus. Elle me regarde et se lève. Je la conduis dans le salon.

Ils sont là. Jack me voit et me fait un sourire d'enfer.

-Tiens voilà le beau ténébreux. Tiens tiens que nous ramènes-tu là ? Oh quelle jolie poupée.

Je la sens se crisper, elle serre ma main.

-Jack éloigne-toi de Bella !

-Ce petit diamant se prénomme Bella. Mais depuis combien de temps me la caches-tu ?

-Laisse tomber Jack, elle a déjà chaussure à son pied.

Je le serre contre moi, tout en tenant Bella.

Il la regarde et la prend dans ses bras. Elle se dresse automatiquement et je vois une larme se pointer.

-Bella, je te présente mon ami Jack, ainsi que son père Billy.

Billy la regarde et lui fait un signe de tête. Elle lui rend.

Nous nous installons à table et chacun y va de son commentaire. Jasper et Alice sont inséparables. Bella est à mes côtés et Jack et Billy sont en face de nous. Emmett et Rosalie sont à leur côté et mes parents prennent les bouts de table.

-Bella, il va falloir que tu m'expliques comment tu as fait pour faire craquer le séduisant et inapprochable Edward Cullen.

-Il est venu me chercher en cour de biologie, il m'a coursée, plaquer au sol et on ne s'est plus quitter.

-Oh d'accord, dis-moi au moins qu'il a ouvert son porte feuille pour te séduire.

Je me trémousse sur ma chaise.

-Oh oui il m'a acheté de la super lingerie fine.

Je la dévisage, elle me sourit. Je suis scotchée par son aplomb.

Emmett explose de rire en regardant la figure de Jack et la mienne.

-Donc un peu de lingerie fine offerte dans une salle de cours, et te voilà dans son lit. Bien jouer Ed.

Elle se crispe encore et devient toute blanche.

-Jack, ferme là !

-J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, dit Bella en se levant.

Tout le monde la regarde, je me lève pour la suivre.

-Non Edward, profite de ton charmant copain d'enfance. Je vais juste sur le balcon. Les méchants ne sont pas dans ton jardin ce soir.

Je me rassois et incendie Jack du regard. Nous la regardons sortir sur le balcon et le silence se fait lourd autour de la table.

-Vas t'excuser pour ton comportement Jack, lui dit Billy.

-Oh mais c'est qu'elle est sensible. Tu m'avais habitué à plus enjouer comme fille.

-Elle est différente Jack.

-OK j'y vais mais c'est parce que je t'aime.

Il se lève et sous nos yeux va sur le balcon.

-Tu as bien choisi, me lance Billy.

-Merci.

Je suis rouge tomate sous le regard de ma famille qui se retient de rire.

-Qui me donne son assiette pour le rôti.

Ma mère a toujours de quoi nous remettre sur les rails.

-Elle n'est pas sur le balcon, je ne sais pas où….

Je saute de ma chaise, Jasper en fait de même et nous prenons nos armes et nous courons sur le balcon.

Personne, je regarde dans le jardin mais rien.

-Jasper fait la maison, je fais le tour.

Je saute et commence à parcourir le jardin. Je fais le tour. Mon cœur bat la chamade, j'ai peur tout d'un coup. Je fonce au garage, personne. Je vois la dépendance et je fonce là-bas. J'ouvre la porte et scrute chaque recoin. Personne, je sors et hurle son prénom.

Je fais le tour de la propriété. Je vois les écuries et je m'approche doucement.

En m'approchant, j'entends un chant, magnifique voix. J'ouvre doucement la porte, et me dirige vers la source du bruit.

Elle est là dans le boxe de mon cheval. Elle est assise sur un ballotin de paille et caresse le cheval tout en chantant cette magnifique chanson de Sinatra « Fly me to the moon ». Sa voix résonne dans l'écurie et je me prends à l'écouter et à la regarder. Elle est superbe. Je me mets une claque mentale.

Je sens une présence dans mon dos, je me retourne, Jasper est à mes côtés. Il a un sourire qui se dessine sur son visage.

Je m'approche de Bella.

-Non mais ! Vous êtes folle ou quoi ?

Elle redresse la tête et nous voit. Elle se met en mode défensive, se cachant derrière ses cheveux et baissant la tête.

-Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur mais je l'ai entendu tout à l'heure et je suis venue.

-Ne savez-vous pas que votre vie est en danger ! Il est interdit de sortir sans nous avoir dit ou vous alliez. Suis-je clair ?

-Limpide, Edward. dit elle en me fixant

-Bien maintenant vous ramenez ce petit derrière et vous venez manger avec nous !

-Ne me criez pas dessus, je me suis expliquée, je ne suis pas partie ou risquer une quelconque vie. Alors ne me criez pas dessus.

-Non mais je rêve !

Jasper pose se main sur mon épaule.

Je le regarde, il hausse les épaules. Je secoue ma tête.

Il lui fait signe de sortir de l'écurie. Elle sort et rentre directement dans le salon. Nous la suivons.

Je suis hors de moi. Le baby-sitting n'est pas mon truc.

Nous nous installons à table et commençons le repas. Chacun a pu remarquer que l'ambiance avait changé mais Emmett et son air bout en train essaye de faire rire tout le monde.

Après le repas, Bella donne un coup de main pour débarrasser la table. Malgré les recommandations de ma mère sur le rôle des invités, elle ne se laisse pas faire. Elle continue son aide.

Le dessert arrive, le gâteau avec les bougies. Chacun y va de son commentaire. C'est un agréable moment. Tout le monde rigole, puis vient l'ouverture des cadeaux Papa est heureux. Je me tourne, je la cherche du regard. Une main se pose sur mon épaule.

-Tu pourrais peut-être t'excuser pour ta colère de tout à l'heure. Elle ne le mérite pas.

-Jasper, elle est partie sans nous prévenir. Elle n'a pas le droit de jouer avec nos vies.

-Est-ce la seule raison de cet énervement ?

Je le dévisage.

-Tu devrais arrêter de boire, cela ne te convient pas.

-OK c'est toi le patron. Profite de l'anniversaire, je prends le relais.

Je hoche la tête.

Je le vois se diriger vers la salle de musique. Il est dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Des notes s'élèvent jusqu'à nous. Une musique classique, Debussy, Rêverie, j'adore ce morceau. Toute l'assemblée relève la tête. La famille fixe la salle de musique puis moi.

-Qui joue Debussy ? demande Alice.

Elle me regarde et je soulève mes épaules.

La famille se dirige donc vers la source et nous voyons Bella assise sur mon piano qui fait virevolter ses doigts. Elle a les yeux fermés et une telle intensité d'émotion sort de sa musique. Je m'approche et m'assois à ses côtés. Mes mains virevoltent à mon tour pour faire un quatre mains. Elle ne se démonte pas et nous jouons ensemble ce morceau puis j'enchaîne sur Clair de lune. Elle ouvre les yeux et me regarde. Elle se lève et me donne tout mon piano. Je la regarde, je ne comprends pas son geste. Elle s'assoit un peu plus loin et prend la guitare, elle m'accompagne sur cette musique. Je suis scotché. Elle joue tellement bien et pour une impro c'est merveilleux.

Une fois la musique finie, je la remercie d'un signe de tête. Elle replace la guitare et après avoir souhaité un bon anniversaire à mon père, elle prend la direction de la chambre.

-Bella, où allez-vous ?

-Oh je suis fatiguée, et une occasion comme celle-là se fête en famille. Bonne nuit Mme Cullen.

-Bonne nuit Bella.

Elle se tourne et reprend la direction de sa chambre.

Nous reprenons nos tours de chant, la soirée est merveilleuse. Papa est heureux.

Les Black repartent dans leur foyer, tout est rangé. Nous nous souhaitons bonne nuit et au moment où je commence à mettre le pied sur la première marche :

-Edward, tu pourrais passer dans mon bureau avec Jasper ? me demande Carlisle.

-Euh oui nous arrivons.

Jasper me suit, nous refermons la porte du bureau.

-Vous avez le dossier médical de Bella ?

-Tu ne dois pas en voir le contenu, c'est professionnel.

-Et c'est en temps que médecin que je vous parle.

Je regarde Jasper qui me fait un signe de tête.

-OK va le chercher.

Il ressort et moins de deux minutes après, il tend le dossier au complet à Carlisle.

Il ne prend que la partie médicale. Il l'épluche. Il fronce les sourcils, il se passe la main dans ses cheveux. Il respire fortement et regarde un instant la fenêtre. Il se replonge dans le dossier. Nous ne bougeons pas pendant tout ce temps. Il finit son inspection par l'observation des photos. Il serre son arête nasale. Oh merde à ce point. On est passé à côté de quoi ?

Il ferme le dossier et se tourne vers la fenêtre.

-Que vous a-t-elle dit ?

-Rien nous l'avons pris en début d'après midi.

-En effet c'est court. Il va falloir être patient avec elle. Elle ne vous a rien dit du tout ?

-À part de ne pas la toucher, et de ne pas lui crier dessus, non.

-Bon pour la partie toucher, je pense que vous avez compris. Elle a subi un traumatisme important. Elle va avoir besoin de tout un soutien psychologique pour évacuer tout cela.

-Qu'a-t-elle vécu ?

-Oh la seule chose que je peux dire c'est quelles sont les conséquences de ce qu'elle a vécu, la façon dont ils lui ont infligé tout cela, n'est pas de mon ressort. Je pourrais l'examiner demain, si elle le souhaite et je pourrais vous en dire plus. Je lui parlerais du suivi psychologique mais elle risque fort de le refuser. D'après ce que j'ai vu, c'est une personne indépendante, et avec un fort caractère.

-Oui je le crois aussi, dit Jasper.

-Quand doit-elle témoigner ?

-On ne le sait pas encore, le chef nous le dira. Elle a plusieurs contrats.

-OK, est elle au courant ?

-Non, nous ne lui avons rien dit.

-Écoutez loin de moi de vous apprendre votre job, mais si elle était au courant, elle pourrait peut-être vous faciliter la tache.

-Nous pensions tout lui dire demain.

-Bien, si vous avez besoin de moi, je serais là demain matin.

-Merci papa.

-C'est une fille bien, elle ne mérite pas cela.

-Papa, nous sommes passés à côté de quoi ? J'ai lu le dossier et il indique un viol et des marques de coup et blessures.

Il se racle la gorge.

-Il n'y a pas eu qu'un viol, et les marques de coups et blessures dépendent de plusieurs donneurs. Combien de temps est elle restée là dedans.

-Plus de 48 heures.

-Elle a du vivre un enfer.

-Elle a des marques non stipulées dans le cou.

Jasper me regarde.

-Elle avait besoin d'un coup de main pour sa fermeture Éclair.

Il secoue la tête.

-Je vous en dirais plus demain. Bonne nuit les garçons. Oh laissez votre dossier ici. Les filles de cette maison n'ont aucune raison de tomber là dessus.

Il ouvre le tiroir de son bureau, enferme le dossier et nous montre où il cache la clé.

Il ressort du bureau et Jasper me souhaite bonne nuit.

Je m'installe dans le fauteuil de mon père et après récupération de la clé, je reprends la lecture de ce dossier. Je me branche sur le réseau et fais mes recherches.

Un peu plus tard j'entends un cri dans la maison. C'est Bella, je cours jusqu'à sa chambre, j'ouvre la porte avec violence. Elle est couchée dans son lit. Elle hurle et s'agite dans tous les sens.

Je m'approche d'elle et la touche en l'appelant.

-Bella ! Bella ! Réveillez-vous ! Bella !

-Lâchez-moi, espèce de connard, non je vous ai dit non.

Je la secoue encore un peu, elle continue son délire.

-Je ne veux pas, non pas lui, non, elle pleure.

Je la prends instinctivement contre moi et la serre de toutes mes forces. Jasper entre dans la chambre, il me regarde.

-Je ne savais pas quoi faire, d'autre.

-Apparemment tu as le mode d'emploi, elle ne hurle plus. Je retourne me coucher tout est sous contrôle.

Elle se blottit contre moi et me serre de ses bras. Elle pleure et ses larmes coulent sur ma chemise.

-Jasper ne me laisse pas, que dois-je faire ?

-Écoute ton cœur Edward pour une fois.

Il se retourne et ferme la porte.

Elle me serre un peu plus, ses larmes continuent de couler. Je pose ma tête contre la sienne. Je respire ses cheveux, cette odeur de fraise. J'aime cela. Elle déclenche des sentiments étranges pour moi. J'ai envie de la protéger, de la serrer dans mes bras. Mais c'est interdit. Je ne dois pas.

J'essaye de m'écarter mais elle m'empêche de bouger.

-Bella, s'il vous plaît, arrêtez de pleurer. Je ne supporte pas de voire une femme pleurer.

Elle ne dit rien, elle s'essuie les yeux.

-Ne partez pas, s'il vous plaît, laissez-moi le temps de m'endormir.

Je chantonne Clair de lune puis une autre musique me vient. Je la fredonne doucement et ma main vient caresser sa tête. Je la sens se décontracter petit à petit. Elle s'enfonce dans les méandres de la nuit. Elle s'endort enfin. Je me dégage d'elle, elle reprend place sur l'oreiller que je viens de quitter. Je la regarde dormir. Elle est magnifique. Elle porte ce pyjama que j'ai choisi avec Alice aujourd'hui. Tout de satin violet. Je n'avais jamais fait attention à ce que portait une femme pour dormir mais je dois dire que ce pyjama lui va à la perfection.

-Merci Edward.

Je la regarde, elle dort. Elle rêve de moi. Que de contradiction en moi.

-De rien Bella, dormez tranquille, je suis à vos côtés.

Au bout d'un moment, je sors doucement de sa chambre et entre dans la mienne. Je me déshabille et après une bonne douche je me vautre sur mon lit. Je dormirais peu. Beaucoup de questions se bousculent dans ma tête. _Écoute ton cœur._ Il en a de bonne lui. Et je fais cela comment, lorsque c'est ma mission de la protéger ? Je ne dois pas. Comment un si petit bout de femme peut me perturber à ce point. Elle a huit ans de moins que moi. C'est encore une enfant mais à la fois c'est une femme, et qu'elle femme. Que lui ont-ils fait ? Comment peut-on se reconstruire en ayant vécu cela. Il faut que je parle à Rosalie. La discussion va être difficile.

Je suis à bout de force, je m'endors sur mes questions.

-Allez lève-toi marmotte.

-Maman encore un peu.

-Oh non je ne suis pas ta mère, allez lève-toi. Une longue journée nous attend.

-Alice, mais que fais-tu ici ?

-Je voulais savoir si je pouvais emmener Bella faire un tour en forêt.

-Laisse-moi le temps de déjeuner, je vous accompagne avec Jasper.

-Dépêche-toi alors, nous sommes en train de déjeuner.

-Il est quelle heure.

-9h30.

-Putain le rapport.

Je saute de mon lit, attrape mon téléphone, et appelle le chef.

-Dehors curieuse.

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

-Cullen, ça fait plaisir de vous entendre.

-Oui chef moi aussi, je vous aime. Nous sommes toujours en planque. RAS.

-Moi j'ai des nouvelles, le colis a été estimer à 150 000 dollars.

-Et merde.

-Ne bougez pas. Pas de sortie, le colis est fiché comme Hitler.

-Re merde.

-Soyez polis, voulez-vous !

-Des nouvelles sur notre souci sous terrain ?

-Quelques indices mais rien de précis. Restez sur vos gardes.

-Bien nous allons devoir la faire suivre par un médecin.

-Voulez-vous Jane ?

-Je vais d'abord avoir une première opinion, je vous tiendrais au courant.

-À demain, Cullen.

-Salut chef.

Je me débarbouille et m'habille. Je rejoins le groupe qui est au petit déjeuner.

-Salut tout le monde.

-Bonjour à toi mon chéri. Je t'ai fait des pancakes.

-Merci maman, tu seras toujours la meilleure.

Je jette un œil à l'assemblée, tout le monde me regarde. Je passe à côté de chacun et dépose un baiser sur la joue de ma sœur et de Rose. Je sers la main de Jasper et mon frère. J'enlace mes parents. Bella me regarde. Elle a une peur dans le regard. Je lui fais un signe de tête, elle me fait un maigre sourire.

-Bien dormi ?

-Comme un bébé, me répond-elle.

Je m'installe et commence mon repas.

-Toujours aussi bon, maman.

-Merci mon chéri, elle passe sa main dans ma chevelure. Je grogne.

-Alors pour la virée en forêt.

-Pas possible ce matin, Bella a des choses à faire.

-Ah oui comme quoi ?

-Ne commence pas Alice, je déjeune et après on se bat. Les ordres sont les ordres. Pas pour le moment.

-Elle ne risque rien en forêt, Edward, et vous serez là. Allez soit sympa. Elle ne va pas rester enfermer par un beau soleil.

Je regarde Jasper, il baisse la tête, merci du soutien mec.

-Pas ce matin.

-Mais...

-Pas ce matin

-Edw...

-Pas ce matin.

-OK, cette aprèm alors !

Jasper part en fou rire. Je le regarde. Il se retient mais c'est pire.

-Chaque chose en son temps, OK.

Alice sort de la cuisine en tapant du pied. Je reprends tranquillement mon petit déjeuner.

Les autres sortent à leur tour. Bella est restée assise en bout de comptoir.

Une fois seule dans la cuisine. Elle se rapproche de moi. Je la regarde. Elle me fixe de son regard profond. Je fronce les sourcils. Elle penche la tête et se mord la lèvre. Elle s'assoit à mes côtés.

Je la regarde et me redresse pour croiser mes bras sur mon torse. Elle me fixe toujours de la même façon. Au bout d'un long moment de silence.

-Que voulez-vous me dire ?

-Merci pour cette nuit.

-Ce n'est rien, cela fait parti de mon job.

Elle me fixe et descend du tabouret. Elle regarde dehors, je bois ma tasse de café.

-Que dois-je faire aujourd'hui ? me demande-t-elle tout bas.

-Carlisle doit vous examinez et nous devons avoir une conversation.

Elle se tend à mon annonce.

-Pourquoi, doit-il m'examiner ? Tout a été transcrit sur le rapport.

-Une vérification doit être faite. Les médecins urgentistes sont tellement dépassés qu'ils ont tendance à oublier certains détails.

-Comme ?

-Comme ceux de votre cou.

Elle pleure je le sais, je l'entends à sa voix.

-Vous serez là ?

-Je ne pense pas, mais je peux rester de l'autre côté de la porte.

-Non, je ne veux pas que vous soyez là.

-Entendu.

Elle se dirige vers la porte.

-Où allez-vous ?

-Voir Carlisle, puis qu'il le faut autant que ce soit vite fini. Je risque ensuite d'avoir besoin d'un temps pour moi. Pour la conversation je viendrais vous trouver.

-Je serais dans la maison. Premier étage, porte de gauche.

-Entendu.

Elle sort de la cuisine, je la regarde de dos. Je sais qu'elle pleure encore. Je l'entends monter les marches, frapper puis fermer la porte.

Je vide mon café dans l'évier, débarrasse mon assiette. Je n'ai plus faim.

Je vais en salle de sport. Emmett et Jasper sont déjà là. Je prends la corde à sauter et commence mes mouvements. Je suis en nage, je continue par le tapis de course. Emmett monte le rythme du tapis je ne flanche pas et accélère. Il augmente encore, je cours de plus en plus vite pour finir par me laisser emporter par le tapis. Je suis au sol en nage.

**Bella pov**

Je frappe sur la porte et après avoir eu sa réponse j'entre.

-Installe-toi, je vais commencer par quelques questions puis je t'ausculterais.

-Je suis en bonne santé, vaccins à jour. Merci tout va bien.

Il relève son visage, je suis en sueur devant lui. Je suis tout blanche.

Il se lève et vient s'appuyer contre son bureau devant moi.

-Il y a un problème Bella ?

-Non aucun. Je n'aime pas les docteurs.

-Bien écoute, J'ai besoin de t'ausculter.

Je le dévisage, il y a de la peur dans mes yeux.

-Je suis médecin au Seattle hôpital, service chirurgie depuis plus de quinze ans Bella.

-Je sais que vous êtes chirurgien.

-Tout cela pour te dire que tout ce qui se passe ici est sous le secret professionnel. Rien ne sort, rien ne filtre.

-C'est votre famille, cela n'est pas possible.

-Je peux t'assurer que c'est possible. Je te jure de ne jamais rien dire sans ton accord.

-De toute façon je n'ai pas le choix.

Je me relève, il me montre le paravent. Je lui fais non de la tête.

-De toute manière vous allez les voir. Jusqu'à quels points, il faut que je me déshabille.

-En sous vêtement seraient l'idéal.

-Bien.

-Bella, tu veux que je verrouille la porte ?

-Oui merci, les rideaux aussi.

J'enlève mes chaussures et les pose délicatement sous la chaise. Je baisse mon leggins, que je plie avec soin en les posant sur la chaise. J'enlève ma tunique et me place, les yeux fermés face à lui.

Il ne dit rien. Je l'entends se déplacer tout autour de moi.

-Je vais poser mes mains sur toi. Je veux que tu contrôles ta respiration, Bella. Tu peux ouvrir les yeux ?

J'ouvre doucement les yeux pour tomber sur son regard. Il n'y a pas de pitié, des questionnements mais rien ne sort de sa bouche. Il me regarde et doucement il pose le stéthoscope sur ma poitrine. Je respire difficilement. Il me jette un regard.

-Il y a un peu plus de deux ans, un groupe d'élève avait pris un gymnase en otage, il me regarde.

Je déglutis.

-Vous faisiez partie de l'équipe soignante ?

-Oui.

-Donc je n'ai rien à vous dire. Vous connaissez l'histoire.

-Je ne suis pas intervenu sur place, je me suis occupé de toi.

Je le dévisage, du regard, mes yeux se transforment en colère. J'ai ma respiration qui s'accélère. Je me recule, enfile mes vêtements et ouvre la porte pour sortir de son cabinet.

**Edward pov**

J'entends la porte de Carlisle s'ouvrir et Bella courir dans les marches. Je vais prendre ma douche et avec Jasper nous rejoignons Carlisle.

-Edward, Jasper. Installez-vous !

Je regarde Jasper. Je lui fais un haussement de sourcils. Pas bon.

Nous sommes assis. Il me tend son rapport. Je le lis. Je deviens blanc et la nausée me prend.

Je cours aux toilettes. Je vide mon petit déjeuner. Je me rince, passe un coup sur mon front et je reviens dans le bureau.

Jasper lit le rapport, il a les larmes aux yeux mais rien ne sort.

-Et bien merde, ils se sont lâchés sur elle.

-Le rapport initial ne fait pas mention des marques dans son dos.

-Il y avait tellement à soigner de plus urgent d'après le rapport, qu'ils n'ont pas du juger cela important.

-Comment peut-on croire que cela n'est pas important ?

-Edward, elle est passée quatre fois au bloc en moins de 24 heures.

-Comment va-t-elle psychologiquement ?

-Elle dit qu'elle n'a besoin de personne. Elle va témoigner et continuer de vivre.

-Et qu'en dit le médecin ?

-Elle est forte mais lorsqu'elle va trouver la personne à qui elle va se confier, il a intérêt à avoir les épaules solides.

Jasper me regarde, je lui soulève un sourcil.

-Quoi ?

-Elle t'a déjà choisi Edward et tu le sais.

-Jasper, tu sais comme moi que ce n'est pas possible. Je ne peux pas.

-Elle ne te laissera pas le choix.

Carlisle nous dévisage.

-Elle a fait un cauchemar cette nuit. La seule façon de la consoler et d'arrêter ses hurlements a été de la prendre dans mes bras. Elle a pleuré et s'est endormie ensuite.

-Bien mon fils, je lui donnerais un traitement pour dormir plus sereinement.

Je me relève et avec Jasper j'ouvre la porte.

-Edward, mon fils, tu vas devoir passer au-dessus de tes démons, si tu veux qu'elle s'en sorte. C'est une bonne personne, ne la déçois pas.

Je m'arrête un instant, je ferme les yeux en entendant les paroles de mon père. Puis je reprends ma route comme si de rien n'était. Mais mon cerveau tourne à fond les ballons.

-Où vas-tu ? me demande Jasper.

-Je dois parler avec Rosalie. Bella doit nous retrouver pour parler.

-Bien fais-moi signe lorsqu'elle sera prête. Je vais faire une ronde.

-N'arrête pas ta ronde dans la chambre de ma sœur.

Il part en rigolant.

Je toc à la chambre d'Emmett et Rose.

-Entrez.

-Tu es visible Rose, c'est Edward.

-Tu penses encore que ton frère toc avant d'entrer dans sa chambre.

-Non mais cela me préserve de voir une situation compromettante.

Elle rigole.

-Que me veux-tu ? Il est rare de te voir ici.

Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux.

-Rose, je ne serais pas de garde, je te demanderais de venir boire un café en extérieur, mais la condition est différente ici.

-C'est à ce point, OK, je t'écoute.

Je m'assois sur la chaise du bureau, alors qu'elle est assise en tailleur sur son lit.

-Je connais ton histoire, et je voudrais te poser quelques questions.

-Je suppose que cela à un rapport avec la belle brune qui dort a l'étage au dessus.

-En effet.

-Alors je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux. Mais tu sais elle préférera peut-être parlée avec une femme.

-Je préférerai, je t'assure. Comment as-tu surmonté cela ?

-Avec l'amour et la douceur de ton frère. Il a su me montrer que mon corps n'était pas mort. Que je suis une belle femme. Il m'a appris comment respecter et traiter la femme que l'on aime. Avec douceur, tendresse, lentement petit à petit. Tu sais ce n'était pas gagner au démarrage. Mais avec de la patience et beaucoup de discussion, nous avons réussi. Tu y arriveras aussi.

-Je ne suis pas sûr d'être le bon pour cela.

-Si elle t'a choisi, alors tu es le bon. Ne la repousse pas, Edward.

-Rosalie !

-Edward, vous avez chacun vos blessures. Rien n'est insurmontable. Tu sais toutes les filles ne sont pas des Tanya en puissance.

-Je sais mais c'est difficile pour moi.

-Et pour elle, tu crois que ce n'est pas difficile. Vous l'attrapez après ce qu'elle a vécu, vous lui enlever tous repères. Vous l'emmener dans une famille inconnue. Vous lui demander de se mettre a nue, de vous faire confiance alors qu'un homme l'a pourri de l'intérieur, lui a enlevé toute notion, toute sensation, toute résolution, toute confiance. Ne crois-tu pas que cela est difficile pour elle. Et je ne te parle pas du fait, que l'on ne peut pu se voir, qu'on ne supporte plus son corps, qu'on se sent sale, immonde voire répugnante. Je ne te parle pas non plus des images, des souvenirs qui se promènent dans votre tête et de la peur lorsque quelqu'un s'approche de vous, vous touche ou vous parle un peu fort. Tu ne sais rien de ce qu'elle endure, de ce qu'elle ressent. Mais je vais te dire une chose, Edward, si elle te donne un minimum de confiance, tu n'as pas le droit de la bannir parce que ce que tu as vécu même si pour toi est le summum de la folie féminine, n'est rien qu'un grain de sable par rapport à ce qu'elle peut ressentir.

Je la regarde et pour la première fois depuis le début de cette histoire je me rends compte que je l'ai mal jugé, mal abordé, je ne l'ai pas comprise. J'ai vu les rapports, les photos, mais je n'ai pas pensé a tout cela.

-Oh non, ne la prends pas en martyre, elle ne le supportera pas. Elle n'est pas une petite chose fragile que l'on doit plaindre, Edward. Bella a vécu l'enfer mais ne la regarde pas comme cela. Elle est forte. Je n'étais pas comme elle après mon agression. Elle a réussi à jouer du piano, à apporter de la joie pour une famille inconnue. Elle accepte sans broncher ton caractère de cochon et malgré tout cela, elle passe du temps à lire et à caresser les chevaux. Ne la regarde pas avec cet air de chien battu. Elle n'a pas besoin de ta pitié, elle a besoin de ta force, de ton soutien sans condition. C'est seulement avec de la patience, et de la continuité dans votre relation qu'elle s'ouvrira à toi.

-Et si je n'y arrive pas.

-Alors elle s'ouvrira les veines dans le fonds de sa baignoire.

Je sursaute à cette image.

-Je ne te dis pas de devenir son amant, juste une personne fidèle et honnête sur laquelle elle peut compter. Ne lui mens pas, ne lui cache rien, sinon toute sa confiance sera perdue.

-Je comprends.

-Bien maintenant viens me faire un câlin parce que tout cela m'a ramené des années en arrière.

Je me lève et la prends dans mes bras, je la serre fortement et je lui embrasse les cheveux.

Emmett ouvre la porte et nous surprend pendant notre câlin.

-J'espère que ce câlin sur mon lit a une bonne raison d'être.

-Mais oui, mon ours, viens là.

Elle lui tend ses bras et après m'avoir regardé, il me pousse pour prendre sa place.

-Edward avait besoin d'en savoir un peu plus sur mon histoire.

-Oh je comprends !

Je me redresse et tape sur l'épaule de mon frère. J'embrasse Rose et sort de leur chambre.

-Merci Rose.


	3. Chapter 3

Les personnages appartiennent à la grande Stephenie Meyer.

L'histoire et son évolution sont de simple transcription de mon esprit.

Galswinthe s'est portée volontaire pour la correction. Merci à elle.

**Merci pour tous les bisoux top secrets. C'est adorable. Meric encore. **

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Chapitre 3 : La clairière**

**Edward pov**

Je referme la porte et monte dans mes étages. Je passe devant la porte de Bella. Je m'arrête devant et après avoir pris une grande respiration, je toque à sa porte.

-Bella, je peux entrer ?

Pas de réponse.

J'ouvre doucement la porte. Elle est assise sur son lit. Les yeux fixent sur la forêt.

-Bella, c'est moi. Je venais voir comment vous alliez ?

Elle ne me répond pas.

Je m'approche doucement et fais le tour de son lit pour me positionner face à elle. Elle a le regard vide sans émotion, sans rien. Des sillons de larmes sur ses joues. Je m'accroupis devant elle et pose doucement ma main sur sa joue.

Elle me pousse la main, me regarde et se recentre sur le paysage.

-La forêt est magnifique.

-Je le crois aussi, je connais une magnifique clairière de l'autre côté des arbres, à deux kilomètres au nord de la maison. Les fleurs poussent par centaines sur le sol. Le ciel y est dégagé et le soleil peut se laisser tomber sur la terre dans des rayons dignes de tableau des plus belles peintures.

-À vous entendre, cela doit être magnifique.

-Elle l'est. C'est mon repère lors que ça ne va pas. J'aime aller m'étendre dans cette clairière. Le monde extérieur ne m'atteint pas là bas.

-J'aimerai avoir une clairière où le monde ne m'atteint pas.

-Je pourrais vous la prêter !

Elle me dévisage et penche encore sa tête.

-Pourquoi, cela ne fait pas parti de votre job ?

Je déglutis, je sais très bien pourquoi elle me renvoie cela. Je l'ai blessée ce matin.

-Le job n'est pas tout. Je suis désolé pour cette remarque ce matin. Elle n'était pas maline.

-Si c'était votre pensée, alors elle était justifiée.

-Bella, c'est un peu plus compliqué que cela.

-Je ne comprends pas. Mais si cette phrase a du sens pour vous, je m'en contenterai.

-Vous êtes étrange, Mlle Swan !

-Pourrais-je appeler papa, pour lui dire que tout va bien ?

-Je vous donnerai une ligne sûre.

-Merci.

-Vous n'avez pas à me remercier pour cela. Bella, je vous propose un marché.

Elle ouvre grand les yeux tout en me fixant.

-Nous allons avoir notre conversation avec Jasper et ensuite je vous emmène dans ma clairière.

Son visage s'illumine d'un coup.

-Vous feriez vraiment cela pour moi ?

-Bien sûr allez venez. ! Je vous laisse vous passer un coup d'eau sur le visage et je vous attends en bas.

Elle se met debout et me fait un léger sourire.

J'appelle Jasper et Bella nous rejoint à la cuisine.

Je sers un café à tout le monde.

Elle entre et monte sur un tabouret. Elle est en face de nous.

-Bella, voilà ce que nous savons. Votre tête a été mise à prix pour une valeur de 150 000 dollars par le clan Volturi. Tous les chasseurs de têtes sont à votre poursuite. Nous avons aussi une taupe au sein de notre service, mais nous ne l'avons pas encore découverte. Le procès n'a pas encore été daté et en attendant vous restez sous notre protection. Les indics nous rapportent qu'Aro vous recherche et qu'il a mis tous les moyens dont il disposait pour cela. Je ne connais pas votre histoire ni pourquoi il vous en veut mais cela doit être énorme. C'est pour cela que je vous demande la plus grande prudence face à ce que vous faites. Vous ne devez en aucun cas appeler votre père ou quiconque d'autre sans nous en informer. Nous feront en sorte que cela se passe le plus agréablement possible. Mais il va falloir établir une relation de confiance.

Elle me regarde et hoche la tête. Je sais qu'elle assimile tout cela. Je bois mon café en attendant sa réaction.

-Vous avez sans doute entendu parler des hackers, ces pirates en informatique ? Dit elle.

-Oui.

-Je suis Le cygne de la liberté.

-Pardon ?

-Le cygne de la liberté.

-Le cracker qui a envahi le réseau du FBI. Réplique Jasper

-Il est devant vous.

-Ce qui explique pourquoi ils s'en sont pris à vous, mais pourquoi il vous recherche. Voilà pourquoi le chef m'a dit de vous donner un ordi dernier cri afin que vous rentriez en contact avec Angela Weber ?

-J'ai plusieurs dossiers sur eux, le clan Volturi. Lors de la prise d'otage, ils m'ont demandée de faire des démarches sur informatique. J'ai donc joué sur différents tableaux, en même temps. Nous explique t elle.

-Et ?

-Je ne vous dirais rien d'autre tant que la taupe ne sera pas découverte.

-Mais et les rapports ?

Elle baisse la tête.

-Tout ce que vous avez pu lire est exact, ce que vous a dit Carlisle ce matin aussi.

-Oh bah merde alors. Lance Jasper

-Merci de votre franchise. Lui dis je

-Ne me remerciez pas, ils sont morts par ma faute, elle se lève et se met devant la fenêtre. Elle place ses bras autour d'elle, et je sais que les larmes sont reparties.

Je regarde Jasper.

-Je vais préparer les chevaux, nous allons à la clairière je crois non ?

Une fois Jasper sortit, Bella se retourne, elle s'essuie les yeux.

-Vous avez confiance en lui ?

-Oui nous sommes amis depuis notre plus tendre enfance.

-Faites une recherche sur lui !

-Bella, mais enfin !

-S'il vous plaît.

Je m'approche d'elle et je positionne devant elle. Je la regarde. Je pose mon doigt sous son menton et la dirige vers moi.

-Pourquoi me demander cela ?

-Je ne sais pas, il sort toujours après m'avoir parlé. Je ne l'explique pas.

-Pourquoi ne pas prendre un ordi et faire votre recherche vous-même

-Écoutez si je me trompe, je lui présenterais mes excuses personnellement. Mais je voudrais que vous enquêtiez sur votre ami.

-Bien si cela peu vous sécurisez, je le ferais. Mais je me porte garant de Jaz.

-Je souhaiterais me tromper.

Elle se retourne et fixe la fenêtre. Je la regarde. Elle me demande d'enquêter sur mon meilleur ami. Je ne sais pas quoi faire ? Pourquoi Jasper ferait-il cela ? Non impossible.

Peu de temps après nous sommes à cheval. Elle est magnifique sur le cheval. Lors de notre promenade en forêt, son visage s'éclaire. On dirait qu'elle est heureuse. Nous arrivons à l'orée de la clairière.

-Oh mon dieu, c'est magnifique. S'exclama t elle.

Elle descend de sa monture et l'attache à un arbre. Elle regarde les rayons du soleil qui tombent sur le sol. Elle me regarde et me fait un énorme sourire. Elle est tellement belle. Je me mets une claque mentale. J'accroche mon cheval et Jasper me met une claque dans le dos. Je le regarde.

-Magnifique n'est ce pas ?

-Oui en effet, la clairière est superbe.

Il secoue la tête. Il prend la main de ma sœur et ensemble vont s'installer dans un coin reculé de la clairière.

Bella avance doucement et lorsqu'elle entre dans les rayons du soleil, elle lève la tête vers le ciel. Elle ferme les yeux. La vison que j'en ai me donne l'impression que les dieux lui parlent par les rayons du soleil, une beauté, une force incroyable. Un sourire se forme sur son visage. Elle me regarde et se met à tourner sur elle-même. Elle rigole, ce petit son retentit dans mes oreilles. Elle finit par s'effondrer au sol face au soleil.

-Edward, soyez gentil et venez près de moi.

Je m'approche et m'assois à ses côtés. Le silence se fait mais il n'est pas lourd, il est reposant, calme et même le bien venu.

-Que faites-vous lorsque vous venez ici ?

-En général, rien. Je me pose et profite des odeurs des fleurs et des rayons du soleil.

-J'aimerai être une de ces fleurs pour pouvoir rester ici.

-Je crois que je vous comprends.

-Edward, le vouvoiement est de rigueur pour votre travail, mais si nous devons rester ensemble pendant un long moment, je pensais que peut-être le tutoiement serai plus approprié.

-Vous pouvez me tutoyiez.

-Je ne parlais pas dans ce sens. Vous êtes plus âgé que moi !

Je la dévisage.

-Dites aussi que je suis vieux !

-C'est un fait, vous l'êtes plus que moi.

Je ris de sa répartie. Elle me regarde et se mord la lèvre. Je déglutis, et respire un grand coup.

-Tu... tu ne devrais pas faire cela à ta lèvre. Tu vas finir par te faire mal.

Elle penche sa tête sur le côté et passe sa langue sur sa lèvre. Je déglutis encore une fois.

-Pourquoi faire ce métier ?

-Le baby-sitting ne fait normalement pas partie de mes attributions, mais tu es quelqu'un de spécial pour le service.

-Oh que d'honneur et quelles sont tes attributions lorsque tu ne gardes pas les bébés ?

-Nous sommes enquêteurs dans la criminelle.

-Depuis combien de temps ?

-Sur mon CV, il est inscrit depuis six ans.

-Pourquoi ce choix de métier. Il me semble que la musique prend une bonne place dans ta vie. ?

-Je gagnais toujours à « Où est Charly ? »

Elle me dévisage et rigole.

J'aime entendre ce son et je me joins à elle.

Elle en rigole tellement qu'une larme coule sur son visage. Je lui attrape et la serre dans ma main. Elle se fixe et regarde mon geste. Je deviens rouge et je me tourne pour regarder Jasper et Alice.

-As-tu fait tes recherches ?

-Non mais je vais le faire si cela peut te tranquilliser. Je voudrais que tu te sentes en sécurité ici.

-Je le suis.

-Pourquoi devenir hacker.

-Oh démarrage pour délirer. Puis j'y ai pris goût et je suis entrée dans l'engrenage. Tu sais une fois que l'on a les codes, il est facile de se créer une autre vie. Le monde informatique n'est pas si difficile que cela, un langage approprié et le tour est fait.

-Pourquoi avoir craqué le FBI ?

-Ils me l'ont imposé. Ils voulaient des données sur les entrepôts de réserves et sur les infiltrés.

-Tu leur as donné ce qu'ils voulaient ?

-Pas tout à fait.

Je la regarde et hausse mon sourcil.

-J'ai crypté les données. Le cd avait un virus et les données se sont cryptées une fois l'enregistrement fait. Ils ont vu des tableaux mais ils ne peuvent pas s'en resservir sans l'antidote.

-Et bien sûr tu as l'antidote.

-Pas tout à fait.

-Je ne comprends pas ?

-C'est normal, j'ai fait en sorte que personne ne puisse me comprendre. C'est en cela que je suis pionnière.

-Tu es une perle rare de l'informatique.

-On peut me qualifier comme cela.

Je me concentre sur ce qu'elle vient de me dire. En effet si elle est si douée que cela, je comprends pourquoi elle a un contrat, mais en quoi elle est si importante dans le procès. Elle doit avoir une mine d'or dans ses données, trafic de drogues, d'être humain, d'armes et sûrement les clients. Il va falloir être plus que prudent.

-À quoi réfléchis-tu ?

-À ce que tu viens de me dire, plusieurs questions se posent et le fait que tu n'aies pas un ordi sous la main ne facilite pas la compréhension.

-Je ne voulais pas te décevoir. Chuchote t elle.

Je pose ma main sur la sienne, elle sursaute puis après un temps me regarde et prend ma main. Une chaleur se propage en moi. Elle me fait un effet incroyable.

-Tu ne me déçois pas. Je tiens à te préciser, Mlle Swan, qu'il est interdit de dire des âneries.

Elle me fait un léger sourire.

Je m'allonge sur le sol et ferme mes yeux un instant. Le calme de cette prairie est simplement le Paradis.

-Pourquoi m'avoir détestée au début ?

-Je ne te détestais pas, tu es une fille.

-Et en quoi est ce un problème ? Oh ! Pardon, enfin je veux dire cela me dérange pas. Tu as le droit de préférer ton sexe au mien.

J'ouvre mes yeux et pars dans un fou rire incontrôlable. J'en pleure presque. Elle me dévisage. Jasper et Alice nous rejoignent en m'entendant rire comme pas permis.

-Oh putain, j'ai mal au ventre.

Dès que je la regarde, avec ses questionnements dans ses yeux, mon fou rire me reprend. Je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter. Je me tiens les côtes.

-Oh merde, Bella, ne me regarde pas. Je vais me calmer, promis. Et me voilà reparti.

-Que nous vaut l'honneur de t'entendre rire mon frère. Même si cela me fait plaisir, j'aimerai comprendre.

La seule chose que j'arrive à faire est de pointer Bella du doigt. Mais aucune parole ne sort de ma bouche. Je suis explosé. Je respire lentement et me lève pour faire quelques pas.

-Bella, que lui as-tu fait ?

Elle est toute rouge et baisse la tête ce qui ne fait rien pour m'arranger. Je repars à rire.

-Je lui ai demandé la raison pour laquelle il me détestait et après m'avoir répondu que j'étais une fille. Je lui ai dit qu'il avait le droit de préférer les hommes. Et c'est à ce moment qu'il est parti à rire.

Jasper et Alice se regardent et partent à rire aussi.

-OK c'est gentil de rire de moi mais en quoi être homo déclenche une hilarité pareil. Ce n'est pas un choix de vie, je vous signale. Juste une préférence sexuelle.

Nous nous esclaffons encore plus de la voir défendre la cause homosexuelle, avec tellement de ferveur.

Elle se met à bouder et la mine qu'elle nous montre est d'autant plus risible. J'essaye de revenir mais à chaque tentative, je repars dans mon fou rire. C'est incontrôlable. Le fait que Jaz et Lice fasse partis de mon délire n'arrange rien.

Dès que l'on se regarde, ça repart.

Au bout d'un certain moment je m'écroule sur le sol à ses côtés.

-Merci Bella, voilà une éternité que j'avais ri comme cela.

-Contente de vous servir à quelque chose.

Je me rends compte que je l'ai vexée, et je ne sais pas comment arranger cela. Je regarde Alice qui me fait un signe de main.

Alice se couche à côté de Bella.

-Bella, ne nous en veux pas. Il est même rare qu'une fille prenne Ed pour un homo. Non que nous ne respectons pas ce style de vie. Mais Edward est des plus hétéros possible. Le fait que tu puisses penser cela a dû faire mal à son égo.

Elle me regarde et je lui souri. Elle est toute rouge. Elle se mord la lèvre. Je connais cette mimique maintenant.

-Je ne t'en veux pas, Bella.

-Mais tu m'as dit me détester parce que j'étais une fille.

-Non je voulais te faire comprendre que je ne peux rien détester de la gente féminine mais tu as déduit plus vite que je ne pensais.

-OUPS !

-Il est vrai que ma réponse pouvait laisser penser cela. Mais non, je suis comme le dit Alice des plus hétéros possibles.

-Oh il est même plus que cela, il va se transformer en moine, s'il ne réagit pas.

Je grogne.

-Arrête de grogner, il est vrai que depuis ta séparation avec...

-Alice !

-OK je ne le dirai pas, mais à ton âge, tu devrais penser à faire de moi une tante.

-OK on stoppe là, ou tu ne seras jamais tata Lice.

Je me redresse et pars prendre les chevaux.

-Allez en route, nous devons rentrer.

Chacun remonte sur sa monture et c'est dans un calme olympien que nous rentrons les chevaux. Une fois dans l'écurie, je demande à Jaz de m'aider à desceller les chevaux.

Alice rentre avec Bella.

-Tu voulais me parler ?

-Je veux te demander quelque chose mais cela risque d'être difficile pour nous deux. Alors je veux que tu sois honnête.

Il me dévisage et hoche la tête.

-Donne-moi ton téléphone !

-Quoi ?

-Donne-moi ton téléphone !

-Mais tu perds la tête ou quoi, Edward pourquoi ?

-Simple vérification.

Il secoue la tête et me le tends.

-Je pensais que j'étais ton ami.

-Et tu l'es c'est pour cela que je te demande cela ici. Maintenant qui appelais-tu tout à l'heure ?

-Quand cela ?

-Pendant que tu scellais les chevaux, ou encore hier après avoir parlé à Carlisle.

Je pianote sur son portable. Je ne trouve rien.

Il se passe la main dans les cheveux et finit par les ranger dans les poches arrières de son jean. Il regarde le bout de ses chaussures.

-Je voulais te le dire autrement.

Je relève la tête et il me regarde dans les yeux.

-C'est quoi ce bordel, Jasper, j'avais confiance en toi.

-Oh mais non, ce n'est pas cela. Je promets de n'avoir rien manigancé. Je n'ai rien calculé, ça m'est tombé dessus comme cela.

Il se laisse tomber sur un ballot de paille.

Je m'accroupis devant lui.

-Jaz si tu as un problème, nous pouvons le résoudre, pourquoi me trahir ?

Il relève la tête.

-Non Ed, je te jure de trahir personne, je voulais lui faire la surprise. Mais tu me connais, je ne suis pas doué pour exprimer ces choses là. Je me suis dit, qu'un resto, un ciné et voilà le tour était jouer. Alice comprendrait et qu'elle ferait le reste.

J'ai les yeux grands comme des billes.

-Tu es amoureux de ma sœur depuis que tu as quinze ans, Jaz. Tu ne lui as jamais dit ?

-Non, je sais, je suis le dernier des imbéciles mais si elle ne veut pas de moi, je perdrais son amitié.

Je le regarde, il a l'air tellement perdu. Je lui tape sur l'épaule, il me regarde.

-Moi qui pensais que tu avais un énorme problème.

-C'est un énorme problème, Edward. Je suis mort de trouille.

Je ri. Je lui rends son téléphone. Il le reprend et me regarde.

-Je ne te trahirais jamais Ed, tu es mon frère.

-Je suis désolé mais avoue que les cachoteries pouvaient laisser penser que…

-Je le conçois, dis tu acceptes que je sorte avec Alice ?

-Tu sais, elle attend cela depuis aussi longtemps que toi.

-Vrai ?

-Allez mec, où l'emmènes-tu ?

-Dans ce resto français, à Seattle. J'ai réservé pour la semaine prochaine.

-Au lieu d'un ciné, tu devrais l'emmener voir le défiler d'Arthuss. Elle te sautera au cou c'est sûr.

Il me donne une tape virile.

-Merci mec.

-Veille sur elle.

-Tout comme tu veilles sur Bella !

Je le regarde, il me sourit et sort de l'écurie en rigolant.


	4. Chapter 4

Les personnages appartiennent à la grande Stephenie Meyer.

L'histoire et son évolution sont de simple transcription de mon esprit.

Galswinthe s'est portée volontaire pour la correction. Merci à elle.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Chapitre 4 : Dispute**

_-Allez mec, où l'emmènes-tu ?_

_-Dans ce resto français, à Seattle. J'ai réservé pour la semaine prochaine._

_-Au lieu du ciné, tu devrais l'emmener voir le défiler d'Arthuss. Elle te sautera au cou c'est sûr._

_Il me donne une tape virile._

_-Merci mec._

_-Veille sur elle._

_-Tout comme tu veilles sur Bella !_

_Je le regarde, il me sourit et sort de l'écurie en rigolant._

Je rejoins la maison.

-Elle est dans la bibliothèque, me dit Alice.

Je vais vérifier puis je m'installe devant mon piano.

Je commence cette mélodie qui traîne dans ma tête depuis ma nuit auprès d'elle. J'attrape une feuille de portée et note ma mélodie. Je cherche encore, change d'accords, de notes. Je griffonne, gomme rature, recommence. D'un coup j'ai une idée. Je laisse mes feuilles en plan.

-Bella ?

-En cuisine.

Je me dirige vers la cuisine et la vois en train de faire à manger avec ma mère. Cette dernière me sourie. Je regarde cette image qui semble si réelle, elle dans ma famille comme si elle en faisait partie depuis toujours. Je regarde le tableau et je me mets une claque mentale alors que la voix de Bella se fait entendre au loin dans mon esprit.

-Pardon tu disais ?

Elle me regarde et penche sa tête comme pour lire ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur de moi.

-Je voulais savoir pourquoi tu me cherchais ?

-Oh oui, j'ai eu une idée. Tu crois que si je te prête un ordi tu pourrais te connecter avec Angela.

Elle baisse son regard, sur les tomates qu'elle épluche.

-Je te l'ai dit, je ne le veux pas.

-Bella, essaye au moins. Écoute je comprends que cela te rebute mais tu dois essayer.

Elle pose le couteau d'une main ferme sur la table, elle me regarde avec une certaine fureur dans les yeux.

-Non. Et maintenant, laisse-moi finir d'aider Esmée pour le repas.

Je m'approche d'elle et me place face à elle.

-Tu as la solution, pour nous sortir de là. Tu peux tout nous donner et en finir avec tout cela. Pourquoi ne pas vouloir nous le donner ? Nous n'avons plus qu'à intervenir après. Bella arrête de faire le bébé, et pour une fois dans ta vie fais le bon choix !

Elle ne me regarde pas et continue son épluchage.

-Merde, Bella. Tu veux donc qu'il gagne. Pourquoi pas ? Comme cela, tes potes seront morts pour rien. Non bien sûr mademoiselle à trop peur de communiquer avec le bureau d'État. Une pionnière qui voit ses amis mourir et qui ne réagit pas.

Elle pose le couteau sur le plan de travail. Attrape un torchon et s'essuie les mains doucement. Elle regarde Esmée :

-Vous devriez en pas regarder, Esmée !

Elle se place face à moi et me regarde avec une fureur incroyable et me colle une gifle magistrale.

Elle sort de la cuisine et monte dans sa chambre. Je pose ma main sur ma joue.

-Bordel de merde !

-Soit poli, Edward, tu l'as cherchée, tu l'as trouvée. Et maintenant monte t'excuser.

Je regarde ma mère qui a un petit sourire en coin. Elle se fout de ma gueule, ça ne va pas se passer comme cela.

Je monte en quatrième vitesse les marches, je toque à la porte de Bella. Elle ne répond pas.

Je clenche la porte, elle est fermée à clé.

Je tambourine la porte.

-Bella, ouvre-moi ! Bella, allez ouvre-moi ! Bella je vais me fâcher, ouvre cette porte, je tambourine de plus en plus fort sur cette putain de porte.

Je descends chercher le double des clés et remonte. J'introduis la clé, je tourne et je clenche la porte. Elle l'a bloquée avec quelque chose.

-Oh non Bella, ça ne va pas se passer comme cela. Il faudra bien que tu sortes un jour, ma belle. Tu vas bien finir par pianoter sur ce putain d'ordi.

-Edward, arrête-toi !

Rose est devant moi, les mains sur les hanches.

-Lorsque je te disais une relation de confiance, dans le respect et l'honnêteté. Quel mot n'as-tu pas compris ?

-Elle m'a giflé.

-Que lui as-tu fait ? Edward, ou mieux encore que lui as-tu dit ?

Je regarde mes pieds.

-Putain toutes les mêmes, je pars en grognant.

-Lorsque tu te seras calmé tu devras t'excuser de cela aussi, Edward.

-Jamais.

-À tout à l'heure.

Je grogne. Je vais en salle de sport, il faut que je me défoule. Je saute à la corde, toujours pas calmé. Elle m'a giflé. Je tape dans la poire. Toujours pas calmé. Putain, elle m'a giflé. Je continue mon cross de douleur et de frustration. Je cours sur le tapis roulant, j'augmente moi-même la vitesse. Elle a osé lever la main sur moi, elle m'a giflé, la conne.

Jasper est dans l'encadrement de la porte, il me regarde.

-Allez viens on va se faire quelque balles.

Il me tend le gant de baseball. Je le suis.

Une fois dans le jardin, il me jette la balle, je la rattrape, lui lance, il l'a rattrape. Un jeu complètement débile mais qui permet de se vider l'esprit. Je me concentre sur la balle, l'attraper et la relancer. Jasper ne dit rien. Nous jouons un bon moment.

-Les garçons, à table dans vingt minutes, lance ma mère.

Je rentre, vais prendre ma douche, que ça fait du bien et rejoins les autres à table.

-Bella ne mange pas ? demande Alice.

-Non, elle est dans sa chambre.

C'est seulement à ce moment que je m'aperçois de son absence. Je baisse ma tête et commence à manger l'entrée qui est servie.

-C'est bon maman.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui faudra féliciter, mais Bella. Elle a un don pour la cuisine, cette petite.

Je ne réponds pas. Tout compte fait, j'ai du mal à avaler mon plat.

La conversation se fait autour de la table. Alice raconte notre fou rire à la clairière et explique la cause à toute la famille. Ils sont explosés.

-Ça faisait des années que je n'avais pas vu Edward comme cela, maman. Tu l'aurais vu, il pleurait de rire. Il en avait mal aux côtes.

-Il semblerait que tu aies raison, Edward, elle est différente.

Je relève la tête et regarde ma mère qui nous sert le plat sans relever les yeux. Je fais le tour de la table du regard et croise celui de Rose.

-Excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure Rosalie, baragouine-je à moitié dans mes moustaches.

-Je n'ai pas entendu, Edward tu me parlais ?

Tout le monde me regarde, elle a un sourire sur le visage. Je grogne.

-Excuse-moi pour mon comportement.

-Et de quel comportement me parles-tu ?

-Merde Rose, ne pousse pas. Je me suis excusé, non !

-Oui mais tu ne m'as pas dit pourquoi ?

Je grogne.

-Je n'aurais pas dû te parler comme cela, ni te pousser dans le couloir.

-Tu as crié aussi.

-Pour cela aussi, même si ce n'était pas après toi.

-Et pour avoir marteler la porte.

-OK pour cela aussi, c'est bon on a fait le tour.

-Je t'excuserais lorsque Bella le fera

-Maman, elle en rajoute à chaque fois.

-Elle a raison Edward, tu as été dur avec Bella.

-J'irais la voir, on peut manger maintenant ?

Je regarde Rose qui me tire la langue et me sourie. C'est fou, elle on quoi les filles avec leurs langues. C'est un geste puérile et complètement hors de propos. Je ne sais jamais quoi répondre à cela.

Nous finissons notre repas par une tarte poire aux deux chocolats.

-Maman, ton dessert est divin, lance Emmett

Tout le monde y va de son jugement.

-Merci beaucoup mais c'est encore une idée de Bella.

-Oh et bien merde, elle est super douée. Edward, réconcilie-toi avec elle. Hors de question que tu la laisses filer.

-Et je fais comment, elle s'est barricadée.

-Il me semble que plus jeune tu savais comment passer outre ce détail, me lance mon père.

-Oui et même que tu escaladais la façade avec trois grammes dans chaque œil, réplique Alice.

-OK j'ai saisi le message.

Chacun débarrasse les couverts et Alice et Rose aident ma mère pour la fin du rangement.

Je sors dans le jardin, je fais le tour de la maison. Je suis en dessous sa fenêtre. Je sors l'échelle de sa planque et l'appuie contre la façade. Je monte doucement à l'échelle et regarde par la fenêtre. Je plaque ma main sur la vitre, personne. Je scanne toute la chambre, personne. Une phrase me revient en mémoire.

_-Et si je n'y arrive pas ?_

_-Alors elle s'ouvrira les veines dans le fonds de sa baignoire._

_-_Putain de merde. Une image d'elle flottant dans la baignoire ensanglantée, les poignets ouverts par une lame de rasoir me vient devant les yeux.

Je regarde de tous les côtés, la fenêtre de la salle de bains. Juste là !

Sans vraiment réfléchir, je redescends et déplace l'échelle. Je monte plus vite que nécessaire sur l'échelle. J'en loupe un barreau et me cogne le tibia.

-Merde, putain ça fait mal.

Je regarde la fenêtre, je monte plus doucement et une fois à hauteur, je frappe sur la fenêtre. Je montre mon visage. Elle est dos à moi, face au miroir, elle se dandine sur la musique. Voilà pourquoi elle ne m'a pas entendu. Je la regarde, elle est en string, le rouge. Elle a un teeshirt.

-Mon Dieu !

Elle regarde dans le miroir et c'est là que le drame se produit.

-AHHHHHH !

J'essaye de lui dire de se taire. Je bouge mes mains pour lui faire signe et je lâche l'échelle des mains, je me sens partir en arrière et je me retiens au barreau de l'échelle qui est partie vers l'arrière. L'échelle est bloquée par la maison d'un côté et l'arbre de l'autre. Je suis suspendu dans le vide au troisième étage.

Elle ouvre la fenêtre.

-Mais tu es complètement cinglé, tu m'as foutu une de ces trouilles. Espèces de pervers. Que fais-tu là ?

-Bella, tu ne veux pas chercher de l'aide.

-Ah oui et pourquoi donc, je ferais cela ?

Je relève les yeux, elle a un regard révolver, OK elle m'en veut.

-Est-ce que par le plus grand des hasards, je pourrais te l'expliquer une fois au sol ?

Elle referme la fenêtre.

-Bella, putain, je vais me fracasser les os comme cela.

Je commence à avoir mal aux bras. Je regarde partout autour de moi. J'essaye de me balancer pour attraper l'échelle mais il y a pas moyen.

Quelques temps après qui me paraissent une éternité, j'entends mon prénom.

-Ne bouges pas Edward, j'arrive.

-Dépêches Emmett, je ne vais pas tenir longtemps.

J'entends ses pas précipités. Il est en dessous de moi.

La fenêtre devant moi s'ouvre, Carlisle me regarde et secoue la tête.

-OK on pourrait voir cela après, merci.

Il rigole.

-Emmett, Jasper, essayez de redresser l'échelle, je le rattrape.

-Impossible. Il est trop lourd.

-Magnez-vous !

-Oh hey il fallait y penser avant de jouer le voyeur.

La fenêtre de la salle de bains s'ouvre. Elle est là et me regarde. Elle secoue la tête.

-Fichu bébé !

Elle monte sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

-Bella, ce n'est pas le moment de sauter, lui lance Emmett.

-Emmett, Jasper mettez-vous de l'autre côté de l'échelle.

Ils s'exécutent.

Elle regarde la distance entre l'arbre et la fenêtre et d'un saut, elle attrape une branche. Elle remonte comme si c'était une barre asymétrique et se met debout. Elle suit la branche, et me jette un regard au passage. Elle accroche la corde qu'elle a autour de la taille au dernier barreau puis par le même exercice retourne dans la salle de bains.

-Près les garçons ?

-Ouaip.

Elle tire de toutes ses forces sur la corde, Carlisle la rejoint et à eux ils font relever l'échelle, les gars du bas la poussent et elle reprend sa place initiale. Je peux enfin descendre de l'échelle. Une fois les pieds au sol, j'entends la fenêtre de la salle de bains se claquer.

Je redresse la tête, elle est déjà partie.

Emmett et Jasper me tapent dans le dos. Le reste de la famille arrive et tous me demandent comment je vais. À dire vrai, je suis honteux.

Après avoir rangé mon échelle, je me dirige vers la maison.

-Dans la cuisine, me dit ma mère à peine rentrer.

Je déglutis et entre dans la cuisine.

Elle est là assise, en train de manger son repas. Elle lève la tête et se remet à manger.

Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux. Je ne sais pas si je dois m'approcher ou pas. Son regard est noir de colère. Je mets les mains dans les poches de mon jean. Je m'approche doucement en me disant qu'elle m'arrêtera si elle le juge nécessaire.

Elle claque sa fourchette sur le plan de travail et je m'arrête. Je la regarde, elle boit un peu, essuie sa bouche et me regarde en croisant les bras sur son torse.

-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te crier dessus, tout à l'heure.

Elle hausse les sourcils, façon de me dire, ce n'est pas suffisant.

Je déglutis :

-Je voulais aussi m'excuser pour les propos que j'ai tenu envers la mort de tes camarades.

Elle hausse à nouveau les sourcils.

J'avale ma salive :

-Et je voulais aussi m'excuser pour t'avoir fait peur dans la salle de bains. Je pensais que peut-être tu avais un problème ou que tu avais eu une mauvaise réaction à mes paroles.

Elle hausse encore les sourcils. Merde elle est encore en colère.

-J'ai eu peur que tu te coupes les veines, ses yeux s'agrandissent.

Mais elle ne bouge pas pour autant. Je me retourne et vois ma famille dans le salon qui ne perd pas une miette de notre échange. Alice me fait un signe des mains pour que je continue. Elle est marrante elle. Je passe de nouveau ma main dans mes cheveux, je fais un pas de plus vers elle. Elle me dévisage encore.

-Je voulais aussi te remercier pour ton aide. Sans toi je me serais fracassé la tête plus bas.

Elle me regarde et penche sa tête afin de me percer à jour.

Au bout d'un moment, elle se tourne et continue son repas. Je me tourne vers ma famille, ils haussent les épaules. Merci du soutien, il faut dire que ça m'aide beaucoup.

Je la regarde et finis par m'asseoir en face d'elle. Elle ne me regarde pas, elle mange son dessert.

-Euh, la tarte est super bonne, toute la famille a adorée.

Elle relève les yeux et au bout d'un moment, m'en sert un morceau dans une assiette qu'elle met devant moi.

-Mange et tais-toi, je suis encore en colère.

Je ne dis rien et je m'exécute. Elle se lève et nous fait un café.

J'ai l'impression d'être un gosse ou encore un mari au régime pris en faute de dégustation de chocolat.

-Merci pour le café.

Elle claque sa langue sur son palais. Ce qui signifie. Tais-toi !

Elle boit son café. Je sens son regard sur moi. Je finis mon assiette et mon café. Une fois la dernière bouchée avalée, elle se lève et débarrasse nos assiettes. Elle passe un coup d'éponge sur le plan de travail et sort de la cuisine. Je suis comme un con assis autour de l'ilot.

-Alice tu peux me prêter un film pour ce soir s'il te plaît ?

-Oui tu veux voir quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais pas « Mon voisin est un voyeur » en tout cas, je grogne alors que les autres rigolent dans leurs barbes.

Alice lui tend différent films, elle souhaite bonne nuit à tout le monde et monte se coucher.

Je m'assois dans le fauteuil, ils me regardent.

-Quoi ?

-Elle t'a maté, mon frère. Cette poulette a maté le super inspecteur de police de la criminelle que tu es.

-Tu as vu comme elle est effrayante.

Ils se mettent à rire.

Je les regarde, ils ont le sourire. Je fixe l'escalier qui vient d'engloutir Bella. Je souris aussi. En effet elle a un sacré tempérament. J'adore cela.

Nous regardons un film en famille, puis chacun rejoint sa chambre. En disant bonne nuit à Rose elle me glisse.

-Tu devrais peut-être aller t'expliquer.

-Je pensais le faire.

-Bon garçon, attention tu deviens humain, et elle passe sa main dans mes cheveux.

Je lui souris, et je monte dans mes quartiers. En passant devant la porte de Bella, il y a de la lumière sous la porte. Je respire un grand coup et toque à la porte.

-Entrez.

Je clenche la porte et l'ouvre avec douceur.

-C'est moi, c'est Edward.

Je passe ma tête par la porte, elle est assise sur son lit avec ses cours éparpillés partout autour d'elle.

-Tu ne regardes pas les films ?

-Je n'aime pas la télé.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai.

J'entre et me dresse devant son lit. Elle me dévisage.

-Je voudrais te parler, s'il te plaît.

Elle penche son visage, je la regarde et essaye de lui transmettre toute la détermination que j'ai.

Elle range ses affaires. Elle s'installe sur le haut de son lit et entour ses jambes de ses bras. Elle pose son menton sur ses genoux.

-Installe-toi !

Je regarde partout autour. Il n'y a pas de chaise disponible.

-Je peux me mettre sur le bout du lit ?

Elle hoche la tête. Je m'installe donc aux pieds du lit, mes jambes en tailleur.

Je la regarde, elle a encore sa tête de penchée. Je ne sais par quoi commencer. J'ai qu'une envie là maintenant c'est de la serrer dans mes bras. Edward reprends-toi. Bordel, il suffit qu'une fille te tienne tête pour que tu flanches, tu es vraiment spécial, toi.

-Je suis désolé.

-De quoi es tu désolé, Edward ?

-Pourquoi il fait toujours détailler avec vous ?

-Je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles, mais c'est un autre sujet, elle fixe les décors de la couverture. De quoi t'excuses-tu ?

Je la regarde.

-Je me suis mal exprimé avec toi dans la cuisine, mes mots ont dépassés ma pensée. Si seulement tu pouvais nous donner les renseignements que tu leurs as fourni, on pourrait mettre plus d'inculpations dans le dossier.

-En quoi cela nécessite que tu parles du décès de mes amis, de la condition de leur mort ou de mon comportement ?

-Bella, il faut que tu comprennes que pour moi, il est difficile de te cerner, de savoir ce que tu as vécu. Je n'ai que cette paperasse pour m'aider et savoir que tu as toutes les clés quelque part au fond de toi. Je n'arrive pas à m'imaginer que tu ne puisses pas nous aider. J'ai voulu te pousser à bout pour te forcer la main, appuyer là où ça fait mal, mais je n'avais pas envisagé cette réaction.

-Tu ne comprends pas Edward.

-Raconte-moi.

-Non !

-Bella, si tu veux t'en sortir. Tu as besoin de dire ce que tu as vécu.

-Pourquoi est-ce si important pour toi que je m'en sorte. Ton job est de me livrer en vie. Pas de mener l'enquête.

-Tu veux une nouvelle dispute, OK. Je suis chaud. Alors vas-y commence. Je te répondrais et encore une fois ta main finira sur ma joue. Et tu pleureras comme tu sais si bien le faire.

Elle me dévisage et je vois que je l'ai encore mise en colère.

-De quoi as-tu besoin, de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ou d'avoir les données ?

-Les données m'aideront sûrement.

Elle hausse les sourcils.

-Je vois que tu as une conscience professionnelle renseigne-toi auprès de Weber. Ils pourront t'aider. Bonne nuit inspecteur Cullen.

Je la regarde, elle se couche et me tourne le dos. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore ?

-Bella, j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

Elle ne me répond pas. Je la regarde. Elle ne bouge pas. Je me lève et sors de sa chambre.

-Bonne nuit Bella.

Je me creuse la cervelle sur tout cela. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend. Elle a ses règles ou quoi ? Je suis venu m'excuser, non. Oh putain, je n'y comprends rien. J'entre dans le bureau de mon père et Jasper m'y attend.

-Alors tu lui as parlé.

-Ouaip, et elle m'a viré de sa chambre. Le FBI, pourra nous en dire plus sur les données cryptées par Bella.

-Comment sais-tu cela ?

-Je lui ai demandé. Elle me l'a dit.

-Tu ne devais pas t'excuser au lieu de lui soutirer des informations ?

-Je l'ai fait.

Je nous branche sur le serveur, nous commençons les recherches sur le cygne de la liberté. On sait que le FBI, aura forcement un retour sur nos recherches et donc qu'ils nous contacterons.

J'imprime tout ce qu'on a. Elle a un sacré CV de hackeuse. Elle a aidé plusieurs fois le service du FBI pour résoudre des affaires, les primes reçues ont été toutes reversées pour des œuvres, et à certaines familles. Je lis son dossier lorsque mon téléphone sonne.

-Cullen.

-Agent Cullen je suis l'inspecteur Weber Angela, j'ai besoin de vous parler.

-Je vous écoute.

-Non les lignes ne sont pas sûres. Donnez-moi un point de rencontre, je vous y retrouverais.

Je regarde Jasper et lui fais signe. J'attrape une feuille et un crayon et lui note la raison de l'appel. Il me fait un point d'interrogation.

-Bien rendez-vous au café de la bibliothèque du campus, demain à 15h.

-Bien j'y serais avec mon collègue, Ben. À demain et arrêtez vos recherches sur le serveur de police.

-À demain.

Jasper me demande ce qu'elle voulait. Je lui explique et nous parlons de la rencontre de demain. J'ai une multitude de questions qui viennent en même temps.

-J'ai besoin d'un tableau.

-Edward, tu ne devrais pas.

-Jaz, j'ai besoin d'un tableau, il y en a un dans le garage. Apporte le moi !

Après m'avoir longtemps regardé, il hoche la tête. Je sais qu'il ne me laissera pas tomber. Il sort et revient quelques instants après avec un tableau blanc.

Nous l'installons dans le bureau de mon père.

J'organise nos savoirs sur l'affaire. Je partage avec Jasper mes déductions, trafic, délits, les méchant, l'inspecteur Weber, le cygne.

Alors que nous sommes en pleine déduction, la porte du bureau s'ouvre. Nous nous retournons d'un même homme. Bella est devant nous.

Elle nous dévisage et se tourne vers le tableau. Elle le regarde, penche sa tête.

-Vous êtes sûrs que c'est ce que vous voulez inspecteurs ?

-Tu peux nous aider à compléter le tableau, Bella !

-On dirait que l'enquête est importante pour vous ! Je vois que vous avez joint les Weber ?

-On a fait une recherche sur le serveur sur le cygne de la liberté, cinq minutes plus tard, l'inspecteur Weber nous a contacté.

-Oh, donnez-lui le bonjour.

Elle prend le chiffon et efface tous le tableau.

-Bella, mais que fais tu ?

-Je vous aide, vu que cela à l'air important pour vous. Je vous donne tout.

Elle se met à faire des dessins, des flèches, des bulles, des liens, elle. Elle se recule et prend une autre couleur, elle efface et retrace les lettres avec le bleu, puis recommence avec le rouge et finit avec le vert. Mais tout est codé. Elle est représentée par un cygne avec un anneau de colombe sur la tête. Angela d'un W et d'un A mélangé. Chaque chose a sa traduction. Un quart d'heure après, elle pose le crayon su le bureau. Il y en a partout.

-Voilà !

-Bella, tu peux nous aider à traduire tout cela ?

-Après votre rendez-vous de demain, vous saurez tout sur ce qui occupes vos esprits. À la prochaine.

Elle sort du bureau et ferme la porte.

Je regarde Jasper qui fixe la porte.

-Tu comprends quelque chose toi ?

Nous regardons le tableau.

-Ce symbole c'est Bella, celui là, Angela Weber. Celui là pourrait être Aro Volturi. Mais pourquoi, il y a différents style de traits, des lignes des points tillés, des couleurs. Pourquoi un lien entre le service de Weber et Aro. Et c'est quoi ce putain de dessin ? Oh elle va me le dire. Jasper demande lui de venir !

Je regarde Jasper. Il est fixé sur la porte.

-Jasper.

-Pourquoi « À la prochaine ? »

-Hein, quoi ?

-Elle a dit à la prochaine, et pas bonne nuit ou à demain, non pourquoi à la prochaine ?

Je regarde Jasper, lorsqu'un bruit de cylindré se fait entendre. Nous nous précipitons sur la porte, je prends la clenche et l'actionne. Elle me reste dans les mains.

-Putain de merde !

Jasper ouvre la fenêtre. Il se penche.

-Merde, elle a tout prévue. BORDEL DE MERDE. EDWARD, ELLE SE FAIT LA MALLE.

Je m'excite sur la porte, tambourine et hurle comme un dératé.

Au bout d'un moment, Emmett nous ouvre la porte.

-Bordel, pourquoi hurler vous comme cela ?

-Bella s'est fait la malle.

-Quoi mais quand ?

Je pousse Emmett du couloir et fonce au garage, je monte en voiture et sors de la maison. Je sais que c'est peine perdue mais je dois essayer. Je suis dans une rage folle. Elle nous a bernés.

-Quelle conne !

Au bout du chemin, je pars en direction de la ville. Je vois Jasper partir dans l'autre sens.


	5. Chapter 5

Les personnages appartiennent à la grande Stephenie Meyer.

L'histoire et son évolution sont de simple transcription de mon esprit.

Galswinthe s'est portée volontaire pour la correction. Merci à elle.

Alors petite apparté. Je fais le concour des Septs pêchés capitaux sur le site StarBucKs-TwiLiGhT. Venez lire Histoire de chaussure à talon et dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Merci.

Un dernier et je vous laisse la suite. Un grand merci a toutes pour me soutenir. Je réponds a toutes et pour celle qui ont bloquer leur compte, voici un merci pour elles. A bientot de vous lire FC;

**Chapitre 5 : Fuite**

**Bella pov**

Je roule sans vraiment savoir où je vais.

Ce que je sais, ils ne divulgueront pas que je suis partie. Sinon les forces de l'ordre vont le savoir, dont la taupe et les indics d'Aro et par conséquent, il leur donnerait une indication sur ma position géographique. Ils préviendront peut-être leur chef, mais c'est tout.

Je roule, je me sens libre, enfin libre. J'espère qu'Emmett ne m'en voudra pas d'avoir pris sa moto. Je lui enverrais de quoi se la faire remplacer. Il me faut une planque pour la nuit. Que je puisse m'éclaircir les idées et préparer la suite.

Je roule jusqu'à la gare de Port Angeles, mon sac sur le dos. J'ai pris le minimum vital mais je n'ai pas assez d'argent. J'entre dans la gare et me dirige vers les casiers consignes.

Je prends ma clé et ouvre le casier 12. C'est mon chiffre, le douze. Le jour de mes six ans, le 12 septembre, ma mère est partie, le 12 juin, ma vie a basculée. C'est évident, le 12 est mon chiffre.

Je prends les documents à l'intérieur et pose ceux que j'ai sur moi. Un jour peut-être je serais de nouveau Isabella Swan, mais pour le moment je m'appelle Bella Stewart. Je reprends mon sac et pars en direction de ma moto. Je sors de la gare, merde la police. Je mets mon casque et m'avance doucement et enfourche la moto. Je mets mes gants et jette un œil dans mon rétro. Un flic s'avance vers moi. Merde, ce n'est pas vrai.

-Bonjour Madame.

Je le regarde.

-Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal, Monsieur l'agent.

-Non, Madame, je voulais juste admirer votre bébé.

-Elle est superbe, non. Et le noire rend sa ligne d'autant plus fluide.

-En effet, c'est la deuxième que je vois. Il faut dire qu'elles ne sont sorties qu'en Europe, alors elle n'est pas courante.

-C'est bien pour cela que je sillonne les États-Unis, il serait dommage que seuls les Européens puissent profiter d'une telle merveille.

Je lui fais un énorme sourire.

-Tout à fait d'accord Madame, bonne journée.

-Merci à vous aussi monsieur l'agent ?

-Tyler.

-Monsieur l'agent Tyler.

Je démarre et sous son regard, je m'enfonce dans la circulation. Oh putain, j'ai eu peur.

Je me trouve une chambre d'hôtel, une fois enfermée. Je m'allonge sur le lit. Cette chambre a beau être petite je me sens perdue. Je fais quoi maintenant ? Il faut que je puisse sortir sans me faire remarquer. Edward m'a dit qu'Aro avait mis tous ces gars sur moi. Il ne doit pas m'attraper, sinon je suis morte. Edward, quel conard, seul l'enquête l'intéresse. Il ne prend pas en compte le côté humain. Il est si odieux, non mais il se prend pour qui. Il joue les chevaliers et l'instant d'après, il vous incendie sous prétexte qu'il a besoin de résoudre une enquête. Les Cullen sont super gentils, mais lui, il a dû être adopté, ce n'est pas possible. On dit que dans chaque famille il y a un vilain petit canard, et bien chez eux il se prénomme Edward. C'est un rustre, un bougre, un con. Il veut résoudre l'affaire, et bien bon courage. Lui et son copain d'enfance qui téléphone dès que l'on donne un peu de renseignement, ils vont pouvoir être promu inspecteur en chef de conneries. Alice et Rose me manquent. Esmée aussi. À vrai dire. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas senti chez moi. Je ne vais pas rester enfermée comme cela dans cette chambre d'hôtel. Partir, oui mais où ? L'avion, il y a des caméras, dans les gares aussi. La moto, Edward peut lancer une recherche pour vol sans pour autant dévoiler mon identité. Il faudrait que je me débarrasse d'elle. Et comment me déplacer ? Merde beaucoup de question. Pas question que je le revoie, lui et sa clairière. Oh il m'a bien embobinée. Et moi comme une conne, je lui pardonne. J'aurais dû mettre plus de force lorsque je l'ai frappé. Oh oui, j'aurai dû. Les données me seraient utiles. Non mais quel con. Je tourne en rond dans ma chambre. J'ai envie d'une cigarette, non j'ai arrêté il y a deux ans, il serait con de retomber. Je prends ma douche et me couche sur le lit. Sans m'en rendre compte je m'endors.

J'entends des bruits dans ma chambre. J'ouvre les yeux. La porte. Il y a quelqu'un à ma porte. On mon dieu, les Volturi.

Je me redresse de mon lit et doucement, je prends mes affaires, mon sac et je me dirige vers la fenêtre. Je l'ouvre et je regarde à l'extérieur le chemin que je pourrais emprunter. La porte s'ouvre d'un coup. OK plus le temps de réfléchir. Je sors sur le rebord de la fenêtre et longe le rebord de la structure. Il file droit le long du bâtiment. Je monte dessus mon sac sur le ventre. Je m'accroche comme je peux, je fais glisser mes pieds. Une fenêtre est ouverte là-bas. Je continue mon chemin. Ne pas regarder en bas. Ne pas regarder en bas. Merde c'est haut ! Je respire calmement.

-Personne, la fenêtre est ouverte.

Il faut que j'accélère. Les rideaux bougent, je saute dans cette autre chambre.

-Non personne.

-Elle est forcément ici. Le veilleur a dit que personne n'était sortie.

Je me retourne et tombe dans un salon. Un homme me regarde. Putain, il est trois heures du matin. Que fait il debout ? Il me regarde incrédule.

-Où est la porte de sortie ?

Il me montre la direction du doigt.

-Merci, vous devriez aller vous coucher, vous avez une tête à faire peur.

-Oui Madame. Bonne nuit.

J'ouvre sa porte et je longe le couloir. Je fais attention à ne pas faire de bruit. Je prends les escaliers. J'entends des bruits de pas. Je regarde partout. L'extincteur. Je m'en empare et malgré les tremblements de mon corps. Je suis prête. Les pas se rapprochent. Une porte s'ouvre et je me sens tirée vers l'arrière.

Je me retrouve bloquée au mur. Une main sur la bouche. Jasper est devant moi.

-Tu sais qu'il va hurler ! Allez viens je te ramène.

-Ils sont là !

-Et tu préfères les inviter pour un café ou on peut y aller ?

-Hummm !

-Bella ! il me tire de toutes ces forces, pour me mettre derrière lui, il parle dans son talkie.

-J'ai récupéré le paquet mais nous avons de la compagnie.

-J'arrive, tu l'enfermes dans le coffre.

-Compris.

Je regarde Jasper. Il me sourie en me voyant baliser.

-Tu n'as pas intérêt à m'enfermer où que ce soit.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Il grogne mais ne mort que très rarement. Mais je pense qu'il te croquerait bien.

Je le regarde, il sourie.

-OK ! Ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. Commençons par sortir. Tu sais tenir une arme.

-Mon père m'a appris.

-OK tiens.

Je prends l'arme en main.

-Tu restes derrière moi. Edward est garé dans la ruelle de droite.

Il ouvre la porte, regarde dans le couloir et me fait signe de le suivre. Nous sommes aux aguets du moindre bruit.

Il contrôle l'escalier, nous entendons des paroles. Il me montre la sortie de secours.

Nous nous dirigeons vers celle-ci lorsqu'une balle vient se loger dans le mur juste à mes côtés.

Jasper ouvre la sortie de secours et après avoir répondu au coup de feu, me tient par la main pour sortir. Nous descendons les marches de plus en plus vite. Les tirs se croisent.

Il me tire vers le haut de l'immeuble.

-La voiture n'est pas censée être garée, dans la ruelle.

-Nous devons monter, ils ont passé le mot. Ils nous attendent en bas

-OK montons, les hommes d'abord.

-Que d'éducation dites-moi !

-Et encore tu n'as rien vu. Regarde. Je bloque la porte avec le balai d'entretien.

-En effet un petit morceau de bois contre un ours. Va faire le poids. Allez grouille-toi sinon on va être en retard pour ton engueulade made in Cullen.

Je fais la moue, il me tire et nous montons les marches. De plus en plus vite. J'entends le craquement de mon balai et j'avoue franchement que Jasper avait raison. Ça ne marche que dans les films. Voilà pourquoi je n'aime pas cela.

Les hommes de main de Volturi sont dans les escaliers. Nous montons sur le toit. Je prends l'extincteur et je bloque la poignée. L'escalier se remplit de mousse. Je referme la porte. Jasper me regarde et sourie.

-Voilà qui est mieux ! Je vois que les études servent à quelques choses.

-Moi je dirais le bandit de Nierville.

-Connais pas !

Nous sommes sur le toit. Il regarde partout. Je suis accroupie dans un coin. Il me fait signe. Je le suis.

Il me montre l'échelle de secours.

-À vous l'honneur mademoiselle.

-Je vois que la politesse ne se perd pas.

Je descends le plus vite possible et me réfugie contre la benne à ordures.

Il arrive et ensemble nous montons dans la voiture. Edward me fusille du regard. Je m'assois et attends l'orage. Mais non, il ne dit rien. Jasper me demande de me baisser. J'obéis. La voiture prend de la vitesse. Au bout d'un moment, la voiture ralentie et se gare sur le bas côté. Je me relève et je vois Edward qui fait le tour de la voiture et ouvre ma portière.

-Dehors !

Je sors de la voiture. Nous sommes en pleine foret. Je regarde aux alentour. Rien pas de chemin, pas de traces. Juste des arbres, des rochers recouverts de mousse et des fougères. Il m'attrape et me tire un peu à l'écart de la voiture.

Il me plante comme une nouille et se place face à moi.

-Regarde-moi !

Je relève doucement la tête. Je vois qu'il sert ses mains contre lui. Il est furieux. Il se retient mais la colère est inscrite sur son visage. Son regard. Oh mon Dieu. Il est furax.

Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux et finit par se serrer l'arête du nez. Je n'ai pas intérêt de broncher. Je le regarde, je vois qu'il a eu peur. Qu'il est partagé entre différents sentiments. Il essaye de se contrôler.

-Je vais te le dire pour la dernière fois. Tu ne pars jamais seule. Que tu sois en colère ou quoi que ce soit. Je t'interdis de partir. Je t'ai ouvert la maison de ma famille, je t'ai prise sous ma protection, tu es sous ma responsabilité, et je me contre fou si cela te plaît ou pas. Il va falloir faire avec. Peu importe si je t'ai blessée ou que j'ai chagriné tes ovaires. Tu n'as pas le droit de mettre la vie de quiconque en danger sous prétexte que tu es vexée jeune fille. Tu aurais pu faire tuer quelqu'un et je ne suis pas prêt de perdre mon ami pour tes beaux yeux. La perte d'un membre de mon équipe ou de ma famille n'a peut-être pas de valeur à tes yeux mais aux miens ou aux yeux des personnes de leurs entourages. Ils sont importants. Pour le moment tu n'en as peut-être pas conscience mais si je dois encore choisir entre ta vie et la leur, je ne referais pas le même choix. Alors tu remonteras dans cette voiture lorsque tu auras compris ce que je viens de te dire. À toi de choisir, ou tu rentres dans le jeu selon mes règles ou tu restes dans cette foret.

-Je ne voulais pas mettre qui conque en danger.

-Non tu ne m'as pas compris. Je ne veux pas que tu parles. Je ne suis pas d'humeur de t'entendre pour le moment.

Il monte en voiture et allume sa cigarette tout en écoutant la musique. Jasper le regarde. Edward regarde devant lui.

J'ouvre la portière et m'attache avant qu'il ne démarre. Pas un son ne sort à part la musique qui emplit l'habitacle de la voiture.

Nous arrivons chez lui. Il entre dans le garage et descend de la voiture. Il entre dans le salon. Je le suis. Toute la famille est réunie. Ils me regardent, je baisse la tête.

-Maintenant, jeune fille dans ta chambre jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Je le dévisage. Il me fusille toujours du regard.

-Oui père ! Et n'oubliez pas de venir fermer ma porte à clé.

-Fais attention que je ne t'attache pas au lit.

-Je ne savais pas que vous aviez des tendances dominatrices, il s'approche de moi. Je monte dans ma chambre et claque ma porte. Puérile je sais. Mais on ne se refait pas.

Je m'allonge sur mon lit et je sens la fatigue venir.

(…)

Une main me secoue doucement. J'ouvre les yeux. Rose et Alice sont devant moi.

-Debout jeune fille.

Je me frotte les yeux et m'étire comme un chat. Elle me donne un plateau repas.

Elles me laissent déjeuner tout en me regardant. C'est super déstabilisant.

-Que dois-je faire pour satisfaire Monsieur ?

-Ne le juge pas Bella. Il était super inquiet pour toi.

-Je ne voulais pas le mettre en danger, Jasper non plus.

-Nous savons, mais si tu as un souci, tu peux venir nous voir. Au lieu de partir comme une voleuse.

-Je n'ai jamais eu d'amis, à part Angela. Et je ne suis pas de celle qui se confesse.

-Cela tombe bien, je ne suis pas bonne sœur. Me répond Rose

-Allez prête pour un changement de look.

-Quoi, c'est quoi cette idée ?

-Avec Rose, on a parlé et on s'est dit qu'un relooking ne peut être que positif. Viens par ici !

-Et si je n'en ai pas envie.

-Tu nous dois bien cela, après la nuit que nous avons passé par ta faute.

-OK punition collective.

-Tu nous remercieras plus tard.

-Certainement pas.

Elle me montre la salle de bains.

-Installe-toi ici !

Je les regarde et souffle comme une folle. Mais j'obéis.

Alice me coupe les cheveux dans un carré plongeant et après une douche, me teint en châtain clair, je mets des lentilles vertes.

Rose s'attaque au choix de ma tenue. Même les sous-vêtements.

Alice me maquille et finit de me coiffer.

Elles se regardent et tapent dans les mains de l'autre.

-Il va être sur le cul.

Je me regarde dans le miroir.

-Waouh, et bien dis donc. Je suis méconnaissable. Merci.

-Peux-tu attendre qu'il t'appelle pour descendre.

-Si cela peut vous faire plaisir !

-Et tu ne sais pas à quel point, elles sortent en rigolant.

**Edward pov**

Je rentre à la maison, voilà deux heures que je la cherche. J'espère qu'elle est rentrée. Jasper ne m'a pas appelé donc il ne l'a pas trouvée.

Je suis mort de fatigue, mais tellement énervé. Où peut-elle être ? Et pourquoi a-t-elle réagit comme cela. Putain de fille de merde, je n'ai vraiment pas le mode d'emploi pour celle-là. Je l'avais dit, je n'aime pas le baby-sitting.

J'ouvre la porte de la maison, toute la famille est dans le salon.

-Alors ?

-Rien et vous ?

-Rien, mais elle a pris la moto d'Emmett.

-Tu as vérifié ton traceur.

-Oui et d'après ce dernier, la moto est dans le garage. Elle l'a démonté.

-Tu m'étonnes. Bien sûr qu'elle y a pensé, merde.

-Edward, il faut te reposer, tu la chercheras demain.

-Elle est en danger, mais bordel pourquoi a-t-elle fait cela ?

-Que s'est il passé entre vous ?

-Je n'en sais rien, nous avons parlé, elle m'a viré de sa chambre en me souhaitant bonne nuit. Puis elle est entrée dans le bureau. Jasper et moi travaillons sur le tableau pour son enquête. Elle nous a demandé si c'était important pour nous. À ce moment elle a tracé tout un plan sur le tableau avec des symboles et des codes. Et elle nous a enfermés dans le bureau. Le temps que l'on ne s'aperçoit de la supercherie, elle était partie.

-Il y a quelque chose qui cloche, Edward réfléchis. TU lui as dit quelque chose.

-Non rien de spécial, oh et puis merde, je n'ai rien fait pourquoi personne ne veut me croire.

-Il faut que tu préviennes le chef, me dit Jasper.

-Merde, il va hurler.

-Ouaip et pas qu'un peu.

-OK on ira demain.

-Allez au dodo, pour le moment on ne peut rien faire.

Je monte dans ma chambre. Je passe devant celle de Bella, j'ouvre instinctivement la porte. Il y a ses affaires, le livre qu'elle lisait. Une odeur de fraise embaume la chambre. J'ouvre l'armoire. Elle n'a pas pris grand-chose, ses papiers ne sont plus là. Les affaires de base. Il y a un papier sous le lit. Je l'ouvre.

Ce sont des partitions. Je redescends au salon et me mets à le jouer au piano. La musique ne se suit pas, on dirait des morceaux entrecoupés ? Des brides, des bouts inachevés. Cela ne lui ressemble pas. Je ne comprends pas. Je regarde le papier encore et encore, il est plié dans tous les sens. J'ai le pressentiment qu'il ne m'a pas tout dévoilé. Je le plie et le mets dans la poche de mon jean Je me repasse la discussion que nous avons eue. Elle semblait prête à me parler, à me pardonner et tout d'un coup tout est partie en vrille. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit qui pourrait expliquer sa fuite. Ensuite dans le bureau, pourquoi est-elle venue ? Elle m'avait dit bonne nuit. Pourquoi revenir ? Elle voulait sûrement s'excuser de quelque chose ou de me parler mais de quoi ? Putain, sa tourne et sa commence à m'en donner le tournis. Je ne la comprends pas. Elle sait que sa vie est en danger alors pourquoi partir ? Pourquoi nous demander si cela avait de l'importance pour nous ? Pourquoi nous montrer une porte si elle est la seule à avoir la clé ? Je tourne encore tout cela pendant un instant et je m'allonge sur son lit. Je reprends ce papier et le tourne dans tous les sens.

-Mais qui est donc cet homme dans le lit de Bella ?

Je me redresse Emmett est devant moi.

-L'amour est parfois difficile a apprivoisé.

Je le dévisage.

-Pourquoi tout le monde pense qu'il aurait pu se passer quelque chose entre nous ?

-Edward, comme tout le monde tu ne vois pas ce qu'il y a juste en dessous de ton nez.

Je le regarde et ne comprends toujours rien. Mais bon, j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter ce soir.

Jasper entre dans la chambre.

-Alors pas de nouvelles ?

-Tu penses vraiment qu'elle va nous envoyé un texto ?

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, on la retrouvera.

-Et dans quel état ? Tiens regarde, j'ai trouvé cela sous son lit.

Il regarde le papier, le déplie et regarde les partitions comme si c'était du chinois.

-Tu l'as joué.

-Ouaip, mais ca n'a ni queue ni tête.

-Depuis quand vous faites des origamis ? nous dit Emmett.

-Quoi ?

Il pointe le papier du doigt.

-Des origamis !

-Emmett explique-moi !

Il prend le papier et le plie selon un ordre précis.

-Doucement, ne le déchire pas.

-Je ne pourrais pas le déchirer, les pliures sont déjà faites. Tiens un cygne.

Jasper prend le cygne dans sa main, il fait bouger les ailes. Et lorsque le cygne bouge on peut voir les partitions se répartir autour de lui.

J'embrasse Emmett sur la tête.

-Je t'aime toi.

Il nous regarde avec son air ahuri. J'attrape le cygne et me place devant le piano.

Je réalise la musique et l'air s'envole dans la maison. Cet air de musique est calme, doux et rempli d'espoir. Je le joue encore et encore afin de connaître chaque note. Je prends mon téléphone et enregistre la musique dedans.

Mon téléphone, un texto.

-Mais qu'est-ce que je peux être con.

J'appelle Sam.

-Sam.

-Salut c'est Edward. Dis tu peux me trianguler ce numéro pour avant-hier.

-Ouaip, je te rappelle dès qu'il est défini.

-Merci Sam.

-Jasper habille-toi, nous partons dans peu de temps. Mets ton gilet.

Sam me rappelle pour me donner les coordonnées.

Elle est à l'hôtel de nouveau la chance nous sourie. Décidément cette fille ne fait rien au hasard. Elle s'est jetée en plein dans le nid de vipères. Bravo.

En arrivant sur le site, nous voyons des hommes se préparer à entrer. Ils sont armés. Super.

Je regarde Jasper, il me serre la main.

-Je vais la chercher, tu nous couvres.

Il sort de la voiture. Je vais me garer dans la ruelle. Je contrôle les entrées. Je fais comâter deux trois gars. Et j'attends. Je la vois par la fenêtre. Elle marche le long de la corniche décorative. Je transmets sa position à Jasper. Je lui indique que le rideau de sa chambre bouge. Ils ne sont pas loin. Elle s'engouffre par une fenêtre. Je transmets. Je regarde le gar surveiller les alentours du haut de sa fenêtre. Il ne la pas vu. Tant mieux. Puis Jaz me dit qu'il a récupéré le paquet. Et j'entends des coups de feu. J'ai la trouille pour eux. J'aurais dû y aller et laisser Jaz en renforts. J'appelle les services de police pour signaler des coups de feu en provenance de l'hôtel. Jaz ne me donne pas signe de vie. J'attends et j'écoute chaque signe, chaque bruit. Je ne peux pas le contacter sans risque de les découvrir. Puis d'un coup je la vois descendre l'échelle de sureté. Jaz la suit. Nous essuyons quelques coups de feu. Je démarre et à peine monter, je fonce pour m'échapper de cette zone. Je suis fou de rage. Je jette des coups d'œil à Jaz. Il va bien. Je m'enfonce dans la foret. Jaz soupire. Il me connait, mais il ne me dit rien. Je me gare et la fait descendre. Je la tire par le bras. Je me mets face à elle. Je vérifie qu'elle n'a rien. Elle est belle. Je me retiens de lui sauter dessus. Je vois qu'elle appréhende ce moment. Mais je ne vais pas la prendre dans l'herbe et maintenant.

-Regarde-moi !

Elle lève son regard profond. Elle me fait craquer. Ne te laisse pas avoir Cullen. Tu dois lui montrer qui est le patron. Allez courage impose-toi. Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux et je serre mon nez. C'est un geste de protection. J'ai envie de lui passer un savon maison mais j'ai d'autant plus envi de l'embrasser. J'ai eu si peur.

Je respire un grand coup et je lui explique ma façon de penser. Elle m'écoute en penchant sa tête et elle se mord la lèvre. Oh seigneur, elle le fait exprès. Elle n'a voulu blesser personne, non mais qu'est-ce qu'elle croyait. Je ne veux pas l'entendre. Sa voix me fait vibrer. Je monte en voiture et j'allume ma cigarette. Je fixe la route. Je sens le regard de Jasper sur moi. Il ne faut pas que je le regarde dans les yeux. Il me connait par cœur. Il va comprendre ce que je ressens et je ne le veux pas. Elle monte enfin en voiture. Merci seigneur. Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de redescendre. Je démarre et la conduis à la maison.

Arrivés là-bas, la famille attend dans le salon. ACTION REACTION EDWARD !COURAGE !

-Maintenant, jeune fille dans ta chambre jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Elle redresse le visage. Elle n'en croit pas ses yeux. Oh mais tu vas écouter petite insolente.

-Oui père ! Et n'oubliez pas de venir fermer ma porte à clé.

Elle se fout de ma gueule.

-Fais attention que je ne t'attache pas au lit.

-Je ne savais pas que vous aviez des tendances dominatrices.

Je vais lui montrer mes tendances dominatrices moi. Je vais la coller sur mon dos et je vais la jeter sur son lit. Je m'approche d'elle. Elle court dans sa chambre. Je la regarde monter puis j'entends la porte claquer. Au moins je sais qu'elle est arrivée.

La famille me regarde.

-Quoi ?

Ils ont un sourire sur le visage.

-Bonne nuit tout le monde, nous dit ma mère.

-Eh bien dites-moi, elle est faite pour toi. Tu ne vas pas t'ennuyer avec elle.

-Bonne nuit Emmett.

-Fais de beau rêve le dominateur.

Je grogne et ils partent en riant.

Je vais boire un verre d'eau et regarde par la fenêtre. La nuit, est toujours là mais plus pour longtemps. Est-ce que ça faut le coup de se coucher ? Oh après tout. Je m'installe dans le canapé et j'attends la fin du documentaire animalier pour la musique. Mais je ne la verrais pas. La copulation des loutres a un effet soporifique. Incroyable.

Je sens des gouttes d'eau qui me tombent sur le visage. Je les essuies avec ma main. J'ouvre les yeux. Je vois Emmett au-dessus de moi avec ses doigts goutant juste sur moi.

-Putain Emmett, fais chier !

-Le chef au téléphone.

-Merde.

Je saute du canapé, prends le téléphone sous le regard de Jasper. Il me dévisage. Je hausse les sourcils.

-Quoi ?

-Je pense qu'une douche ne te ferait pas de mal.

Je prends le combiné et hausse les épaules.

-Chef.

-Oh Cullen. J'ai appris que vous aviez fait une virée cette nuit.

-Oui mais tout est en ordre. Nous avons récupéré le colis.

-Bien, mais que cela ne se reproduise pas. Attachez-la à votre poignet si vous n'êtes pas foutu de garder un œil sur elle.

-Compris chef.

-Oh je mets les inspecteurs Usley, les deux pour les interrogatoires.

-Priorité à Sam.

-Je le savais. Mais Paul n'est pas mal non plus.

-Oui mais ce sont de gros durs. Les enfants, ils en mangent quatre au petit déjeuner.

-Bien je vous tiens au courant.

-Merci chef.

Je raccroche et vais dans la cuisine. Tout le monde me regarde et maman part à rire.

-Edward, va prendre ta douche avant de déjeuner tu veux.

Cela fait deux fois qu'on me le dit. OK je pus à ce point ? Je sens mon tee-shirt. Non pas que je sache. Bon de toute manière, il faut bien que j'y aille.

Ils se mettent à rire dès que je suis sorti. OK ça sent le pâté. Allez je monte en quatrième vitesse. Prends mes affaires et entre dans la salle de bains. Je fais couler ma douche. J'aime lorsque la vapeur m'entoure. Je me place devant le lavabo. Je prends ma bombe de rasage. Je passe ma main sur le miroir. Je vois quelque chose sur mon front.

-Oh le con !

J'ai un spermatozoïde sur le front qui à l'air de courir en criant Bella. Je fais le tuer. Je vais le massacrer. Je frotte comme un fou sur mon front. Tout d'un coup la vapeur ne m'aide pas, elle revient systématiquement et je ne peux pas voir s'il me reste encore du feutre. Je décide de frotter jusqu'à avoir mal. Puis je me rase. Je frotte encore un peu. Je prends ma douche où je continue de frotter. Je me mets du gel dans l'œil. Oh putain ça fait mal. Décidément, la journée s'annonce super bien.

Je mets de la crème. Avec tout ce que j'ai frotté mon visage est plus que rouge. J'ouvre la fenêtre, range la salle de bains et finis de m'habiller.

J'arrive en cuisine, ma mère me donne une tasse de café. Emmett me regarde. Je lui fais un shampoing en passant à ses côtés. Je sais qu'il peut m'aplatir comme il le veut mais il joue avec moi.

-Alors tu as enlevé la vision de tes nuits.

-Même pas en rêve Emmett. Mes petits Cullen ne sont pas intéressés. Merci.

-Tes petits Cullen. Oh mais alors qui donc te transforme en humain ?

-Emmett, laisse-le déjeuner en paix.

-Oui maman.

Me voilà encore en protection sous les jupes de ma mère. C'est plaisant. Elle a toujours su m'aider dans ces cas-là. Surtout avec Emmett, d'ailleurs.

-Tu devrais apporter un plateau à la princesse enfermée dans sa tour.

Je relève la tête.

-Elle descendra lorsqu'elle aura faim. Je ne l'ai pas attachée au lit quand même.

-Oh non, tu as été plus qu'explicite là dessus. Vas lui parler Edward.

-Non j'ai un rapport à faire.

-Bien je peux lui apporté moi si tu veux.

-Si cela te fais plaisir, Alice éclate-toi.

-Merci, elle saute de sa chaise et embarque Rose avec elle. Je sens le coup fourré entre nanas.

-On ne sort pas de la maison.

-Non chef.

Elles partent en rigolant comme des collégiennes.

Je finis mon petit déjeuner.

Je vais en salle de sport et commence mon défouloir matinal. Jasper me rejoint.

-J'ai réservé pour le défilé.

-Bien je suis sûr qu'elle va craquer. Comment te sens-tu ?

-Oh bien. Un peu courbaturer d'escalader les toits mais ça va.

-J'aurais dû prendre ta place.

-Tu l'aurais effrayée plus tôt qu'autre chose. Tu sais elle a un sacré sens de l'humour cette nana.

-Si tu le dis. Bon compète ?

-OK on change de sujet.

-Merci.

Au bout d'une heure de défoulement intense, je sors de la salle et après une douche rapide, je fais mon rapport. Je suis dans le bureau papa. Je regarde le tableau. Je ne comprends pas tout. Pourquoi ces lignes, couleurs. Ce sont des codes. Je n'en sais rien. Et j'avoue que ça m'énerve.

La sonnette retentit. Jasper m'appelle. Je descends. Un coursier est devant la porte.

-Mr Cullen Edward ?

-Oui.

-Votre commande, veuillez signer ici ?

-Permettez que je regarde l'état de la pièce.

-Oh mais bien sûr.

J'entre dans la cuisine et déballe le carton. L'ordinateur portable est intact. Super. Il y a même une valise de transport avec et tout le matériel de base. OK.

Je laisse cela en plan et vais signer le reçu.

Je monte tout dans le bureau de papa. Il va m'engueuler. Je dois trouver une autre solution. La bibliothèque. OK j'appelle Jasper et Emmett et ils m'aident à installé le QG dans la bibliothèque. Voilà, je me sens mieux.

C'est l'heure de déjeuner. Tout le monde est à table, sauf Bella.

-J'y vais.

Les filles remuent sur leurs sièges. Je monte les marches deux à deux. Je frappe à sa porte.

-Entrez, me dit-elle de sa toute petite voix.

J'ouvre la porte. Une silhouette est devant la fenêtre. Mais quelque chose a changé.

-Bonjour Bella. Tu viens manger !

Elle se retourne. Elle me dévisage puis baisse les yeux.

Je m'approche d'elle.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles t'ont fait ?

-Tu n'aimes pas ?

-Elles ont coupés tes cheveux ?

-Oui, un carré très plongeant.

Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux.

-C'est joli mais je préférais tes boucles, et tu as changé ta couleur aussi ?

-Oui.

-Et, regarde-moi !

Je dirige son visage vers moi, elle a des lentilles vertes.

-Bella, je peux être honnête ?

-Oui, me dit-elle tout bas.

-Je préfère ta couleur naturelle, le chocolat de tes yeux est si intense, si expressif. Pourquoi as-tu accepté cela ? Tu es magnifique sans tout cela. Non pas que tu ne sois pas belle mais ce n'est pas toi, elle me regarde. Les larmes remplissent ses yeux. Je me recule. Excuse-moi. Je n'aurais pas dû. Je n'ai pas à te juger sur ton apparence. Ce n'est pas professionnel. Je la regarde, elle pleure ce coup là. Bien jouer Cullen. Je t'attends dans la cuisine.

Je sors de sa chambre. Je me pose dans le couloir. Je l'entends qui bouge jusque dans la salle de bains. L'eau de la douche.

-Et merde.

-Alors comment la trouves-tu ? Alice est devant moi, Elle saute partout. Elle est magnifique non !

-Non Alice, elle était magnifique. Ce n'est pas une poupée. Vous l'avez changée, vous l'avez mise à votre image. Ce n'est pas elle, regarde-la Alice. Merde. Je secoue ma tête. Je redescends et sors sur le balcon.

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je réagis comme cela. Après tout elle ne m'appartient pas. Si elle se plaisait comme cela. Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux. Je regarde la forêt. Les arbres qui tanguent au grès du vent. En voilà qui se foutent de leur apparence. Ils sont si majestueux. Un faon passe à la lisière. Il me regarde. Il est magnifique.

-Fais attention à toi, les loups rodent dans le coin.

-Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il te comprenne.

Je me retourne, Bella est devant moi. Elle baisse la tête et s'approche doucement pour venir s'appuyer contre le garde corps. Elle s'appuie à mes côtés. Et regarde la lisière.

-Je dois te dire que j'ai prévenu Jasper que je venais sur le balcon.

-Bella. !

-Regarde le faon. J'ai du mal à rester concentrer lorsque je sens tes yeux sur moi.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu m'éblouis.

-Oh à ce point ?

-Oui.

-Je ne voulais pas te blesser tout à l'heure. Tu es magnifique Bella. Et si cela te convient, je ne vois pas en quoi je dois donner mon avis.

-Ton opinion est importante pour moi. Et tu avais raison. Sauf pour la coupe de cheveux. Je l'aime bien.

-Alors c'est parfait. Bella. Je vais avoir besoin de te faire confiance cette après midi. Nous devons voir Angela Weber. Mais c'est risqué.

-Je serais sage, pas besoin de m'attacher aux pieds de mon lit.

-Tu en es certaine parce que savoir que tu m'attends là dans cette position, ravigote mon côté dominateur.

Elle me tape l'épaule et sourie.

-OK je sais que tu avais raison pour hier, mais tu semblais tellement plus occupé par cette affaire que je me suis sentie exclue. Et je n'ai pas aimé, cela.

-Mais pourquoi être parti, tu aurais pu me le dire.

-Oh cela, c'est un défaut de famille. Lorsque quelque chose ne va pas. Il y a deux solutions. Ou l'on s'enferme dans un mutisme pendant plus de dix ans ou on se barre.

-Qui est parti de chez toi ?

-Ma mère, j'avais six ans. Et je t'interdis de dire que tu es désolé. Je ne supporte pas que l'on s'excuse pour les autres.

-Et donc je suppose que ton père a fait dans le mutisme.

-Tu as une bonne logique. Tu devrais devenir inspecteur.

-Ne te moque pas de moi.

-Edward que fais-tu sur ce balcon, alors que toute ta famille t'attends pour manger ?

-J'avais besoin de faire le point.

-Est-il fait ?

-Oh non, il est de plus en plus confus.

-Alors viens manger. Les choses sont souvent plus simple le ventre plein.

-Je vais te faire confiance sur ce coup-là.


	6. Chapter 6

Les personnages appartiennent à la grande Stephenie Meyer.

L'histoire et son évolution sont de simple transcription de mon esprit.

Galswinthe s'est portée volontaire pour la correction. Merci à elle.

**Chapitre 6 : Weber**

**Edward pov**

Je suis dans le campus. Je me gare devant la bibliothèque. Il y a un peintre qui rénove la façade.

Nous attendons pendant que je regarde dans le café. Des jeunes qui prennent des cafés. Il y a une femme et un homme qui discutent ensemble. Ils doivent être notre contact.

Je regarde les alentours, il y a un homme qui vend des ballons Pas commun dans un campus. Il nous regarde et d'un coup parle tout seul.

-Jasper nous ne sommes pas seuls.

-J'ai vu, la femme aux livres. Elle a deux fois le même livre.

Je le dévisage.

-Non sérieux, elle a un polo les jaguars de Californie, ici c'est un phœnix.

Je lui fais un sourire.

-Comment faire pour entrer et savoir s'ils sont avec nous ou pas ?

-Rien de plus simple, diversion.

Je lui souris et nous sortons de la voiture, lorsqu'un groupe de jeunes filles s'approchent de l'entrée. Elles nous dévisagent et gloussent entre elles.

-Bonjour messieurs, nous pouvons vous aider ? nous dit l'une d'entre elle.

Après un bref échange du regard avec Jasper nous nous rapprochons d'elles.

-Oh et bien, mes demoiselles, nous nous demandons quel était le meilleur café servi dans cet endroit.

-Le latté, sans condition, une crème onctueuse, qui se lèche uniquement avec la langue. Voulez-vous nous accompagner ?

-Nous en serions enchantés, merci.

Deux d'entre elles nous prennent par le bras. Et nous entrons dans le café. Charmante compagnie, je dois être honnête.

En rentrant nous sommes regardés par le couple de tout à l'heure. Nous allons passer commande et lorsque nous revenons avec notre tasse. Je me colle à une jeune qui dans l'effet de surprise sursaute sur place pour aller renverser son café sur l'homme assis.

-Oh merde, que de mauvaise manie, l'homme se redresse et nous voyons son arme. Il dit à la jeune fille en pleure que ce n'est pas grave et part en direction des toilettes. Je fais un signe à Jasper et m'excuse auprès de nos escortes.

J'entre dans les toilettes, l'homme et devant les lavabos. Je me dirige à ses côtés et je le bloque contre le miroir.

-Qui êtes vous et pourquoi avoir une surveillance en dehors ?

Il essaye de se libérer mais je le cloue un peu plus contre son reflet.

-Du calme Cullen, on vous a appelé hier soir et vous nous avez donné rendez-vous ici, à 15h. L'affaire du cygne de la liberté, Isabella Marie Swan.

-Comment être sûr que vous êtes de notre côté ?

-Oh pour cela, il suffit juste que vous fouiller dans ma poche droite de ma veste.

Je m'écarte en prenant son arme.

Il se tourne doucement et ouvre délicatement sa veste. Il se tourne sur lui-même pour me montrer qu'il n'a pas d'autre arme. Il avance doucement sa main et en ressort un cygne en origami. Je le dévisage. Il me le tend, et je le regarde. Il est identique au mien. Sauf les partitions. Je les regarde et les mémorise.

-Comment avez-vous eu cela ?

-Elle a travaillé pour notre service. Elle l'a offert à Angela.

-Qui est Angela ?

-Son amie d'enfance, elle est ma collègue, il me tend sa carte. Ben Weber FBI.

-Vous êtes marié avec votre collègue ?

-Non nous sommes homonymes.

Je le regarde et lui rends son arme.

-Pourquoi avoir une surveillance ?

-Elle n'est pas de chez nous, le jaguar, n'est pas dans le bon état.

Je lui souris.

-Et les ballons sont destinés au parc en général.

Il me sourie. Il me tend sa main.

-Heureux de faire votre connaissance.

Je lui rends sa poignée de main.

-Moi de même.

-Le coin est sur écoute.

-Ouaip, nous venons avec vous, une balade s'impose.

Nous sortons des toilettes et nous nous dirigeons chacun vers sa table. Jasper me regarde, je lui fais un signe de tête. Il a de la mousse sur sa lèvre. Une jeune fille s'approche de lui tout en se tortillant. Je l'arrête de ma main. Je regarde Jaz et m'approche de lui. Je lui caresse la joue et avec mon pouce, je ramasse la mousse. Je suce mon doigt.

-En effet, c'est le meilleur latte du coin. Allez viens on rentre.

Les filles nous dévisagent et Jasper me prend par la main, alors que nous sortons du café.

Nous entrons dans la voiture et nous rigolons comme des fous. Je fais le tour du café et les deux agents entrent dans la voiture.

-Jasper, voici, Ben et Angela Weber.

Ils se saluent mutuellement. Je prends la route et sors du campus.

-Je vous écoute, leur dis-je tout en conduisant.

-Vous nous conduisez auprès de Bella et nous vous racontons tout.

-Non hors de question !

-Et pourquoi donc, comment savoir si elle est en bonne santé ? Je dois la voir.

-Angela, donnez nous un indice pour nous confirmer que vous êtes bien son amie et nous vous dirons ce que nous savons.

Elle me dévisage dans le rétro.

-Vous avez dû lui faire craquer son petit cœur, vous êtes tout à fait son style. Je paris qu'elle a mordu sa lèvre et penché sa tête sur le côté à de nombreuses occasions. Vous avez l'air d'avoir du répondant. Donc vous avez dû vous confronter. Elle vous a même giflé. Si elle est avec vous depuis quelques temps, elle a dû vous faire sa tarte aux poires et deux chocolats. Je vois que c'est le cas. C'est une recette de famille. Elle vous a demandée d'appeler papa alors qu'elle était dans une situation difficile. Puis elle s'est assise pour regarder par la fenêtre et laissé ses larmes coulées. Elle ne fait pas de bruit, elle se met en boule et laisse aller ses larmes. Puis je vous poser une question ?

-Je vous en prie.

-Vous a-t-elle dit qu'elle était le cygne de la liberté ?

-Oui en effet.

-Oh bien, vous avez dû lui faire bonne impression.

Elle me regarde dans le rétro.

-Ou est-elle ?

-Encore donnez-moi encore des détails !

-Euh attendez, ah oui elle est douée en gymnastique. Elle a gagné plusieurs trophées, elle a grandit à Forks.

-Forks !

-Oui son père était le shérif de cette ville.

Jasper me regarde. Je lui sourie.

-Elle ne vous a rien dit, hein n'est-ce pas !

-Pourquoi était ?

-Son père, Charlie Swan a été tué lors de la prise d'otage.

-Mais alors qui est Papa ?

-Son mentor, me répond Ben.

-Edward, j'ai besoin de savoir comment elle va ?

-Elle est en sécurité.

Je regarde Jasper qui me fait un signe négatif de tête.

Elle se tourne instinctivement sur le paysage.

-Emmenez-moi à Forks, je veux aller chez son père.

-Nous pensons que la maison est surveillée.

-Conduisez, je vous dirige.

En chemin elle ne lâche pas le paysage. Elle prend son téléphone et au bout d'un moment siffle un air. Je ne sais pas très bien à qui elle téléphone, mais je reconnais l'air. Elle écoute et raccroche.

-Des nouvelles.

Elle me regarde à nouveau et fait non de la tête.

Nous arrivons à Forks, Angela me dit de prendre la direction du poste de police. Une fois devant, elle me guide au travers les rues.

-Une promenade, vous intéresse ?

Nous sortons de la voiture, elle nous emmène en forêt puis dans les ruines d'un château et puis nous finissons dans une tranchée. Elle soulève une trappe. Nous la regardons et nous la suivons dans le sous terrain. C'est une galerie, elle est éclairée. Trois cent mètres plus loin, elle prend une direction dans les tunnels. Encore un peu plus loin, elle s'arrête. Elle nous fait signe de se taire. Nous marchons le plus calmement possible. Nous arrivons devant une porte. Elle dégage une sorte de serrure magnétique et à l'aide de son couteau, s'ouvre le bout du doigt. Elle pose une goutte de sang sur l'écran et la porte s'ouvre. Nous sommes dans une pièce. Il y a une autre porte devant nous. Arrivés à l'intérieur, la porte se referme. Nous nous retournons pour entendre une serrure se mettre en place. Nous regardons Angela, qui nous sourie. Elle pianote sur un clavier numérique et la porte s'ouvre. Je suis ébahi, Jasper a les yeux aussi grands que les miens.

-Bienvenue dans son monde. Nous sommes dans une salle où il y a une multitude d'ordinateurs. Des écrans, des claviers et tout un tas de matériels derniers cris.

Elle nous laisse le temps de reprendre nos esprits. Je m'approche de son bureau, il y a une photo, d'elle d'Angela et d'un homme. Je la prends.

-Aie-je votre confiance maintenant ?

-Oui. C'est le chef Swan ?

-Lui-même, un père pour nous. Nous avons été élevées ensemble. Mes parents n'étaient pas toujours dispo, alors Charly répondait à nos besoins.

-Il est mort, il y a deux ans ?

-Volturi, l'a fait abattre. C'est à ce moment que Bella a travaillé avec nous. Elle avait déjà bossé avec un autre service avant. Suivez-moi le sanctuaire n'est pas un bon endroit pour parler de cela. Elle ne le voudrait pas. Oh ne toucher a rien !

Nous la suivons, elle pianote encore sur un clavier et le mur pivote. Une bibliothèque se met de travers. Je regarde Angela.

-La liberté est dans le savoir !

Nous entrons dans un salon. Nous sommes dans la maison des Swan. Incroyable. Les volets sont fermés. Elle va en cuisine et appuie sur un bouton. Des volets roulants se déplient afin de prendre place sur les fenêtres.

-Avec les volets, les planqués ne s'aperçoivent de rien.

Nous nous installons autour de la table. Angela nous offre un café.

-Angela pourquoi toutes ces protections ?

-Être le cygne de la liberté n'a pas que des avantages, Edward. Elle a tous mis au point. C'est l'endroit le plus sur que je connaisse.

-Alors pourquoi elle n'est pas ici ?

-Trop de souvenirs.

Je la dévisage. Elle me fixe tout en remuant son café.

-Il n'y a rien à manger ici ?

Angela regarde son collègue.

-Euh, non, nous allons commander.

-Hein, mais tu es folle !

-N'insulte pas son intelligence, s'il te plaît, elle prend son portable et nous commande des pizzas. Dans une demi-heure. Merci.

Elle se reconcentre sur nous.

-Alors lequel de vous deux, l'a faite pleurer.

Jasper me montre du doigt.

-J'en était sûre. Je vous écoute. Je veux tout savoir depuis le début et dans les moindres détails.

Me voici en train de tout lui raconter, Jasper rajoute ce qu'il sait. Elle nous pose des questions sur son visage, ses gestes, ses paroles… Une sonnette retentit. Elle se lève, prend de l'argent dans son sac. Elle s'avance vers la réserve de la cuisine. Elle referme la porte. Nous entendons un vacarme. Jasper et moi regardons la réserve.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas tout va bien. Vous devriez vous rasseoir. Elle sera là dans moins de deux minutes.

Nous l'écoutons.

-Tu l'as connais depuis quand toi Bella ?

-Deux ans, depuis qu'elle a rejoint le service. C'est une super nana. Dommage ce qu'ils lui ont fait.

-Raconte.

-Non Angela vous le dira. Chacun sa partie. Moi je parlerais après.

Il se ressert un café et nous montre la cafetière. Pendant qu'il nous serre, Angela revient avec les pizzas. Elle les pose sur la table.

-Bon appétit !

Pendant le repas, Angela me demande de continuer notre narration. Elle continue de nous questionner sur ces réactions. Elle fait la grimace, me lance des éclairs, elle regarde Jasper différemment.

-Tu es avec eux ? demande-t-elle à Jasper.

-Non, et il lui explique qu'il préparait une surprise pour ma sœur, je confirme ses dires et lui dis que Bella a eu les mêmes doutes mais que je n'ai pas pu lui dire la vérité.

Nous repartons dans le monologue. La gifle, mes excuses, ses paroles. Le fait qu'elle m'ait sorti de la chambre, puis son entrée dans le bureau et sa sortie... Nous finissons par la récupération hier soir à l'hôtel. Puis par sa transformation.

-Il doit y avoir autre chose. Je dois la voir.

-Non, on vous a tout dit, à vous maintenant.

-Tu as tout ce que tu voulais savoir Edward. Elle t'a donné la solution pour finir ton enquête. Tu lui as demandé, elle a exécuté.

-Je ne parlais pas de l'enquête. Je parlais de Bella.

-Pourquoi je te dirais tout cela, tu ne sembles pas t'intéresser aux humains.

-C'est quoi cette réplique de merde, tu ne me connais pas.

Je me lève et vais dans le salon. Je regarde la cheminée, il y a des photos de Bella enfant, avec sa mère puis seule sous un arbre avec un livre. On aurait dit Alice au pays des merveilles. Elle est avec des copains, dont Angela. Il y a ces trophées, des médailles.

Je sens une présence derrière moi.

-Je ne suis pas doué pour la communication.

-J'avais pu remarquer, dès que cela te touches, tu te renfermes comme une huitre. Mais il y a une perle en toi Edward, et Bella l'a vu.

-Que des conneries.

-Elle ne t'aurait jamais donné tout cela si elle ne le pensait pas.

-Alors pourquoi est-elle partie ?

-Tu lui as fait mal. Sans t'en rendre compte, bien sûr personne ne voit ce qu'il a sous son nez.

-Mon frère m'a dit la même phrase, qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire.

-Il est une personne de bon sens.

Je rigole.

-Il t'embrasserait de t'entendre. Angela, aide-moi à comprendre pour la mettre en sécurité. S'il te plaît.

-Pourquoi est-ce si important pour toi ?

-C'est mon travail.

Elle secoue la tête.

-Le travail, si tu n'es pas honnête avec toi-même comment peux-tu l'être avec les autres.

Je la regarde, elle plisse ses yeux afin de me percer à jour.

-Bella, le fait de façon plus simple, elle rigole.

-En effet, elle a plus de pratique que moi sur le décryptage des gens.

-Qui sont-ils ?

-Nos amis. Voici, Eric, Tyler, Mike, Jessica et Lauren.

-Où sont-ils ?

-Seuls Jessica et Lauren sont vivantes. Les garçons sont restés au gymnase.

-Pourquoi la mettre sous surveillance seulement maintenant et pas depuis la sortie de l'hôpital.

-James et Laurent se sont échappés il y a deux semaines. Aro était encore sous contrôle mais avec l'évasion de ses fils, ce n'est plus possible. Elle avait un garde du corps mais il a été tué peu de temps avant que vous ne preniez l'affaire.

-Pourquoi nous ?

-Je n'en sais rien.

-Comment est mort Charlie ?

-Il était sur le terrain lors de la prise d'otage. Mais seul Bella pourra répondre à tes questions.

-Laurent et James n'ont rien dit sur les meurtres.

-Non, la seule chose qu'ils ont dit est que le cygne leur a rendu leur liberté.

-Bella !

-Ne m'en demande pas plus, elle ne s'est jamais dévoilée sur le sujet, nombre de personnes ont voulu l'aider mais elle les faisait toutes craquer.

-Elle se braque dès qu'on parle d'ordinateur, comment peut-elle vous aider ?

-La force de Bella, n'est pas uniquement sur ordinateur. Elle a un sens de l'observation et une gymnastique d'esprit hors du commun. Son père lui a appris à résoudre des énigmes, a comprendre les gens d'un simple regard. Il lui suffisait de regarder une bande de surveillance vidéo pour nous donner un descriptif plus que détailler sur les gens. Pendant les séances, Ben rétablissait par ordi tous ses dires. Il lui suffisait de lui expliquer la démarche et vlan. Elle savait qui avait fait le coup. Le kidnapping, du fils du gouverneur, elle a résolu l'affaire en deux jours. Nous avons sauvé l'enfant. Plusieurs affaires comme celle-là, elle n'a pas besoin d'un ordi pour aider les gens. Mais dès qu'elle pose les mains dessus. Elle entre en transe. Et un monde à part s'ouvre à elle. Elle ne se dévoile pas dans ce cas. Elle s'enferme et ressort une fois son travail fini.

Au début de l'histoire, sa mère lui a offert un ordi portable pour ses six ans. Elle est partie le soir même. Bella a comblé sa peine avec on ordi. Elle a toujours eu une facilité pour tout. Qu'importe ce qu'elle entreprenait, il fallait qu'elle connaisse tout dans les moindres détails. Elle est devenue hackeuse. Pour s'amuser nous avons violées le service du FBI, celui des narco-stupéfiants. Elle a ouvert différents dossiers et elle envoyait des messages dans les dossiers sur les points noirs, les trous, les manquent dans les preuves, les non-dits des auditions… Au bout d'un moment, un collègue s'est aperçu de cela. Il l'a arrêté et ils ont conclu un accord. Elle les aidait pour mettre Volturi et son clan sous les barreaux et ils l'a laissait tranquille. Bien sûr elle a accepté. Mais elle continuait ses études, pas questions de finir sans diplôme. Elle préparait la soirée promo lorsqu'ils sont entrés dans le gymnase. La seule chose que je peux te dire. Elle nous a fait courir aux toilettes avec les filles. Elle nous a fait passer par la fenêtre. Et elle l'a refermée après notre départ. Elle nous a sauvées la vie.

Angela regarde la photo. Elle a des larmes qui roulent sur les joues.

Ben arrive et la prend dans ses bras. Je lui fais un signe de tête et les laisse ensemble. Ils me semblent plus proches que nécessaire, mais c'est leur histoire. Tant mieux, Angela est une chic fille.

Je rejoins Jasper dans la cuisine. Je partage ce que je viens d'apprendre.

Nous rangeons la cuisine, et nous partons pour la villa. Nous reprenons le même chemin qu'en arrivant. Nous repartons par la forêt. Une fois en voiture. Nous emmenons Angela et Ben avec nous à la maison.

Pas un mot se dit dans la voiture chacun pense à toute cette histoire. Angela est toujours dans les bras de Ben. Ils fixent le paysage. En moins d'un quart d'heure nous arrivons à la villa.

À peine le seul franchi, Alice saute dans les bras de Jasper. Je présente nos nouveaux amis à la famille et maman nous fait un café.

-Vous allez devoir passer la nuit dans la résidence.

-Ce sera parfait merci de votre hospitalité.

-Maman, est-ce que l'on peut réquisitionner la résidence pour travailler. L'affaire semble plus compliquée que prévu.

-Elle est à vous.

Je fais signe à Angela de me suivre. Elle regarde Ben et me suit docilement.

Je la conduis à Bella.

-Tout ce que tu verras ici est secret. Je te montre cela car tu es son amie d'enfance.

Je lui ouvre la porte. Bella est sur son lit avec un livre. Elle relève la tête.

-Oh merde !

Elle saute de son lit et Angela lui saute dessus.

-Je suis désolée, Bee !

-Chut, calme-toi, Angie.

-Si tu savais combien je suis désolée.

-OK j'ai compris le message. Maintenant dis-moi ce que tu fais ici ?

-Ben est avec moi !

Elle me regarde aussitôt. Un regard intense.

-Angie, tu sais ce que j'en pense. Je ne l'aime pas, lui dit-elle sans me lâcher des yeux. Je fais un signe de tête et referme la porte.

Je les entends elle chuchote. Mais pourquoi ? J'entends des pas, la porte s'ouvre. Bella et Angela se tiennent par la main. Elle me regarde et me sourie.

-Merci Edward d'avoir ramené ma sœur.

-De rien si cela t'empêche de te sauver.

-Je ferais de mon mieux. Dis tu peux venir un instant !

Elle nous fait un signe de tête. Bella m'attrape par la main et me conduit dans sa chambre. Je suis surpris de son geste. Sa petite main dans la mienne. À peine rentrés elle ferme la porte de son pied et nous recule le plus possible de la porte. Elle appuie sur la musique, tout en me dirigeant vers la fenêtre.

-Ben est ici, chez toi ?

-Oui, dans la cuisine avec Jasper !

-De mieux en mieux.

-Non attends, je ne te l'ai pas dit mais Jaz est avec nous !

Elle me regarde dubitative.

-Que cache-t-il alors ?

-Il voulait faire une surprise à Alice et pouvoir finir par l'embrasser.

-Quoi ils ne sont pas ensemble ?

-Non, je lui souris.

-Oh alors cela ne saurait tarder. Ils en ont tous les signes pourtant.

-Je sais, ils sont comme ça depuis que j'ai quinze ans.

Elle sourie.

-Écoute je vais avoir besoin d'un ordi et de matériel.

-Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas m'aider.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, tu as fait entrer le loup dans la bergerie. Je dois protéger les agneaux.

-Ben ?

-C'est l'un des leurs. Je le sais. Laisse-moi protéger ta famille.

-OK dis-moi ce dont tu as besoin.

-Montre-moi ce que tu as ?

Je la regarde. Elle s'empourpre. Je suis son regard, elle est fixée sur nos mains toujours enlacées.

-Tu as la peau douce.

Elle la retire aussitôt. Mais pourquoi ?

Elle est de plus en plus rouge. Elle se mord la lèvre. Je ne comprends rien.

Je lui montre le chemin de la bibliothèque où j'ai installé nos affaires. Elle entre et regarde partout.

-Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

-Tout ce que tu veux.

-Que fais tout ceci dans cette pièce ?

-Il me fallait un endroit pour moi, mais nous allons tout mettre dans la résidence.

-La résidence ?

Je me mets à la fenêtre et lui montre du doigt.

Elle s'approche.

-Oh bah merde, est-ce qu'Angela et Ben seront là-bas ?

-Oui toutes les chambres sont prises ici.

-OK alors, la bibliothèque est pour moi. Ben ne doit rien savoir, il doit penser que je ne touche toujours pas un clavier.

-Compris.

Elle prend un papier et me note ce dont elle aurait besoin. Des caméras, types, tailles, écrans de surveillances, Des micros… Une quantité de chose.

Je regarde cela et lui fais un signe de tête.

-Oh dans le carton c'est pour toi.

Elle regarde aussitôt dedans. Je la vois qui se recule, comme si un serpent était au fond du carton.

-Oh merde !

Je m'approche d'elle.

-Bella, que se passe-t-il ?

-C'est mon ordi.

-Je ne comprends pas, je l'ai fait livrer hier soir.

-Non c'est moi qui l'ai conçu. Je ne savais pas qu'il l'avait commercialisé.

-Euh, c'est celui qui a la meilleure réputation dans les dernières sorties.

-Je sais.

-Tu vas y arriver. J'ai confiance en toi.

Elle me regarde avec un doute dans les yeux. Je lui replace une mèche derrière son oreille. Avec ce carré plongeant, la mèche rebelle est toujours devant son visage.

-Tout compte fait, je suis d'accord avec toi. Cette coiffure est superbe.

Elle me sourie. Elle attrape la liste et rajoute du matériel dont je ne connais même pas le nom.

-Tout ceci, je veux que tu ailles le chercher chez Infocorps. À port Angeles. Si on te demande pour qui est-ce ? En tout cas ce n'est pas pour Calimero.

Je la dévisage.

-Calimero.

-Oui et ne t'attends pas à avoir une facture.

-Bien Madame. C'est légal au moins ?

-Tout dépend la signification de légal. Tu ne devrais pas poser de questions ? Des fois l'ignorance a du bon. Il va falloir trouver une occupation pendant l'installation dans la résidence.

-Alice nous trouveras un plan.

-Merci. Dis-lui deux journées et une nuit.

-Tu me diras tout !

-Non.

Je rigole.

-Je vais devoir te faire confiance les yeux fermés pour ce qui concerne ma famille.

-Tu verras, ce n'est pas si difficile que cela. Tu vas y arriver, j'ai confiance en toi.

Elle me regarde et me sourie. Oh bon dieu, cette femme.

Nous sortons de la bibliothèque. Elle regarde la porte.

-Il n'y a pas de clé ?

-Non.

-Edward, il me faut une pièce sûre. Je dois en parler avec Esmée.

Nous entrons dans la cuisine. Tout le monde nous regarde.

-Bonjour à tous.

-Bee, comment vas-tu ?

Ben descend de son tabouret et l'enlace. Elle se tend. Il passe sa main dans son dos et lui caresse. Elle est de plus en plus tendue.

-Oh je suis super content de te revoir.

-Idem. Je préfère Bella.

-Bee, ne commence pas.

Elle se détache et baisse la tête. Elle s'installe sur un tabouret à l'autre bout de la table. Et Esmée nous sert le repas.

Nous sentons une tension entre ces deux-là. C'est fort.

-Bee vous a fait sa tarte deux chocolats ?

-Oh oui elle est sublime.

-Et ses lasagnes ?

Nous la regardons.

-Tu sais faire des lasagnes toi ?

-Oui Emmett mon père les aimait.

-Et bien invite-le a manger.

Elle relève la tête.

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée Emmett.

-Il faut toujours rester en famille, Bella. C'est super important la famille.

Je mets un coup de pied sous la table à Emmett. Il me regarde, je lui fais signe de se taire.

-Arrête de le frapper, tu vas te casser le pied. Je suis d'accord avec toi Emmett, la famille est plus importante que tout. Mais mon père est parti il y a deux ans.

-Quoi, il t'a laissé toute seule. Alors il n'a pas le droit d'avoir des lasagnes. Non mais c'est quoi ce père qui abandonne sa fille. Si je le trouve, je te jure de lui botter le cul, moi.

Je la regarde, elle me sourie tristement.

-Dis Bella, tu nous ferras quand même tes lasagnes ce soir hein !

-Si Esmée a tout ce qu'il faut, promis.

-Oh je dois aller faire des courses, alors donne-moi ta liste.

-Waouh, nous allons manger les lasagnes de… Comment il s'appelle ton père ?

-Charlie Swan, shérif d'État de la bourgade de Forks, lui répond-elle doucement.

-Emmett ferme-la, lui dit Jasper d'un ton ferme.

Elle nous regarde et sort de table.

-Excusez-moi !

Elle se dirige vers sa chambre.

Nous regardons Emmett.

-Quoi ?

-Son père est mort dans le gymnase, pauvre cloche.

-Oh merde, je ne savais pas. J'irais m'excuser.

-Trouve autre chose, elle ne croit pas aux excuses.

-Pourquoi ?

-Lorsque sa mère est partie, elle a laissez qu'un mot. EXCUSE-MOI !

-Sa mère l'a abandonnée aussi.

-On peut dire cela. Mais elle habite en Californie.

-Et elle le sait ?

-Qui ne la connait pas. C'est la femme d'un grand joueur de baseball. Elle fait souvent la première page des journaux à scandales.

-Elle en a de la chance. Je trouverais un moyen de m'excuser.

-Mange ses lasagnes dans la bonne humeur, elle sera comblée.

-Alors pour cela pas de doute, je vais la combler.

Nous rigolons.


	7. Chapter 7

Les personnages appartiennent à la grande Stephenie Meyer.

L'histoire et son évolution sont de simple transcription de mon esprit.

Galswinthe s'est portée volontaire pour la correction. Merci à elle.

Petit message personnel

Merci a toutes pour vos reviews, et bisoux. C'est super plaisant.

Une notion pour brena et vanessa, je ne peux vous répondre, alors merci a vous et a beintot de vous lire FC;

Une dernière pour la route, la fiction est finie pour moi et la correctrice finie de la corriger. Donc pour infos il y a 24 chapitres. Voila j'ai fini. Mierci encore a tout le monde, de gros bisoux. Bye FC;

-**Chapitre 7 : Lasagnes**

**Edward pov**

Jasper est en charge d'aménager la résidence avec les Weber. Je lui ai fait part des soupçons de Bella concernant Ben. Je lui dis de garder Ben sous surveillance.

Bella est en conversation avec Esmée pour une pièce sécurisée. Maman a sorti les plans de la maison. Le projet l'amuse beaucoup. Le côté espion, surveillance lui plaît. Quand je dis que c'est une super maman.

Je les laisse papoter et je prends les listes de courses. Alice et Rose viennent avec moi. Je les charges de l'alimentaire alors que je m'occupe des courses de Bella.

Dans le magasin, il y a un homme black d'une quarantaine d'année qui me regarde. Je lui tends la liste. Il me regarde après lecture.

-C'est pour qui tout cela ?

-En tout cas ce n'est pas pour Calimero.

-Je sais, je suis Calimero. Fromage blanc. Je te demande c'est pour qui ? je le regarde et lui sors la première chose qui me passe par la tête.

-Papa, je le regarde, il me sourie.

-La petite est en bonne santé ?

Je le dévisage. Est-ce que je lui dis la vérité ou pas ? Merde elle ne m'a rien dit.

-Oui, mais elle a besoin du matos.

-OK sur le parking du cinéma dans une heure.

-Bien mais les pisteurs, ou autres conneries du genre, c'est comme pour les factures, tu les oublies.

Il me sourie d'autant plus.

-Elle a confiance en toi, donc tu es un bon fromage blanc. Fais-lui du mal et je te tue inspecteur Cullen.

Je redresse la tête.

-J'ai reçu confirmation de ta commande. Me dit il avec un petit sourire.

-Merci.

Une heure plus tard, un camion est devant le cinéma. Dessus il est inscrit « Livraison de pizza à domicile ».

Ce n'est pas super discret. Je décide de le conduire. Rose prend ma voiture.

Je bippe Jasper pour qu'il occupe Ben et Angela. Emmett nous attend sur le perron.

-Maman a dit de tout monter dans la chambre de Bella.

Nous montons tout en un temps record. Lorsque j'arrive la haut. J'ouvre la porte. Bella est assise au milieu de la pièce qui est vide de tout meuble.

Elle se redresse en me voyant. Elle est toute rouge.

-Nous avons trouvé une solution mais il faudrait que tu donnes ton accord.

-Dis-moi !

-Je prends le divan, elle ouvre la porte qui sépare nos chambres.

Je m'approche. Ma chambre n'a pas beaucoup bougée hormis le fait que j'ai une commode en plus, un paravent et un divan avec sa couche de prête dessus.

Je me passe la main dans les cheveux.

-Et quelle autre solution ?

-La chambre d'Alice avec son dressing, mais il faudrait faire une ouverture.

-Elle risque surtout de ne pas apprécier la blague.

-J'avais proposé à ta mère de tout laisser dans ma chambre, mais elle a refusé.

-Je reviens, ne touche à rien.

Je descends et rejoins ma mère en cuisine qui range les courses. Je l'embrasse.

-C'est quoi ce plan, maman ?

-Edward, je me suis dit que cela ne te dérangerait pas, de partager ta chambre avec une belle demoiselle.

-Maman, pourquoi ?

-Tu ne vas pas rester toute ta vie comme cela. Je vois comment tu la regardes, comment tu lui réponds. Tu te bats contre toi-même Edward. Laisse-toi aller pour une fois. Il se peut que quelque chose de bon en ressorte.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à vouloir la changer, ou encore, lui imposer des choix ou des modes de vie. Elle n'est pas ma sœur, ni ma femme et encore moins un coup d'un soir. Elle n'a rien à faire dans ma chambre.

-Esmée, j'aurai besoin des tréteaux et des planches ainsi que des étagères pour installer le matériel.

Je me retourne. Elle baisse la tête. Merde ce n'est pas possible.

-Bella !

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, merci, elle ne me regarde pas et après réponse de ma mère elle monte à son étage.

-Eh merde.

-Calme-toi Edward, il suffit que tu lui expliques.

-Mais lui expliquer quoi maman ? À chaque foi que… Eh merde.

Je sors et fonce dans la salle de sport.

Lorsque je ressors. Je suis en nage. Une douche me fera du bien. Je monte dans ma chambre. Ses affaires sont parties. Je regarde la porte qui nous sépare. Je m'approche et colle mon oreille contre la porte.

-Tu devrais l'ouvrir aux lieux de te coller contre.

-Emmett, tu ne l'aides pas pour l'installation.

-Elle nous a demandé de la faire seule. Par contre elle veut bien de moi pour faire les lasagnes.

-Elle ne sait pas à quoi cela va l'avancer.

-Elle m'a dit avoir une technique particulière pour les mains voyageuses. J'avoue que je suis curieux.

-Moi aussi à vrai dire.

-Alors tu seras avec nous.

Je fais la grimace.

-Super à tout à l'heure alors.

Il me tape sur l'épaule et sort.

Je regarde la porte. Je la clenche. Mais elle ne s'ouvre pas.

Je passe par le couloir et frappe à sa porte puis la clenche.

-Emmett pas maintenant.

-C'est moi.

J'attends lorsque le verrou se fait entendre. Mais la porte ne s'ouvre pas. Je respire un grand coup et clenche la porte.

Elle est en train d'installer le matériel.

-Referme et bloque le verrou. Merci.

-Bella, je dois t'expliquer.

-Non tu as le droit d'avoir ton monde. Je le comprends.

-Non tu ne m'as pas compris. C'est parce que c'est toi, elle se retourne et me dévisage.

-Quoi parce que c'est moi. Je t'insupporte à ce point Edward. Tu me détestes à ce point. Merde qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? Bon OK. Je t'oblige à jouer à la nurse, j'ai pris la fuite, je suis ton job, j'ai mis la vie de ton collègue en danger et tu m'as ouvert la porte de chez toi, mais à part cela qu'est-ce que j'ai fait qui mérite un tel comportement. Je ne te proposais pas de coucher avec moi. Juste de dormir dans la même pièce, et ce n'est même pas mon idée en plus. Je ne comprends pas. Je suis si repoussante pour toi !Je ne suis peut-être pas assez bien pour entrer dans la chambre de Monsieur. Pas assez blonde, pas assez belle, pas assez aguicheuse. Mais bordel Edward, arrête de me regarder comme cela.

Je pose ma main sur sa bouche. Elle me regarde, elle a des larmes dans les yeux. Je ne supporte pas de la faire souffrir.

-Tu es très loin du compte, Bella.

Elle enlève ma main de sa bouche. Je prends sa main dans la mienne et je la serre fortement lorsqu'elle essaye de me l'enlever.

-Quoi je suis encore plus repoussante que cela ? Je suis humaine quand même.

Je la regarde et de mon autre main, je range sa mèche de cheveux.

-Je n'ai jamais ressenti cela pour aucune fille à part toi. Je me retiens à chaque instant de te jeter sur mon lit et de te faire l'amour comme un fou. Donc, non tu n'es pas repoussante ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Et non je ne te déteste pas au contraire. Je me retiens tous les jours de t'embrasser, de te toucher et de t'aimer. Je me cache derrière mon travail ou n'importe quoi d'autre pour éviter de te le montrer. Mais je ne fais que des conneries. Lorsque tu es partie, j'ai eu peur pour toi. Peur de ne plus te revoir, peur de ce qui pourrais t'arriver. Je n'arrivais pas à respirer. Peux-tu comprendre cela ? Parce que moi je ne l'explique pas.

-Et si tu te laissais aller ?

-Tu ne me comprends pas ? Tout d'abord, professionnellement, je n'en n'ai pas le droit. Cela serait une faute professionnelle et toute l'aide que je pourrais t'apporter pendant le procès sera perdu. Et j'ai peur de ne plus être en mesure de te protéger convenablement. Et si le chef venait à l'apprendre, je serai démis de cette mission. Et je ne le veux pas. Ensuite Je ne sais pas comment je dois me comporter avec quelqu'un qui a vécu ton histoire.

-Et ?

-Tanya, c'est la dernière raison de mon comportement de merde envers toi. Mais je ne suis pas disposé à en parler. Tu as su te faire aimer de toute ma famille. Et je t'avoue que tu es bien la première à y parvenir. Tu es plus humaine que la majorité des personnes que j'ai connues. Alors arrête de te mettre des idées en tête. Maintenant je me sens vidé et donc je vais aller prendre ma douche, pour changer de conversation. Car je n'ai jamais eu besoin de m'exprimer de la sorte et j'avoue que je ne sais pas ce qui va en ressortir. Et si tu veux bien enlever ce sourire de ton visage je t'en serais reconnaissant.

Je la lâche et rentre dans ma chambre par la porte médiane.

Sans réfléchir, je prends mes affaires et fonce sous la douche. Oh mon Dieu. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait. Mes paroles sont sorties avec une telle facilité. Je lui ai tout dit, tout dévoiler, enfin presque. Et maintenant. Que tu es con Cullen. J'entends la porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrir.

-Peu importe qui sait, je suis sous ma douche.

-Je sais.

-Bella ?

-Oui, je te promets que je ne regarde pas. Je suis venue car je sais qu'ici tu ne partiras pas et que tu ne sortiras pas de là-dessous.

-Bella, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne solution. Tu veux bien sortir, je m'habille et je promets de venir te voir, s'il te plaît.

Merde qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là. Je suis sous ma douche, à poil et elle est de l'autre côté. Je sens son odeur. Merde je durcis à vu d'œil. Ce n'est pas bon. Je n'ai pas de serviette pour me cacher, mais bordel ce n'est pas vrai.

-Edward, je suis touchée par ce que tu viens de me dire. Je comprends tes peurs et je promets de t'aider comme je le peux. Mais serait-il possible d'être honnête ? Je veux dire, d'éviter de se faire du mal ou de se dire des méchancetés. Et on pourrait, je ne sais pas être nous-même et voir où cela nous conduit. Apprenons à nous connaître et je vais avoir besoin de toi pour m'aider à surmonter tout cela. Alors si tu es d'accord pour recommencer depuis le début. J'en serais enchantée.

Elle sort de la salle de bains et je me retrouve comme un con toujours nu avec l'eau qui me glisse dessus et une tête qui doit sûrement ressembler à Bernadette Soubirou lorsqu'elle a vu la Sainte Vierge dans cette grotte. Je mets ma tête sous la pomme de douche et me repasse ses paroles en boucles. Les décryptant, les imprimant. Je suis heureux.

Je ressors et vois qu'elle a laissé un petit mot. Je l'ouvre :

_Merci de ton honnêteté._

Je regarde ce mot. Son écriture, féminine, fluide. Je m'habille en vitesse et rejoins la cuisine.

Elle est là avec Emmett. Ils font les lasagnes enfin elle fait les lasagnes. Lui me regarde avec des yeux de merlan frit.

-Edward aide-moi !

Je regarde Emmett. Il est assis sur le tabouret avec un tablier sur les genoux et un saladier devant lui. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi je peux l'aider.

Je m'approche de Bella. Je toussote. Elle me regarde. Je lui tends ma main. Elle la regarde et me dévisage.

-Enchantée de vous rencontrez, je m'appelle Edward Cullen.

Elle me sourie, essuie ses mains sur son tablier. Elle me serre la main.

-Bonjour Edward, je suis Bella. Nous ne nous quittons pas du regard.

-OK très drôle, si quelqu'un veut bien m'aider, je lui en serais reconnaissant. dit Emmett. Nous le regardons et je me recentre sur Bella.

-Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Lui demandais je

-Venir m'aider. Répond Emmett mais personne ne s'occupe de lui.

-Tu sais faire à manger, toi ?

-Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne connais pas sur moi, Bella !

-Bien alors peux-tu éplucher les tomates ? elle les jettent dans de l'eau avec des glaçons.

Je m'installe aux côtés d'Emmett et lui prends le tablier. Il a les mains attachées au tabouret.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi tu as les mains scotchées au tabouret ?

-Elle m'a lancé un pari.

-Et ?

-Je l'ai perdu.

-Cela n'explique pas pourquoi tu es attaché au tabouret.

-Elle a parié que je ne mettrais pas mon doigt dans la préparation.

-Tu me connais. J'ai parié. Alors elle m'a demandé de jouer à un jeu pour savoir qui était le plus gourmand. Elle m'a bandé les yeux en me disant que si je reconnaissais le goût, je pourrais goûter à la préparation. Elle m'a demandé de m'asseoir et elle m'a ligoté pour ne pas que je bouge pour voir les produits qu'elle utilisait dans sa préparation. J'ai accepté. Et voilà où j'en suis.

Je hurle de rire.

-Emmett, elle t'a attaché de ton plein grès. Oh seigneur, j'ai mal aux côtes.

Je ris comme pas permis. Ma mère arrive en courant et Emmett se balance sur son tabouret.

-Arrête de bouger, tu vas te faire mal, le menace-t-elle de son couteau.

Il ne bouge plus. Ma mère arrive et voit la scène. Elle rigole aussi. Je me lève et embrasse Bella dans les cheveux.

-Merci pour ce moment ? Jamais je ne l'oublierai.

Je la regarde, elle est statufiée et rouge comme une tomate. Je me rends compte de mon geste. Ma mère et Emmett nous regardent.

-Pardon.

-Ne t'excuse pas d'être naturel avec moi. J'apprécie mais je dois m'y habituer.

Je lui caresse la joue et me penche vers elle.

-Quand tu veux Bella ? Mais ne t'avise plus de me rendre visite sous ma douche, lui murmurai-je doucement.

Elle baisse la tête et se concentre sur son travail.

-Quoi que lui aies-tu dit ? Je veux savoir. Elle n'a jamais été aussi rouge. Allez Frangin soit cool.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû me dessiner dessus.

Maman nous regarde et nous sourie.

-Tu as trouvé le moyen pour éviter qu'il mette ses doigts dans la préparation.

-Oui c'est infaillible.

Nous continuons la préparation. Une fois la sauce prête. Elle se tourne vers moi et me tend la cuillère de bois pour que j'y goûte. Je la regarde. Elle met son doigt dans la sauce et le suce. Je déglutis.

-Bella !

-Quoi ? Oh je n'ai pas le droit de sucer mon doigt.

-Non en effet.

-OK, Je ne le ferais plus.

-Merci.

Elle me fait goûter sa sauce et elle est super bonne. Elle prend une petite cuillère, la trempe dans la sauce et s'approche d'Emmett. Il la regarde comme un gâteau. Il ouvre la bouche alors qu'elle la tend à Esmée. Il grogne.

-Merveilleux Bella.

-Merci.

Elle s'attaque ensuite à la confection de son plat. Elle met des couches de ceci, des couches de cela. Elle les empile les unes sur les autres. Elle finit par le parmesan. Elle programme le four et les enfourne. Nous faisons la vaisselle.

Elle fait la salade. Et me demande de préparer la sauce. Je m'exécute. Cela semble si naturel avec elle.

-Tu ne devais pas aller voir dans la résidence ?

-Oh oui, mais je pensais rester avec toi tant que Jasper n'est pas revenu.

-Il est parti depuis combien de temps ?

-Ce matin, pourquoi ?

-Et tu n'as pas eu de nouvelles durant tout ce temps. Cela ne lui ressemble pas.

-C'est vrai, il est avec Angela et Ben. Je vais aller voir.

-Où est Alice ?

-Elle fait des courses avec Rose.

-Oh alors fais attention.

Je la regarde. Je vois de l'inquiétude dans son regard.

-Le temps que tu prépares le dessert, je serais revenu.

-Oh et Monsieur a une envie particulière ?

-Crumble.

-Monsieur demande, Monsieur aura.

Je lui souris et sors jusqu'à la résidence.

Je regarde de l'extérieur. Jasper est assis avec Ben et Angela devant le tableau.

-Comment va ?

-C'est un véritable casse-tête. Nous avons plusieurs théorie mais aucune n'aboutit.

-OK allez on reprend après manger, Bella a fait ses lasagnes.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend ! nous rentrons et je vois Emmett qui est toujours accroché. Jasper me regarde

-Il a perdu son pari contre Bella.

Il la regarde.

-Jasper soit cool. Détache-moi !

Bella finit son crumble. Et le regarde. Elle a fait une mousse chantilly caramel avec.

-Edward tu peux venir, s'il te plaît ?

-Oui.

J'arrive à ses côtés. Elle prend ma main et sélectionne mon index. Je la regarde, elle est toute rouge. Elle trempe mon doigt dans la chantilly et le lèche. J'ai les yeux ronds comme des billes.

-Merci de me prêter ton doigt. Je n'ai plus le droit d'utiliser le mien.

-Bella, merde. Tu ne m'aides pas là.

-Oh pardon, je pensais que c'était une bonne solution. Mais je prendrais le doigt de quelqu'un d'autre la prochaine fois.

-Non, c'est bon. Tu peux utiliser tes doigts.

-Tu en es sûr parce que sinon, je suis sûre que...

-Non, utilise ton doigt, merci.

-Comme tu veux.

Emmett est explosé de rire. Elle le regarde et s'approche de lui.

Elle trempe une cuillère dans la chantilly et lui fait goûter.

-Ô Bella, c'est divin.

-Je le pense aussi. Tu mets la table.

-Il faudrait que tu me détaches pour cela.

-Oh mais bien sûr, que je suis bête, elle le regarde et prend un énorme couteau. Il déglutit et d'un coup elle rompt ses liens. Il la regarde tout en se frottant les poignets.

-Cours Bella, cours !

-Oh mais tu n'oserais pas. Tu as perdu sans tricherie. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu n'as pas réfléchi.

Il la regarde et elle se met à courir. Elle ouvre la porte et court dans le jardin. Emmett la poursuit.

-Edward, tu es censé me porter secours. Il serait judicieux de le faire maintenant.

-Désolé Bella, j'ai du caramel sur le doigt. Je dois me le laver.

-Merci du soutien, merci beaucoup.

Elle court dans le jardin avec Emmett à ses trousses. Les filles sont devant la maison et assistent au spectacle.

-Que lui a-t-elle fait ? Me demande Rose.

-Elle lui a ligoté les mains pendant qu'elle cuisinait sous son nez.

-Elle est morte.

-Je le crois aussi.

Il la rattrape et la cloue au sol. Il la coince de ses jambes et se met à la chatouiller comme jamais.

-Emmett, tu ne devrais pas faire cela. C'est la fille d'un shérif, lui hurle Angela.

Je la regarde. Mais je ne comprends pas. Tout d'un coup nous entendons un hurlement. Bella est assise sur Emmett.

-Et bien voilà. Moi je t'avais prévenue, elle est assise sur sa poitrine et lui bloque la tête avec ses jambes. Elle le tient par les oreilles.

-Chante pour moi Emmett, chante pour moi.

Il la regarde et essaye de se libérer de son emprise. Il se tourne de tous les côtés. Il essaye de rouler. Nous sommes explosés de rire.

-Emmett chante mes louanges.

Et Emmett chanta. Sous nos rires. Mais d'un coup il ne chanta plus. Emmett était assis avec Bella couchée sur ses genoux. Il a un regard de vainqueur. Et Bella ne dit rien. Elle attend la sentence.

-Tu vas voir ce que je fais à la fille du shérif, moi !

-Noooooooooooooooon ! Pitié non ! hurle-t-elle comme jamais.

Emmett sous la surprise la lâche et elle se met à courir pour se mettre en boule sous les arbres.

Nous la regardons, je m'approche doucement. Je tape sur l'épaule d'Emmett.

-Désolé, on s'amusait. Je ne pensais pas à...

-Je sais frérot. Je vais la ramener. Va voir Rose.

Il se lève et m'enlace puis après un dernier regard pour Bella, il se dirige vers sa femme qui l'accueille à bras ouvert.

Je marche doucement vers elle. Elle est en boule, pleurant et respirant fort. Mais pas un son.

-Bella, je suis là.

Elle ne bouge pas. Je m'assoie à ses côtés.

-Quand tu le souhaiteras, tu peux venir contre moi. Je t'attendrais. À peine eus-je fini ma phrase qu'elle se jette dans mes bras.

Je l'encercle des miens. Je sens ses larmes sur moi. Elle se blottie contre mon cou. Je la serre sans l'étouffer et lui caresse les cheveux. Je ne pourrais pas dire combien de temps nous sommes restés ici. J'ai aimé l'avoir contre moi mais pas pour cette raison. Que lui ont-ils fait pour qu'elle réagisse comme cela ?

Au bout d'un moment, Emmett se pointe près de nous.

-Bella, le petit cuisto a sonné.

Elle lève son visage et le regarde. Elle se redresse et s'avance doucement vers lui. Elle lui fait signe de se baisser et lui embrasse la joue.

-Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer.

-Moi non plus.

-Alors on est quitte.

Il la serre dans ses bras. Et la charge sur son dos comme un sac à patate.

-Moi je serais quitte lorsque j'aurais goûté tes lasagnes.

Il part en courant avec Bella sur son dos. Elle me regarde et sourie, je suis soulagé de la voir comme cela. Je suis le chargement jusque dans le salon.

Tout le monde nous attend, même papa qui est arrivé pendant notre absence.

-Bonjour P'pa !

-Bonjour Edward, Bella !

-Bonjour Mr Cullen.

-Alors tu aurais réussi à empêcher Emmett de mettre ses doigts dans la sauce. Esmée m'a donné ton secret. J'avoue que c'est osé. Mais il semblerait que la méthode soit la bonne.

-Il semblerait, Bella se renferme et baisse la tête.

Esmée donne les pouvoirs à Bella pour servir le repas. Après tout c'est elle qui l'a préparé. Nous nous régalons des lasagnes. Elles sont mythiques.

-Oh je voulais vous proposez. Je pensais que nous aurions pu aller à Dartmouth pour le week end. Bella ne connait pas. Je suis sûr que cela lui fera du bien. Dit Alice

-OK.

Ils me regardent.

-Quoi ? Je n'ai pas besoin d'argumenter, de te supplier, de faire du chantage. Tu es d'accord sur tout ?

-Ouaip, on pourrait même emmener les Weber avec nous.

-Oh oui, ce serait super. Tout le monde en est ?

-Non pas nous, je suis de garde et ta mère a un chantier encourt.

Bella me regarde.

-C'est quoi Dartmouth ?

-Surprise ! Tu verras ce n'est que du bonheur.

-Oh je préparerais tes affaires Bella. Oh oui je vais m'en occuper tout de suite après manger. Rose tu m'aideras ?

-Alice, je sais mettre des affaires dans un sac, merci.

-Bella s'il te plaît.

-Non, je vais y arriver je te le promets. Pourquoi est-ce si important pour toi de préparer mes affaires ?

-Tu fais partie de la famille, maintenant.

Elle redresse la tête, et la regarde. Elle a un drôle de regard.

-Je vais chercher le dessert.

Elle se lève et va en cuisine.

Ma mère la suit.

-C'est très gentil ce que tu viens de dire Alice.

-Oh mais je le pense Angela. Si seulement mon frère pouvait accélérer la chose. Nous serions enfin au complet.

Je m'étouffe dans mon verre.

-Dis celle qui attend depuis qu'elle a quinze ans.

-Edward ! Maman, Edward m'embête.

-Rapporte-moi le saladier et le fromage Edward.

-Oui maman, Alice me regarde et me tire la langue.

-Oh non, tu la remets en place ou je te promets que même Jaz ne la retrouvera pas.

Elle me regarde dubitative. Jasper la dévisage.

J'entre dans la cuisine. Maman me fait signe. Bella est sur le balcon.

-Je crois qu'il fait trop froid pour prendre le dessert dehors.

-Tu n'aurais jamais dû m'emmener ici. Ta famille est en danger.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est le coin le plus sûr que je connaisse et tu vas nous installer une surveillance supplémentaire.

Elle me regarde.

-Ta famille m'ouvre ses bras. Et moi je leur apporte quoi à part mes soucis, mes ennuies et mes cauchemars.

-Tu leur apportes énormément mais cela tu ne peux pas le savoir. Tu n'étais pas là. Nous avons eu des passages difficiles et depuis que tu es là, c'est comme avant.

-Avant quoi ?

-Tanya.

-Qui est-elle ?

-Une erreur.

-Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir, mais c'est la deuxième fois que tu m'en parles.

-Je te raconterais, mais nous avons un crumble à goûter.

-Promis ?

-Compte sur moi.

Je lui tends la main, elle la regarde et doucement vient mettre sa main dans la mienne. Je regarde nos mains enlacées et je dépose mes lèvres sur la main. Elle regarde mon geste et rougie.

-Quoi ?

-Personne n'a fait cela pour moi.

-Je ne l'avais jamais fait pour personne non plus.

Elle me regarde intensément et me sourie. Je replace sa mèche et nous rentrons dans le salon.

Tout le monde est servi. Les louanges tombent lorsque nous entrons. J'avoue que je suis curieux.

-Moi je vote pour que Bella nous fasse la cuisine.

-Emmett !

-Non maman, tu cuisines super bien, mais Bella. Oh mon Dieu j'en suis tout émoustillé. Mes papilles bougent d'elles-même. C'est divin.

Bella baisse la tête. Les compliments ne sont pas son truc apparemment. Je m'assoie et goûte à ce bout de Paradis. J'en gémis de bonheur. Elle me regarde et rougie d'autant plus. Elle se trémousse sur sa chaise et mange doucement. Le mouvement de sa cuillère de la chantilly à sa bouche. Oh merde. Je suis malin. Stop. Pense à autre chose. Elle se lèche les lèvres avec sa langue. Ça ne m'aide pas du tout. Je me recentre sur le dessert. Il est sublime, divin, exceptionnel.

-Alice je te laisse faire ma valise. Mais je veux être présente.

-Marché conclu. Alors viens nous la faisons maintenant. Les garçons vous débarrassez.

Bella monte avec les filles, même maman va avec elles.

Je les regarde monter toutes ensemble. La pièce me semble vide d'un coup.

- Dartmouth, rien de plus romantique.

Je regarde Jasper qui s'est installé à mes côtés.

-Elle a besoin de deux jours et une nuitée.

-Pour ?

-Je n'en sais rien.

-OK j'appelle Jacob en renfort.

-Merci Jasper.

-Oh ils vont être heureux.

-Moi aussi.

-Tu m'étonnes.

Je le regarde, il sourit. Il me tape sur l'épaule et nous finissons de débarrasser la table.

Papa est dans la cuisine avec nous. Il nous sert le café.

-Je vous dis bonne nuit, je suis crevé. Merci de votre accueil Monsieur Cullen.

-Bonne nuit à vous Ben.

Je regarde Jasper, il hausse les épaules. Bien sûr nous ne pouvons pas aller nous coucher avec lui.

-Tu n'attends pas Angela ?

-Elles parlent chiffon. Alors elles en ont pour un bout de temps. Moi j'y vais. Quelle heure demain ?

-Nous partons pour 9h30.

-OK à demain.

Merde, merde, merde, et re merde. Comment faire ?

-Oh mais Esmée ne vous a pas donner les draps. Attends je vais la prévenir.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mr Cullen. J'ai l'habitude de dormir dans mon sac de couchage.

-Hey, tu veux nous attirer les foudres de Madame. Non, petit. Tu vas attendre les draps.

Merci papa, si tu savais à quel point tu es le meilleur.

-Et si on faisait une partie de PS3 ?

-Tu as quoi ? demande Ben.

C'est bon, avec Jasper nous nous regardons en coin.

Nous sommes en pleine partie de course, lorsque nous entendons quelqu'un descendre les marches. Je me retourne, Bella est là. Elle me regarde et au bout d'un moment, elle secoue la tête. Elle sort de la maison. Je pose ma manette et la suis. Elle passe par la camionnette et fonce dans la dépendance. Je reste dehors. Il n'y a aucun bruit. Même pas le bruit du vent dans les arbres, rien. Un silence fragile, éphémère. Je scrute les alentours, je fais le guet mais je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Une main se pose alors sur mon épaule, je l'empoigne et dans la surprise je retourne la personne au sol. Et je la bloque. Je regarde qui est sous moi. Bella a de grands yeux.

Je la lâche et me redresse.

-Excu… Je ne pensais pas que c'était toi.

-Oh et tu suivais qui en venant ici ?

-Toi ?

-D'accord si pour toi c'est clair, c'est limpide pour moi.

-Ne te moque pas. J'ai eu une trouille bleue.

-Oh le grand inspecteur de la criminelle a peur maintenant.

-Oui, même si cela peut te paraître impensable. Et pour être honnête, beaucoup plus depuis que tu es là.

Elle ne dit rien. Puis au bout d'un moment.

-Es-tu prêt pour une folle nuit ?

Je la dévisage.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Cullen. Il me faudrait Emmett et Jasper aussi.

-Mademoiselle est insatiable.

Elle me dévisage. Je me rends compte de ma boulette.

-Je n'ai pas réfléchi. Je ne voulais pas insinuer que tu étais...

Elle me regarde avec de grands yeux.

-Non pas du tout, je pensais plutôt te faire une plaisanterie douteuse, mais vu ta réaction, je ne sais pas.

Son regard est toujours sur moi, ses mains sont sur ses hanches, elle attend la suite de ma plaidoirie.

-Jamais je n'ai pensé cela de toi. Je ne me le serais pas permis. C'était en relation avec ta folle nuit.

Elle ne bouge pas et son regard est toujours aussi noir. Merde je m'embrouille, je me noie dans ma connerie.

-Bella, je ne sais plus quoi te dire à part excuse-moi. Je ne voulais pas te blesser.

Elle passe sa main sur mon visage.

-Je vois que tu es aussi doué que moi pour t'exprimer dans ces cas là. Merci de faire cet effort.

-Merci à toi de me laisser nager dans ma stupidité, je suis sûr que tu serais t'en sortir avec trois hommes.

Elle me refait le même regard. Mais c'est pas vrai, quand vas-tu la fermer. Tu avais réussi. Merde tu le fais exprès.

-Je suis un imbécile, ne tiens pas compte de ma dernière phrase, je ne la pensais même pas.

-Tu penses réussir à passer à autre chose, ou tu tiens réellement à parler de sexualité maintenant ?

-Je passe à autre chose. Je vais y arriver. Oui dis-moi ce que je dois faire et je le ferrais.

Elle me sourie. Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux.

-OK tu connais le système des talkies.

-Oui.

-Tiens nouvelle génération. Prends-en un et donnes-en un à Emmett et Jasper. Je vais dans ma chambre, je vous guide. Oh tu peux envoyer Ben se coucher, la dépendance est OK.

-C'est tout petit.

-Oui c'est un kit main libre. Allez au boulot, sinon demain, on n'est pas partis.

Je lui fais un signe de tête. Elle souhaite bonne nuit à tout le monde et monte dans sa chambre.

-Et bien tu en as mis du temps, alors tu enfiles le bikini bleu ou le rouge ?

-Ni l'un, ni l'autre. Alice. Mais le tien est magnifique, il fait ressortir cette merveilleuse poitrine.

Je regarde Jasper. Il est rouge.

-Bella, on est avec toi, tous les trois.

-Oh pardon, Esmée, j'ai oublié. Ben vous attend pour la literie.

-Oh mais j'y vais, quelle hôte je fais. Angela vous venez m'aidez.

-Bien sûr. Bonne nuit à toutes.

-Bonne nuit.

Nous entendons les embrassades.

-Merci de faire vivre mon fils, Bella.

-Il n'a pas besoin de moi pour cela Esmée.

-Oh mais tu ne peux savoir combien tu te trompes.

-Il m'aide beaucoup aussi. Bonne nuit Esmée.

-Amusez-vous bien à Dartmouth.

Bella ouvre sa porte de chambre et s'enferme après avoir dit bonne nuit aux filles.

-OK tout le monde à son poste. Emmett garage. Jasper rez-de-chaussée. Edward, premier.

Nous prenons chacun notre matériel de base et sous ses ordres nous installons le matériel. J'avoue qu'elle a un sens de la surveillance incroyable. Elle pense à tout. Nous finissons tous les trois dans le jardin et par le chemin de l'entrée. Elle me demande même mon numéro de code pour l'accès aux fichiers. Mais je sais qu'elle l'a déjà. Elle le fait juste pour avoir un accord indirect.

Cinq heures plus tard. Elle branche le réseau. On est mort de fatigue.

Elle nous prend nos portables, et nous envoie nous coucher. Je m'installe avec elle dans sa chambre. Elle pianote comme une folle sur son clavier. Elle ne parle pas, ne chante pas. Elle roule d'un clavier à l'autre. Met tout en place.

-Pourquoi deux jours et une nuitée ?

-J'ai programmé le serveur pour toute la surveillance. Vous avez un listeur sur votre téléphone. De votre portable, vous pouvez tout voir et entendre. Seule les pièces intimes insonorisées et les vues son disposées de façon à ne pas enfreindre l'intimité des gens. Regarde. Elle appuie sur la chambre de mes parents. Nous voyons des silhouettes mais rien de défini. Elle m'explique comment enlever le flou et restaurer la bande son. Mais il ne serait pas judicieux de le faire. Je la remercie pour cette attention.

Elle m'explique ensuite qu'elle a dû se connecter au réseau publique et que le satellite passe toutes les 36h au-dessus de nous. Donc cela va faire un peu de bruit et qu'ils pourront les reconnaître facilement. Voilà pourquoi elle va déconnecter le système et le remettre en marche des notre départ.

Je comprends. Elle pianote toujours.

Le bruit de ses doigts sur le clavier se fait plus lourd, plus insistant. Je finis pas m'endormir sur son lit.


	8. Chapter 8

Les personnages appartiennent à la grande Stephenie Meyer.

L'histoire et son évolution sont de simple transcription de mon esprit.

Galswinthe s'est portée volontaire pour la correction. Merci à elle.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Chapitre 8 : **Dartmouth

Je sens une odeur de café. Je papillonne des yeux le soleil vient caresser mon visage. Merde j'ai mal au dos. Je suis dans une pièce remplie d'ordinateur, de claviers. Deux grands yeux marron me regardent.

-Bonjour beau gosse.

-Hey comment vas-tu ?

-Oh bien j'ai tout fini. Tiens bois cela.

Je me redresse et m'aperçois que j'ai une couverture sur le corps. Je la soulève et regarde Bella.

-Tu avais froid, j'ai pensé te ramener dans ton lit mais ta compagnie était plutôt sympa, alors !

-Comment cela sympa la compagnie ?

-J'avoue que travailler aux rythmes des ronflements est plus qu'encourageants.

-Je ne ronfle pas, je respire fort.

-Oh pardon, Monsieur Cullen.

-Tu as travaillé toute la nuit.

-Oui mais c'est opérationnel. Nous partons dans une heure. Je dormirais dans la voiture.

Je bois mon café alors qu'elle prend ses affaires pour se rendre sous la douche. Je la regarde passer devant moi. Elle est magnifique et fatiguée. Tellement fatiguée. Mais elle a un sourire comme j'aime alors. Je prends le relais dans la voiture.

9h30. Tout le monde est prêt sous les ordres d'Alice. Nous sommes en voiture avec Jasper et Alice. Rose et Emmett sont avec Ben et Angela.

Jasper prend le volant, Alice est à ses côtés. Elle saute partout et se met à chanter et à préparer les deux jours suivants. Je suis à l'arrière avec Bella à mes côtés. Elle a pris son ordinateur portable. Elle pianote un peu et se frotte les yeux.

-Bella pose ça et repose-toi un peu.

-J'en ai pour quelques instants.

-OK on va le faire autrement, je lui attrape son ordi et le ferme. Je le pose sur la plage arrière et la regarde. Viens là, je lui ouvre mon bras. Elle me regarde avec questionnement. Quoi jamais personne ne t'a ouvert son bras ?

-Non !

-Oh et bien ce n'est pas difficile, tu te poses là et tu te reposes. TU verras cela peut être appréciable.

Elle me regarde et me sourie. Elle enlève ses chaussures, s'installe contre moi et me regarde toujours. Je prends ma veste et la mets sur elle.

-Bien maintenant, tu dors.

Elle remonte ma veste sur elle et il me semble qu'elle la renifle. Jasper me regarde dans le rétro. Il me sourie. Je lui fais un signe de tête. Alice baisse la musique et je regarde le paysage en la tenant dans mes bras. Je suis bien avec elle. J'ai besoin de la protéger et comment mieux le faire qu'en la tenant dans mes bras. Je la regarde, elle se cache la moitié du visage dans ma veste. Elle est recroquevillée sur la banquette. Elle se détend, s'apaise et peu à peu, sa respiration se fait lente, calme, moins forte. Elle se blottie un peu plus contre moi et s'endort. Elle a l'air apaisée.

-Tu as des nouvelles pour le procès ?

-Non ! Mais cela ne devrait plus tarder. Le chef subit des pressions du maire. Un shérif est mort dans cette affaire, alors.

-Il y a plus qu'une personne de décédée dans le gymnase. Mais pourquoi ? Cela je ne le comprends pas. Pourquoi, ils étaient un moyen de pression, pour obtenir quoi ? Quelles informations nécessites de faire cela ?

-Ben est étrange, non.

Alice nous lance ce pavé dans la marre.

-Pourquoi Alice ?

-Il est bizarre avec Bella. Il la regarde comme s'il voulait la croquer. Je ne sais pas. Angie en parle en bien mais il y a quelque chose qui me dérange. Et puis il est toujours avec son iPhone. Il pianote toute la journée dessus.

-Je ne l'ai pas remarqué.

-Ah bon pourtant il est voyant. Le truc bleu accroché à sa veste. C'est un iPhone.

Jasper me regarde dans le rétro. Il faut que j'en parle à Bella. Qu'elle me donne son avis la dessus.

Nous arrivons dans la bourgade de Dartmouth. Un village typiquement à l'ancienne. Des chalets, un lac, de la verdure et de la randonnée, des chevaux. Un routier sur le bord de la route 63. Et voilà. Un petit Paradis sur Terre.

Je réveille Bella, qui s'étire.

Elle me regarde.

-Bonjour beauté. Bien dormis.

-Oh j'avoue que c'était sympa en effet. Même pas un petit mauvais rêve. Je dois dire que c'est à refaire.

-Quand tu veux ! Je la regarde en espérant qu'elle comprenne mon message. Celui que je serais toujours là pour elle. Celui que je donnerais tout pour qu'elle soit heureuse et sereine.

Elle me regarde sourie et rougie. Je lui montre le paysage.

-Bienvenue à Dartmouth Bella.

Elle regarde par la fenêtre et s'extasie devant le lac et les chalets qui surplombent derrière lui.

Elle a un merveilleux sourire qui embelli son visage lorsqu'elle sort de la voiture. Elle regarde le lac, la forêt et finit par les chalets. Elle me regarde. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi belle, aussi heureuse qu'à cet instant. J'ai l'impression de la revoir dans la clairière. C'est cette expression que je veux voir sur son visage à jamais graver dessus.

Jacob et Emily arrivent et nous saluent.

-Hey salut monsieur l'inspecteur. Eh bah dis donc, Jacob m'en avait parlé. Tu es changé. Cette donzelle a fait des miracles.

-Bonjour Emily.

Je la serre dans mes bras sous le regard de Bella.

-Emily, je te présente Bella.

-Oh bonjour Bella. Je suis heureuse de te rencontrer enfin. Jacob m'a dit que du bien de toi.

-Oh alors il a dû se tromper.

Elle la regarde et rigole.

-Mon Jacob ne se trompe jamais.

Après les salutations d'usage, Emily nous donne nos chalets. Nous avons le numéro 12. Bella passe sa main sur le chiffre en entrant dedans. Je la regarde faire.

Je la suis, elle visite le chalet avec de grands yeux. Elle est ébahie par le confort, la décoration et la vue.

-Edward c'est magnifique. Comment as-tu connu cela ?

-C'est à nous. Emily est en charge des locations.

-Quoi ceci est à ta famille ?

-Oui, depuis plusieurs générations. C'est genre une maison secondaire avec activités.

Elle me regarde et clignote des yeux.

-Hé ben dites-moi. Je ne pensais pas que vous aviez autant de propriétés.

-Nous n'avons pas l'habitude de nous exposer.

-Je comprends et je respecte.

-Bella pourquoi as-tu passé ta main sur la plaque ?

-Oh, j'ai un problème avec le 12. C'est un chiffre spécial pour moi. Mais en général, il ne me porte pas chance.

-Pas ici.

Nous nous installons lorsque la famille arrive dans notre chalet.

-Moi j'ai faim. Il y a ce petit resto à l'entrée. On peut peut-être aller voir.

Nous regardons Emmett et nous partons en voiture pour le restaurant.

Emmett s'assoie à l'une des tables.

-On mange quoi ici ?

Nous rigolons.

Emily vient pour lui amener la carte.

-Oh non Emily, ne fais pas cela, tu vas mourir !

-Oh mais des grands bonhomme comme cela doivent manger.

-Je l'aime déjà ta femme, Jacob. Qui fait la cuisine ?

Emily lève le doigt.

-Super alors commençons.

Emily est estomaquée, il engloutit tout ce qui lui passe sous le nez. L'après midi se passe à se promener à cheval en forêt. Nous faisons découvrir le paysage et l'ambiance. Des souvenirs ressurgissent et Alice et Emmett ne s'arrêtent pas sur mes jeux de pistes, de voleurs et de gendarmes et autres plaisanteries. Avec Jasper nous surveillons les alentours. Les filles ont décidé de se promener ensemble, elles papotent de tout et de rien. Nous sommes en retrait. Bella me lance quelques regards de temps en temps et s'empourpre aussi souvent.

-Alors tu as enfin laissé entrer une damoiselle dans ta vie ?

-Je pense ouais. Elle est différente des autres.

-Et en danger. Elle a besoin de toi.

-Je sais, je ne l'oublie pas Jasper. Mais je crois que… je suis en train… de tomber amoureux.

-J'avais pu le remarqué, qui lu cru.

-Lustucru !

**Bella pov**

Le soir nous mangeons tous au chalet 12. Le barbecue fait des merveilles. C'est une super soirée.

-Bella, une petite sauterie dans le lac, te tente.

-Non merci Emmett, pour la sauterie, vois avec Rose.

Ils se mettent à rire.

-Non Bella, rien de sexuel. Une sauterie est une liane accrochée à une branche. Elle nous sert à nous jeter dans l'eau.

-Oh je suis étonnée que tu connaisses ce terme.

-Waouh je ne suis pas qu'un tas de muscle.

-Pardon Emmett, je pensais que tu étais un frigo sur patte.

Il souri et s'approche de moi.

Je me relève et cours en direction de la maison. Il me rattrape et me porte sur son dos et me jette sur son épaule et prend la direction du ponton. Une fois que j'ai fini mes hurlements pour qu'il me pose à terre, je pose mon coude le long de son dos et pose ma tête sur ma main. Je salue de la main tous les autres que l'on croise et il finit par me déposer au sol.

Je me redresse et le remercie pour ce « tour d'Emmett » .

-Ça vous dirait un bain de minuit ? lance Alice.

-Oh trop cool, répond Emmett.

Ils se lèvent et Emily me regarde.

-Ce n'est qu'un bain Bella. Tu n'es pas obligée de te dévêtir.

Je la regarde. Edward se rapproche de moi et me prend la main.

-Je reste ici avec toi, si tu veux.

-Non allons-y.

Alice nous passe devant et saute dans le lac. Les autres suivent sous les rires. On a l'impression d'avoir quinze ans.

Ils se déshabillent et sont en sous-vêtement. Même Rosalie, à l'exception de son tee-shirt qu'elle enlève sur le ponton avant de plonger. Je m'assois sur le bout du ponton et les regarde jouer dans l'eau pendant un moment. Edward se rapproche.

-Je te propose un marché. Tu enlèves le bas et tu garde le haut. Je te prêterais mon tee-shirt pour retourner au chalet. Avec la nuit et l'eau ton corps sera protégé des regards.

Je le fixe, puis les autres. Ils sont dans l'eau.

-Tourne-toi !

Il s'exécute. Je me redresse et baisse mon pantalon. Je suis en shorty et tee-shirt. Je plonge dans l'eau et ressors devant Edward.

-Merci.

-C'est normal, viens, il m'entraîne avec les autres. Nous jouons au volley dans l'eau. Nous finissons sans vraiment d'équipe. Puis Rosalie monte sur les épaules d'Emmett.

-Combat, hurle-t-elle.

Angela monte sur Ben, Alice sur Jasper et compagnie. Edward me regarde. Je lui fais signe et avec toute sa douceur, me monte sur ses épaules. Je tire un maximum sur mon tee-shirt. À peine dessus je tombe à la renverse. Edward pose sa main dans mon dos pour m'aider à me relever. Je le regarde. Il enlève sa main.

-Pardon.

-Tu n'y es pour rien.

-Viens !

Je le suis. Nous sortons de l'eau. Et il me tend son tee-shirt. Je le remercie d'un signe de tête. Il se tourne vers le lac. J'enlève le mien et prends le sien au sol. Lorsque je me relève un grand cri se fait entendre. Je me retourne pour voir d'où cela provient. Alice est face à Edward, elle a les yeux plein de larmes. Il a la main sur sa bouche pour la faire taire. Elle me regarde. J'enfile le tee-shirt en vitesse et baisse la tête.

-Edward c'est bon merci.

Alice continue de me fixer. Je me dresse devant elle.

-Je te dois une explication, il me semble.

-Non, je suis désolée, je ne savais pas. Je ne voulais pas et Edward me faisait signe de me tourner mais je n'ai pas compris. Excuse-moi Bella. Je...

Elle se met à trembler et à pleurer. Je la regarde et la prends dans mes bras.

-Chut, petit lutin. Arrête. Tu n'es responsable de rien. Je ne souffre plus. Seules les traces sont visibles pour les autres.

-Mais tu en as partout même sur le devant.

-Chut, cela va passer, je m'assois sur l'herbe, elle est toujours dans mes bras je lui caresse la tête. Elle pose ses mains autour de moi.

-Je n'avais pas compris, pardon. Les autres sortent de l'eau en entendant et en voyant Alice dans mes bras. Edward est assis sur le sol, il observe l'eau.

-Tu as regardé ? lui demandai-je.

-Non, je tenais Alice. Je suis désolé. J'aurais dû la rejoindre avant.

Il parle tout en fixant le lac.

-Edward regarde-moi !

Tout doucement, il découvre son visage, les larmes coulent sur ses joues. Il les essuie de sa main.

-Je vais chercher du bois, me dit-il en se levant.

Je le regarde, il se dirige vers la forêt, les garçons vont instinctivement avec lui.

Les filles se regroupent prés de nous.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demande Angela

-Alice a vu les marques.

-Oh merde.

Elle s'assoit et prend Alice dans ses bras.

Alice se laisse bercer alors que Rosalie me regarde.

-Quelles marques, Bella ?

-Rose, je ne peux pas.

Je regarde la forêt, les gars reviennent mais pas Edward. Il est à l'orée du bois, il me regarde.

Je me lève et me dirige vers lui. Arrivée à son niveau. Je parle tout bas, mon cœur bas à cent à l'heure. Je connais ce regard, mon père avait le même.

-Ça y est, tu as peur. Tu doutes et te demandes comment tu vas faire pour t'enfuir ?

-Non, hors de questions.

-Alors quoi, tu les as vues ?

-Non, je te jure que non. J'ai voulu mais en voyant la réaction d'Alice. J'ai peur de ce qu'ils t'ont fait. J'ai vu les photos mais ce n'était pas réel. J'ai peur de savoir ce qu'ils t'ont fait. Elle les a vues, elle était à plus de dix mètres de toi. Je me demande… il secoue la tête. Je me demande ce qu'ils ont pu te faire pour qu'Alice réagisse comme cela. Je ne l'avais entendu crier comme cela. Elle a eu peur. Et son cri résonne encore dans ma tête. Je suis désolé. Je m'apitoie sur moi alors que tu as vécu cela, mais...

Je m'approche de lui et lui pose ma main sur son visage.

- Ils m'ont marquée pour que je me souvienne qui m'a fait ça.

-Quoi ?

Je me tourne, je sens les larmes couler sur mes joues.

-Je t'en pris ne pars pas, après avoir vu cela. Je ne le supporterais pas.

Je l'entends déglutir.

-Bella, me dit-il tout bas. Tu n'es pas obligée.

-De toute façon, tu le sauras, Alice et Angela en parlent et les autres écoutent. Regarde-les, ils me regardent avec une telle tristesse.

Je lève doucement son tee-shirt de mon dos. Doucement comme pour lui laisser le temps de comprendre l'horreur qu'ils m'ont fait subir. Je regarde devant moi. Rose et Emily sont en pleur, les garçons me regardent avec un air de chien battu.

J'enlève le tee-shirt et le pose sur ma poitrine. Je ne bouge pas.

Je l'entends respirer fortement. Je le sens s'approcher de moi. Il pose sa main sur mon épaule et après avoir sursauté, il passe son doigt sur chacune de mes marques.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est, Bella ? il passe sa main sur tout mon dos avec tellement de douceur que ses mains en tremblent. Je l'entends renifler. Il tourne autour de moi. Il se place devant moi. Je le regarde, il a les yeux en larmes mais de douleur et de compréhension. Il prend son tee-shirt et me le place sur le dos. Il découvre ma poitrine où d'autres marques sont visibles.

-Mon Dieu, Bella, qu'est-ce que...

-Leurs signatures Edward. Ils ont marqués leurs territoires comme on marque son chien.

Il passe ses doigts sur ces dernières.

-Lèves tes bras, baby.

Je lève mes bras. Il me passe son tee-shirt.

Il me regarde, replace ma mèche. Il s'approche de moi et me relève la figure face à lui. Mes larmes coulent.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû voir cela.

-Tu ne devrais plus me le cacher, tu es magnifique, Bella.

-Tu plaisantes, je suis marquée comme un animal. Edward n'as-tu pas compris ce que cela signifie ? Ne comprends-tu pas qu'ils ont tout bousillé Edward ? Ils m'ont tué de l'intérieur. Ils ont pourri mon corps, mon âme et tout ce qui va avec. Ils s'en sont donné à cœur joie. J'étais leur jouet, leur moyen de décompresser alors que les flics, dont mon père leur apportaient à bouffer. 48 heures Edward, 48. Que penses-tu qu'un groupe d'ado peut faire pour s'occuper pendant ce temps. Alors que j'étais la seule fille.

-Où étaient les autres ?

-Je les ai fait sortir, mais ils sont arrivés alors qu'Angie passait la fenêtre.

Je ne crie pas, je parle le plus doucement possible.

Il se rapproche encore de moi. Il passe ses mains autour de mon visage. Je suis une éponge en larme. Il me relève la tête. Il me regarde.

-Tu n'es pas responsable de cela.

-J'ai fait sortir les filles. Je les ai poussées à sortir. Je les ai vus mourir, j'ai...

-Tu les as sauvées Bella. Tu les as sauvées. Elles sont en vie.

Je ne pleure plus, mes larmes coulent d'elles-mêmes, je le regarde. Il a un regard tellement plein d'émotion, tellement de sentiments passent dans son regard à ce moment.

-Laisse-moi t'enlacer Bella, laisse-moi prendre soin de toi.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié.

-Ce n'en est pas. J'ai de la peine, j'ai de la hargne contre eux. Mais ce n'est pas de la pitié. Tu n'as pas le droit à cela. Tu mérites mieux.

-Je ne mérite rien. Je ne suis rien. Ils ont tout pris, il n'y a plus rien.

Il s'approche doucement. Me tient la main. Je me recule. Il fait encore un pas.

-Ne bouge pas, s'il te plaît. Ne bouge pas et laisse-moi essayer.

Il me serre contre lui, je sens sa respiration dans mes cheveux. Je crois même qu'il m'embrasse, mais je ne suis pas sûre. Il commence doucement à bouger et à me faire danser avec lui. Il fredonne. Je suis bien, je me décontracte lentement et il continue de me faire danser. Je ne sais combien de temps dur ce moment mais notre bulle éclate lorsque nous entendons Emmett dire qu'il a faim.

-Je ne te lâcherais pas. Après un temps, nous rejoignons les autres qui sont à table.

-Bella je suis...

-Non ce n'est pas nécessaire, viens là. !

Alice se lève. Je la serre dans mes bras.

-Sans toi, je n'aurais jamais eu mon premier slow. Merci.

Elle me regarde et se met à rire et à sauter partout.

J'embrasse aussi Rose, Emily et lui essuie les yeux et Angela qui me dévisage.

-Pas ce soir, Angie, range-moi ça dans ton tiroir. Pas ce soir.

Elle me regarde et me sourie.

-C'est quoi cette histoire de tiroir, raconte-nous.

-Oh, OK.

-Bella, non !

Je m'installe à côté d'Edward naturellement. Il me sourie et Emily nous dépose notre assiette.

-Bien nous étions ados, elle voulait sortir avec un gars au lycée. Attends, euh. Angie, il s'appelait comment ?

-Victor Huph.

-Oui Victor Huph, un joueur de tennis. Donc Angie me montre le type, elle me traîne même le samedi pour aller regarder ses matchs. En plus il perdait à chaque fois, un vrai mec avec deux jambes gauches, bref. Je vais voir Victor après sa défaite pour lui parler de ma copine super timide qui se trouvait en haut des gradins. Nous voyant parler, elle descend pour nous rejoindre mais lorsqu'il la regarde elle à les quatre pattes en l'air. Elle s'est littéralement vautrée devant Victor. Autant vous dire que le plan drague était à l'eau. Alors pour essayer de la sortir de là. Je lui dis qu'elle va pouvoir remplir son tiroir de larmes. Le type la regarde.

-Tu as vraiment un tiroir de larmes ?

-Euh oui, elle les met dans des fioles et les gardes en souvenirs de ses pertes d'équilibres.

-Super intéressant, tu pourras me les montrer.

-Je suis sortie trois jours avec lui. Il ne comprenait rien du tout. Il était complètement débile, reprend doucement Angie.

En voyant sa tête, nous nous mettons à rire comme des malades. Que cela fait du bien.

-Oh tu as des dossiers sur moi, alors écoutez celle-là.

-Angie ne commence pas.

-Tu as lancé la danse, Babybell.

Je la fusille du regard. Elle me regarde et sourie.

-Oh oui et quel dossier ?

-Emmett ne l'encourage pas.

-S'il te plaît Angie, je voudrais tellement connaître Bella.

Edward la regarde, Il lui fait son sourire en coin, je suis morte.

-Depuis quand vous connaissez vous ? Vous semblez proche toutes les deux ?

-Avec Bella, on se connait depuis le jardin d'enfant. Elle a sauvé mon gâteau de la bouche de Mike.

Je souris en repensant à cette histoire.

-Vas-y raconte, j'adore les histoires de lycée.

-Bella était la plus recherchée au lycée. Elle avait toujours des prétendants qui essayaient de lui soutirer un rendez-vous, voire un baiser. Oh te souviens d'Éric qui t'avait embrassé la joue dans le réfectoire.

-Et alors ?

-Angie, c'est gênant.

-Il y a prescription, Bella. Il ne le saura jamais.

-Non en effet, il ne le saura jamais.

Angie me regarde, elle baisse la tête. Je l'entends respirer fortement et je sens qu'elle va pleurer.

-Si tu arrêtes cela, je t'autorise à leur parler aussi de la douche des filles.

Elle relève la tête, elle me sourie.

-Oh oui, celle-là aussi est superbe.

-Bon finis avec cet Eric.

-Oui alors voilà, Bella venait de s'installer avec nous au réfectoire. Éric est arrivé et a tiré la chaise de Mike tout en embrassant Bella sur la joue. Éric est parti en courant avec Mike sur les talons Bella n'a rien dit. Deux ou trois jours après, Éric était en sport. Nous avions piscine et...

-J'ai changé d'avis. Arrête.

-NON.

-Et merde, j'avais quinze ans les filles. Je tiens à vous le signaler.

-Ouais ouais, chut Angie nous raconte.

-Donc nous avions piscine et Bella s'approche d'Éric qui était dans le bassin. C'était le dernier à passer. Tout le groupe était parti se changer. Bien sûr l'histoire du bisou avait fait le tour du lycée. Elle se met sur la ligne d'Éric. Il finit sa longueur et lorsqu'il relève la tête il aperçoit deux pieds. Il relève plus doucement la tête, et il fait un énorme sourire à Bella, qui le regardait avec ses yeux de charmeuse de serpents. Elle s'est penchée pour lui parler. Il a regardé autour d'eux s'il n'y avait personne. Il lui a tendu son maillot. Elle lui a dit qu'elle revenait, qu'elle allait chercher des serviettes pour leurs sorties. Elle n'est jamais revenue. C'est le groupe suivant qui l'a découvert nu dans l'eau. Il n'a plus jamais embrassé Belle sans lui demander son avis.

Les filles sont explosées de rire.

-Tu as vraiment laissé ce pauvre type tout nu dans l'eau ?

-Oui et pour répondre à votre prochaine question, je lui ai soufflé qu'il allait avoir le droit à la suite du baiser volé. J'avais quinze ans, ça ne compte pas.

-Non, Bella tu savais très bien ce que tu faisais.

-Et l'autre histoire ? Celle des filles ?

-Oh oui. Les filles, l'équipe de pom-pom girls du lycée. La capitaine, Jessica Stanley était folle amoureuse de Mike. Et en apprenant l'histoire du baiser volé puis cellle de la piscine, elle a voulu s'en prendre à Bella. Mike se rapprochait de plus en plus de Bella prétextant qu'elle avait un super caractère. En sortant des vestiaires elle et son équipe se sont regroupées autour de Bella et moi. Elles l'on menacée de la tondre si elle s'approchait de Mike. Malgré le fait qu'elle leur explique qu'elle n'en voulait pas, elles m'ont attrapée et m'ont coupée ma queue de cheval pendant que d'autres immobilisaient Bella.

-Je suis désolée pour tes cheveux.

-Ce n'est pas grave, de toute manière j'étais mieux après. Bref, une semaine plus tard, nous revenons en sport, après le volley. Bella me dit de me dépêcher pour la douche. Donc on prend la douche de façon expresse puis on s'habille. Les filles entrent et se moquent de nous encore une fois, Bella ne dit rien et un quart d'heure plus tard en cours de Biologie, nous entendons dans le haut parleur le directeur qui nous demande de venir immédiatement dans son bureau. Nous nous dirigeons vers le bureau et lorsque j'arrive, je vois l'équipe des pom-pom girls avec les cheveux rose. Le directeur nous questionne et après explication avec lui et aucune preuve pouvant nous condamner, il nous demande d'aller en cours et s'excuse de nous avoir dérangées. Elles sont restées près d'un mois avec les cheveux rose.

-Comment as-tu fait ?

-De la teinture pour vêtements.

-Oh mon Dieu, tu es ignoble.

-Elles lui avaient coupé les cheveux.

Elles se mettent à rire. Puis je m'éloigne du groupe tout en sachant qu'Angie va encore et encore parler de mes super idées. Je pars en avant, il est trois heures du matin. Je suis claquée.

Emmett s'approche de moi et me prend dans se bras pour me faire tourner autour de lui. Il me re-dépose au sol.

-Tu es meilleure que moi. Je m'abaisse devant toi, oh sainte reine des entourloupes.

-OK merci, mais à l'avenir, ne me porte pas dans tes bras.

Il me regarde et rigole encore.

Edward me suit. Il entre dans le chalet et fait une ronde pour s'assurer qu'il n'y a pas de soucis. Il se dirige vers le canapé.

-Bonne nuit Bella.

Je m'approche de lui et lui dépose un baiser sur la joue. Il est statufié. Il me regarde avec ses grands yeux verts. Il ne réagit pas. Je le regarde et lui passe la main sur la joue.

-Merci pour cette journée, Edward. Bonne nuit.

Je suis rouge tomate. Je monte me coucher.

Le lendemain, je me réveille avec Alice à mes côtés. Elle ronfle comme un camionneur. Je la regarde, elle a un sourire sur les lèvres. Je souris. La journée commence bien.

Après m'être préparée je descends voir les autres.

Jasper m'attend dans la cuisine.

-Bonjour à toi Babybell.

-Bonjour à toi futur inspecteur mort de m'avoir appelée de la sorte.

Il me sourie et secoue la tête.

-Edward est au dehors, il fait ses transmissions au chef.

-Pourquoi me parler d'Edward ?

-Je réponds à ta question avant que tu ne la poses.

-Oh merci mais tu dois avoir mal déchiffré alors. Je me demandais juste ce que tu voulais pour le petit déj.

-Bien reçu.

-Jasper avant que tu ne m'emmènes, je voulais te parler.

Il me regarde avec étonnement.

-C'est moi qui ai demandé à Edward d'enquêter sur toi. Je ne savais pas pour ton rendez-vous et avec l'histoire de la taupe, et bien tu me semblais avoir le profil idéal.

-Je comprends mieux, alors la réaction d'Edward. Merci d'être franche avec moi.

-Merci à toi de me comprendre.

-Pas de soucis, puisque nous sommes dans la franchise. Je peux te poser une question ?

-Je suppose que je te dois cela.

Je le dévisage, il passe sa main dans ses cheveux. Il me regarde et respire un grand coup.

-Cela ne me regarde pas, mais il est mon meilleur ami. Tu sais, il a beaucoup souffert de sa relation avec Tanya. Elle l'a démoli. J'aimerais tellement qu'il s'en sorte. C'est quelqu'un de bien Bella.

-Même si tu as raison, et que je meurs d'envie de te questionner sur cette fille, quelle est ta question Jasper ?

-Que ressens-tu pour lui ?

-Oh c'est une question directe, en effet, je m'assois devant lui et mords ma lèvre. Beaucoup de chose se passe en moi lorsqu'il est près de moi. Je me sens protégée, en vie. J'ai comme des ailes qui me poussent dans le dos. Une sensation de grandeur d'être belle lorsqu'il me regarde. Des papillons lorsqu'il me frôle. Que de sensations nouvelles ? Et une étrange sensation de vide, de manque dès qu'il n'est plus là. Mais elles me font peur. Je ne les connais pas et j'avoue que je patauge dans la semoule face à ce que je dois faire. Alors docteur c'est grave ?

-Merci pour ta franchise. Je ressens la même chose.

-Bien je ne dirais à personne que tu te trouves belle lorsqu'Edward te regarde. Ce sera notre secret.

-Quel secret ?

Je me retourne Alice est dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Bonjour à toi Alice !

-Bonjour à vous deux, elle s'approche et embrasse Jasper sur la joue. Il rougit. Puis moi. Je la prends dans mes bras.


	9. Chapter 9

Les personnages appartiennent à la grande Stephenie Meyer.

L'histoire et son évolution sont de simple transcription de mon esprit.

Merci à Galswinthe pour la correction.

**Je relance pour histoire de chaussure à talon sur ma page. Venez lire et dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Allez un petit Os sous le thème de l'envie classé M. **

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Chapitre 9 : activité

Je suis assis devant ce lac. Je transmets nos coordonnées au chef et lui dis où nous en sommes.

-Cullen, les Volturi ont augmenté le montant du contrat. Il a doublé.

-Et bien elle commence à valoir son pesant d'or.

-De plus en plus précieuse, n'est-ce pas inspecteur !

-Euh ouais. Pourquoi je n'aime pas cette remarque ?

-Oh simplement que c'est dû au fait que vous ne râliez plus pour votre poste de nurse. Alors je me suis mis à penser de qui de la petite ou de vous, avez domptez l'autre.

-OK, je hais le babysitting. J'avais l'esprit ailleurs. Dites-moi le procès il en est où ?

-Edward, je vous connais, restez professionnel. Pas de vice de procédure. Je ne vous le pardonnerais pas.

-Compris chef.

-Vous allez me faire le plaisir de laisser votre biscuit au chaud pendant les quinze jours restant sinon je vous le mets dans un gâteau chinois. Suis-je clair, Cullen.

-La conversation devient gênante pour moi mais le secret du biscuit chinois n'en n'est plus un pour depuis longtemps chef.

-Dois-je envoyer une autre équipe ?

-Non. Nous sommes opérationnels, chef. A cent pour cent sur le qui vive.

-Je vous garde à l'œil mon petit.

-A demain chef.

Je rejoins les autres.

Je salue tout le monde et l'embrasse sur la joue. Elle me regarde, penche sa tête et fronce les sourcils.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Je suis transparent, pour toi. Le chef a des doutes. Il veut nous faire remplacer.

-Hors de questions. Je ne le laisserai pas dit Bella

-Moi non plus. Je te promets. Mais je dois parler avec Jasper.

-OK je vous apporte un café.

-Merci beauté.

-Merci à toi, elle passe sa main sur mon visage. Que j'aime cette sensation.

Elle se dirige vers la cuisine alors que je fais signe à Jasper de me rejoindre.

Nous allons sur le perron.

Jasper me demande s'il peut emmener Alice pour un tour de barque ce matin. Il garde le talkie au cas où.

Alice me fait un sourire. Je suis content pour eux. Ils s'entendent bien.

Apres ma douche, je rejoins Bella dans la cuisine. Elle est en préparation du repas de ce midi.

-Tu ne penses pas que le restaurant est plus adapté pour cela.

-Peut-être mais j'aime l'ambiance de cette maison.

Je la regarde. Il faut que je sois franc avec elle. Pour la suite de notre relation. Elle me regarde et penche sa tête. Je sais qu'elle lit en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, qu'elle voit mes doutes, mes peurs et mes envies. Elle prend l'économe et me le tends.

-Tiens avec le regard occupé c'est plus facile.

Je lui souris. Je prends l'économe et commence à éplucher les légumes qu'elle met devant moi. Je respire fort.

-J'ai rencontré Tanya, nous étions sur le campus. Je suivais une formation de biologie avancée, elle était en journalisme. Je n'étais pas tout à fait comme maintenant. Alice te dirait que je vivais dans la débauche. Mais Tanya avait la même vision que moi concernant la vie. Nous sommes sortis ensemble. Notre couple était prioritaire, mais rien n'empêchait de vivre autrement, pour elle moi, c'est la première pour laquelle je suis restée fidèle. Un soir alors que nous avions programmé de dîner ensemble. J'entre dans sa chambre à l'heure du rendez-vous. Je la trouve sur mon lit avec deux hommes. Ils étaient en plein acte. J'ai été dégoûté de cette vision. Elle m'a vu et son sourire était ce qui m'a rendu le plus dingue. En parlant avec elle j'ai appris que je n'étais qu'un pari pour elle. Se taper le mec le plus mignon du campus pour le tourner au ridicule. Tout le monde savait qu'elle me trahissait, que c'était une garce et une menteuse. Même Alice m'avait prévenue des rumeurs. Mais je ne l'ai pas cru. Je ne pensais pas à cela. Les gars m'ont attaché sur une chaise et ils ont fini de la prendre devant moi. J'ai changé à partir de ce soir là. Je n'aime pas qu'on me regarde avec ces yeux prêts à me croquer. Je ne supporte pas celles qui se dandinent, jouent de leur attribue, se lèchent la lèvre en voulant passer un message. Je sais c'est puérile mais je me suis créé cette carapace. Alors depuis j'ai du mal à accorder ma confiance envers l'autre sexe. Je me demande toujours si c'est pour l'aspect physique ou pas qu'elles s'intéressent à moi. Je l'aimais d'une certaine manière et elle m'a fait du mal. Je me suis senti trahi, utilisé, jeté comme un moins que rien. Jamais je n'avais pensé faire ressentir cela lorsque je sortais avec les filles. Mais avec elle. Je lui donnais tout et elle m'a fait mal.

Je m'aperçois qu'elle n'a pas dit un mot pendant tout mon discours. Elle finit de préparer les papillotes de poissons.

Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Oh bien sûr je me suis livré à elle en toute confiance. Elle ne dit rien, elle réfléchie. Que va-t-elle me dire ou faire ? Je sais que mon histoire n'est rien à côté de la sienne mais c'est mon histoire, mon combat. J'ai envie de la serrer dans mes bras, de l'embrasser.

Elle nettoie le plan de travail. Et me tend de la farine, du beurre, du sel. Et un rouleau à pâtisserie.

-Sais-tu faire une pâte à tarte ?

-Non.

-Il faut combler ce manque. Il est impensable que mon second ne connaisse pas cela.

Elle se place derrière moi. Elle prend la farine et fait une montagne avec. Elle fait un puits et verse le beurre fondu, le sel. Je vais pour le mélanger. Elle tape sur ma main.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu vas te salir les mains, mais la patience est une vertu.

Elle met quelque centilitre d'eau dessus. Puis elle lie ses mains aux miennes. Elle me montre le mouvement tout en douceur. Comment mélanger la pâte de l'intérieur vers l'extérieur et vis versa. Je me laisse guider. Ses mains mélangées aux miennes. La sensation de son corps contre le mien. Son souffle sur moi. Puis elle se retire, elle s'assoit sur le plan de travail. Elle épluche les poires. Et les coupes en rondelles alors que je finis la pâte sous ses yeux.

-Laisse-la reposer maintenant. Approche.

Je la regarde. Elle est toujours assise sur le plan de travail. Je m'approche d'elle, elle essuie ses mains avec un torchon et tend sa main vers moi. Je regarde l'extrémité de ses doigts se rapprocher de mon visage. Elle me touche la joue. Je ferme les yeux.

-Tu avais de la farine.

-Euh merci, dis-je en rouvrant les yeux. Elle me transperce de son regard.

-Pourquoi me dire cela maintenant ?

Je suis sur le cul, elle lit en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. C'est incroyable mais jamais, non je ne peux pas.

-Je voulais être honnête avec toi. Je sais que je te dois la vérité sur elle. Mais je n'y suis pas arrivé l'autre jour. Pour moi c'est important que tu le saches. Je ne veux rien te cacher.

Elle me regarde en penchant sa tête.

-Merci pour ton honnêteté, mais pourquoi maintenant ?

-Nous sommes enfin seuls pour un petit moment. Je pensais qu'un moment vérité s'imposait.

Elle prend deux casseroles pour les deux chocolats. Et me demande d'étaler la pâte et après avoir beurré les moules, de la déposer au fond.

Je mets de la farine et la regarde, je lui en colle un peu sur le nez. Elle est super jolie. Elle rougie même. Je beurre les moules et étale la pâte. Elle perce le fond et étale les poires, puis les chocolats. Elle verse aussi un liant. Je la regarde.

-Secret de grand-mère Swan.

Elle commence le nettoyage.

-Edward ?

Je me retourne, elle me colle de la farine sur la figure.

-Oh non, Mlle Swan tu n'aurais jamais dû faire cela.

Elle se précipite de l'autre côté de la cuisine. Je m'approche d'elle. Elle court à l'autre bout. Je la suis. Je lui lance de la farine. Elle rigole en voulant m'échapper. J'aime ce son. C'est la première fois que je la fais rire réellement. Ce petit son cristallin. J'aime ce bruit. Elle me saute sur le dos et me colle de la farine, puis elle s'éloigne de moi. Je grogne après elle. Elle me sourie. Je cours après elle et je finis par l'attraper. Je la barbouille de farine. Elle rit de plus en plus fort. Seuls ses yeux ressortent sous la farine. Je passe mon doigt sur ses lèvres. Le jeu s'arrête aussitôt. Une nouvelle ambiance est dans la cuisine. Nous nous regardons. Puis elle s'éloigne de moi.

-Pardon, je ne voulais pas.

-Tu n'as rien fait Edward. Je ne suis pas douée non plus et mes cadavres sont plus lourds que les tiens.

Elle se tourne vers l'évier se nettoie le visage et nous faisons le ménage dans la cuisine. On frappe à la porte. Je me tourne et vois une serviette blanche par l'encadrement de la porte. Puis Angela qui pointe son nez.

-Tu as perdu à la courte paille lui lance Bella.

-Oui, les gars n'ont pas osé venir. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

-Oui merveilleusement bien.

Elle me regarde, je lui souris.

-Oh tu nous as fait les papillotes.

-Oui Angie.

Elle programme les fours et m'aide pour le rangement.

-Cette après midi c'est parcours en forêt. Et ce soir, Alice nous a parlé d'une soirée spéciale Cullen.

-Oh et cela consiste en quoi, une soirée spéciale Cullen ? elles me regardent d'une seule âme.

-A une condition.

-Laquelle ?

-Que tu y participes sans rechigner.

-Si tu me dis en quoi cela consiste ?

-Oh en général, chansons, jeux et autres envies d'Alice et de Rose.

-Super, j'adore ces soirées c'est comme un rendez-vous chez le dentiste.

-Allez Babybell, cela peut-être sympa.

-Juste pour toi Angie, mais ne m'affublez pas de tenue particulière. Vous êtes prévenus.

-Promis.

Nous mangeons sur la terrasse. Les papillotes sont divines et les tartes ne font pas long feu.

Nous sommes en pleine forêt sur les chevaux.

Angela se fait entendre.

-Jacob tu m'avais promis.

-Oups désolée Angie, Bella te donnera un coup de main.

-Je ne veux pas monter là dedans.

-Allez cesse de faire ta chochotte. Mets ta culotte et c'est partie.

Je descends de ma monture et l'attache avec les autres.

-Bella regarde le coin, elle lève les yeux au ciel et sourie.

-Combien de temps Emily, lui dis-je.

-Oh, on l'a amélioré mais ton idée reste ton idée.

Jacob nous tend un harnais. Et après démonstration de la mise en place de ce dernier, il nous explique les consignes de sécurité. Il nous dit que le lieu de démarrage est un peu plus loin. Nous avançons en forêt et après dix minutes de marche nous tombons sur un pont suspendu.

-OK les femmes d'abord.

Elles se regardent toutes et Emily s'avance devant le pont.

-Rose lance-toi. Puis Angela, Alice et Bella, je ferme la marche.

Rose s'approche, Emily vérifie son harnais, sa sécurité et elle lui glisse quelques mots à l'oreille. Rose la regarde, hoche la tête et commence le pont.

La même chose se produit avec les filles. Même Angéla qui semblait plus que terrorisée semble partir d'un bon pas.

Elle nous regarde.

-Messieurs à vous, et elle monte sur le pont.

-L'un de vous nous servira notre dessert avec un magnifique tablier rose ce soir, dit Emily.

-Oh non ma belle, c'est l'une de vous qui nous servirez notre dessert.

-Alors à chacun son équipe.

Nous regardons Jacob.

-OK, je vous explique. Le jeu est que celui qui a pris le plus fois le fil d'Ariane perd la partie. Il devra servir le dessert à l'équipe adverse selon ses règles. Rien ne peut-être refusé hormis la nudité intégrale.

-Merde, on y va, réplique Emmett.

Je regarde partir les filles et Bella secoue la tête tout en rigolant. Le jeu promet d'être intéressant.

Jacob vérifie nos harnais et nos sécurités. Nous voici donc dans l'antre de la mort.

Les filles commencent à crier tout d'un coup. Je ne vois rien. Nous entendons Angela puis un grand éclat de rire d'Emily.

Mon Dieu Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Je finis de passer le pont suspendu je suis à dix mètres du sol. Il y a un pont liane. OK je gère. Nous passons sans embuche. Nous arrivons sur une passerelle, changement de fil rouge. Nous tombons sur des étriers. Les filles sont encore dessus. Le passage est un peu plus dur si on tient compte qu'Emmett bouge partout et met les étriers en hauteur. Un nouveau pont puis un tonneau. Jacob se met dos au tonneau et avec ses mains sur le fil, il le fait coulisser de façon à ce qu'il monte. Il renvoit le tonneau. Un grand cri se fait entendre. Puis des encouragements et pour finir des applaudissements. Je vois Jasper devenir tout blanc. Merde c'est vrai il a le vertige. Je m'approche de lui.

-Tu ne vas quand même pas te servir du fil d'Ariane. Le tablier rose ne te convient pas au teint. Il me montre son doigt et je suis la direction du doigt. Il y a une liane et un peu plus loin un filet de nœud. Je vois Bella voler dans les airs en s'accrochant à la corde puis atterrir sur le filet et le remonter comme si c'est un parcours de santé. Je déglutis.

-Merde.

Jasper est accroché à la liane, il regarde en bas malgré les recommandations de Jacob.

-Et merde, je t'ai dit de ne pas regarder en bas. Jasper regarde-moi. Encore un peu relève les yeux. Bien maintenant tu marches droit devant, il secoue la tête.

-Tes sœurs sont passées, tu vas le faire.

-Je n'ai pas de sœur.

-Oh alors que sont-elles pour toi ?

-Pas mes sœurs.

-Il n'empêche quelles sont passées. Allez si tu mets trop de temps cela leur donne un point et compte comme un fil d'Ariane.

-Nous allons avoir un point Jacob.

-Jasper s'il te plaît.

Emily fait un décompte.

-Jasper dernière fois.

Jasper est tout blanc ?

Emily hurle zéro, ce qui effraie Jazz et dans son sursaut il saute dans le vide. Il s'accroche à la liane et hurle aussi. Il s'accroche au filet et commence sa montée.

-Un point pour nous les filles, et les filles crient leurs joies.

Le jeu commence. Je récupère la liane et sans réfléchir je me jette dans le vide. Je vole au dessus de la forêt. Une sensation énorme m'envahie et je vois le filet arriver à toute vitesse.

-Accroche-toi, me hurle Jacob.

Une fois le filet entre mes mains, je commence ma montée pour les rejoindre. C'était super. De nouveau dans les hauteurs des arbres. Mon frère s'éclate lui aussi. Nous sommes à trois fils pour deux. Une tyrolienne annonce la fin du premier parcours. Nous nous retrouvons en bas après une descente des plus chouettes. On se sent voler, on a l'impression de passer entre les arbres tels des écureuils ou seul un petit passage est fait pour nous.

Nous voici pour le deuxième parcours.

-Celui là est le tien Emmett !

-C'est vrai oh trop cool. Angie j'espère que tu as repéré le fil d'Ariane, tu vas en avoir besoin.

Elle déglutie et en voyant son regard nous partons à rire.

-Vous d'abord, nous lance Bella.

Jacob, Ben, et Emmett partent devant, puis Jazz, et pour finir moi.

Le deuxième parcours est un mélange de vide, de liane, de pont à un fil, de force des bras avec le vide en dessous. Encore un tonneau, un filet mais cette fois-ci c'est en cylindre et pour finir un saut dans le vide avec juste la sécurité pour nous tenir.

Nous en sommes à cinq, trois pour elle.

-Allez pour le dernier parcours on se mélange.

-Le dernier se fait en couple.

Automatiquement, Jacob et Emily s'élancent pour nous montrer la démarche à suivre puis Rose et Emmett, Ben et Angela, Alice et Jasper et pour finir Bella et moi.

Nous formons un binôme. Il faut être deux pour ce parcours. On peut avancer en travaillant à deux. C'est une superbe idée.

Le premier est un couloir de trapèzes. L'un est assis dessus et l'autre se place sur lui. Pendant que le premier tire sur la corde le deuxième essaye d'attraper le trapèze suivant et ainsi de suite.

Nous voyons les autres couples pendant leurs traversées. Cela nécessite un corps à corps. J'en tremble à l' avance.

-J'espère que le vide ne t'effraie pas.

Elle est collée à moi pour me chuchoter à l'oreille. Je sens son parfum contre moi, ses formes qui épousent mon corps.

-Euh non pour le vide je gère.

-Bien, il ne reste plus que la proximité alors, je déglutis.

Le premier trapèze revient à nous.

-Disons que nous allons faire avec.

Elle me regarde et hausse les sourcils.

-Tu me fais confiance ?

Je la regarde droit dans les yeux.

-Oui.

-Alors accroche-toi petit singe.

Elle me demande de m'installer sur le trapèze. Je vois passer tout son corps devant le mien, doucement tout en finesse elle vient s'asseoir sur moi. Elle met ses jambes autour de mon corps. Elle se pose contre moi tout en souplesse. Oh mon Dieu. Elle est sublime. Elle me regarde.

-Ne me lâche pas, surtout. Elle place mes mains de chaque côté de son corps tout en gardant les cordes à l'intérieur de mes bras.

-Près, alors on se balance.

Je commence à nous balancer, elle se love contre moi afin de me facilité les mouvements. Au bout d'un moment elle regarde derrière elle. Elle me regarde et sourie. Je balance en avant et au sommet de notre avancée, elle me serre un peu plus le corps de ses jambes et se penche en arrière pour attraper le trapèze suivant.

Je suis assis sur le premier avec une femme qui a ses jambes autour de mon corps allongée dans le vide dans le prolongement de mon être me dévoilant tous ses charmes en tenant un autre trapèzes à plus de vingt mètres de haut.

-Bien maintenant, c'est à toi. Tu vas te lever. Mes jambes vont glisser le long de ton corps pour s'accrocher au premier trapèze. Tu vas passer sur l'autre trapèze et tu vas t'asseoir dans le même sens que celui-ci.

-Je crois comprendre.

Je la regarde, elle est de plus en plus belle. Je me redresse et passe sur l'autre trapèze. Je m'assois face à la route. Instinctivement je la bloque de mes jambes. Elle a ses mains de chaque côté de moi. Une à l'endroit et l'autre à l'envers.

Elle me regarde et sourie.

-Bien deuxième étape. Je vais lâcher le premier et la force va nous emmener de l'autre côté. Je veux que tu te balances le plus fort possible. Tu te tiens aux cordes et sous aucun prétexte, tu ne lâches. OK ?

-Compris.

Elle décompte de trois à zéro. Et là tout ce passe à une vitesse incroyable. Elle lâche le premier trapèze la force fait que le balancement commence. Je ne la lâche pas. Elle se bascule et lorsque le trapèze prend de la hauteur, je la sens lâcher le trapèze, Je resserre mes jambes autour de son corps et elle se cambre afin de passer ses jambes autour de moi. Elle se retrouve coucher à califourchon sur moi son pubis contre mon sexe. Elle s'allonge devant nous et dans le deuxième balancement elle attrape le troisième trapèze.

-OK, tu as compris le système. On recommence.

-OK, je me concentre sur mon passage et une fois qu'elle a décalé ses mains je m'installe, je la bloque.

Elle décompte et nous revoilà partis pour le quatrième trapèze. Je pousse au maximum pour attraper le dernier. Elle est souple, dynamique, et pour atteindre la passerelle, elle me demande de me mettre debout. Je m'exécute. Elle s'assoit entre mes jambes. Elle se balance de plus en plus haut et lorsque le trapèze atteint une l'altitude qu'elle veut.

-Je pousse, tu n'as plus qu'à descendre.

-OK.

Elle pousse à fond, et en effet la passerelle se présente à moi. Je n'ai plus qu'à descendre au bon moment.

Je suis sur la passerelle. Je la regarde. Elle se balance plus haut et vient me rejoindre tranquillement.

-Merci pour ta confiance.

-Tu peux la reprendre quand tu veux, je lui fais mon sourire. Elle est des plus étonnantes.

Elle me regarde et secoue la tête.

-Allez on continue.

-Si tout le parcours est comme cela, j'ai hâte.

-Edward, ne joue pas à cela.

-Quoi, je lui fais mon meilleur sourire, même ma mère y succombe.

-Arrête de faire la grimace, et viens.

- !

Elle s'attache au prochain élément. C'est un tube de plastique avec d'énormes trous qui se finissent par des chaussettes afin de faciliter notre chute.

Elle me regarde et hausse les sourcils.

-Tu viens te frotter à moi.

-Oh c'est si gentiment demander !

Je m'attache à mon tour.

-Explique-moi, comment on s'y prend ?

-Le plus simplement du monde.

Elle se met dos à moi et nous lie ensemble par les bras.

-Tu dois avoir des abdos là dedans.

-Euh oui.

-Voyons cela.

Nous nous asseyons au sol. Je pose mes pieds le long de la paroi.

-Prêt ?

-Ouaip.

-Bien tu restes toujours en appuis sur une jambe. Ne me lâche pas.

-Jamais.

-Tu veux bien me chanter ou siffler une musique. On pourra se caller dessus.

Je commence à siffloter tout en tapant sur la paroi le rythme.

-OK on y va.

Tout en gardant le rythme et en sifflotant nous passons dans le tunnel. Nous avançons vite. Au-dessus des trous je regarde en bas et cela me donne la pêche pour continuer le parcours.

Nous finissons le tube. Mes jambes sont mortes.

Je l'aide à se redresser. Je lui souris, elle me le rend.

Puis nous voilà devant une ancre marine et un filin qui monte.

-Et maintenant ?

-Une petite pause au-dessus de la forêt.

Elle s'installe et me fait signe. Je m'installe à ses côtés. Elle prend une corde et nous tirons ensemble pour nous faire avancer. Nous passons au-dessus de la forêt. Je regarde devant moi, la passerelle est là. Je monte dessus, et je me tourne pour lui tendre la main. Elle me regarde et me donne sa main. J'ai des vibrations dans tout mon corps. J'avoue qu'elle me procure de ces sensations. Elle est différente, ce n'est pas une poupée que l'on peut soulever comme cela. Elle est belle, maîtresse de la situation, avec un corps parfait, une odeur à vous faire tomber, une intelligence. Merde.

Dernière passerelle. La tyrolienne à deux places.

Je m'installe sur la tyrolienne. Elle se place dans mon dos.

-Tu me fais confiance ?

-Oui en théorie.

-Alors c'est partie.

Elle nous élance et un peu après notre départ, elle se penche sur moi.

-Laisse-toi tomber. Je promets de ne pas te perdre en chemin.

Je la regarde, elle me sourie. Je lève mes mains et me penche en avant. Elle m'attrape avec ses jambes. Je vole littéralement au-dessus des arbres. Elle me tient. Puis d'un coup je me sens partir en avant elle est sans dessus dessous. La tête en bas alors qu'elle me tient le torse de ses jambes. Elle crie et un loup lui répond de son hurlement.

-Attrape les cordes, elle nous bascule de façon à ce que je puisse m'asseoir. Elle se contorsionne et revient dans la position initiale.

-Nous somme bientôt arrivés, j'ai aimé partager cela avec toi, me chuchote-t- elle à l'oreille.

-Moi aussi.

-Attention, impacte, elle s'accroche à moi et le frein se met en marche.

Arrivés au sol, tout le monde nous regarde. Emmett me fait un sourire. Je descends de ma tyrolienne et tends la main à Bella qui la prend sans hésitation.

-Super Jacob, il est magnifique le binôme.

-Oh mais, heureux que la tyrolienne te plaise. Mais mon préféré reste les trapèzes.

-Moi aussi, je dois l'avouer, et elle me regarde, je déglutis.

La famille me regarde et je ne comprends rien. Ils nous ont suivis pour le dernier parcours. Alice m'explique pourquoi Jasper est blanc comme neige. Il est tombé dans les chaussettes. Il n'a jamais eu aussi peur de toute sa vie. Emmett et Rosalie eux ont perdu aux trapèzes. Emmett a voulu se lancer dès le premier et a raté sa cible. Seuls Jacob et Emily et Angela et Ben l'ont fini.

-Si je comprends bien, les filles ont gagné. Alors !

-Ouaip. Nous sommes les meilleures.

Elles se tapent dans les mains et improvisent une danse de la victoire basée sur le roulement de fesses. Je suis scotché. Nous sommes crevés. Mais sans nous en rendre compte nous sommes au point de départ. Il nous reste que quelques pas à faire pour retrouver les chevaux.

-Jasper tu nous apporteras le dessert avec uniquement le tablier rose et un shorty de la même couleur.

Il grogne mais nous savons qu'il va le faire.

Nous montons en voiture. Jasper et moi à l'avant, Bella et Alice derrière.

-Bella je ne savais pas que tu étais si souple. Oh mon Dieu, tu as dû faire des ravages dans l'équipe des cheers girls de ton lycée.

-Je n'ai jamais fait parti des filles à pompons. Je n'aime pas attirer le regard sur moi.

-Angela nous a dit pourtant que tu avais beaucoup de prétendants.

-Si Angie le dit, alors cela doit être vrai.

-Tu n'as jamais eu d'histoire d'amour.

-Alice !

-Oh mon Dieu, Bella tu es vierge.

Je regarde dans mon rétro, elle est rouge tomate. Elle regarde ses pieds.

-Alice, je ne pense pas que Bella veuille parler de cela, lui lance Jasper.

-Oh Bella, je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas Mais tu pleures, oh mon Dieu, non. Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir.

Je me gare devant les chalets. Bella descend de la voiture et entre dans son chalet. Elle ferme la porte. Jasper me regarde et me fait un signe de tête.

-Je vous rejoins au resto.

J'ouvre la porte du chalet lorsque j'entends un cri venant de Bella. Je cours dans les marches à la source du bruit.

-Bella réponds-moi !


	10. Chapter 10

Les personnages appartiennent à la grande Stephenie Meyer.

L'histoire et son évolution sont de simple transcription de mon esprit.

Galwinthe est toujours ma beta pour cette fic. Merci énormément a elle.

Petit bisous pour les habitués et pour les nouveaux. Un énorme merci pour vos reviews, elles font super plaisir. A bientot de vous

Chapitre 10 : RoseS noireS

**Dans le chapitre précédent :**

_Je me gare devant les chalets. Bella descend de la voiture et entre dans son chalet. Elle ferme la porte. Jasper me regarde et me fait un signe de tête._

_-Je vous rejoins au resto._

_J'ouvre la porte du chalet lorsque j'entends un cri venant de Bella. Je cours dans les marches à la source du bruit. _

_-Bella réponds-moi !_

J'ouvre la porte de sa chambre, elle est debout devant un carton de fleurs. Je m'approche. Des roses noires sont à l'intérieur avec une jaquette de cd où sa photo figure dessus.

-Bella regarde-moi !

Elle a le regard fixe sur la boîte et son contenu. Je pose délicatement mes mains autour de son visage et la tourne vers moi. Son visage reflète la douleur, la tristesse et la haine.

-Bella, il va falloir que l'on envoie cela au labo.

-Non, la jaquette et son contenu sont à moi.

Elle se penche pour le prendre mais je l'arrête dans son élan.

-Bella nous devons l'envoyer au labo. Le carton, les fleurs, la jaquette et son contenu.

-Non hors de question. Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un regarde.

–Bella, parle-moi. Qu'y a-t-il sur dans la jaquette ? Est-ce que tu en as déjà eu d'autres et si oui où sont-elles ? S'il te plaît Baby.

Elle me dévisage et se laisse tomber au sol. Je m'assois derrière elle et la prends contre moi. Je place mes bras autour d'elle.

Elle pleure et je la berce doucement en la tenant contre moi. Au bout d'un moment, j'entends un bruit dans le chalet.

-Edward, tout va bien ?

-Jasper dans la chambre de Bella.

Il nous rejoint quelques secondes plus tard. Il est devant nous et je lui montre d'un signe de tête le colis.

Il regarde le contenu de ce dernier et referme la boîte. Il la prend et la dépose sur la commode.

-Tu devrais l'allonger, elle dort dans tes bras.

Je regarde alors Bella, elle dort. Ses larmes coulent encore de temps en temps mais elle dort. Je ne m'en suis pas aperçu. Elle s'est bien accrochée à moi, elle a posé sa tête sur moi mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle dormirait. J'ai une drôle de sensation en moi. Une plénitude, une certaine fierté même. Elle se sent bien dans mes bras. Je relève ma tête vers Jazz qui me regarde avec un sourire.

-Allez don juan. Mets ta belle au lit et rejoins-moi en bas.

Il s'en va avec le coli.

Je la regarde. Je lui caresse les cheveux. Je ne peux pas me lever avec elle sur moi, je dois la réveiller. Cela me fait mal, un vide se fait en moi. Mais je n'ai pas le choix.

-Bella, Bella réveille-toi !

Elle s'accroche un peu plus à moi. J'essaye de lui enlever ses mains mais elle s'accroche plus encore.

-Ne part pas, s'il te plaît. Reste, j'ai besoin de toi.

-Je ne pars pas Bella. Je voudrais juste te coucher et une fois que tu dormiras, je rejoindrais Jazz en bas.

-Emmène-moi, ne me laisse pas seule.

Elle me parle tout bas, comme une supplication. Je lui caresse la tête.

-D'accord Baby, je t'emmène mais il faut que tu te lèves pour cela.

Elle ouvre délicatement les yeux et me regarde. Elle ressemble à une petite fille qui cherche désespérément de l'aide. Je craque de la voir comme cela. La moue made in Cullen d'Alice ne lui arrive même pas à la cheville.

Elle me dévisage et son doigt passe sur mes lèvres. Je la regarde sans pouvoir bouger. Tout doucement son doigt fait le contour de ma bouche. Elle ferme les yeux et je la vois froncer les sourcils. Elle se bat intérieurement. Je n'ai qu'une envie mais je dois me retenir. Pas maintenant pas comme cela. Je suis dans un état second. Elle se retire de moi et se lève pour me tendre sa main. La chaleur de ses doigts contre ma bouche. Cette sensation si longtemps oubliée, voire même jamais égalée. D'une simple caresse, elle m'enflamme.

Je prends sa main et attrape la couverture de son lit et les oreillers.

Arrivés au salon, Jasper nous regarde.

-Je pensais plus à la coucher la haut, Edward.

Il se lève du canapé et le déplie.

-Allez princesse au dodo, lui dit-il.

Elle hoche la tête mais ne bouge pas.

Je me tourne vers elle.

-Je ne pars pas Bella, je reste avec toi.

Elle s'installe dans le canapé lit et se place au milieu. Elle me dévisage. Instinctivement je m'installe à ses côtés. Elle me regarde, je lui souris. Dans un mouvement je lève mon bras et elle vient se réfugier contre moi. Elle se positionne de façon à ce que sa tête soit sur ma poitrine. Sa main sur mon torse. Jasper nous regarde.

-Je vais au restaurant, j'appelle Jacob pour lui demander de venir avec sa valise. Je te dis à demain. Je vais visionner les vidéos, il me fait un clin d'œil.

Je lui souris et me reconcentre sur ce bout de femme qui est sur moi. Elle regarde Jazz qui prend la boîte et se dirige vers la porte.

-Non !

Jasper la regarde, elle s'est redressée et là une sensation de froid m'envahie.

-Pardon ! Non Bella, je ne monterais pas dans ce lit avec vous deux.

-Ne l'emmène pas.

-Quoi la boîte ? Bella Jacob travaille au labo, il va venir relever les empreintes et tout le toutim dessus.

-Il ne trouvera rien, elle est vierge de tout. Sauf à la lumière noire.

-Montre-moi, lui dit Jasper. Il s'approche d'elle. Bella comment peux-tu savoir cela ?

Elle me regarde, puis Jasper. Elle baisse la tête et se recroqueville sur elle. Je me sens inutile, plus du tout fier de lui apporter la sérénité dont elle a besoin. Je ne sais toujours pas quoi faire. Et comme toujours dans ces cas là, je la prends dans mes bras. Elle se laisse enlacer et pose sa tête contre mon torse.

-La première est arrivée un mois après la libération, puis j'en ai reçu une de temps en temps. Pour mon anniversaire, pour les un an de la prise d'otage, puis sans raison particulière. Je ne pensais pas qu'il me trouverait ici.

-Tu parles des Volturi ?

-Non, je ne sais pas qui c'est. Ce n'est pas à l'avantage des Volturi de me faire parvenir ces images.

-Quelles images ? lui demandai-je tout bas.

-Je ne veux pas que vous regardiez cela, mais je sais bien que je ne vais pas avoir le choix. Lors de la préparation du gymnase pour le bal, le directeur m'avait demandé de faire fonctionner le système de surveillance vidéo de l'école. Beaucoup de choses se passe lors de cette soirée et il voulait être paré et intervenir si nécessaire.

-Le gymnase était surveillé ?

-Les alentours aussi. Les cd sont les enregistrements de la surveillance.

-Où sont les autres. Bella ?

-Pour cela on va devoir aller en ville à Port Angeles pour être précis.

-Bien repose-toi, je rejoins les autres, je vous organise une virer shopping pour demain.

-Jasper, je…

-Bonne nuit Bella, Edward.

Il sort et je me retrouve avec ma Bella devant moi. Elle s'est levée et va de long en large dans le salon.

-Un café, tu veux un café ?

Elle me regarde, ses yeux reflètent de la détermination, de la colère mais aussi quelque chose que je ne connais pas.

-Oui s'il te plaît.

Je saute du canapé et fonce en cuisine, elle s'assoie sur un tabouret et me regarde faire.

-Et si on commençait par un plat de pâtes ? lui dis-je en haussant me sourcils.

-Tu sais faire cela toi, l'inspecteur ?

-Je pourrais même t'épater si tu venais manger à mon appart.

-OK ! Ça marche. Tu me diras quand ?

Je relève la tête, elle est toute rouge. Je viens de l'inviter à manger chez moi et elle a accepté. Un rendez-vous. OH merde. Je me concentre sur ma casserole d'eau, sel, huile. Et je lance le café.

-Edward, je peux te demander quelque chose ?

-Tout ce que tu voudras.

-Alors je vais réfléchir mieux que cela à ma demande.

Elle me fait un léger sourire. Je rigole.

-Edward je ne sais comment te dire cela mais lorsque tu visionneras les images. Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles plus me voir.

-Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, je fais le tour de l'îlot central et me place devant elle.

Je prends son petit visage où les sillons de larmes sont toujours présents. J'en ai marre de la voir triste. Je voudrais la voir heureuse comme lorsque nous avons fait la cuisine, ou encore cette aprèm lorsqu'elle se arquait pour attraper le trapèze.

-Ecoutez-moi bien Mlle Swan, il est hors de question que je me sépare de vous.

-Tu dis cela maintenant, mais lorsque tu auras vu cela. Ton regard sur moi changera. Tu prendras conscience de ma vie pendant ces 48 heures, et ton regard changera.

Je la regarde et respire un grand coup.

-Tu penses que je ne comprends pas ta souffrance, ou encore tes peurs. Tu imagines être une personne mauvaise, que nul ne peut aimer sous peine de souffrir. Tu penses avoir mérité cela d'une certaine façon parce que tu auras fait ou dis quelque chose qui justifie leurs actes. Ce n'est pas vrai Bella. Tu es une personne attachante qui est en droit d'aimer et d'être aimer en retour. Tu as le droit au bonheur. Tu en as même le devoir de rendre ta vie plus belle. Tu dois leur montrer qu'ils ne t'ont pas atteints, que tu es plus forte qu'eux.

-Tu juges sans savoir, et tu juges mal.

-Quoi dis-moi qu'ils ne t'ont pas violentée. Que tu n'as pas crié ton désaccord, que tu ne t'es pas débattu. Qu'ils t'ont fait souffrir au point où tu aurais préférer mourir. Que leurs regards ou leurs paroles ne comblent pas tes nuits encore maintenant. Dis-moi que tu es sortie indemne de cet échange et je te laisserais tranquille. Dis-moi que chaque pas que tu fais n'est pas une souffrance que chaque fois que tu repasses devant ce lieu ou chaque fois que tu rencontres une personne en rapport avec cette partie de ta vie, cela ne t'affecte pas. Dis-moi que tu acceptes d'être touchée, câlinée par les hommes. Oh vu de tes réactions, Bella je ne crois pas que tu t'en sois sortie. Je te parle Isabella, Marie Swan, Réponds-moi.

Elle est recroquevillée sur elle-même comme toujours dans ces cas là.

-Ils sont morts par ma faute. Je suis la seule fautive. Et rien que pour cela, personne ne peut m'aider.

Elle sort et se place sur le perron. Je sais que j'y suis allé fort. J'ai dû me mettre dans la peau d'une femme qu'on avait violentée et j'ai dû ressortir ce que je pensais, la conversation avec Rosalie m'a aidée pour cela. Mais elle doit me laisser l'aider. Elle le doit.

Je la rejoins sur le perron, elle a le regard fixe sur le lac.

-Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que ça me demande de me mettre à nu devant toi. Bella, lorsque je t'ai vu devant cette boîte, lorsque j'ai vu les marques que tu as dans le dos, je n'ai jamais eu aussi mal. Bella, jamais je n'ai eu envie de protéger, de connaître ou de rendre heureux quelqu'un. Mais lorsque je t'ai vu, lorsque tu m'as permis de te découvrir. J'ai découvert une femme pleine de douleur et aussi de force. Une femme pleine de secret et aussi ouverte sur le monde. Une femme traumatisée et aussi à l'écoute de ceux qu'elle aime. Une femme blessée et aussi intelligente et drôle. C'est cette magnifique femme qui me plaît. J'en ai connu mais aucune d'elle ne m'a attiré, aucune d'elle ne se fait désirer, comme toi. Je sais que cela peut te faire peur et cela m'effraie aussi. Je ne connais pas ton secret dans la totalité mais je serais près à le porter avec toi. Peut importe ce qu'il s'est passé, dans ce gymnase, peut importe ce que tu as vécu ou fais. Jamais je ne pourrais te juger, je n'étais pas à ta place, je n'ai pas eu à faire des choix pour sauver mon père ou mes amis. Jamais et ça je peux te le jurer, jamais je ne te jugerai. Peut-être que je ne te comprendrais pas mais cela je promets de t'en parler et lorsque tu le souhaiteras, je serais là pour toi. Bella je ne peux pas me mettre plus à nu devant toi. Je ne veux pas que tu me laisses sur le côté de ta vie. S'il te plaît. Laisse-moi t'aider, je prendrais la place que tu me donneras.

Je la regarde, j'ai les yeux plein de larmes. Je m'accroupie doucement à ses côtés. Elle essuie mes larmes et suce son doigt. Elle me regarde avec tellement de sentiment, tellement de peine. Cela me fend le cœur. Ses larmes coulent. Je les essuie à mon tour.

-Ne pleure pas, je ne supporte pas te voir pleurer.

-Tu ne comprends pas. Ce n'est pas que je n'en veux pas, c'est que je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais aimé. Je suis imparfaite, bourrée de merdes qui encombrent mon esprit. Ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas est au delà de l'imagination de tous. Tu dis ne pas me juger, mais tu le feras. C'est certain et c'est humain.

-Bella, je ne suis pas plus doué que toi pour ces sentiments, mais peut-être qu'à nous deux, on pourrait se guérir.

Je regarde le lac pour masquer le fait qu'il m'ait fallu un courage incroyable pour lui dire cela. Elle pose sa tête sur ma jambe regarde le plafond. J'essaye de me lever mais elle attrape ma main et la met sur ses cheveux.

-Mon père me faisait cela lorsque j'avais le cafard, dans un silence presque absolu je m'exécute tout en chantonnant cet air de musique qui traîne dans ma tête depuis des jours.

-Merci à toi de t'occuper de moi lorsque je suis faible.

Je la regarde, elle a des sillons de larmes sur les joues mais ne les enlève pas.

-Tu es loin d'être faible, Bella. Tu es humaine c'est tout.

-Que sais-tu de moi ?

-Rien que tu ne m'es dévoilé toi-même ou ton dossier.

-Ton regard a changé. Tout comme celui du reste du groupe. Il y a des questionnements, de la pitié et je ne sais quoi derrière. Je n'aime pas cela.

-Si mon regard a changé, ce n'est pas dans le sens que tu penses. J'admire la femme que tu es.

-Tu n'as rien à admirer, Edward. Je suis loin d'être celle que tu imagines. Je suis dangereuse.

-Comme chacun de nous.

-Tu ne comprends pas.

-Quoi, Bella qu'est-ce que je ne comprends pas. Qu'il a fallu que tu te battes pour survivre. Que tu as vu tes amis et ta famille se faire tuer devant toi et le fait que tu sois sortie vivante de ce merdier.

Elle me dévisage du regard.

-Tu es étrange Edward Cullen. Tu es sincère lorsque tu parles. Cela n'est pas habituel chez toi.

-Non en effet, tu me forces à faire ou dire des choses dont je n'ai pas l'habitude. Même si cela m'effraie à un point incroyable.

-Merci à toi d'être venu.

-De rien, je serais présent pour toi Bella.

-Allez on va manger, je lui tends la main et nos entrons à l'intérieur. Les pâtes sont plus que cuites.

-Tout compte fait, on va revoir pour cette histoire de dîner. A la vue de tes pâtes, tu vas me faire mourir.

-Ne me cherche pas Swan, c'est de ta faute et tu le sais.

Tout d'un coup, la porte s'ouvre. Nous nous retournons instinctivement sur celle-ci. J'ai déjà la main sur mon arme.

Jasper entre et comme promis se dévêtit pour n'avoir qu'un shorty rose avec des froufrous et le fameux tablier. Il nous apporte le dessert. Ils sont tous là. Nous sommes morts de rire. Jasper joue avec nous ne se laissant pas démoraliser par la situation. Il chante même devant nous en jouant les filles sur une chanson de Marylin Monroe. Un régale.

Elle le regarde avec cet air d'amusement. Du grand n'importe quoi. Mais cela fait du bien. Elle est magnifique.

Emmett arrive avec les boissons aidé par Rose. Angie, Ben et Alice avec les casse-croûtes. Jacob et Emily suivent avec un panier rempli de marshmallows et autre chose à cuire au feu de bois. Jacob allume la cheminée et tous ensemble nous passons une agréable soirée.

Après la pause café, chacun se lève et part se coucher.

Bella me regarde, je m'approche d'elle.

Elle se met sur la pointe des pieds pour avoir sa bouche au niveau de mon oreille.

-Je voudrais savoir, comme Alice ne dort pas avec moi. Je n'ai pas de garde du corps avec moi. Peut-être que tu accepterais de remplir ce rôle ?

Je la dévisage, elle est rouge tomate. Elle se mord la lèvre et elle joue avec ses doigts.

-Laisse-moi faire le point avec Marylin Monroe, je te rejoins ensuite, je lui embrasse la tête sous le regard de Jazz et d'Alice qui sourient.

-A demain Alice, Jasper.

-A demain, Bella, neuf heures pour les boutiques.

-Dix Alice et interdiction de venir avant. Merci pour tout.

Elle monte dans la chambre et lorsque je me retourne, j'ai juste le temps de rattraper Alice qui me saute dans les bras.

-Je suis si contente pour toi. Elle est superbe. Oh Edward comme je suis heureuse.

Je la fait redescendre. Et regarde Jasper qui me sourie.

-Merci Alice, j'avoue que cela fait du bien aussi, je passe ma main dans mes cheveux et je me sens rougir. Un véritable ado.

Jasper me lance un coup de poing dans le dos. Digne des hommes viriles que nous sommes.

-Quoi de neuf, alors ?

-On a une photo du livreur et le nom de la camionnette. Je lancerais les recherches demain. Mais cela ne nous dit pas comment il a su qu'elle était ici. L'adresse est complète, avec le numéro du chalet au nom de Swan Bella. Il y a encore une taupe avec nous Edward. C'est la seule explication.

Je grogne, bien sûr que j'ai déjà pensé à cela. Mais comment faire ? Comment la faire se dévoiler ? Avec Alice nous parlons de l'itinéraire de demain. Notre organisation pour la protéger… Une demie heure plus tard, les amoureux squattent le canapé pendant que moi je rejoins Bella.

-Bella je peux entrer !

-Bien sûr.

J'ouvre la porte, elle est dans le lit, avec mon tee-shirt. Un livre sur les genoux et la lampe de chevet pour l'éclairer. Je déglutis. Elle est magnifique.

-Je vais me laver, je reviens.

Elle me sourie.

Je prends mes affaires et fonce à la salle de bains. Oh mon Dieu, mon corps est au comble du désir. Voilà bien longtemps qu'il n'avait réagi comme cela. Une douche froide, voilà un remède mais comment vais-je tenir cette nuit à ses côtés ? Je fais couler l'eau, me déshabille. Ma masculinité est à son apogée. Je m'installe sous la douche, je ferme mes yeux. Je me prends en main et commence mon va-et-vient. Je la revoie pendant le parcours dans la forêt. Sa souplesse, son corps passant devant moi, ses formes généreuses, ses positions, son souffle sur moi, ses paroles. J'accélère le mouvement, la jouissance m'envahie, je me lâche sur le carrelage. Oh nom de Dieu, Bella.

Pourquoi ressentir tout cela ? Comment vais-je faire ? Je nous imagine main dans la main nous promenant dans la rue. Nous embrassant. Nous serions heureux. Mais comment combattre nos démons ? Comment faire pour que nos passés ne nous ensevelissent pas ? Comment faire pour aimer cette femme et me faire aimer en retour. Elle est loin de la petite intello binoclarde que je pensais. Elle est magnifique. J'ai essayé de lui dire tout à l'heure, mais m'a-t-elle comprise, est-ce que j'ai pu faire passer mon ressenti, mes sentiments. Lui ai-je fais peur ? Oh merde beaucoup trop de questions ? Et cette taupe qui est-elle ? Comment la protéger si je m'accroche trop ? Serais-je assez en alerte si mon esprit réagit de cette façon à chaque fois que je la vois ? Qui a-t- il, sur le cd ? Serais-je assez fort pour supporter tout cela ? Maintenant, je dois l'avouer, cette affaire est plus compliquée qu'au début. Elle me touche plus particulièrement. Le chef m'enlèvera l'affaire s'il sait ce que je ressens, je dois lui cacher. Mais il n'est pas bête. Il va forcément s'en rendre compte. Que va-t-il se passer ? Je risque ma place. Est-elle plus importante que Bella ? Et vice versa. Non Bella est plus importante, je le sais. Merde, merde et remerde.

Je sors de la douche, m'essuie, je me pose toujours cent cinquante milles questions. Je suis devant la glace, je remplis le lavabo d'eau chaude. Un coup à la porte se fait entendre.

-Edward, tu vas bien ? Voilà une heure que tu es là dedans

La porte s'ouvre doucement. J'ai la serviette autour de mon bassin.

-Est-ce que je peux entrer ?

Je ne réponds pas, je suis toujours dans cet état de statue. Elle me met souvent dans cet état. J'ai envie de lui dire de rentrer mais mon corps ne réagit pas. Je regarde la porte sans rien dire. Un sourire au visage. Elle s'inquiète pour moi.

Sa petite frimousse passe par la porte. Elle est magnifique. Elle est toute rouge. Elle entre et penche sa tête comme pour entrer à l'intérieur de moi.

-Viens ! je lui tends la main. Elle s'approche doucement.

-Je ne voulais pas te déranger, mais tu ne réponds pas.

-Voudrais-tu m'aider ? J'ai toujours l'envie de me faire raser par une femme.

-Oh ce n'est que cela.

Elle s'approche de moi et je me rends compte qu'elle ne porte que mon tee-shirt. Elle est magnifique, ses cheveux châtain clair coupés dans ce carré plongeant et ses yeux chocolats. Si profond, si sensuels, tellement expressifs. Ma virilité se réveille. Quel con et moi qui lui demande de me raser. Oh là, là. Ça ne va pas être simple. Réfléchis bordel, tu es incapable de penser à tes paroles lorsqu'elle est là Edward tu te fous dans la merde tout seul.

Elle pose sa main sur mon visage, j'en frémis de bonheur et j'en ferme les yeux.

-Il va falloir que tu m'expliques, Edward. Je n'ai jamais fait cela. J'ai bien vu mon père le faire, mais je ne l'ai jamais fait.

Je la regarde et m'installe sur le meuble du lavabo. Je prends une deuxième serviette et la pose sur ma virilité. Je respire un grand coup.

-Alors se sera une première pour nous deux. Tiens mets de la mousse entre tes mains.

Je la regarde, elle est concentrée sur ses gestes. Elle met une noix de mousse et la répartie sur les deux mains. Elle s'approche doucement de mon visage en se plaçant entre mes jambes.

Son regard est fixé sur les courbes de mon visage. Ses mains se rapprochent doucement. Elle étale la mousse avec une telle douceur, la chaleur de ses doigts qui découvrent mon visage. Je la regarde avec un nouveau sentiment. La voir prendre le temps de s'occuper de moi. De voir l'attention et la concentration que je lui suscite. Je place mes mains sur ma virilité. Interdiction qu'elle se rende compte de cela. J'ai des fourmillements dans la tête. Un bien-être s'empare de moi.

Elle attrape le rasoir.

-Trempe-le dans l'eau. Et commence par ici dans se sens là.

Elle s'exécute. Elle n'appuie pas sur mon visage. Je place alors ma main sur la sienne et lui montre le chemin et la force à mettre dans son geste.

Elle continue le mouvement, toujours concentrée sur ses gestes. Je lève mon visage pour qu'elle s'attaque à ma gorge.

-En sens inverse Bella.

Elle me regarde et des larmes commencent à apparaître.

Je place ma main sous son menton et la dirige vers moi.

-J'ai confiance en toi. Tu ne me feras pas mal. Je le sais. Ce n'est qu'un rasoir.

Elle me fixe et se concentre sur son geste. Je place mes mains autour de sa taille. Elle ne bouge pas. Elle me donne des sensations dignes des plus belles.

Une fois terminé, elle passe ses mains dans l'eau et me rince le visage.

Elle regarde dans ma trousse de toilette et en ressort l'après rasage. Elle ouvre le flacon et le sens. Elle ferme les yeux.

-Voilà donc une partie de tes secrets.

-On dirait.

Elle s'en verse dans la main, pose le flacon et se frotte doucement ses mains. Elle me regarde intensément et applique l'après rasage sur mon visage. Je ferme les yeux. Elle reste sur mon visage plus que nécessaire mais c'est tellement bon. J'ouvre les yeux.

-Merci.

-Non merci à toi de me faire confiance.

Je lui embrasse la joue. Elle me regarde, et devient toute rouge.

-C'est la première fois que tu m'embrasses, elle place sa main sur la joue comme pour emprisonner le bisou ou la sensation que cela lui procure.

-Et pas la dernière.

Elle me sourie et se tourne pour nettoyer le lavabo. Cette une scène de vie que j'aimerais voir plus souvent. Je suis bien et je sens qu'elle aussi. Entre nous c'est naturel.

J'enfile mon bas de pyjama et laisse tomber ma serviette de mon tour de taille. Elle se retourne en entendant le bruit. Elle me regarde et son visage s'empourpre. Elle baisse les yeux.

-Il n'y a pas de mal, Bella. Veux-tu que je mette le haut ?

Elle me fait non de la tête.

Je finis de ranger mes affaires. Me passe un coup de brosse. Puis je l'attrape par la main pour la conduire jusque dans la chambre. Arrivés à la porte d'entrée. Nous regardons ce grand lit vide. Je m'arrête et la regarde.

-C'est bien ce que tu veux ?

-Oui s'il te plaît.

Je lui tiens toujours la main. C'est à moi de lui montrer qu'il n'y pas de mal, pas à avoir peur de cela. Mais je suis tendu à l'extrême. J'ai mon cœur qui palpite comme un dingue. Je respire profondément, passe ma main dans mes cheveux. Je l'amène jusqu'au bord du lit. Elle ouvre la couverture et s'installe dedans.

Elle ouvre le lit de mon côté. Je la regarde, elle me sourie.

Je m'allonge dedans et lui ouvre son bras. Elle se réfugie dedans. Un sentiment de plénitude, de bien-être m'envahie. Voilà nous sommes à nos places.

-Merci Edward pour ce moment.

-Merci à toi baby, je voudrais m'endormir tous les soirs dans le même état de bien-être.

Elle caresse mon torse de son doigt. Il voyage sur moi. J'ai des frissons à chaque passage.

-Ce n'est que moi, Babylove, tu es en sécurité, je place ma main sur son dos et commence à la caresser doucement.

Je la sens déglutir, et finalement elle se décontracte. Au bout d'un long moment de silence. Je la sens se laisser aller contre moi, elle s'enfonce dans les songes. Je continue de fixer le plafond tout en sentant la flagrance de cette femme qui me fait découvrir ou redécouvrir tous ces sentiments.

Je me sens partir aussi lentement dans les songes où je retrouve Bella.


	11. Chapter 11

Les personnages appartiennent à la grande Stephenie Meyer.

L'histoire et son évolution sont de simple transcription de mon esprit.

Merci à Galswinthe pour la correction.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Chapitre 11 : pas sage

**Bella pov**

On me secoue. Je sens qu'on me secoue.

-Réveille-toi ! Bella merde, ouvre tes yeux.

J'obtempère. Edward est au-dessus de moi, il a sa main sur ma bouche. Il a un regard inquiet.

-Il y a quelqu'un dans la maison, je vais voir ce qu'il se passe. S'il y a le moindre problème, cache-toi dans la forêt. Je te retrouverais.

J'ai le trouillomètre à trois milles, pas pour moi, pour lui.

-Fais attention à toi.

Il me regarde et passe sa main sur ma joue.

-Attends-moi, je te retrouverais.

Je me lève en urgence et le vois muni de son arme ouvrir la porte. Il contrôle le couloir et après un dernier regard vers moi il s'enfonce dans l'obscurité. Une peur m'envahie. J'écoute dans le noir lorsqu'un coup de feu retentie. Je sors de mon lit en veillant à faire le moins de bruit possible. J'ouvre la fenêtre et regarde par le balcon. L'ossature de la maison est particulière, le fait que ce soit un chalet me donne différents points d'accroche. Je vois une ombre passer devant mon lit. Je retiens mon souffle. Cette silhouette, je la reconnaîtrais entre mille. James.

Je suis paniquée de le voir ici. Je suis en tee-shirt et pieds nus sur mon balcon. Je sais que s'il y en a un, l'autre n'est pas loin. Je regarde encore autour de moi. Je l'entends jurer que le lit est vide mais chaud.

-Cette pute ne doit pas être très loin. Vérifie, l'armoire, la fenêtre, je fais le tour de la maison.

Je monte sur le toit. Je regarde autour. Il a un arbre à l'autre extrémité de la maison. Je monte sur le faitage et marche doucement. Je regarde droit devant.

-Elle est là-haut.

Et merde, ils m'ont vu. J'accélère ma traversée. Une fois au sommet du pignon, je remarque que l'arbre est un peu plus loin que prévu. Merde. J'entends James, il commence à grimper sur le toit, Mon estomac se contracte rien que de les entendre.

-Petit cygne de la liberté, viens par ici ! Nous avons quelque chose à finir. Je dois dire que j'ai souvent pensé à toi. Allez viens ! Ne me force pas à monter là-haut.

Je recule sur le faitage et me mets à courir dessus. Jamais ils ne m'attraperont. Je cours de toutes mes forces, je prends mon appui sur le pignon et saute dans l'arbre. Je jette mes mains en avant. Les branches me cisaillent la peau mais je finis par m'accrocher.

-La conne, elle a sauté. James fais le tour. Je la garde à vue.

Je n'ai pas le choix, c'est une question de rapidité. Je me retourne, Laurent me court après. Alors avec toute l'énergie du désespoir je descends de cet arbre et me mets à courir en direction de la forêt. Mes pieds s'écorchent sur les cailloux mais j'ai tellement peur que je continue. Je m'enfonce dans la forêt. De plus en plus loin de plus en plus vite. Je tombe plusieurs fois mais leurs pas sont derrière moi. Je les entends, ils m'appellent. Je cours tout en regardant les arbres. Oh mon Dieu ! Aidez-moi. Je m'enfonce dans cette obscurité faite d'arbre, de cailloux et de fougères. Je vois un arbre qui a le cœur visible. Je vois une branche droite devant moi, je cours plus vite et saute afin de m'enrouler autour de celle-ci. Je passe mes jambes comme aux barres asymétriques et me redresse sur la branche je monte de plus en plus haut dans l'arbre pour finir par me nicher dans le creux de ses branches. Je me mets en boule le plus possible pour me cacher en son sein. J'essaye de calmer ma respiration et mes larmes.

-Bella, oh Bella. Tu veux jouer à cache-cache. Je vais te trouver et tu vas devoir me payer cette course.

-Tu crois qu'elle est toujours aussi bonne. Je dois dire que sa bouche. Hummm ! Rien que d'en parler.

-Tais-toi et cherche. Elle ne doit pas être loin.

Je les entends courir, marcher, m'appeler. Me raconter ce qu'ils ont fait à Alice, Jasper et Edward. Mes larmes coulent. La peur m'envahie d'autant plus. Je place mes mains sur mes oreilles et je ferme mes yeux. J'ai des images d'Edward baignant dans cette marre de sang. Comme ils me le décrivent. D'Alice attachée prête pour eux pour la suite de nos retrouvailles. Et de Jasper qui est blessé. J'ai peur. Il ne faut pas que je bouge. Surtout pas un bruit.

-Merde elle est ou ?

-Tais-toi, et respire la bonne odeur de fraise. Cela ne te rappelle rien. Moi j'en salive d'avance. Allez viens me rejoindre, on a deux ans à rattraper. Ils m'ont enfermé pour toi ? Tu as la langue bien pendue. Apparemment. Mais dans mes souvenirs, ta langue nous servait à autre chose. Tu étais merveilleuse. Mais nous nous sommes enfuis et nous allons être ensemble à nouveau. Tu nous manques tellement, douce Bella.

J'en ai des frissons rien que de l'entendre. Il marche de long en large et passe sous mon arbre. Mes larmes coulent le long de mes joues. Comment je vais m'en sortir. Il faut que j'arrive à me sortir de là. S'ils me trouvent, ils ne mettront pas longtemps pour me rejoindre. Au loin j'entends un hurlement de loup. Je frémis. Je hais ces bêtes là, les chiens me font peur alors les loups…

Ils sont justes en dessous de moi. J'entends un bruit. Puis James fait remarquer la cavité de l'arbre à Laurent.

-Tu te souviens de son agilité. Moi je pense qu'elle doit être là-haut. Monte à cet arbre.

J'ai peur. Tellement peur. Ils sont là à quelques mètres de moi. Comment m'en sortir. Je regarde en l'air. Par les branches. Mais si je sors, ils auront le temps de m'attraper ou de me tirer dessus. Puis un coup de feu retentit. Et encore un autre. Plusieurs se croisent dans la forêt qui avec son échos se fait entendre par millier. J'entends quelqu'un hurler pour finir par m'apercevoir que c'est moi qui pousse ce hurlement. Une main vient se poser sur moi. Je me débats avec toute l'énergie qu'il me reste.

-Bella c'est moi. Regarde-moi !

-Edward ! je relève la tête. Oh mon Dieu Edward, je saute dans ses bras.

-OK doucement Baby ou tu vas nous faire tomber, je le vois il prend un meilleur appui sur la branche et me regarde.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Ils ont dit que vous étiez tous morts.

-Nous allons bien. Viens par ici !

Je le regarde, il me fait son sourire en coin. Celui qui me fait craquer et je sors doucement de mon trou. Il y a Jasper qui tient en joue les deux connards. Emmett est là aussi avec Angie.

-Salut beauté, dis tu ne veux pas descendre de la haut ? J'ai faim, me dit Emmett.

Je me recentre sur Edward.

-Descends en premier. Je te rejoins.

Il me regarde. Je lui fais un signe de tête. Il descend doucement et une fois en bas. IL me regarde.

-Edward, tu veux bien te tourner. J'ai comme qui dirait pas tous mes vêtements sur moi.

Il grogne et se tourne vers les deux connards au sol.

-Je vous conseille de regarder la terre.

Je me redresse et une fois avoir observée les opportunités que m'offrent les branches, je commence ma descente.

Une fois sur le sol. Edward me regarde. Il est rouge. Il s'approche de moi et enlève son tee-shirt pour me le donner.

Je me regarde et prends conscience que mon tee-shirt est plus qu'ouvert sur ma poitrine. En fait il ne tient plus par grand-chose.

Je passe son tee-shirt sur le mien. Angie me prend dans ses bras et les garçons s'occupent de James et Laurent au sol. Ils les relèvent et les conduisent dans le chalet de Jacob.

Angie me reconduit dans le mien. Alice est sur le canapé en larme. Elle me saute dessus lorsque je rentre.

-Oh Bella, j'ai eu si peur.

-Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

-Oui Jaz m'a enfermée dans le cellier, ils ne m'ont pas trouvée. Mais Ben leur a dit que tu étais là-haut. Alors Jasper lui a tiré dessus. Il a tué un homme devant mes yeux. Le bruit, l'odeur. Oh j'ai eu si peur.

-Viens là petit lutin.

Elle se blottie contre moi. Peu de temps après, les garçons reviennent. Alice saute dans les bras de Jasper qui l'embrasse pour la première fois.

Moi je regarde Edward. Il s'approche doucement vers moi.

-Comment vas-tu ?

-Mieux maintenant que tu es là. Edward, où es Rose ?

Il fait un tour d'horizon de la pièce. Mais elle n'est pas là.

Il me regarde avec une certaine appréhension dans le regard.

-Emmett où est Rose ?

Emmett regarde comme un fou. Il panique.

Nous entendons un gémissement.

-Chut, taisez-vous !

Emmett prend la direction du bruit. Il ouvre la porte de l'armoire, Rose est attachée dedans, ligotée. Il la détache avec empressement et elle finit dans ses bras. Ils pleurent ensemble.

-Où est Ben ? Dit Angéla au bout d'un moment.

Un ange passe dans le chalet comme on dit.

-Il est avec les Volturi Angie.

Elle sort et Edward me regarde. Je lui fais un signe de tête. Il la rattrape et dehors nous entendons un bruit de malheur s'abattre sur la forêt. Je sors et m'approche doucement d'elle.

-Angie, je ne sais pas quoi te dire !

-Non c'est de ta faute, tout est de ta faute. Toi et tes dons informatiques. Toi et ta récompense à plus de 3millions de dollars. Toi et toujours Toi. C'est le seul homme qui m'ait aimée, Bella. Jamais je ne te pardonnerais, jamais.

Je la regarde, elle pleure toujours. Elle s'approche de moi et me gifle comme jamais. Elle y met toute sa force. Je chancèle sous l'impact.

Edward me retient contre lui.

-Elle ne le pensait pas.

-Oh que si et tu sais quoi elle a raison, sauf sur un point. Je ne suis pas responsable de sa trahison.

Angéla se dirige vers le chalet de Jacob afin de voir le corps de Ben. Je la regarde partir et mes larmes coulent encore.

-Bella, il faut rentrer, comme je ne bouge pas. Il me porte dans ses bras. Il m'emmène dans la salle de bains. Il m'assoit sur les toilettes. Ne bouge pas, je reviens.

Au bout d'un moment, il revient avec une trousse à pharmacie. Il me regarde, replace ma mèche derrière mon oreille et laisse courir sa main le long de ma mâchoire.

-Bella, j'ai eu si peur pour toi.

Je le regarde. Il a une lueur dans le regard.

-J'ai entendu le coup de feu. J'ai eu peur et je me suis précipitée sur le toit. Ensuite j'ai couru pour atterrir dans l'arbre. Puis j'ai couru dans la forêt, je suis tombée plusieurs fois et j'ai vu cet arbre. Je suis montée dedans et je me suis cachée, comme tu me l'avais dit. Je les ai entendus. Ils m'ont dit des choses horribles, ils ont dit que vous étiez mort, qu'ils avaient attaché Alice pour… Et tu es venu me chercher, tu m'as trouvée, comme tu me l'avais dit. Edward j'ai eu si peur.

-Oui baby !Mais je t'ai trouvé et tout va bien maintenant. Montre-moi tes blessures. Je vais prendre soin de toi. Bella s'il te plaît.

-Mais et toi, qui va prendre soin de toi.

-Je n'ai rien Bella. Regarde, je prends le temps de le détailler.

Il est torse nu. Ses muscles se dessinent sous mes doigts. Il me laisse faire. Je passe doucement mes doigts, mes mains sur chaque partie de son torse, de son visage, ses bras, ses mains. Il ne me lâche pas du regard. Sa respiration est contrôlée, lente, profonde. Je m'abaisse pour regarder ses pieds. Il est pied nus aussi. Il me relève et me fait non de la tête.

-Tu vois, je n'ai rien, j'ai seulement besoin de prendre une douche. Mais ce n'est pas ton cas. Regarde tes pieds, tes genoux, tes jambes. Laisse-moi m'occuper de toi.

Je le regarde intensément. Je lève doucement mes bras. Il retire son tee-shirt qui me couvre puis il me regarde.

-Si quoi que ce soit te dérange, dis-le-moi. On est d'accord ?

-Oui.

Il ferme le verrou de la porte, puis se rapproche de moi. Il se met à ma hauteur et il attrape l'autre tee-shirt et tout en me regardant le déchire pour laisser apparaître ma peau. Il retire doucement le tissu. Il prend connaissance de mon corps mais pas de façon abusive. Il est prévenant, doux attentif à mes réactions. Je suis en culotte devant lui. J'ai mes mains sur ma poitrine. Il me donne une serviette et me la positionne autour de mes seins. Il me remonte le visage vers lui.

-Tu es magnifique Bella. Tu n'as aucune raison de te cacher de moi.

-Je ne me suis jamais offerte à un homme.

-Je peux le faire en fermant mes yeux, mais je ne garantie pas le résultat.

-Je te fais confiance Edward.

-Je sais et je t'en suis reconnaissant. On y va.

Je le regarde, il allume la douche et règle l'eau. J'ai des yeux gros comme des billes. Il se met en boxer. Il entre dans la baignoire et me tend la main. Je ne m'attendais pas à cela. Je penche ma tête alors qu'il ne ma lâche pas du regard.

-Désinfection totale sous une douche tiède et après je te mettrais de la pommade cicatrisante. Qu'en dis-tu ? A moins que tu préfères que je fasse chaque plaie.

Je me redresse et prends sa main pour entrer avec lui sous la douche.

Il me regarde et me mouille le corps doucement en commençant par les pieds et en montant petit à petit. Mes jambes, mes genoux, mes cuisses, mon ventre, ma poitrine, mon cou et ma tête. Chacun de ses gestes sont tendres et attentionnés. Je ne me sens pas mal dans ses mains. Il me regarde de temps en temps et finie par s'asseoir dans la baignoire. Je l'y rejoins et il me masse la tête. Doucement il masse mon cuir chevelu.

-Où as-tu appris à faire cela ?

-Cela ne s'apprend pas, tout dépend de la personne que tu as entre tes doigts.

-Oh merci.

Il me rince doucement et nous arrose d'eau pendant un temps. C'est super agréable. Je me redresse et je sors de la baignoire.

-Attends-moi, je ne serais pas long.

-Je vais chercher des vêtements propres.

-Je ne bouge pas.

Je nous prends des affaires et je le rejoins dans la salle de bains.

Il me regarde et me sourit à mon retour.

Il est devant le lavabo et se rince la bouche. Il a une serviette autour de la taille.

Je lui tends son tas de vêtement. Il hausse les sourcils.

-Merci.

Je me tourne afin qu'il puisse s'habiller.

Il pose sa main sur mon épaule.

-Allez viens là, je me positionne face à lui. Je suis en sous-vêtement. Très joli.

-C'est Alice qui a choisi.

-Je sais, c'est ma couleur. Le bleu.

Il me regarde et passe sa main sur ma nuque.

-S'il y a quoi que ce soit, n'oublie pas que c'est moi qui suis devant toi. Je ne te ferais jamais de mal, Baby.

Il prend la crème et me tourne dos à lui. Il chantonne un air de classique. Il pose doucement sa main sur mon dos et délicatement il passe sa crème, sa picote par moment. Il me parle tout en chantonnant. Je ferme les yeux sous ses caresses. Il est doué. Ses mains se posent sur ma taille et me tourne face à lui. Il me regarde puis doucement il prend mon bras gauche et applique la crème. Il ne s'attarde pas sur ma peau, il est consciencieux. Il fait le bras droit et passe à mon buste. Il me regarde alors qu'il monte plus haut. Mes mains me font souffrir mais je ne dis rien. Il me regarde mais ne fait aucun commentaire. Il contourne habilement mon soutien-gorge et passe à mon ventre. Il respire plus profondément. Je ne dis rien. Je pense enfin à ce moment qui pour lui aussi l'exercice doit être difficile. Je le plains. Je le regarde. Il s'accroupit devant moi et pose délicatement mon pied sur lui, il passe la pommade sur une jambe et finit par le pied. Merde ça pique. Il prend la deuxième et refait les mêmes gestes et ça repique encore plus. Il chantonne toujours. C'est rassurant. Il repose mon pied au sol et me regarde.

-Voilà, comment te sens-tu ?

-Très bien merci.

Il se redresse. Il me regarde avec tellement d'attention, de sentiments que s'en est troublant. Je vois des doutes, de l'inquiétude mais aussi du respect et ce petit truc qui lui fait scintiller les yeux.

Je pose ma main sur son visage. Et je le regarde.

-Serait-ce déplacé de t'embrasser, Edward ?

-Pour être franc je me bats contre moi-même pour ne pas te goûter de mes lèvres. Alors si tu pouvais m'aider je t'en serais reconnaissant.

Je le regarde et lui souris.

-Je ne sais pas si cela peut t'aider mais viens par là.

Je l'assoie à ma place et remplis le lavabo. Je prends la mousse à raser et reproduis ce qu'il m'a appris, il n'y a pas longtemps. Il gesticule sur les toilettes. Je prends ses mains et les place autour de ma taille. Il grogne, mais ne les déplace pas.

Je me penche pour observer de plus près mes gestes sur son visage. Je ne veux pas le couper.

-J'avoue que je suis épatée par ton contrôl.

-C'est plus que difficile, Bella. Tu n'imagines même pas.

-Je peux être honnête ?

-Oui.

-J'aimerais que le procès soit passé.

-Et pourquoi ?

Je lui relève la tête pour raser près de sa pomme d'Adam.

-Pour que tu puisses me faire découvrir tout cela. Enfin si tu le veux toujours.

Il essaye de me regarder mais je lui tiens le menton de mon doigt.

Une fois finit, je prends sa main et la passe sur son visage. Il me sourie. Je prends l'après rasage et lorsque je le mets sur mes mains.

-Oh Merde. Ça pique, ça brûle mes mains, j'ai les larmes aux yeux. Edward se rend compte et me les mets sous l'eau afin d'affaiblir le feu.

-Bella tu pensais à quoi ?

-Pas à cela, en tout cas. Il prend une serviette éponge et me tamponne les mains.

-Ça va mieux.

-Oui merci, mais quelle nouille. Je voulais… J'ai tout gâché.

Il tourne mon visage vers le sien.

-Hey non, ne penses pas cela. Tu m'as fait confiance. Tu m'as laissé te soigner. Tu as voulu me découvrir. Tu t'ouvres enfin à moi et de la plus belle manière qui soit. Ne dis pas que c'est gâcher. Nous avons fait un pas énorme ce soir. Je ne veux pas que tu penses cela, Baby. Peu importe ce qu'il se passe lors de ce procès, je serais toujours avec toi, n'en doutes jamais.

-Tu veux bien me rendre un service.

-Tout ce que tu veux Baby !

-Ferme les yeux, et ne bouges pas.

Il me regarde et finit par obéir. Je me calle dans ses bras. Je passe mes doigts sur son torse, je le sculpte dans ma tête. Je passe ensuite ma main sur sa nuque et lui fais baisser la tête, je me hisse sur la pointe des pieds. Je sculpte ses lèvres de mes doigts et doucement je pose mes lèvres dessus. Il répond à mon baiser. Il me prend par la taille sans trop me serrer et nos lèvres commencent à se découvrir, à s'apprivoiser, à s'aimer. Je passe ma langue sur sa lèvre et il ouvre légèrement la bouche. Je m'introduis en lui et nos langues continuent de se découvrir. Que de sensations dans mon corps. Le sentir contre moi, sur moi, en moi. Oh mon Dieu. Je le picore un peu et me retire de lui. Il a toujours les yeux fermés.

Je le penche un peu plus vers moi, et je me place au niveau de son oreille.

-Je ne suis pas aussi sage que toi. Je n'y arrive pas. Merci de ne pas m'avoir refusé ce premier baiser. Je t'attendrais.

Je sors de la salle de bains en attrapant mes vêtements et vais m'enfermer dans la chambre. Je m'habille et commence à ranger mes affaires. Je suis rouge de honte par rapport à ce que je viens de faire. Mes lèvres en réclament encore, mon corps en réclame tout autant. Mais je ne peux pas. Je dois lui laisser le temps qu'il réclame. Je dois respecter sa volonté. Je viens de finir de ranger mes affaires. J'ouvre mon portable et me mets à pianoter dessus. Tout est opérationnel chez les Cullen. Je le referme et je regarde le soleil se lever sur le lac. Quel merveilleux endroit. Il est magique, irréel, chargé d'onde positive. J'ai confiance en l'avenir en voyant cela. Les oiseaux commencent leur pèche sur le lac. Le soleil fait refléter ses premiers rayons sur la surface de l'eau et la vie s'anime autour de ce lieu où les animaux viennent s'abreuver avant de repartir dans la forêt.

La porte s'ouvre, je me tourne. Il est en face de moi.

-Je ne veux pas que tu sois sage, Bella.

Je le regarde.

-D'accord.

-Merci pour ce premier baiser. Je n'avais jamais ressenti cela.

Il est tout près de moi, il place sa main sur ma nuque.

-Edward. Ce n'est pas le moment, je le vois bien. Mais les collègues et le chef sont là pour la déposition et pour prendre les Volturi.

-Merci Jasper. Je te suis.

Il me regarde et me lâche doucement.

-D'accord ?

-D'accord, je te le promets. Il me sourit et part avec Jasper qui me sourit de la porte.

Je me remets de mes émotions avant de descendre au salon.

Une fois en bas, je pose mon sac près de la porte et j'ai mon sac en bandoulière. Alice me regarde et me tends un iPhone.

-Edward a demandé que tu regardes cela.

Je m'installe sur le comptoir de la cuisine et après avoir ouvert le pc, je branche l'iPhone dessus.

-Un café ?

Je relève la tête, il y a un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année devant moi.

-Merci. Mais je n'accepte rien d'inconnus. Ma mère me l'a interdit.

-C'est une bonne chose qu'elle vous ait appris cela.

-Oui elle m'a aussi appris à m'enfuir.

-Et d'après les inspecteurs Cullen et Hale, vous le faite merveilleusement bien.

Je relève la tête et le dévisage.

-Capitaine Masen. Je suis le supérieur d'Edward et Jasper. Enchanté de vous rencontrer enfin Isabella Swan.

-Bella, capitaine, Bella suffira.

-Alors pour ce café.

-La cafetière est derrière vous, les tasses sont au-dessus de l'évier, le sucre porte du bas à gauche et le lait au frigo.

-Je prends juste du café noir.

-Moi deux sucres et du lait merci.

Il me regarde et me sourit. Il pose ma tasse fumante sous le nez. Je le remercie d'un geste de tête. Je lui tends l'iPhone.

-Il y a une puce GPS, qui est reliée d'après le réseau à cette adresse, je lui tourne l'écran. Il la regarde et fait de grands yeux. Il semblerait que l'inspecteur Trat soit lié avec tout cela.

-Ne dites rien aux garçons je m'en occupe.

-C'est votre boulot. Je vous donne le reste des infos ou elles sont aussi top secrètes ?

Il me regarde et sourit.

-Je vois que vous avez de la répartie. Je comprends pourquoi l'inspecteur Cullen a été séduit.

-La séduction fait donc partie de ses attributions. J'avoue ne pas l'avoir rencontrer alors.

Il rigole franchement alors que je lui envoie par mail les infos contenues dans l'iPhone.

-Je vous envois tout par mail. A votre bureau.

-Comment avez-vous eu !Oh mais quel con. Bien sûr le cygne de la liberté.

-Et si maintenant on jouait franc jeu. Que me voulez-vous ?

-J'aimerais entendre votre déposition sur ce qu'il s'est passé.

Je lui raconte tout bon en lui évitant le passage qu'il dormait avec moi, mais il m'a réveillée et le passage de la salle de bains. Le capitaine me regarde. J'essaye d'être au plus près de la réalité sans pour autant lui porter préjudice.

Le capitaine me dit que maintenant qu'ils ont récupérés les frères Volturi, le procès ne devrait plus tarder. Il me salue et il parle à Edward et Jasper.

Une heure plus tard, le corps de Ben est enlevé. Angie est toujours à ses côtés. Le service mortuaire a du mal à la faire lâcher le sac.

Je m'approche d'elle et lui prends la main. Elle me fusille du regard. Elle enlève sa main. Et monte avec Ben.

-Ne t'approche plus de moi ! Bella.

-Angie, je ne voulais pas.

Elle me regarde

-Ne le soit pas, tu savais ce qu'il arriverait. Tu ne l'as jamais aimé de toute façon.

-Lui non mais toi toujours. Ne fais pas cela Angie.

-Faire quoi ? Hein faire quoi Bella. Tu as une famille, moi je n'ai plus rien.

-Angie je serais là pour toi. Je l'ai toujours été et je le serais toujours.

-Tout comme l'a été Charlie. Hein !

Je la regarde.

-Je te pardonne pour tes paroles car tu es ma sœur. Tu veux me faire du mal. Vas-y descends de ce camion et viens me dire les choses en face.

Elle me regarde et descend du camion.

-Tu veux vraiment que je te dise et bien écoute. C'est de ta faute s'ils sont morts là bas.

-Tu sais bien que c'est faux.

-Je l'ai vu, sur les vidéos. Tu as donné leur vie pour la tienne.

-Les vidéos, les roses noires. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir réagi plus vite, là-bas. Pourquoi les avoir laisser me faire cela, leur faire cela. Ils les ont tués devant toi et tu n'as même pas levé le petit doigt. Merde Angie, pourquoi cela.

-Tu m'as pris Eric, il était à moi.

-Quoi ? Mais es-tu folle. Je ne suis jamais sortie avec Eric ou qui que ce soit d'autre. Je pensais que tu le savais. Je ne t'ai jamais rien caché.

-Il ne me voyait pas, toujours dans l'ombre de la merveilleuse Swan. La resplendissante, la meilleures sur tous les domaines. Les Volturi. C'est moi qui leur ai dit qui tu étais et non Ben. Moi qui leur ai donné l'astuce du gymnase, les plans et tout le reste à condition, qu'il le laisse sortir. Mais toi, il a fallu que tu joues à la super héroïne.

-Je ne comprends pas ?

-Bien sûr que tu ne comprends pas. Tu m'as toujours sous estimée. Angie, la pauvre petite. Que ses parents ignorent. Celle a qui on peut tout dire. Une amie fidèle et éternelle. Je n'ai jamais été ton amie. Jamais. Tu me dégoûtes.

-Embarquez-moi celle-là aussi.

Je me retourne, le chef, et tous les autres sont là.

Il s'approche et me tape sur l'épaule.

-Merci beau boulot, Bella.

-Ne me remerciez pas d'avoir perdu ma sœur, l'adresse de Trat était la sienne, c'est le nom de jeune fille de sa mère. Accélérez le procès, je veux en finir avec tout cela. Merci.

Je prends mes affaires et après un dernier regard au chalet. Je vois le numéro douze au dessus de la porte.

-Au moins il n'y a eu que les méchants de punis, je range mes affaires dans le coffre et je vais m'asseoir sur le siège passager. Je sens mes larmes couler. Une vraie fontaine.

Peu de temps après le départ des troupes, Edward me rejoint dans la voiture. Il me regarde et je me jette contre lui. Il me serre dans ses bras. Il me cajole, me caresse les cheveux. Je m'endors contre lui. Il m'embrasse les cheveux et me murmure à mon oreille.

-Jamais je ne t'abandonnerais, Baby. Je serais toujours avec toi. Je te le promets.


	12. Chapter 12

Les personnages appartiennent à la grande Stephenie Meyer.

L'histoire et son évolution sont de simple transcription de mon esprit.

Merci à Galswinthe pour la correction.

Milles excuses pour le retard, je m'explique. Mon mari a voulu la nouvelle évolution de la box. Résultat, l'appareil en marche pas et comme on doit donner l'ancienne pour avoir la nouvelle. J'ai été privé d'internet durant la semaine. Mais nous avons recu le colis et miracle sa marche. Heureuse de vous retrouver. A beintot de vous lire FC;

Chapitre 12 : Restaurant

**Bella pov **

Le soleil filtre par-dessus les volets. Je me réveille doucement. Je sens un corps contre moi. J'ouvre les yeux d'un coup et saute du lit. Je suis dans sa chambre, dans son lit.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Bella, je suis là.

Edward est dans le lit. Il dort sur le ventre. Il a dit ces phrases comme on chante un cantique à l'église. Je me souviens de m'être endormie dans la voiture. De ses paroles. Je le regarde. Il lève la tête, ses yeux sont brumeux.

Il tape sur le lit. Je me rallonge et il se place sur moi. Sa tête sur mon ventre. Il place sa main sur moi afin de me tenir contre lui. Il m'embrasse le ventre par-dessus mon tee-shirt. J'ai des tremblements. Je le regarde faire. Je n'ai pas peur, mais mon corps, lui frémit.

-Bonjour belle demoiselle.

-Bonjour inspecteur.

Dun seul coup, il relève la tête et s'aperçoit de ses gestes. Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux. Il le fait souvent lorsqu'il est gêné.

Je le regarde, il me fixe et attend ma réaction. Je vois qu'il doute de lui.

-Bella excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Mes gestes sont partis plus vite que…

Je passe ma main sur son visage.

-Chut, ne t'excuse jamais de cela. J'aime cela, même si les sensations sont nouvelles.

Il se penche sur moi et m'embrasse la joue.

-Je pourrais recommencer alors !

-Ne t'en n'empêche pas. Le sommeil n'a pas été réparateur.

-Oh, disons que tu parles en dormant et tu as la gestuelle qui semble vouloir aller avec par moment.

-OK la honte complète alors ! Et qu'as-tu appris de nouveau ?

Il se passe la main sur ses cheveux, et me regarde en rougissant.

-A ce point. OK je ne veux pas savoir.

Il rigole.

-Rien de honteux, mais j'avoue qu'entendre mon prénom venant de toi dans tes songes était comme dire, simplement divin.

Je lui saute dessus, je suis à califourchon sur lui. Je le menace de mon doigt.

-Si tu répètes cela à qui que ce soit, je te tue Cullen !

Il me dévisage du regard, je me rends compte de ma position et l'histoire des hommes au réveil n'est pas imaginaire. Je le regarde et je deviens rouge de honte. Je descends du lit et prends mes affaires pour m'habiller dans la salle de bains.

A mon retour dans la chambre, il est devant la fenêtre. Il se tourne lorsque j'entre. Il me regarde et passe encore une fois sa main dans ses cheveux.

Je sais que c'est à moi de m'excuser. Il a l'air tellement gêné.

Je m'approche de lui et je l'embrasse sur la joue.

-Petit déjeuner ?

Il me sourit et me prend dans ses bras.

-Tu ne comptes donc plus me tuer ? me dit-il avec un sourire dans la voix

-Oh mais ma proposition tiens toujours, Cullen.

-Je suis désolé Bella, mais ma condition d'homme n'est pas facilement gérable.

-J'ai été surprise, je n'ai pas eu peur. Tu es humain après tout. Edward pour la virer shopping, comment faire si quelque chose se passe mal ?

-Je te propose que l'on se surveille mutuellement, à nous deux on devrait y arriver.

-OK alors petit déjeuner. J'ai besoin de récupérer mes papiers à la gare aussi.

-On passera…

Arrivée là-bas, Alice me saute dessus.

-Il faut tout me dire Bella.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Edward regarde par la fenêtre de la cuisine. Ils sont tous là, près à manger.

-Bella donne-moi à manger. Hier avec tout cela, j'ai sauté un ou deux repas.

-Pauvre de toi Emmett, je ne voudrais pas que tu meurs de faim. Je vais donc remplir ton ventre gargantuesque.

Les autres rigolent. Il me tire la langue. Je le regarde et hausse les sourcils.

-Bien puisque tu te comportes comme un bébé en tirant la langue tu auras donc de la compote.

-Non Bella, non, je ne le ferais plus. S'il te plaît des gaufres, des crêpes, des pancakes. Je garderai ma langue pour moi.

Je me retourne il est à mes genoux. Je lui passe la main dans ses cheveux et lui souris.

-Des gaufres, crêpes, ou pancakes. Emmett que veux-tu ?

-Pancakes, Bella je ferais tout pour toi.

-Eh bien Emmett tu m'oublies ?

Il se retourne.

-Non ma douce Rose, mais elle va faire des pancakes.

Je le regarde, il est partagé entre Rose qui a les mains sur les hanches et son doigt qui montre la direction des cuisines. Je rigole de son facies.

…

Après déjeuner, nous montons en voiture.

-Direction le centre commercial ! lance Alice dans la voiture.

Je regarde Edward dans le rétro qui me murmure un désolé. Je ne comprends pas. Il a ce petit sourire en coin. Alice n'arrête pas de parler de tenues, style de jean, marques de vêtements, chaussures tout un cours sur les chaussures, puis chapeau accessoire et enfin sous vêtement. Oh mon Dieu, je comprends le « désolé » de tout à l'heure. Je suis dans un amphi où Alice nous fait un cours sur les vêtements et leurs rôles, qualité, matière… J'en perds les pédales et finis par regarder par la fenêtre et ne faire que de « hum » et des « oui ».

-Bella tu m'écoutes ?

-Non plus depuis un bon moment, mais je t'en pris défoule-toi, Alice.

J'entends Edward et Jasper rire dans leurs moustaches.

Je sais que je viens de la vexer, alors je la regarde. Elle a les larmes aux yeux. Je respire d'un coup.

-Je ne voulais pas te blesser mais pour moi un jean reste un jean et une chemise, une chemise. Ecoutes je te donne la permission de me prévoir une tenue pour mon premier dîner en tête à tête.

J'entends l'étouffement d'Edward et Jasper lui envoie un regard interrogateur.

Alice saute partout, elle a retrouvé sa joie.

Je me re-concentre sur le paysage.

-Quel rendez-vous et quand, où ? Oh Bella il me faut plus de détail pour trouver la tenue idéale.

Je me retourne vers elle.

Elle saute partout, prend son téléphone et envoie un texto à Rose. Elles se répondent mutuellement et finissent par s'appeler. Je mets ma musique sur mes oreilles. Comment font-ils pour supporter cela ?

Nous arrivons à Port Angeles.

-Bella ?

-La banque sur la rue centrale.

Il se gare donc devant. Nous descendons et avec Jasper ils m'entourent comme si j'étais une VIP.

-Si vous voulez bien ne pas attirer les regards sur moi, je vous en serais gréée, leur dis-je en pointant du menton deux adolescents qui me prennent en photo avec leur téléphone.

Jasper intervient aussitôt pendant ce temps Edward passe son bras autour de mes épaules. Je le regarde.

-En couple, on passera plus dans le décor.

Nous entrons donc dans la banque. Je vais au guichet alors qu'Edward s'arrête au distributeur. Jasper nous rejoint. Après un bref signe à Edward, ils se rapprochent de moi.

-Alors chérie tu as fini.

Je regarde Jasper qui me fait un énorme sourire. Edward se place de l'autre côté et me prend par la main.

-Oui mes amours, allons au coffre. Je me penche vers la caissière qui me dévisage.

-Ils sont insatiables. Mais chut ne leur dites pas. Et veuillez fermer votre bouche, vous ne savez pas dans quel état cela peut les mettre.

Je me redresse. Elle les dévisage et je sourie de ma ré ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me sens bien, comme si tout était normal. Elle nous conduit à la salle du coffre alors qu'elle ne les lâche pas des yeux.

-Merci Mademoiselle.

-Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas.

-Merci mais j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut.

Elle me regarde puis les garçons. Elle se penche vers moi.

-Pour éviter d'enfreindre votre intimité, les caméras sont situées au quatre coins de la pièce, mais dans le boxe, nous ne voyons que le haut de votre personne.

Elle sort quasiment en courant de la salle des coffres.

Je prends mon coffre, le 1209. Mon anniversaire. Je vais dans le boxe pendant ce temps les garçons font le guet. Je l'ouvre, prends les CD et une carte bancaire pour les courses. Je range le reste et après avoir rangé mon coffre je sors de la salle, sous l'assistance des garçons.

-Mlle Stewart, quel plaisir de vous revoir, ma collègue m'a informée de votre visite et je me suis permis de venir vous saluer.

-Merci à vous Mr Sawer. Tout va pour le mieux, je suis plus que satisfaite du traitement de mes comptes ici, chez vous.

-Bien nous y mettons tout notre professionnalisme. Bonne journée Mlle Stewart.

-A vous aussi, Mr Sawer.

Les garçons me dévisagent et je me dirige vers la sortie.

-Vous comptez dormir ici, messieurs ?

Ils me suivent et me prennent chacun de leur côté.

-Tu nous expliques ?

-La jeunette a cru que l'on faisait ménage à trois. Disons que j'ai appuyé sa croyance.

Les garçons se regardent et se mettent à rire.

-Voilà pourquoi elle ne t'a pas sauté dessus Edward. Je comprends mieux.

-Pourquoi, les filles ont l'habitude de lui sauter dessus ?

-C'est peu de le dire, il serait étonnant que tu n'assistes pas à cela d'ici la fin de la journée.

-Oh merci de me prévenir.

-Tu pourras me sauver à ton tour, j'ai horreur de cela.

Je le regarde, il lève les épaules et nous entrons dans la voiture. Je transmets les CD à Jasper qui les met dans la sacoche.

-Merci Bella.

-Ne me remercie pas de te donner cela, je ne le fais pas de bonté de cœur.

Je regarde encore par la fenêtre. Je sens le regard d'Edward sur moi, mais je ne peux le regarder. Il va voir, comprendre et me vomir. Plus jamais, il ne me regardera de la même façon, c'est fini. Le peu de bonheur que j'ai eu. C'est fini.

-En route pour les boutiques. N'est ce pas Bella, on va pouvoir préparer ce dîner ?

Je regarde Alice, elle a l'air si heureux, je ne dois pas lui faire de la peine.

-OK !

-Chauffeur en route.

Edward démarre et nous voilà pour le centre commercial en moins de dix minutes.

Je vais pour ouvrir ma porte lorsqu'elle s'ouvre toute seule. Je relève le regard, Edward est là, il me tend la main. Je le regarde. Il me sourit. Je prends donc sa main. Il m'aide à sortir et me bloque contre lui.

-Jamais, je ne partirais ou ne changerais quoi que ce soit Baby. Sois en certaine.

Je le regarde, il passe sa main sur ma joue. Il prend une grande respiration.

-Allez on y va ? nous demande Alice

-Dîner, chez moi après le procè chuchote t il.

Je le regarde, il me sourit. Je lui souris à mon tour.

-Tu es sûr de toi, Edward ?

-Une promesse reste une promesse.

Alice arrive et m'attrape par la main pour me conduire dans la galerie marchande.

Edward, Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett nous rejoignent.

Rosalie se met à notre niveau et elle commence à me questionner pour le dîner. Les garçons nous suivent.

Premier magasin, une véritable furie. Non deux tornades. Elles me jettent dans une cabine d'essayage et chacune leur tour m'ordonnent de passer tel ou tel vêtement. Je m'exécute. Je suis morte de fatigue. J'ai super chaud et je vire tout ce qui pour moi est indécent ou laisse apercevoir mes blessures.

Deux heure plus tard, je ressors de la cabine, elles ont chacune une dizaine de sacs. Je passe en caisse et règle tout cela.

-Maintenant chaussure, lance Rosalie.

-Euh non, maintenant on mange.

-Ravis que tu entendes mon estomac, Bella.

Je me retourne vers les gars. Je les avais oublié ceux-là.

-Edward, emmène les sacs à la voiture et rejoins nous au restaurant Italien niveau inferieur.

Il hoche la tête et s'empare des sacs.

-Il vaut mieux faire ce qu'elle te dit, ça passe plus vite, me glisse-t- il à l'oreille.

Je lui souris.

Nous allons donc en direction du restaurant lorsque nous passons devant une librairie. J'entre en laissant les autres. Seul Jasper me rattrape.

-Bella tu as oublié de me prévenir.

Je ne réagis même pas, je prends les livres, les feuillettes et les sens même. Oh mon Dieu que j'aime cela. Un monde remplit d'histoires, de création, de voyage, de souvenirs. Je passe au travers les rayons. Lorsqu'une main se pose sur moi. Je relève le visage. Il est là devant moi et me tend un livre.

Je lui souris et regarde le livre. Pas de titre, pas de nom, rien juste une magnifique couverture en cuire noire avec un lacet sur le côté. Je l'ouvre, les pages sont blanches, rien que du blanc. Je relève la tête, il me dévisage.

-C'est comme nous, tout est blanc, il ne reste plus qu'a l'écrire pour que cela reste inscrit.

Je lui souris franchement.

-Merci.

Il prend la tonne de livre que j'ai mis de côté et pose le journal dessus. Il passe en caisse et paye mes livres.

-Edward, ce n'était pas nécessaire. Je…

Il pose son doigt sur ma bouche.

-Pour moi si, alors soit gentille ne me dis pas d'aller apporter tout cela à la voiture avant de manger. Je meurs de faim.

Je hoche la tête, je comprends le message. Peut-être que si, il pourra tenir le coup. Après tout, dans sa profession, il a dû en rencontrer des histoires horribles. Il doit bien se douter. Et puis il fait trembler mon cœur. Je n'ai pas envie de le laisser partir. Alors pourquoi me forcer. Il est majeur et si ça ne marche pas, j'aurai au moins vécu cela.

Je lui tends la main alors qu'il prend le sac de livres dans l'autre. Nous rejoignons les autres au restaurant. Il m'ouvre la porte et nous avance vers sa famille.

Il attend que je sois installée pour pousser ma chaise sous moi et s'asseoir en face. Nous commençons à parler de tout et de rien.

-Que puis-je vous servir ?

La serveuse dévisage la tablée pour finir son tour de table par Edward. Elle lui adresse un sourire. Elle se place juste derrière lui. Et elle se colle à lui pour prendre la commande.

Edward me regarde, je hausse les sourcils. Il me frotte le pied sous la table. Je sursaute et lui sourie.

La serveuse tout en prenant la commande se colle de plus en plus à lui. Elle pose même sa main sur son épaule et se penche devant lui afin de compter le nombre de personnes à table.

Il me regarde avec un air d'appel au secours.

Je lui souris toujours.

Une fois la commande passée, il se penche sur moi.

-Tu ne reconnais pas un appel de détresse lorsque tu en vois un.

-Oh excuse-moi, je pensais que tu voulais me montrer que son soutien-gorge était trop serré.

-Oh tu avais remarqué, alors tu me donneras un coup de main ?

-Et qu'est ce que je gagne ?

-Tout ce que tu voudras ?

-OK je retiens. As-tu une préférence de la manière dont tu veux être sauvé ?

-Comme il te semblera le mieux.

-OK.

Je me concentre sur les autres, la conversation tourne autour des souvenirs d'enfances. J'écoute les blagues, les vengeances. Je rigole de leurs souvenirs. Ils sont complices. J'aurai dû avoir cette complicité avec Angéla. C'est dommage.

-Isabella Marie Swan, oh bah ça alors !

Je me retourne, c'est la mère de Mike. Je me lève et vais à sa rencontre.

-Madame Newton, bonjour.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu reviendrais dans le coin. Je suis contente de te voir.

-Merci Madame, comment allez-vous ?

-Oh et bien, la vie fait son chemin. Et toi que deviens-tu ? Apparemment tu as réussi à passé au-dessus de tout cela.

-Apparemment.

-Tu as peut être vu, j'ai fait érigé une stèle pour nos enfants devant le lycée.

-Le souvenir ne fait du mal qu'à ceux qui l'on vécu.

-Oui, je fais parti de la ligue pour empêcher les armes et la violence dans les écoles. Oh tu pourrais venir témoigner. Ce serait bien. Ton expérience vue de l'intérieur leur offrirait une nouvelle version. Je vais mettre cela au point.

-Madame Newton…

-Oui je vais appeler le bureau, où habites-tu en ce moment ?

-Mme Newton, s'il vous plaît…

-Je cherche un stylo, mais tu es ici pour combien de temps ?

-Mme Newton, s'il vous plaît, écoutez-moi.

Je pose ma main sur son bras. Elle lève le regard, il y a une telle intensité.

-Mme Newton, je ne peux pas partager cela.

-Mais ce que tu as vécu les forcera à réagir, Bella…

-Mme Newton, je suis désolée, je ne peux pas.

-Bella, il le faut. Tu dois le faire. Tu es la seule survivante à avoir tout vu, Angéla et les filles ont réussi à sortir. Toi tu es restée, captive jusqu'à la fin. Ils ne seront pas morts pour de rien.

-Mme Newton, respirez ! Non, ils ne sont pas morts pour rien. Ils étaient des fils superbes, de formidables amis.

Je sens une main autour de ma taille.

-Tout va bien Bella.

Edward est à mes côtés.

Mme Newton le regarde et fixe son bras autour de ma taille.

-Oh pardon je suis mal élevée, je vois que tu as refait ta vie. C'est bien. Mon Mike aurait lui aussi dû avoir une vie après le lycée.

-Mme Newton, je vous présente Edward Cullen mon ami.

-Cullen comme le chirurgien qui s'occupait de mon fils ?

Edward lui serre la main.

-Enchanté de vous rencontrer Madame.

-Je suis la mère de Mike, Mike Newton.

-Oh mes condoléances Madame.

Il m'embrasse la joue.

-Bella, nous t'attendons pour le repas.

-J'arrive. Mme Newton heureuse de vous avoir revue. Bonne continuation.

-Merci Isabella, à une prochaine alors.

-Certainement.

Elle m'enlace comme elle le faisait lorsque j'étais enfant et me regarde avec les yeux plein de larmes.

-Essayez de faire une belle vie en leur honneur Isabella.

-Je ferais de mon mieux, Madame Newton.

-Oh j'oubliais, je voulais que tu saches que j'entretiens la tombe de ton père lorsque je vais voir Mike.

-Merci pour lui. Au revoir.

Edward me fixe. Je baisse la tête et retourne auprès de la table.

Edward m'attrape le bras et il relève ma tête pour que je le regarde. Je prends une grande respiration et le dévisage.

-Tu ne vas pas sur la tombe de ton père ?

-Pourquoi faire, il n'est pas dedans.

-Quoi ?

-Il n'est pas dedans, Edward. Il voulait être incinéré et rendu à la nature. Son vœu a été exaucé.

-Mais pourquoi faire une stèle alors ?

-Pour sa mémoire, il était important, certaines personnes ont besoin de cela pour se souvenir.

-Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Me demande-t- il alors que nous rejoignons les autres.

-Il fallait s'attendre à tomber sur l'un d'entre eux a un moment donner.

-En effet.

La serveuse revient nous apporter les pizzas. Je la regarde agir, elle se colle encore à Edward. Je regarde la serveuse et lui souris. Elle me répond gentiment. Je fais un sourire à Edward qui hoche la tête.

-Tu devrais lui demander, Edward ?

Il me regarde avec de grands yeux.

La serveuse le regarde avec envie, puis en voyant son air, elle me dévisage.

-Oh Baby, ne sois pas timide. Je te remontre pour la dernière fois.

Je me lève et m'approche de la serveuse sous le regard de l'assemblée qui est derrière Edward.

Je me penche et embrasse Edward, un léger baiser sur les lèvres avec de l'intensité. Il me dévisage, il est tout rouge.

-Merci Baby, elle est superbe.

Je regarde la serveuse. Je pose mon doigt sur son chemisier mais sans vraiment appuyer dessus.

-Mon ami et moi aimons le partage, comprenez-vous et au vue de sa réaction, vous comblez nos attentes. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Chez vous ou chez nous ?

-Euh non, je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je n'avais pas compris qu'il était avec vous. Désolé Madame.

-Oh excusez-moi de mon erreur. Je pensais pourtant que c'était clair. Je vous laisse donc finir votre service.

Elle se retourne et va s'enfermer en cuisine.

Edward me regarde, il est rouge tomate. Les autres sont explosés de leurs réactions.

Je me rassois et commence ma pizza.

-Qu'aurais-tu fait si elle était partante ?

-Elle ne l'était pas.

-Oui mais ?

-Elle ne l'était pas, Edward mange ça va refroidir.

Il est encore sous le coup de mon sauvetage, il regarde Emmett qui rigole encore de ma mise en scène et Jasper hausse les épaules.

-J'avoue qu'elle a bien joué, me dit celui-ci.

-Jasper !

Nous reprenons le cours de notre conversation sur les souvenirs. Edward me jette des regards de temps en temps. Il se pose de plus en plus de questions.

-Tu vas devoir répondre à ses questions, Bella.

-Certainement pas, Alice.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il a en tête ce qu'il aurait pu faire avec deux femmes dans sa chambre.

Elle se met à rire.

-Je ne crois pas, non. Me dit elle.

La serveuse revient pour desservir, je la regarde et lui souris. Elle se met à l'autre bout de la table. Les gars sont morts de rire.

-Pour les desserts, vous prendrez ?

-Oh une banane a split avec trois boules, lui lance Emmett.

-Un crumble aux fruits, dit Rose.

-Un café liégeois.

-Des profiteroles.

Je regarde la carte :

-Baby, tu veux prendre un duo, nous partagerons.

Il me regarde.

-Avec plaisir.

-Alors un duo avec supplément chantilly. Merci.

La serveuse est en train de danser d'un pied sur l'autre. Elle finit d'inscrire rapidement sa commande et repart en cuisine.

Le fou rire reprend. Je regarde Edward il me sourit.

-Lorsque tu sauves quelqu'un tu ne fais pas les choses à moitié toi.

-Si ce n'est pas fait correctement, ça ne sert à rien.

La serveuse revient et nous pose nos desserts sur la table. Elle me tend notre duo et hoche la tête.

-Merci bien.

-Je peux vous demander qui prendra un café ?

-Celui qui veut lève le doigt.

La serveuse pose la note devant moi. Je la prends et prétextant aller aux toilettes, je règle l'addition.

Je reviens pour partager ce dessert avec Edward.

Je plonge ma cuillère dans la chantilly et tout en le regardant fixement l'insère délicatement dans ma bouche. Je lui donne la deuxième cuillère. Il se dandine durant tout le dessert. Rosalie et Alice ne perdent pas une goutte de notre échange.

Une fois fini, je sors du restaurant. Je regarde les passants.

Les autres sortent.

-Bella, tu as réglé pour nous tous ? me demande Alice.

-Quoi tu ne voulais pas de café ?

Elle s'approche et me serre dans ses bras.

-Merci de nous accepté dans ta vie, ma belle.

-De rien, c'est un plaisir.


	13. Chapter 13

Les personnages appartiennent à la grande Stephenie Meyer.

L'histoire et son évolution sont de simple transcription de mon esprit.

Merci à Galswinthe pour la correction.

Chapitre 13 : Hotel

Nous repartons dans les boutiques. Oh mon Dieu, j'ai les pieds en feu. Tout y passe chaussure, parfumerie, accessoire, robe, Sac à main. Je n'en peux plus.

-Alice, Rose je veux rentrer, j'en ai ma claque.

-Dernier magasin, Bella. Après on te laisse tranquille.

-Promis ?

-Promis.

Elle me conduise jusqu'au magasin de lingerie fine. J'en deviens toute rouge.

-Sans moi !

-Aller à un rendez-vous sans une tenue adaptée n'est pas envisageable.

Elle me tire par les bras, sous le regard des garçons qui haussent les épaules.

-Je vous préviens, je ne vous montre pas.

-OK, on le fera sans toi.

Nous voyageons au travers des rayons. Elles prennent des ensembles, me les montrent. Elles prennent des vêtements de nuit. Du satin, de la dentelle, des trucs que je ne connais même pas le nom.

-Les filles, je ne peux pas mettre cela.

-Allez Bella, Ed adore cela.

-Alice, Rose, je ne suis pas prête pour cela.

Elles s'arrêtent et me regardent.

-Bella tu n'as jamais… ?

-Non pas de mon plein gréer, répondis-je tout bas.

Rose me regarde, elle me prend dans ses bras. Alice vient partager notre câlin.

Au bout d'un moment, elles se regardent :

-OK, on va organiser un rendez-vous de filles.

-Oh une soirée pyjama, ça fait des années que j'ai fait cela.

-Je ne connais pas cela.

Elles mettent la main sur leurs bouches comme si c'était un sacrilège de n'avoir jamais vécu cela.

-Tu n'as jamais passé de soirée avec Angéla ?

-Oh si bien sûr, mais nous ne parlions pas de sujet de fille. Charlie était toujours avec nous.

-OH MON DIEU !

Jasper et Edward arrivent en trombe en entendant le cri d'Alice.

-Tout va bien ?

-Oui, pardon je vous ai alerté. Non, tout va bien !

Edward me regarde et voit l'ensemble en dentelle que j'ai à la main. Il me dévisage, je le vois fermer les yeux et passer sa main dans les cheveux. Je deviens rouge tomate en comprenant sa réaction. Les filles gloussent.

-Bon et bien on vous attend dehors. Nous dit Jasper. Alice, le même en rose.

-Oui bien sûr, mon cœur. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Edward ?

-Il est très joli en bleu. Il me regarde et sort de la boutique.

Les filles sont explosées de rire. Moi je suis toujours aussi gênée et rouge.

Après le passage en caisse, nous sortons de la boutique. Les gars tendent leur bras et portent nos sacs. Je suis d'autant plus gênée.

Nous arrivons à hauteur des voitures. Les filles parlent de la soirée pyjama.

Le téléphone d'Edward sonne. Il charge les derniers sacs et décroche.

-Cullen.

-…

-Jenkins. Bien je la conduirais.

-…

-Au revoir.

Il ferme le coffre et me regarde de côté. Je monte en voiture. Jasper prend le volant. Edward monte à l'arrière. Il regarde ses pieds. Il se passe la main dans les cheveux, se pince le nez. Il me regarde et prend une grande respiration puis recommence son manège.

-Vas-tu me dire ce qu'il se passe ?

-Je ne sais pas comment tu vas réagir ? Il n'y jamais de moment idéal pour celui là.

-Qui est Jenkins ?

-Ton avocat. Je dois t'y emmener demain à 15h. Bella promets-moi de ne pas partir !

-Quoi ? Pourquoi je ferais cela ?

Il me regarde.

-Jasper arrête la voiture.

La voiture se gare sur le bas-côté de la route. Alice va pour descendre mais Jasper la retient.

-Si c'est ce que je pense, elle va avoir besoin de toi.

-Allez-vous me dire ce qu'il se passe ?

-Bella, la partie adverse a eu quelques infos te concernant. Il me regarde.

-Les CD !

-Non étrangement ils ne sont pas au courant. Mais par contre, ils ont eu connaissance de l'identité de ta mère et de son mari.

Je le regarde.

-Ils sont morts.

-Comment ?

-Mr Jenkins nous donnera plus d'informations. Bella ils ont eu l'identité de papa aussi.

-Emmène-moi à la maison. S'il te plaît. Jasper vite !

Il démarre et prend la route.

-Ton téléphone !

-Non les lignes sont surveillées.

-Prends le mien.

-La tienne aussi Alice.

Elle me regarde, je ne dis rien. Je regarde le paysage. A peine arrivée, je saute de la voiture. J'entre dans la maison et je cours à mon central.

J'allume les ordis, pianote comme une dératée dessus. Edward est dans l'encadrement de la porte, il me regarde faire.

-Merde, il ne répond pas.

-Bella qui est papa ?

Je pianote à toute vitesse, sécurise une ligne et l'appelle.

-Décroche, bordel, décroche.

Je regarde Edward qui est toujours appuyé contre la porte. Je le tire à l'intérieur et ferme la porte. Je lui montre un siège et lui fais signe de se taire.

-Allô !

-Papa ?

-Princesse d'argent, comment vas-tu ?

-Tu prépares tes affaires de voyage pour le mariage de Tyler.

-Oui princesse, je serais au même hôtel que d'habitude.

-Bien appelle-moi des que tu y seras. Je suis pressée de t'y retrouver.

-A bientôt ma princesse.

-Oh papa, fais attention à toi. Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi princesse, moi aussi.

Je raccroche, il me regarde avec de grands yeux.

-Qui est papa ?

Je continue de pianoter sur les touches du clavier. Il s'approche de moi et me regarde faire. Puis il s'empare de mon poignet, il me tourne vers lui et me colle contre son torse.

-Qui est papa ? Et pourquoi lui dire que tu l'aimes ?

Je le regarde, il a une détermination dans les yeux et aussi une tristesse.

Je passe ma main sur sa joue.

-Tu n'as rien à craindre de papa. Je te le promets. J'aurais besoin que tu prennes un smoking pour toi et que tu demande à Alice de me préparer ma robe de soirée Mets les tenues dans une housse. Nous allons faire une virée à moto. Habille-toi chaudement. J'espère que tu sais te conduire dans la haute société ?

Il me regarde.

-Bella, dis-moi !

-Surprise, fais-moi confiance Edward. Je ne t'enlève pas je t'emmène dans ma fuite. Nous serons de retour demain. Promis. Mais nous devons faire vite.

Il me regarde et me fait un signe de tête.

Je continue de pianoter pendant qu'il sort du central.

-Emmett, tu peux venir, s'il te plaît ?

-Oui Bella.

-Ecoute bien ce que je vais te dire. Ce soir je fais ma rentrée dans la cour des grands. Je vais avoir besoin de toi sur ce coup là ? TU veux bien m'aider ?

-OK, il a un sourire de gamin.

-Bien tu porteras ce casque et lorsque tu entendras un nom, tu le tapes là-dessus. Tu me donnes toutes les infos que tu peux. Interdiction de sortir d'ici.

-Et pour manger ?

-Rose t'aidera. Je vais la prévenir. J'ai besoin de toi Emmett. Je compte sur toi. Tu seras ma sécurité. Alors quoi qu'il se passe, tu restes avec moi.

-J'adore jouer les espions.

-Merci, je lui embrasse la joue. Il me regarde et rougie.

Je cours dans la maison pour prévenir Rose. Je fonce dans la chambre d'Alice et l'embrasse en lui souhaitant bon courage pour le dîner de ce soir avec Jasper.

Je rejoins Edward dans le garage.

-Jai préparé la moto.

-Je vois mais nous ne prenons pas celle-là. Je prends le sac, vérifie son contenue et y mets des affaires en plus. Tu es armé ?

-Oui bien sûr.

-OK monte.

Je prends le volant de la voiture et Edward se laisse conduire.

-Bella j'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'on va faire ?

-Je vais répondre à toutes tes questions d'un coup. Ce soir, nous sommes mariés. Enfin si cela ne te dérange pas.

Il me sourie.

-Bien j'en étais sûr.

-Et comment je m'appelle ?

-Pas besoin de mentir, ils savent déjà qui tu es ?

Il me regarde.

-Reste toi-même et seconde-moi. C'est tout.

Je me gare devant un concessionnaire. Je rentre je lui montre deux motos, je paye cash et je charge les affaires du coffre sur les motos. Nous avons des casques avec micros. Ce qui nous permet de rester en communication.

Edward a des yeux ronds comme des billes.

-Bella, comment as-tu ?

-Il n'y a pas que la famille Cullen qui a ses secrets. Moi non plus je ne m'exhibe pas. Prêt pour une course à travers l'état ?

-Quoi ?

Je fouille dans mon sac et sors deux alliances. Il me regarde avec intensité. J'ai les larmes aux yeux.

-Ce sont celles de mes parents.

Je lui prends la main et lui glisse l'anneau. Il soulève ma tête et me sourie.

-Merci de ta confiance. Il me passe l'anneau autour de mon doigt. Cette vision est étrange. Je le bécote et je me dirige vers la moto.

Je la démarre et nous voilà sur la route. Edward roule à mes côtés. J'aime cette sensation de liberté. Les odeurs qui se dévoilent. Le vent qui vous caresse, vous épouse, faisant vibrer votre corps.

-Bella, vas-tu me dire enfin où nous allons ?

-Vancouver.

-Mais c'est au Canada. Je n'ai pas de pouvoir là-bas.

-Toi non, moi oui. Allez nous allons rencontrer papa.

-Qui est-il ?

-Mon père de cœur. C'est une personne connue. Mais personne ne connait son côté hacker. Il est différent. Il est mon double masculin.

-Comment l'as-tu rencontré ?

-Nous violons en même temps le même service. Je l'ai battu de quelques secondes, il ne m'a pas lâchée. Puis petit à petit nous sommes devenus amis. J'avais dix ans, il en avait vingt trois. Tu vois, rien à craindre.

Nous fonçons comme des bolides sur la route. De vrais cinglés mais c'est génial. De toute manière, nous sommes trop rapides, pour les radars et pour les agents de la route, alors.

Edward a de l'endurance. Il suit bien. Nous improvisons même une course sur l'autoroute. Oh mon Dieu c'est géant. Il me bat à plate couture.

Nous arrivons à la frontière. Je donne nos papiers. Et je fais signe à Edward de me suivre.

- Bella ?

-Je leur ai dit que tu étais Robert Pattinson.

-Si je suis Pattinson, qui es-tu ?

-Ton garde du corps.

Il rigole.

Nous roulons doucement. Nous sommes bientôt arrivés.

Nous entrons dans Vancouver, je me dirige vers le plus grand hôtel de la ville. Je montre une carte au gardien du parking, il m'ouvre la barrière. Je nous introduis dedans.

Je me stationne. Il se place à mes côtés. Un homme arrive. J'enlève mes lunettes, mon casque. L'homme me tend les mains. Je lui donne. Edward me regarde bizarrement mais il fait comme moi.

-Où dois-je apporter vos affaires, Mr et Mme Swan ?

-Suite 701. Merci, Garry.

-Bien Madame, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir.

-Moi aussi Garry. Il me sourie.

Il nous fait un signe de tête et je prends Edward par la main. Il me dévisage.

Je le dirige vers l'ascenseur. Je vois qu'il a énormément de question.

Les portes s'ouvrent. Nous entrons et le portier appuie sur notre étage.

-Heureux de vous revoir Madame. Mr Swan.

-Merci Embry.

Une fois arrivés, les portes s'ouvrent et Embry nous salue. Je lui rends son geste et entre dans la suite.

-Bella, explique-moi tout cela ?

-Nos affaires vont arriver, avec Garry.

Je lui fais découvrir la vue de cette suite. Il me regarde, je me place dans ses bras.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'être sage, là maintenant.

Il tourne mon visage vers le sien et pose délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je me colle à lui et notre ballet commence. Nos caressent se font plus pressantes, plus précises, elles transpirent nos envies, nos sentiments. Mon ventre gargouille.

-Ta condition humaine se rappelle à nous.

-Oui. Il replace ma mèche et me sourie.

-Choisis ! Je prends le téléphone et passe commande.

Je lui fais découvrir la suite.

La porte s'ouvre, Garry dépose nos affaires dans la chambre et un autre homme nous dépose le repas.

Edward donne un pourboire et nous commençons à manger.

-Bella, tu veux bien me dire ce que cela signifie ?

-Je suis propriétaire des lieux.

-De la suite.

-Elle fait partie de l'hôtel.

-Tu as vingt ans, et tu es propriétaire de cet hôtel ?

-Oui, vu comme cela, il est vrai que cela peut paraître énorme.

-Comment ?

-Devenir hacker peut avoir son avantage.

-Ce n'est inscrit nulle part.

-Je n'aime pas m'exposer.

-Je comprends.

Nous commençons à manger. Enfin nous nous faisons manger l'un, l'autre. J'aime cette intimité que nous nous créons.

-Bella, pourquoi continuer tes études si tu as déjà tout ce dont tu as besoin ?

-Qui embaucherait une femme sans diplôme ?

-Tu comptes travailler ?

-J'aimerai avoir une vie des plus normale. Tu sais devoir me lever tous les matins et me dépêcher pour aller au travail. Me crêper le chignon avec l'une de mes collègues parce qu'elle fait du gringue à mon époux. Allez chercher mes enfants à la sortie de l'école et trouver que le week-end passe trop vite pour profiter de ma famille. J'aimerai cela.

-Oui mais tu peux déjà avoir cela. Je veux dire gérer un hôtel, doit demandé beaucoup de travail.

-Oh en fait j'ai toute la chaîne. Alors j'ai à mon actif, une peu plus d'un hôtel. Mais je ne les gère pas. J'ai délégué pour cela.

-Pourquoi avoir acheté cette chaîne d'hôtel ?

-Je ne l'ai pas acheté, je l'ai gagné. Mon père, Charlie, me disait que peu importe où il va, il y a toujours un hôtel sur sa route. Il me disait que les gens auront toujours besoin d'un hôtel à un moment dans leur vie. Et un jour nous sommes allez en Californie, c'est la dernière fois où j'ai vue Renée et Phil. Il nous a loué une chambre d'hôtel. Le service était des plus déplorables. Mais lorsque je suis rentrée en pleur le soir où Renée m'a dit ne plus vouloir me voir, une femme de l'entretien m'a vue. Elle a pris le temps de venir me parler. Elle m'a changé les idées et m'a remis sur le droit chemin. Elle m'a fait prendre conscience que dans la plupart des cas, les gens riches étaient malheureux de leur argent. Ils s'enfermaient dans leur monde tandis que les gens de la populace, ceux qui n'ont rien, savent partager le peu qu'ils ont. Ils ont beaucoup plus à perdre mais ils le font avec tellement plus de cœur. A plusieurs, on est moins con. J'ai ri de cette phrase.

-Qu'est elle devenue ?

-Elle gère l'hôtel de Californie. Et une partie des bénéfices va à une œuvre caritative. Samantha est une superbe femme.

-Pourquoi ne pas pleurer la mort de ta mère ?

-Je crois que pour moi elle est morte ce soir-là, le soir de ma rencontre avec Samantha. Ce qui m'attriste c'est qu'elle ait dû subir cela par rapport son lien de parenté avec moi, et que par conséquent ils ont écourté sa vie. On n'en saura plus demain. Pour le moment, il est l'heure de se préparer, Mr Swan.

-Pourquoi Mr Swan et pas Cullen ?

-Nous sommes mariés.

-Oui justement, tu devrais t'appeler Cullen.

-Non tu as fait tout un scandale parce que tu trouvais Swan beaucoup plus joli.

Je me lève et je vais dans la salle d'eau.

-Mon époux prendra-t- il sa douche avec moi ?

Il me regarde d'un regard noir.

-Quoi ?

Il se lève et me rejoint.

-Bella tu vas me faire mourir !

-Pas maintenant, chéri.

Je l'embrasse et il me porte dans ses bras. Je me laisse faire. Il me pose sur le meuble des lavabos, il s'installe entre mes jambes.

-N'aies pas peur, baby. Ce n'est que moi.

Il m'embrasse en me déshabillant doucement. Je lève mes bras et il continue ses caresses sur mon corps, mon dos. Je lui fais lever les bras et lui enlève son tee-shirt.

Il m'ordonne de ne pas bouger et ouvre l'eau pour qu'elle soit à bonne température.

En revenant vers moi, il fixe son regard dans le mien.

-Tu m'arrêtes si ça ne va pas.

-D'accord.

Il s'approche doucement et après avoir enlevé ses chaussures, il fait tomber le bas de son pantalon. Je vois son désir au travers de son boxer. Je remonte mes yeux, il me sourie. Je suis rouge. Il passe sa main sur mon visage.

-Il n'y a rien d'honteux, tu es magnifique.

-Merci d'être patient.

-Nous avons toute la vie, Bella.

Je le regarde, il est magnifique. Comment un homme pareil peut aimer une martyre comme moi. Il s'abaisse et doucement enlève mes chaussures. Il me fait bouger doucement pour retirer mon jean et mes chaussettes. Je suis en sous-vêtements devant lui. Il me regarde. Il grogne. J'aime ce son lorsqu'il vient de lui.

Il se redresse et m'embrasse.

-Tu me fais confiance ?

-Oui.

Il me caresse et d'un geste habille, il dégrafe mon soutien-gorge. Je le retiens de mes mains. Il les prend et les place sur son cou. Je me laisse guider. Il baisse lentement une bretelle en parsemant ma peau de ses baisers. Il traverse mon torse par mon cou et refait les mêmes attentions pour l'autre côté. Doucement il enlève ce morceau de tissu. Il me regarde, il place ma main et la place sur la sienne.

-Jamais je ne te ferais du mal.

-Je le sais, il pose ma main sur son torse.

Je découvre encore une fois sa musculature. Il fait les mêmes gestes que moi mais sur le mien. Puis il descend ses mains sur mes cuisses. Il se tourne afin de coller son torse contre ma poitrine et lentement il caresse mes jambes.

-Bella peux-tu baisser le bas ?

Je déglutie, il se tourne dos a moi et je gesticule sur le meuble afin d'enlever mon dernier rempart. Il ne me regarde pas. Il ne bouge pas hormis ses mains qui continuent leurs découvertes de mes jambes. Il attrape mon shorty et le jette au sol. Il se retourne et son regard ne lâche pas mon visage. Il est si prévenant si tendre. Je ne sais comment le remercier de sa patience. Il se colle à moi. Mon sexe est contre son ventre. Sa respiration est rapide. Mais il essaye de se contrôler.

Nous n'arrêtons pas de nous embrasser. Il prend mes mains et après une nouvelle découverte de son corps, il me fait toucher son boxer. Je me crispe un peu. Il le sent et doucement il remonte ses mains.

-C'est moi Baby. Je suis avec toi. Calme-toi.

Il replace ma mèche rebelle et m'embrasse à nouveau.

-Est-ce que tu veux que je le garde pour la douche ?

-Non, enlève-le.

Il m'embrasse et retire son boxer. Sa virilité se frotte contre moi. C'est chaud, sensuelle, pas de brutalité, pas de forcing. Ou autre traitement de faveur. Juste de la tendresse, des caresses et beaucoup d'écoute de l'autre.

Il me porte dans ses bras et m'emmène sous la douche. Je l'encercle de mes jambes et c'est ensemble que nous entrons sous le jet d'eau. Il m'embrasse toujours. Je suis totalement dans le moment.

-Bella, pose tes jambes. Je m'exécute.

Il me tourne dos à lui et prend le gel douche pour me laver. Ses mains se font caresses sur moi. Ma poitrine, mon ventre. Je l'entends prendre de grande respiration je le sens dans mon dos. Mais je n'ai pas peur. Il me dit combien je suis belle, combien il est là toujours avec moi. Je prends sa main et doucement je l'emmène vers mon antre. Il se laisse guider. Sa virilité est à son apogée. Je la sens de plus en plus présente contre moi. Mais jamais il ne se plaint. Il continue de se laisser guider.

-C'est moi Baby !

Il rince ses doigts et revient seul sur mon antre, il passe les petites lèvres et s'attaque à mon bouton de plaisir. Je crie de surprise.

-Ressens ma belle, laisse-moi te montrer cela !

Il me colle à lui. Je passe mes mains sur son cou. Il me tourne le visage vers lui et m'embrasse tout en enfonçant un doigt en moi. Il attend que je m'habitue à cette intrusion et commence de lents allers-retours. Mon corps en demande encore. J'ai la respiration hâtive, je me colle à lui, le plus possible. Mon corps tout entier commence à vibrer entre ses mains expertes. Oh mon Dieu ! Je sens que mon ventre se crispe par moment. Puis il insère un deuxième doigt et ses allers-retours se font plus présents. Avec son pouce il chatouille mon petit bouton de nerfs. Et je me sens défaillir. Mon corps se contracte d'un coup puis plusieurs fois autour de ses doigts. C'est divin, bon. Je me sens belle, désirée, jolie, aimée. Que j'aime cela. Il continue de m'embrasser et de me caresser de son autre main. Je me sens honteuse de ce que je viens de ressentir. Je pleure. Il s'en rend compte et me retourne face à lui.

-Non, Baby. Merde je ne voulais pas te faire du mal. Bella, s'il te plaît. Tu aurais dû me le dire que cela ne te convenait pas. Babylove, et merde.

Je me colle à lui et l'embrasse de toutes mes forces. Il répond à mon baiser mais je m'aperçois qu'il pleure aussi.

Je le regarde.

-Edward, tu ne m'as pas fait mal.

-Alors pourquoi ces larmes, Bella ?

-J'ai aimé.

Il me relève la tête vers lui et m'embrasse.

-Que j'ai eu peur de t'avoir fait mal. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de ton ressenti, c'est bon signe et plus tôt flatteur pour moi. Merci mille fois de m'avoir fait partager cela avec toi.

-Et toi ? Comment je peux t'aider toi ?

-Tu n'as pas à faire quoi que ce soit, si ce n'est de me laisser seul un moment sous la douche. Nous avons tout notre temps et ce que tu m'as donné aujourd'hui, n'a pas de prix, Bella. Jamais je ne me suis senti aussi heureux que de te voir t'abandonner dans mes bras.

-Merci pour cela Edward.

-Je serais toujours là pour toi Babylove. Allez sors d'ici que je puisse me laver.

Je l'embrasse et sors de la douche. Je ne sais pas si je dois rester dans la salle de bains ou aller dans la chambre. Je décide donc de continuer de me préparer. Je m'entoure d'une serviette moelleuse à l'effigie de cet hôtel. Je me regarde dans le miroir. Une nouvelle lueur apparait dans mes yeux. Je me sens heureuse pour la première fois de puis longtemps. Je me sèche et commence à me coiffer.

-MMHHHHMMM Beeellllla !

Je me tourne vers le mur qui me sépare de la douche. Oh merde j'aurais dû sortir. Je suis toute rouge. Je comprends ce qu'il vient de faire. Je continue de me coiffer et une certaine fierté s'installe en moi. Je lui plais et lui fais de l'effet. Je m'en étais aperçue tout à l'heure sous la douche, lorsque son corps se collait au mien. Mais de l'entendre murmurer mon prénom dans un moment pareil. C'est étrange, différent. Il sort de la douche et je lui saute dessus. Il m'enlace de ses bras et répond à mes baisers.

-Tu étais ici ?

-Oui. Je me préparais.

-Je suis déso…

Je lui plaque mes lèvres sur le siennes.

Il me regarde avec questionnement.

-Ne dis pas cela. J'aurai dû t'aider pour cela.

-Une prochaine fois, lorsque tu te sentiras prête.

-Merci.

-Merci à toi d'être compréhensive à ce point. Toutes les femmes ne réagissent pas comme toi.

-Et tu en as connu beaucoup des femmes ?

-Pas maintenant. Il me semble que nous avons un truc à faire, je ne sais même pas ce que c'est d'ailleurs. Où allons-nous madame Swan ? Tu es sûre que je le trouvais aussi beau ce nom ?

Je le tape de ma main. Il me sourie.

Je continue de me coiffer pendant qu'il s'installe sur le lavabo d'à côté. Il se rase. J'avoue que de le voir faire est super sexy. Mon corps redemande un tête à tête avec lui. Bella calme toi.

Je me concentre sur mon apparence. Il me jette des coups d'œil alors que je me passe de la crème sur le corps. Je fais style de rien. Je continue par mon maquillage. Il me regarde ouvertement cette fois-ci.

-Tu vas vraiment approcher ce truc de tes yeux ?

-Oui, c'est un mascara.

-Ce n'est pas dangereux.

-J'avoue que lorsque tu t'en mets dans l'œil, tu pleures. Mais c'est valable pour tous ce que tu introduis dans cet orifice. Je le regarde. Il remue la tête et sourie.

Je me parfume et sors en direction de la chambre. Je sors mes affaires et enfile mes sous-vêtements avant d'enlever la serviette. Il arrive à son tour et se met nu dos à moi pour attraper son boxer.

-Arrête de me relooker et habille-toi !

Je rigole et finis par mettre mes bas. Je passe ensuite ma robe. Je finis par aller coiffer mes cheveux. Je complète mon maquillage et me voilà de retour dans la chambre. Il a un costume noir. Qui le dessine super bien. On voit qu'il est musclé, mais pas trop. Il a une chemise blanche avec des boutons de manchette argent. Sa chemise est légèrement ouverte ce qui lui donne un aspect détendu sans faire trop strict. Il est magnifique.

-Tu es beau.

Il redresse la tête et me sourie.

-Je ne t'égale certainement pas Bella. Viens ici !

Je m'approche de lui. Il me fait tourner sur moi-même et je l'entends grogner de plaisir.

-Elle te plaît ?

-Tu me plais énormément. Et que personne ne s'approche de ma femme.

Il m'embrasse. Et je prends mon sac. Je conduis Edward dans le salon.

-Bien maintenant, je veux que tu mettes cela dans la poche de ta chemise. C'est un micro. Je le penche vers moi et lui colle un récepteur dans l'oreille.

-On va le voir.

-Quoi ?

-Ce que tu viens de mettre dans mon oreille.

-Je ne le vois pas.

Il se dirige vers le miroir et regarde.

-Oh mais dis-moi c'est incroyable. J'en veux un rien que pour moi.

-Il est à toi. Emmett est de l'autre côté. Attends deux minutes, je connecte le tout.

Je place le mien. Et j'allume mon pc. Dix minutes plus tard, je suis en relation avec Emmett.

-OK Emmett tu es prêt ? Que la fête commence.

-Amusez-vous bien !


	14. Chapter 14

Les personnages appartiennent à la grande Stephenie Meyer.

L'histoire et son évolution sont de simple transcription de mon esprit.

Corriger par Galswinthe.

Chapitre 14 : Papa

_-OK Emmett tu es prêt. Que la fête commence._

_-Amusez-vous bien !_

**Edward pov**

Elle est magnifique ma femme dans sa robe bleue nuit et argent. Alice sait que je craque littéralement pour cette addition de couleur. Le ciel et ses étoiles, le crépuscule. J'aime cela. Elle pianote sur son ordi et nous met en relation avec Emmett.

Elle me regarde et me sourie. Je place ma main dans son dos et la dirige vers moi. Je lui embrasse la joue, et la conduis hors de cette chambre.

Une fois dans l'ascenseur, le portier salue Bella. Il me regarde bizarrement.

Je me penche vers ma femme et lui murmure combien elle est jolie. Bella s'empourpre et me sourie. Je n'ai qu'une envie, celle de continuer notre découverte intime mais ce soir c'est le boulot. Ce soir je dois la protéger plus que jamais. Je vais découvrir une autre facette d'elle, un autre univers.

L'ascenseur s'arrête et Bella remercie le portier. Elle me conduit devant une double porte qui s'ouvre aussitôt à notre approche. Il y a un monde fou. Tous en tenue de soirée. Des petites tables rondes sont disposées un peu partout. Il y a des rideaux en fond de salle. Des serveurs, et autres personnels sont présents pour le service.

-Mr et Mme Swan.

Les gens se retournent et Bella me prend par la main. Je la sens se tendre devant tous ces regards sur nous. Je place mon autre main dans son dos et l'accompagne jusqu'au serveur qui nous désigne une table. Elle me regarde et me sourie. Elle serre ma main et je lui fais comprendre que je ne la lâcherai pas.

-Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ?

-Un repas concert caritatif.

Nous nous installons. Nous sommes seuls à notre table. Mais des assiettes sont disposées devant nous. Il manque trois personnes.

Les gens parlent doucement, entre eux.

-Regarde, là-bas nous avons notre cher et tendre gouverneur et sa femme.

Je me tourne. Le chef de notre service est avec eux.

-Oh mais Mr Blondi est avec eux.

-Emmett !

Il nous donne des infos sur ses goûts, ses activités, son travail. Puis des infos plus intimes par sa date de naissance, le lieu. S'il est marié avec ou sans enfants. Maîtresse, situation de compte. Un véritable compte rendu de sa personne.

Nous continuons d'énumérer les personnes que nous reconnaissons. D'autres viennent d'elles-mêmes se présentées à nous. C'est étrange, ils nous dévisagent avec une certaine fascination et à la fois des questionnements et des messes basses une fois que notre entrevue est finie. Et Emmett nous bombarde d'informations sur eux. J'avoue que j'ai dû mal à enregistrer les infos et répondre aux sollicitudes des invités en même temps. Bella s'en sort à merveille. Elle arrive à jongler comme une pro. A croire qu'elle a fait cela toute sa vie.

-Edward Cullen !

Je me retourne et me fige en la voyant devant moi.

Elle me serre dans ses bras, je reste stoïque.

Bella me secoue un peu. Je reprends cours à la vie.

-Permets-moi de te présenter ma femme, Isabella Swan. Isabella je te présente Tanya.

Je vois Bella s'approcher et lui faire la bise comme si elles se connaissaient depuis longtemps. Je suis surpris par se geste. Tanya la dévisage puis se recentre sur moi.

-Je vois que tu as toujours autant de charisme, Edward. Elle s'approche et passe son index sur mon torse. Je ne savais pas que tu étais marié.

-Et je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux. Elle me dévisage encore.

Bella se rapproche de moi et je l'enlace de mon bras.

-Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?

-Isabella, Edward et moi avons été très proches. Si je peux m'exprimer ainsi.

-Oh, aussi proche que vous l'êtes avec Monsieur Wood derrière vous.

Elle se retourne, un homme châtain clair d'une trentaine d'année est debout derrière Tanya.

-Edward je te présente mon ami, Julien.

Je lui serre la main.

-Tanya, je ne suis pas sûr que Mme Swan apprécie d'être dérangée ici.

-Bonjour Julien.

-Madame, c'est un honneur de vous voir en personne. Il lui fait un signe de tête, elle répond.

-Julien pourquoi autant de cérémonie, Edward est un ami. Décompresse mon chou.

-Madame et Monsieur Swan, Veuillez excusez le comportement mon amie. Elle ne saisie pas l'importance de votre venue dans cette salle.

-Il serait tout à votre honneur de lui expliquer dans ce cas. Mon époux et moi-même espérons que vous serez satisfait de cette soirée.

-J'y travaille depuis tellement longtemps.

-Alors il n'y a aucune raison pour que cela ne se passe pas correctement.

Il prend la main de Tanya et après nous avoir salués, il la tire vers un coin de la salle.

Je n'entends pas mais il semblerait qu'il lui passe un savon. Elle regarde Bella de temps en temps. Puis je la vois qui revient avec d'autant plus de conviction. Julien essaye de la retenir mais elle se dégage et arrive à grand pas.

-Bella, elle revient.

-Je m'y attendais.

Elle me regarde et me sourie.

-Edward, tu veux bien me laisser faire ?

-Ai-je le choix ? Elle fait un signe de la main.

Et deux hommes interviennent aussitôt. Ils encadrent Tanya, et la dirige vers une porte sur le côté. Bella me regarde, et me passe la main sur le visage. Elle se penche sur moi et tout en embrassant ma joue demande à Emmett de connecter les micros entre eux. Elle se redresse et va en direction de la porte. Un homme lui ouvre, elle le remercie et je la perds de vue mais pas de son.

-Merci messieurs, mademoiselle, vous avez sollicité une entrevue particulière. Que puis-je pour vous ?

-Alors il est comment l'inspecteur de police. Il est bon n'est-ce pas ?

-Je ne vois pas en quoi je peux vous aider sur ce sujet.

-Arrête de prendre tes airs princesses, il te lâchera tout comme moi.

-Je ne crois pas que nous ayons la même vision de la vie de couple, mais s'il se lasse, je vous ferais part de sa décision. C'est bien de cela dont il est question.

-Il est à moi, Swan.

J'entends un bruit sourd.

-OK maintenant écoute la pouliche décolorée. Si tu as le malheur de t'approcher encore une fois de mon mari, si tu fais encore une plaisanterie sur ses performances, ou repasse encore une fois ton doigt crochu sur lui et je peux te dire que la prochaine fois où l'on se rencontrera, tu laperas l'eau des caniveaux pour te désaltérer. Tu veux peut-être que je rappelle les deux hommes de la sécurité, à ce que j'ai appris c'était ton truc, deux hommes. Ah non j'oubliais, il te faut un public. Si jamais tu lui adresses un regard ou la parole, je te jure que les inspecteurs des fraudes interviendront pour fouiller ton commerce de sac à putes en tout genre. Ai-je été assez explicite ou désires-tu approfondir cette entrevue ?

-Non, j'ai compris.

-Alors je vous souhaite une bonne et agréable soirée, Tanya.

Je la vois réapparaître peu de temps après. Elle me regarde. Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux. Elle me sourie. Emmett est en délire total sur ce qu'il vient d'entendre. Il rigole comme pas permis.

Une douche de lumière s'abat sur Bella. Elle se stoppe et sourie pour se tourner vers la scène.

Une musique retentie. Year de Usher.

La salle applaudie. J'aime bien ce chanteur. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est la réaction de Bella.

Le rideau s'ouvre et Usher est sur la scène. Ils se regardent et se saluent d'un signe de tête. Il lui adresse un signe pour qu'elle le rejoigne sur scène. Elle lui tire la langue. Il sourie alors que son compère reprend sa partie chantée. Il saute de scène et s'avance vers elle en dansant. Elle secoue la tête et elle a un sourire magnifique. Il se trémousse et lui attrape la main pour l'embrasser. Il lui parle dans l'oreille, elle lui répond et il me regarde. Je lui fais un signe. La chanson se termine.

-Merci à tous d'être présent pour les orphelins d'Etat, le concert se fera après le repas. Merci encore.

Les gens applaudissent et il s'approche de moi avec Bella dans son bras.

-Je crois que je dois vous rendre votre femme, Mr Swan.

-Edward.

-Usher.

Nous nous serrons la main. Juste à ses cotés. L'autre chanteur vient aussi ainsi qu'un troisième homme.

-Edward je te présente papa, Dias et le garde malade Bobby.

Je serre la main aux autres gars et je regarde Usher.

-Oh bah merde. Ils rigolent.

-Et moi je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir un bisou.

Lui dit le dénommé Bobby. Il est aussi impressionnant qu'Emmett. Elle lui sourie et l'embrasse ainsi que Dias. Ils s'installent à table. La notre est maintenant pleine.

-Et si tu me donnais les détails ?

-Disons que les méchants se sont renseignés sur toi. Et comme ils ont eu Renée. Je préférais d'avertir.

-Oups pour Renée.

-T'inquiète.

Quoi « oups », c'est sa façon de s'excuser, de dire qu'il est désolé. C'est quoi ce « oups » ?

Bella ne me lâche pas la main.

-Bobby a appris que la police a remis la main sur les Frères.

-Oui j'y étais. Edward et son équipe les ont attrapés.

-Bien jouer. Il me regarde et me fait un signe de tête. Je lui réponds.

-Ben et Angie bossaient pour l'autre équipe.

-Oups !

Maintenant c'est sûr « oups » est une façon de s'excuser.

-Les cd c'était elle.

-Et maintenant ?

-La cour est pour bientôt. J'ai un rendez-vous demain.

-Bien je garde encore la clé si j'ai tout compris.

-Oui mais je risque d'en avoir besoin plus vite que prévu.

-J'en ai quelques uns. Mais ton cerveau me dépassant, je merde sur beaucoup de dossiers.

-Quels dossiers ?

-Tu ne lui as rien dit ?

-Je ne savais pas comment lui faire comprendre ! C'est un jenk.

-Montre-lui ! Tu lui fais confiance ?

-Oui, il a ma vie.

Je la regarde à cette annonce. Je lui caresse la main.

Le repas commence et nous nous régalons. Ils parlent de leur vie, de ce qu'ils font en général. Comme un père et sa fille. Ils ont une telle complicité, c'est incroyable. Il est normal. Je veux dire, pas prétentieux, pas de luxe, pas de mise en avant. Il me parle comme son égal et j'apprécie cela.

-Messieurs, veuillez me permettre de me rafraîchir.

Je me lève et lui déplace sa chaise. Elle me sourie et caresse mon visage.

-Ne pars pas sans moi !

-Aucun risque.

Elle part sous notre regard. Bobby se lève et la suit sous ordre d'Usher.

-Comment va-t-elle ?

-Absence de réaction pour Renée. Par rapport à Angie, elle a eu mal. Le reste elle le gère je dirais.

-Et ses démons ?

-Si tu parles de ses cauchemars, il y a du mieux.

-Merci de prendre soin d'elle.

Je le regarde.

-C'est mon boulot.

-Je ne parlais pas du côté professionnel. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi heureuse. Pas besoin de te raconter son histoire.

-Je ne connais que les grandes lignes.

-Et c'est mieux, crois-moi !

-J'aimerais l'aider.

-Tu le fais, elle a enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui la respecte comme elle le mérite. C'est bien. Je suppose que cela ne sert à rien de te mettre en garde que je te tuerais si tu lui fais du mal.

-En effet, ce n'est pas utile.

-Content qu'on soit d'accord sur ce point.

Il me tend sa main et me serre la mienne le plus fort qu'il peut.

-Merci mais j'ai compris le message. Pourquoi papa ?

-Lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés, elle m'a battu sur une intrusion. Et pour me le signifier elle a écrit : « Habitue-toi aux nouvelles technologies, papa. » J'avais 23 ans. Tu n'imagines même pas comment j'étais vexé. Je l'ai poursuivi sur le réseau et j'ai fini par l'attraper. Nous avons sympathisé et c'est resté. C'est la seule personne qui ne me juge pas, qui me parle normalement, qui me passe un savon lorsque je fais des conneries. Peu importe que je sois connu ou pas. Elle me traite comme son égal. Puis il y a eu le gymnase. Elle m'a tout envoyé lorsqu'elle était là-bas. J'ai tout gardé mais la clé qu'elle a crée est tellement compliquée. Je n'arrive pas à tout ouvrir.

-Pourquoi ne le fait-elle pas ?

-C'est un pari. Si j'y arrive elle m'appellera mon héros.

Je sourie. C'est bien elle.

-Elles sont si importantes que cela, les données.

-Oh je ne sais pas, voyons voir ce que tu en penses. Disons qu'une seule et unique personne peut avoir accès à n'importe quelles données sur n'importe qui ou quoi. Que cette personne peut interagir, sur ces données. Prendre tout l'argent d'untel et le versé sur une tiers personne. Disons qu'elle peut toute lire, tout décrypter. Elle peut même tout savoir sur le moindre petit secret d'état. Et cela est la partie visible de l'iceberg. Pour V. Il pense qu'elle a juste les comptes de ses transactions, mais ce n'est qu'un grain de sable. Voilà pourquoi elle est spéciale, voilà pourquoi il faut la protéger comme personne, c'est la pionnière. Est-ce assez énorme pour toi ?

-Oh bah merde. Elle peut bouger ou détruire toute l'économie de ce pays. Elle peut tout gérer, tout bloquer.

-Tu as bien compris.

-Oh Bella, pourquoi toi ?

-Elle travaillait pour le gouvernement pour la création d'un système de sauvegarde des données primordiales, les banques, assurances, bourses… Si jamais l'Etat était attaqué ces données s'auto-conserveraient dans différents espaces qu'elle créait. Elle travaillait là-dessus lorsqu'ils l'ont attrapée au gymnase.

-Et toi là dedans ?

-Je la seconde ?

-Comment ?

-Je suis censé trouver les failles de son système, de déjouer ses plans. Nous sommes plusieurs là-dessus, mais elle nous bat.

-Et Angéla et Ben ?

-Elle n'a jamais voulu qu'elle soit impliquée là dedans.

Bella revient près de nous. Elle s'assoit et nous regarde.

-Oh tu as vendu la mèche, papa !

-Il avait besoin de le savoir.

-Je sais. Elle me regarde, je repositionne sa mèche rebelle et lui prends la main.

-Tu vois, tu ne l'effraies pas. Je regarde Usher. Il sourie à Bella.

-Pas pour le moment, reste à savoir ce qu'il va se passer avec les vidéos surveillances.

-Il ne partira pas !

-Je suis ici. Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que vous parlez de moi comme si je n'étais pas là. Je suis là assis avec vous.

-Il est spécial ?

-Il a son caractère, mais il me convient.

Je le regarde, elle est centrée sur son assiette. Je ne dis plus rien.

-Je crois savoir que tu lui conviens aussi.

-Et ?

-Tu as ma bénédiction. Elle relève la tête et le dévisage.

-Je ne le demande pas en mariage.

-Je sais mais si un jour vous passez le cap et je chanterais pour vous.

Je les regarde l'un après l'autre dans leur parole. Je suis largué par ce que je comprends.

-Tu ne sais plus ce que tu racontes, papa. On n'en est même pas là.

-Et vous en êtes où ?

-Bella, je ne crois pas que cela est nécessaire.

Elle me regarde.

-Je dois dire que nous faisons des progrès tous les jours.

-Alors, il a des doigts de fées.

-Les fées n'ont rein à voir là dedans, mais je ne pense pas que seuls ses doigts sont magiques, ils font parti d'un tout.

Ça y est je ne sais plus où me mettre. Elle parle avec Usher de nos relations des plus intimes sous l'oreille de mon frère. Merci Beaucoup.

-Alors de quoi as-tu peur ?

-Tu le sais, ma seule approche a été totalement différente.

-Alors prends le temps qu'il te faudra.

-C'est ce que nous faisons.

-J'en suis heureux pour toi, tu le mérites. Tu sais ce que j'en pense ma princesse d'Argent.

Elle redresse le regard et le fixe. Il lui sourie.

-Nos conversations me manquent.

-Et moi donc, parler de ta sexualité devant l'incriminé est des plus jouissif, je dois te l'avouer.

-Contente que cela te plaise. Elle le regarde et lui tire la langue.

Nous prenons le dessert. Puis Usher et son équipe, nous saluent et se lèvent pour aller préparer leur concert. Nous nous retrouvons en face à face. Je la regarde, elle rougie.

-Oui, dis-moi Edward !

-Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé ?

-Tu aurais fait quoi de plus.

-Et le tableau ?

-Oh un bon résumé de la partie Volturi.

-Bella pourquoi douter de moi ? Elle me regarde avec questionnement. Les vidéos surveillances !

-Je n'ai pas voulu ce qu'il s'est passé, Edward. J'ai peur que tu prennes conscience que je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi, que je ne te mérite pas ou que je sois trop salie pour te plaire. J'ai peur de ta réaction face à ce qu'ils m'ont fait.

-Bella, comment te dire ce que tu représentes pour moi. Ne comprends-tu pas que tu m'as ouvert une porte, une vie que je me croyais à jamais perdue. Lorsque je t'ai entendu avec Tanya, ou encore avec papa. Tes paroles ne pouvaient pas me faire plus plaisir. Je sais que nous sommes loin de l'entendre chanter pour nous mais je dois t'avouer que le fait qu'il y pense me donne encore une raison supplémentaire d'avoir de l'espoir face à notre relation. Une fois le procès fini, nous serons libre de faire ce qu'il nous plaît. Ne ferme pas cette porte sous prétexte que tu as peur d'une prétendue réaction. Je ne dis pas que je ne ressentirais rien. Mais je peux te promettre de t'en parler. Est-ce que cela te convient ?

-D'accord.

-Mesdemoiselles, Mesdames, messieurs. Je suis heureux de vous accueillir dans cette salle en l'honneur des orphelins d'Etat. Ils ont besoin de vous et de vos chéquiers. Ce soir nous avons l'immense honneur d'accueillir Mr et Mme Swan. Leur aide a été des plus généreuses. Je les en remercie. C'est Julien Wood qui parle au micro. Bella se lève et fait rejoindre ses mains comme pour le saluer.

-Julien, vous êtes ici chez vous. Merci pour ces enfants.

-Merci à vous Madame Swan. Je sais que vous n'aimez pas les remerciements alors un dernier pour la route. Mme Swan nous a fait l'immense honneur d'inviter son ami, Mr Usher pour notre concert de ce soir. Veuillez donc applaudir l'immense artiste, Mr Usher.

La salle retentie sous les applaudissements et Bella se rassoie.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu étais aussi célèbre.

-Je ne le suis pas, pas de photo, pas de fuite. Il ne m'avait jamais vu. Tout est sous contrôle.

-Mais comment ?

-Regarde ton téléphone.

Je le sors, il est inscrit hors réseau. Je la regarde.

-Tout est sous control. Lorsque tu sors, tu passes sous des portiques qui effacent toutes données. C'est puéril mais nécessaire. Il faut que tu comprennes, j'ai gagné tout cela, J'avais quinze ans. Je ne voulais pas de reconnaissance sociale. Je n'aime pas cela.

-Alors pourquoi t'exposer ce soir ?

-Il était indispensable que je voie papa. Et le concert était ici. Alors…

-Tu aurais pu le rencontrer dans une suite.

-J'aurais pu mais le personnel s'attendait à nous voir ici. C'est la raison de notre venue.

-Oh couverture.

-Il n'y a pas que toi qui sais faire cela.

Usher débute son concert par des reprises de Sinatra, Nate King Cole ou encore Tony Bennett. Je danse avec Bella dans mes bras. Elle est magnifique, légère, gracieuse. J'adore danser avec elle. Nous sommes à une autre époque, dans un autre univers. Elle se laisse guider et me sourie. C'est un moment inoubliable. J'adore ces musiques d'un autre temps où le romantisme et la bienséance ne tuaient pas. Elle danse divinement bien. Les différents rythmes, différentes passes de pieds. J'ai l'impression qu'elle est née à une autre époque.

-Qui t'a appris cela ?

-Mon père. Il aimait beaucoup danser. Et toi ?

-Esmée nous a tous appris comment se débrouiller dans toutes les situations. Mais je n'ai jamais dansé avec autant de plaisir.

-Il semblerait que l'on se complète dans beaucoup de domaines.

-Et c'est avec un énorme plaisir.

Je la fis basculer vers l'arrière et passai ma main le long de sa jambe. J'ai des frissons rien que de la voir renverser sa tête en arrière. Je la redresse et continue notre tour de piste. Elle est resplendissante.

Apres plusieurs chansons, Usher reprend son répertoire. Bella m'entraîne à notre table. Elle s'assoit à mes côtés. Elle se penche sur moi. Elle m'embrasse le cou.

-Nous pouvons vous déranger ?

Je relève la tête, le gouverneur et sa femme sont devant nous. Il y a aussi le chef de polie et sa femme.

Je leur fais signe de prendre un siège et me lève pour demander une chaise supplémentaire. Ils s'installent et je me rassoie une fois toutes les femmes sont assises.

-Vous n'avez jamais fait de représentation publique Mr et Mme Swan. Pourquoi ce soir ?

-Oh nous voulions soutenir la fondation des Orphelins de l'Etat. En effet je trouve incroyable que les pompiers, policiers, soldats, et autres métiers du même type n'ont pas de soutien lorsqu'un malheur arrive au sein de leur famille. Ces pères, mères donnent leur vie pour ce pays et nous les abandonnons lorsqu'ils ont le plus besoin de nous.

-Il semblerait que vous soyez touchée par cette cause.

-En effet j'ai perdu mon père, lors d'une prise d'otage.

-Laquelle j'ai peut-être travaillé dessus.

Je serre la main de Bella sous la table. Elle me répond.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi le nom de cette affaire peut aider notre cause.

-Mais quelle âge avez-vous mon enfant ?

-Vingt ans ?

-Et vous êtes déjà marié ?

-Lorsque l'on a trouvé son âme sœur, il est difficile de s'en séparer.

-C'est mignon, comment s'est-il déclaré ?

-Je vous demande pardon, je ne comprends pas votre demande.

-Oh que je suis indiscrète, c'est privée. Bien sûr. Sean m'a demandé ma main sur le ponton de Seattle lors du feu d'artifice du 4 juillet. Et pour vous ?

-Laisse-moi répondre à cela mon amour ! Elle me dévisage et me sourie. Elle se colle à moi.

-Je voulais faire quelque chose de spécial, rien de courant, ou d'extravaguant. Je lui ai fait livrer un bouquet de freesia avec une invitation pour le soir à 20h. Comme je sais qu'elle n'est pas boutique, je lui ai fait livrer aussi la tenue pour le soir. Donc le soir venu, je l'ai emmenée dans notre clairière. Elle était parsemée de bougie, lampions et un repas pique-nique était disposé sur une couverture au sol. En effet. Elle aime ce qui est simple, pas d'extravagance. Cela ne sert à rien. J'avais aussi apporté un lecteur de musique. Cette clairière est symbolique pour nous. C'est ici qu'elle m'a fait mourir de rire la première fois. C'est dans cette clairière qu'elle s'est laissé aller pour la première fois, loin de tout, pas de soucis dans ce lieu. J'ai pu voir combien elle était magnifique ce jour là. Elle m'a éblouie par sa simplicité. Enfin pour moi il était évident que c'était notre lieu. Nous avons passé une super soirée et après le dessert je me suis agenouillé devant elle, seuls quelques lampions étaient encore allumés et les étoiles nous éclairaient. C'est sous le clair de lune que je lui ai demandé de partager ma vie. Et elle a fait de moi l'homme le plus heureux de la terre.

-Que c'est romantique !

-Oh oui tout a été parfait. Je n'aurais jamais rêvé mieux.

-Et le jour de votre mariage a dû être magique.

-Lorsqu'elle a posé son pied sur le chemin de pétales de rose. J'ai cru mourir tellement elle était belle. Je ne voyais qu'elle. Je suis chanceux que cette femme veuille partager ma vie.

Elle me regarde avec une lueur étrange dans le regard. Elle me sourie je lui embrasse la joue.

Nous parlons encore un peu avec le gouverneur et sa femme. Le chef de police lui me regarde depuis un moment. Sa femme, elle est dans la conversation avec Bella et la femme du gouverneur sur notre mariage. Bella reste dans le vague mais son regard se pose souvent sur moi. Elle réussie à diriger la conversation sur la fondation. Les femmes font d'énorme chèque pour cette cause. Bella serait une vendeuse hors pair.

-Pourquoi j'ai l'impression de vous connaître ?

Je regarde le chef de police.

-Sûrement parce que je travaille dans l'un de vos services.

-Et lequel ?

-Je suis inspecteur dans la criminelle.

-Je n'ai aucun Swan dans la criminelle.

-J'ai gardé mon nom de famille, je m'appelle Cullen Edward.

-Edward, Cullen, Oh mais alors vous devez être la fille de Charlie Swan. Swan mais que suis-je bête. Mais attendez, vous ! Il regarde Bella puis se retourne vers moi. Cullen vous ne deviez pas la mettre en sécurité ?

-Et elle y est ! Qui s'attaquerait à elle ici ?

-Chéri, calme-toi, les gens nous regardent.

Il regarde tout autour et se recentre sur moi.

-Suivez-moi ! Maintenant.

Je me lève et regarde Bella qui me fait un sourire d'excuse. Je lui caresse le visage et je suis le chef de police.

Il m'emmène dans un couloir et me regarde.

-Vous êtes mariés au témoin le plus important du procès, Cullen.

-Ce soir oui !

-Vous voulez dire que vous l'avez épousez aujourd'hui.

-Oui.

-Vous m'expliquez.

-Mlle Swan avait besoin d'un mari pour pouvoir venir ici ce soir.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Maintenant que vous me le demandez, moi non plus.

-Super ! Décidément heureusement que j'avais demandé des inspecteurs chevronnés. Mais dites-moi, où on en est dans l'enquête ?

-On avance, les frères sont sous les verrous. Et nous allons voir l'avocat demain.

-Bien et quand commence le procès ?

-Dans une dizaine de jours. Je connaîtrai la date du jour précis demain je pense.

-OK. Continuez votre travail, enfin si on peut toujours l'appeler ainsi. J'espère que la partie adverse n'est pas au courant de ce mariage et des liens qui vous unissent.

-Cela n'a aucunement gêné mon travail.

-Si vous le dites. Il est primordial qu'elle soit au tribunal contre les Volturi. Le FBI prendra le relai.

-Comment cela le relais ? C'est mon enquête, je ne la lâche pas.

-Ce ne sera pas de votre ressort, Cullen.

-Elle ne leur fera pas confiance.

-Nous verrons bien. Pour le moment allons finir cette soirée.

Et nous voici de retour. Bella me regarde, je la rassure de mon sourire en coin. Elle est vraiment magnifique dans sa robe.

La soirée se termine. Usher et ses copains viennent nous saluer.

-A bientôt Usher, Bobby Dias.

Ils enlacent Bella et lui font les dernières recommandations d'usage. Usher me serre la main et me demande de veiller sur elle.

Nous sortons dans l'ascenseur et entrons dans notre suite.

-Bonne nuit Emmett.

-Bonne nuit les jeunes mariés.

Elle pianote sur son ordi.

-Pourquoi avoir besoin d'un mari ?

Elle me regarde et sourie.

-Et bien dis donc, tu en auras mis du temps. Alors pour informations, à quinze ans, je ne pouvais pas gérer une compagnie. Alors je les mis au nom de Mr et Mme Swan. Mon père m'y a aidé. Maintenant, je suis en âge d'être marié. Cela répond à ta question ?

-Oui, je la serre dans mes bras. Elle se blottie contre moi et respire mon odeur.

-Tu me sens.

-J'adore ton odeur. Elle me calme.

-Content de te servir à quelque chose.

Nous sommes devant la vitre, nous regardons les lumières de Vancouver.

-Il faudrait aller se coucher, demain sera une longue journée.

-A quelle heure le rendez-vous ?

-Quinze heures à Port Angeles.

-Tu veux bien m'aider pour ma robe ?

Je la regarde, elle me montre son dos.

-Oh attends viens là. J'allume la musique et la prends contre moi. J'ai envie de faire cela depuis tout à l'heure.

Je la fais danser contre moi. Je la fais virevolter, la penche et lui embrasse le cou. Elle passe sa jambe autour de moi. Je lui caresse la cuisse et tout en douceur passe ma main sous sa robe.

-C'est moi Babylove !

Elle gémie sous mes doigts. Que j'aime l'entendre gémir.

Apres quelques pas de danses, de câlins, de caresses, je la soulève et la porte jusque dans la chambre. Je la pose délicatement sur le lit. Sa respiration est rapide, elle me regarde. Je sens qu'elle appréhende. Je m'agenouille devant elle. Je pose son pied sur ma cuisse et lui enlève sa chaussure.

Puis tout en la regardant je passe mes mains sous sa robe et descends son bas. Je fais de même avec l'autre. Que j'aime cette femme. Je la relève, elle me regarde et m'enlève les boutons de ma chemise. Elle regarde mon torse se dévoiler petit à petit et rougie devant ces gestes. Je ferme les yeux et la laisse maître du jeu.

Je sens ses doigts se promener sur moi. Elle est tellement douce dans ses gestes. Puis d'un coup elle descend ses mains et vient déboutonner mon pantalon. J'ouvre les yeux, elle est assise sur le lit et a son visage en face de mon bassin. Elle me regarde. Je lui souris. Elle est rouge comme personne. Elle est tellement timide, naïve, inquiète qu'elle en est magnifique. J'enlève mes chaussures et mes chaussettes. Elle me fait quitter mon pantalon. Je suis en boxer devant elle. Elle me regarde avec envie mais ne bouge pas. Je dois faire quoi ? Je la laisse faire ? Je reprends le control ? Elle s'humidifie les lèvres avec sa langue. Oh mon Dieu. Elle va me tuer. Je lui pose ma main sur sa nuque. Elle sursaute de mon geste et ses larmes coulent aussitôt.

-Non Babylove, c'est moi. Regarde-moi !

Elle relève le regard, et merde ses joues sont inondées. Je la redresse et la colle contre moi. Elle se blottie et me serre dans ses bras. Je lui dirige sa bouche vers moi et l'embrasse. Elle se laisse aller dans ce baiser plein de douceur. Je descends la fermeture de sa robe et lui donne mon haut de pyjama. J'ai toujours voulu voir une femme là dedans. Elle fait tomber son soutien-gorge. Je ne porte que le bas et nous voir accorder me fait un effet bœuf. Elle rigole de nous voir dans le miroir de la salle de bains. Elle se démaquille et se décoiffe. Je suis dans le lit. Elle arrive et me regarde.

-Me feras-tu l'honneur de venir dormir avec ton mari ?

Elle rougie et saute sur le lit.

-Tu es magnifique Bella, tu vas me faire devenir complètement cinglé.

Elle rigole j'aime ce rire. Elle se blottie contre mon torse et je lui caresse le dos. Ses doigts qui parcourent mon torse.

-J'adore ton haut de pyj, il a ton odeur.

-Et bien il est à toi.

-Merci. Je peux te poser une question ?

-Je t'en prie.

-Comment t'es venue l'idée de la clairière pour la demande en mariage.

-Si je devais demander à une femme de partager me vie, c'est comme cela que j'aimerai le faire.

-J'avoue que l'idée est très jolie, très romantique.

-Oui j'aime assez.

-As-tu déjà envie d'amener une fille là-bas ?

-A part Alice, tu es la seule fille que j'ai emmenée là-bas.

-Quel honneur !

-Bonne nuit Bella.

-Bonne nuit Edward.

Je la sens qui s'alourdie contre moi. Sa respiration se fait plus lente, plus profonde. Un léger ronflement sort d'elle. Je lui caresse toujours le dos. Aurais-je un jour l'envie d'emmener une fille là-bas ? Bien sûr, que j'en ai envie. Mais c'est précipité, trop rapide. Je ne sais même pas ce que je ressens pour elle. Oh bien sûr elle m'a ouvert pas mal de portes, elle m'a donné l'espoir, l'envie de recommencer de lui laisser ma vie. Mais tout d'abord, il faut attendre que ce procès soit fini. Et après, voudra-t-elle encore de moi ?

-Je t'aime Edward.

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

Je la regarde, elle dort. Elle parle en dormant. Oh mon Dieu je lui ai dit que je l'aimais. Et bien voilà, nous sommes fixés. Je l'aime, oui je l'aime comme jamais. Je donnerais tout pour elle. Je sais que les prochains jours vont être difficiles pour elle. Elle va se retrouver en face de ses démons, de ses enfoirés qui lui ont fait du mal. Je ne sais comment je vais réagir, mais une chose est sûr. Il va falloir que je sois fort pour elle.

-Edward, non ne pars pas !

-Je suis la Babylove, jamais je ne te quitterais.

Elle se blottie contre moi et je lui caresse le bras. Elle se calme.

-J'aime Babylove.

-D'accord.

Elle sourie tout en dormant.

Je m'endors à ses côtés, que je suis bien contre elle.


	15. Chapter 15

Les personnages appartiennent à la grande Stephenie Meyer.

L'histoire et son évolution sont de simple transcription de mon esprit.

Corrigé par Galswinthe.

**Chapitre15 : Jenkins**

Nous voici devant le cabinet de Mr Jenkins. Bella se malaxe les mains. Je la regarde, elle appréhende c'est sûr. Jasper est avec nous il a un sourire énorme sur le visage.

-Alors votre soirée hier ?

Il me regarde et me sourie.

-Je l'ai embrassée, et c'était waouh, mieux que dans mes rêves les plus fous.

Il me dit cela en s'adossant sur sa chaise tout en mettant sa tête en arrière et en fermant les yeux.

Bella le regarde, et sourie.

-Un vrai conte de fée. Tu sais quoi, tu avais raison, le défilé, a été magique. Elle avait de ses yeux, elle était la plus heureuse, la plus belles des femmes que je n'ai jamais vu. Si seulement tu avais pu la voir. Et ce baiser, O My God !

-C'est bon, c'est de ma sœur dont tu parles.

-Et bien elle est vachement belle, ta sœur.

Bella rigole de nous voir faire.

Il la regarde.

-Et vous qu'avez-vous fait ?

-Oh et bien nous sommes allez à Vancouver en moto pour une soirée de charité.

-Tu déconnes ?

-Il y a avait Blondi et Usher, aussi.

-Allez arrête de me prendre pour un con !

-Non on a même mangé avec, c'est un mec super sympa, un adorable papa.

Il nous dévisage, et se met à rire comme personne.

-OK, vous vous êtes fait un concert de Usher devant un plateau télé.

Bella me regarde, elle sourie encore.

-Mlle Swan Isabella ?

Elle se lève et nous la rejoignons. Nous entrons dans le bureau de Jenkins. Un bureau tout simple avec une multitude d'armoires et des dossiers à revendre. Un bureau de bois et un super fauteuil.

-Installez-vous !

Une femme arrive dans le bureau avec un lecteur dvd portable. Elle le donne à Mr Jenkins. Il la remercie et elle nous dévisage en sortant.

-Isabella si nous commençons ?

-Que voulez-vous ?

-Ce qui vous parait important !

Je laisse Bella raconter son histoire enfin dans les grandes lignes. Puis elle parle du procès. Il l'écoute prend des notes. Pianote sur son ordinateur portable.

-Pourquoi en ont-ils après vous ?

-J'ai toutes leurs données en sécurité. J'étais une hackeuse.

-Et pourquoi ne pas les rendre aux services du FBI ?

-Ils ne sont pas sûr.

-Concernant le gymnase !

-Je suis la seule survivante.

-Bien je comprends. Tout d'abord, il me faut un examen psychologique, les rapports médicaux, et voir toutes les preuves que vous avez.

-Je ne veux pas d'examen psychologique, il a déjà été fait à l'hôpital.

-Oui mais cela fait un moment, j'ai besoin de savoir où vous en êtes maintenant.

-Je vais mieux.

-Bon écoutez. On va la jouer carte sur table. Je suis de votre côté Isabella. Lors du procès, la partie adverse va vous posez des questions embarrassantes, humiliantes et déplacées. Je dois savoir où vous en êtes.

-Posez les questions, vous verrez ?

Il demande des cafés a son employée. Il prend le dossier et l'ouvre. Il feuillette le dossier. Il lui jette des regards, puis se replonge dans le dossier.

-Quel âge aviez-vous ?

-Pas dix-huit.

-OK on peut demander le huit clos.

L'employée apporte les cafés. Il la remercie et nous serre une tasse a chacun. Bella est devant la fenêtre. Avec Jasper nous attendons. Il continue d'éplucher le dossier.

-Isabella, je suis...

-Non ne le dites pas. Je ne le supporte pas. Vous pouvez m'aidez ou pas ?

-Oui, je le peux.

-Alors faites-le. Elle se retourne, elle a une certaine fureur dans les yeux. Ils ont tués des enfants et mon père, Démétri et dernièrement ma mère et son mari. Je veux qu'ils payent pour cela aussi.

-Bien. Nous déposerons plainte pour cela.

-C'est déjà fait.

-Quoi mais il n'y a rien de stipuler ?

Elle se place derrière lui. Et regarde son ordinateur.

-Je peux ?

-Je vous en prie, rien d'illégale, j'espère ?

-Rien qui ne se remarquera en tout cas.

Elle pianote dessus comme une folle. Puis d'un coup, elle se regarde l'écran.

Il ouvre un premier dossier et lit ce qu'il y a, les dépôts de plaintes. Les témoignages, les rapports de police. Il parcourt tout cela. À un moment il ouvre un autre dossier. Prend une gorgée de café. Il la recrache dans sa poubelle.

-Oh merde, vous auriez pu me prévenir.

Je vois qu'elle se referme.

-Vous avez vu cela, nous demande-t-il.

Il tourne son écran. Il y a des photos de Bella enfant puis des sigles apparaissent sur l'écran pour finir par des photos d'elle dans le gymnase.

-Bella pourquoi nous avoir rien dit ?

-Je vous l'ai donné sur le tableau.

-Nous ne l'avons pas trouvé. Bella. On a pas pu déchiffrer ton code.

Elle me regarde, et penche sa tête.

-Ah oui et qu'avez-vous trouvé ?

Jasper lui raconte toutes nos déductions. Nos idées les plus folles. Des casses têtes qui ne menaient nulle part.

Elle regarde tout cela avec attention. Elle penche sa tête. Elle se mord la lèvre. Puis tout d'un coup elle se met à rire. Elle est explosée de rire. Elle en pleure.

-Les toilettes Mr Jenkins, il faut que j'aille aux toilettes, s'il vous plaît. Arrive-t-elle à dire en rigolant et en se tenant le ventre.

Il lui montre du doigt une porte, Elle sort en courant du bureau. Je la suis Elle court au toilette. Je me pose contre la porte. Je l'entends toujours rire à l'intérieur.

Jasper me rejoint.

-Tu comprends quelque chose ?

-Pas plus que toi mon frère.

-Et bien au moins ça fait plaisir de savoir que je ne suis pas le seul largué.

Nous regardons la porte. Elle rigole encore, puis petit à petit elle se calme.

Elle passe sa tête par la porte et nous regarde. Elle a un sourire. Nous voyons qu'elle se retient.

-Je n'en peux plus.

-Tu peux peut-être nous expliquer ?

Elle entre dans le bureau de Mr Jenkins.

-Mr Jenkins auriez-vous un tableau ou de grandes feuilles ?

Il appelle son employée et lui demande le tableau.

Un instant plus tard, elle revient avec un tableau sur roulette. Il a un côté de liège et de l'autre c'est un tableau blanc. L'employée donne les feutres avec.

Bella prend le tout et se met à écrire dessus. Elle reproduit à l'identique, les mêmes lignes, les symboles, les couleurs. Elle nous regarde et entoure la douzième lettre à chaque fois. Elle demande un morceau de papier à Jenkins. Puis elle dit à Jasper de recopier les lettres.

-Comment savoir pour le douze, Bella ?

-Mr Jenkins pouvez-vous comptez le nombre de lettres bleue ?

-Douze.

-Et les rouges.

-Douze.

-Et je suppose qu'il y a douze verte?

-Oui Isabella, douze.

-Merci Mr Jenkins.

Jasper se lève et regarde l'ordi de Jenkins.

-Oh merde. On est passé à côté de cela ?

Il me tend l'ordinateur. Il y a plusieurs dossiers.

-Tout est là. Vous avez tout.

Elle nous regarde et croise les bras.

-Vous me l'aviez demandé. Je vous ai tout donné. Je suis étonnée qu'Angie ou Ben n'aient pas compris.

-Ben avait compris mais il ne me l'a pas dit.

-Oh alors c'était lui la tête pensante ?

Nous la regardons avec interrogation.

-Angie est douée pour les ordinateurs, mais Ben était un crac.

-Pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit ?

-Tu m'as demandé un coup de main, je te l'ai donné. Ensuite tout c'est accélérer et comme vous n'en parliez plus. J'ai pensé que vous aviez trouvé.

-Non on n'avait pas trouvé !

-Pardon, c'est vous les inspecteurs de la criminelle, pas moi.

-Bella c'est super important.

-Parce que tu crois que je ne le sais pas peut-être ?

Elle me regarde avec fureur.

-OK. Je vais devoir éplucher tout cela. Mais pour le moment, Isabella. J'ai besoin que vous soyez encore avec moi.

Elle le regarde et se rassoie devant lui.

Je vois ses mains qui se contractent autour des avants bras du fauteuil. Ces jointures sont blanches.

Je la regarde, elle a du mal à rester en place.

-Mme Bentley a donné ce message pour vous.

Elle se redresse et le regarde.

-Si vous avez besoin, nous pouvons sortir pendant que vous visionnez son message.

-Oui s'il vous plaît.

Nous nous levons, elle ne me regarde même pas. Nous sortons de la pièce.

Je suis dehors contre la porte.

-Elle a vraiment vécu cet enfer ?

-Oui.

-Oh merde. J'ai appris que vous aviez des vidéos surveillances, je dois les voir.

-Je vous en ferais parvenir une copie, lui répond Jasper.

-Est-il nécessaire qu'elle soit présente pour cela ? Je veux dire, si vous avez les vidéos surveillances, est il vraiment nécessaire qu'elle soit devant eux ?

-C'est une hackeuse, toutes les données qu'elle apportera pourront être considérées comme pièces fabriquées.

-Non mais ce n'est pas vrai, pourquoi elle aurait fait cela ?

-Ça c'est ma partie, la votre va être de prouver ses dires, d'avoir des preuves de tout et surtout d'avoir un témoin.

-Angela !

-Qui est cette Angela ?

-Son amie d'enfance, c'est elle qui lui envoyait les cds. Elle a tout vu.

-Mais pourquoi ne pas agir ?

-Nous ne l'avons pas encore interrogé, là-dessus. C'est un agent du FBI, qui a trahie sa meilleure amie.

-Super le témoin de merde.

Il va voir la secrétaire.

-Annulez tous mes rendez-vous de la semaine, Betty. Priorité à cette enquête.

-Bien Monsieur.

-Je vais avoir besoin de vous voir tous les jours.

-Pourquoi ne pas venir chez nous ? C'est l'endroit le plus sécurisé que je connaisse.

Nous entendons un vacarme assourdissant venant de son bureau. À peine un regard échangé que nous ouvrons la porte pour voir le lecteur dvd explosé au sol. Elle est accroupie devant et a la tête baissée.

-Bella !

Je m'approche d'elle. Je m'accroupis à ses côtés. Le cd est encore intact. Je le ramasse et le met dans ma poche. Elle regarde le sol, je vois qu'elle pleure. Je me redresse et me positionne derrière elle et avec le plus de douceur possible je la fais basculer pour qu'elle finisse dans mes bras.

-Prenez vos affaires, on s'en va.

-Cela va prendre un peu de temps.

Je la pose sur le canapé. Elle se met en boule.

Mr Jenkins ferme son ordinateur. Il appelle sa secrétaire pour qu'elle prépare des dossiers vierges et tout son matériel. Il fait ses cartons. Jasper lui donne un coup de main. La secrétaire court partout.

-Mr Jenkins, et pour Josh ?

-Vous irez le chercher, et vous le déposerez à la maison. Comme cela vous prendrez mes affaires.

-Qui est Josh ?

-Mon chien. Betty s'en occupera.

-Oui Monsieur Jenkins. Je me charge du cabinet.

-De cela je ne me faisais pas de soucis.

Il lui fait un sourire. Elle le regarde et continue d'emballer ses affaires.

Au bout d'une heure. Elle ne dit toujours rien, toujours pas bougé. Je la reprends contre moi. Elle se laisse faire et sous leur regard je sors de ce cabinet.

-Excusez-moi, mais vous êtes, Jasper Whitlock ?

-Oui. Il regarde Betty qui lui sourie

-Vous étiez à l'école de police avec ma fille. Héléna.

-Oh et comment va-t-elle ?

-Bien, très bien et cela grâce à vous !

Il la regarde. Elle lui sourie.

-Vous ne vous en rappelez pas, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je suis désolé. En quoi je l'ai aidée ?

-Vous l'avez prise sous votre aile.

-Oh si ce n'est que cela ! Et qu'est-elle devenue ?

-C'est un agent de scène de crime.

-Je suis content qu'elle ait pu s'en sortir.

-Je lui dirais que je vous ai vu.

-Bien.

-Êtes-vous marié ?

Je regarde Jasper qui est blanc comme neige. Je rigole.

-Oui avec ma sœur.

-Oh Héléna sera déçue. Au revoir Jasper.

-Au revoir Betty. Jasper me fait de grands yeux. Je rigole dans ma barbe. Alors celle-là, elle est bonne. C'est maman qui se renseigne pour sa fille. Super la maman.

Mr Jenkins nous suit dans sa voiture.

Nous arrivons à la maison. Bella n'a toujours pas bougé d'un millimètre. Je commence à m'inquiéter sérieusement. Elle n'a jamais eu de réaction comme celle-là. Jasper lui lance des regards de temps en temps. Mais il ne dit rien.

Je la porte et la conduis dans notre chambre. Jasper lui, présente Mr Jenkins au reste de la famille. Et il l'installe dans la résidence.

Je m'assois près de Bella. Elle ne pleure plus. Mais son regard est vague.

-Bella, réponds-moi !

Elle ne bouge pas.

-Babylove, dis-moi ce qu'il y a !

Elle ne bouge toujours pas. Je lui parle doucement et la déshabille. Elle se laisse faire. Je la couche dans le lit et la borde. Je m'installe à ses côtés et la prends contre moi.

-Il ne faut pas rester comme cela, Babylove. Tu dois revenir près de moi. Je n'aime pas te voir comme cela. Ses larmes coulent à nouveau. Raconte-moi !

Je vois qu'elle ouvre la bouche mais rien ne sort.

-Baby, regardes-moi !

Elle se tourne doucement, elle me regarde.

-C'est moi Babylove. Je ne te veux pas de mal.

Elle ouvre encore la bouche, mais toujours rien.

-Tu veux quelque chose ? À boire ? Tu as faim ? Tu veux prendre une douche ?

Elle me regarde et ses yeux sont dirigés vers ma veste. Je suis son regard. Elle regarde ma poche.

Je me lève et vais chercher son ordi. Je prends le cd et l'introduis dedans. Je la regarde, elle suit mes gestes.

Je m'installe près d'elle et appuis sur le bouton lecture.

Je vois une femme brune, elle a les mêmes cheveux que Bella. Je pense que c'est sa mère. Puis il y a un homme à ses côtés. C'est Kevin Bentley. Grand joueur de Baseball de notre époque. Ils sont devant une énorme maison. Un palace même. Ils ont des larmes sur les joues, des ecchymoses aussi.

-Isabella, me voici devant toi aujourd'hui pour te dire que je suis fière de toi. Je sais que je n'ai pas été une mère présente mais avec Kevin on a voulu réparé tout cela. Tout d'abord il y a une chose que tu es en droit de savoir. Charlie n'est pas ton père biologique, c'est Kevin. Mais pour sa carrière, ce n'était pas possible. Alors le jour de ton anniversaire, lorsque tu m'as demandé pourquoi je pleurais dans cette chambre seule au lieu d'être dans les bras de ton père. J'ai compris. J'ai compris que jamais tu ne supporterais la vérité. Charlie ne le savait pas. Il a toujours pensé que tu étais sa fille et il t'aimait pour cela. Oh je sais cela ne change rien pour toi aujourd'hui mais pour moi à cet instant, j'ai fait ce qu'il me semblait le mieux pour tout le monde. Je t'ai écoutée. Je suis allée rejoindre l'homme que j'aimais. Je t'ai demandé si tu voulais venir mais tu étais tellement occupée avec l'ordinateur que tu ne m'as pas répondu. J'ai toujours eu un regard sur toi. Même si tu ne le savais pas. Maintenant, en ce jour. Tu dois savoir la vérité car tu hériteras de toute sa fortune dès demain. Je sais que cela ne remplacera pas mon absence mais tu pourras peut-être faire les études que tu veux avec cela. Charlie ne gagne pas beaucoup d'argent et je sais qu'il n'est pas assez mûr pour s'occuper de cela. Alors voilà, notre cadeau. Je ne peux pas te dire que je t'aime, car je trouve cela déplacé mais j'ai toujours eu une pensée pour toi.

-Ça y est c'est fini ?

Je vois la mère de Bella regarder dans une autre direction.

Un homme arrive et la jette dans la piscine ainsi que son mari. Ils sont attachés à leurs chaises.

La caméra reste sur le fond de la piscine et on les voit se débattre pour essayer de se dégager et finir par se noyer. L'angle de la caméra change. Angela est devant avec un sourire vainqueur.

-Désolée Babybel, mais ils ont mentis. Puis plus rien le noir.

J'en lève le CD. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je la regarde, elle a ses yeux sur l'écran noir du PC. Ses larmes coulent mais pas un son ne sort.

-Babylove.

Je les essuies, ses putains de larmes. Je la cale contre moi. Elle se blottie et laisse son chagrin l'emporter. Je la serre lui caresse le dos, ses bras, ses cheveux. Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour qu'elle se calme. Et puis doucement, je sens son corps se relâcher, des secousses font trembler son corps mais elle dort enfin. Je lui embrasse le front.

-Tu es plus forte que cela Babylove. Je le sais. Je t'aiderais à surmonter cela.

Alice passe dans le couloir. Elle vient me chercher pour manger.

-Lice, je crois que je vais avoir besoin de maman.

Elle me regarde et court la chercher. Ma mère et mon père arrivent peu de temps après.

Ils me regardent.

-Elle vient de voir mourir sa mère sous ses yeux. Elle ne réagit pas. J'ai réussi à l'endormir mais je ne veux pas qu'elle se réveille seule.

Papa fonce chercher sa mallette. Il revient et lui fait une injection.

-Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle apprécie.

-Elle n'est pas en mesure de riposter. À chacun son rôle. Edward, elle va dormir et cela lui fera du bien. Son corps et son esprit ont besoin de se reposer. Alors à par un coup de massue je ne connais rien d'autre.

Je sais qu'il a raison. Je connais les symptômes. Elle est sous le choc du contre coup.

-Merci papa.

-De rien, Esmée va la surveiller. Je suppose que tu as énormément de travail.

-Oui.

Je me redresse et Esmée prend le relais auprès d'elle.

-Merci maman.

-C'est un plaisir pour moi, de me rendre utile.

-Vous êtes de supers parents.

-On sait. Ils rigolent. Mais je suis sérieux.

Je cours à la dépendance pour donner les infos et montrer le cd aux autres. Jasper est sur le cul.

-Et bien merde, elle était là, ici dans cette pièce. Je lui ai parlé mais jamais je ne me serais douté de quoi que ce soit. Incroyable. Comment va Bella ?

-Papa l'a endormie pour le moment.

-Il a bien fait.

-Je n'en sais rien, mais c'est fait, alors au boulot.

Nous voyons tout le monde arriver dans la résidence. Je relève la tête. Ils sont tous là. Ma famille au complet.

-Que faites-vous ici ?

-On s'est dit que vous alliez avoir besoin d'un coup de main. Alors nous voilà.

Je leur souris.

-OK, dans un premier temps, tout ce fourbi au salon. La résidence est trop petite.

Mon père dirige les opérations. Je l'en remercie. C'est incroyable ce qu'ils font pour elle. Jamais je n'aurais pensé cela.

La bibliothèque est transformée en bureau principal, le salon en salle de travail et dans la cuisine la machine à café commence à faire des bulles.

Jenkins énumère ce qu'il faut faire. Ce dont il a besoin. Mais avant tout nous devons éplucher le dossier de Bella, ses preuves et tout ce qu'elle a pu avoir ce jour là. Je sais que je dois voir les vidéos surveillances, mais pas pour le moment.

J'appelle le chef et lui explique la situation. Il me dit que le procès est fixé pour dans huit jours. Il me dit qu'il me donne tous les hommes et tous les moyens pour cette enquête. Ce n'est pas le moment de merder. Je l'en remercie. Et je me sens encore plus surchargé de boulot. Putain une semaine pour tout faire, tout monter, tout vérifier. Ça va être l'enfer.

Il me faut des hommes sur le terrain, mais des hommes en qui je peux avoir confiance. Des intouchables, et des bons. Il me faut aussi l'interrogatoire d'Angela. Mais qu'elle conne celle-la. Comment a-t-elle pu lui faire cela ? Il y a des choses que je ne comprends pas. Je dois avoir une connexion vidéo avec le service, la salle interrogatoire. Je sais qui peut m'aider, mais le voudra-t-il ?

Je regarde Jasper. Il me connait sur le bout des doigts.

-Combien ?

-Deux heures maxi.

-OK a plus.

Je saute dans ma voiture et fonce pour le magasin d'informatique.

En chemin je pense à tout cela. Ma tête bourdonne, mon ventre réclame de la nourriture. Ce ne sont que les premières heures mais déjà mon corps me rappelle à l'ordre.

J'entre dans le magasin.

-Calimero, j'ai besoin d'un super coup de main.

-Et comment vas-tu fromage blanc ?

Il me regarde longtemps.

-Bon tu veux ma photo ou tu penses pouvoir m'aider ?

-Une photo ne serait pas de refus, mais en petite tenue.

-Calimero, j'ai besoin de toi ! Elle a besoin de toi.

-Dis et j'exécuterais.

-J'ai besoin que tu m'installes une connexion avec la salle d'interrogatoire du poste jusqu'à chez moi.

-Mais tu es complètement givré, ma parole !

-J'ai énormément de boulot pour finir l'enquête et je ne peux pas être sûr à cent pour cent des hommes là-dedans. J'ai besoin de voir ce qu'il s'y passe et d'entendre l'interrogatoire.

-Comment faire pour entrer là-dedans ?

-Par la grande porte. Je serais avec toi.

-OK donne-moi un quart d'heure.

Je sors j'ai besoin d'une cigarette. C'est fou ce que ce boulot peut me faire fumer.

Il me rejoint avec tout un fourbi.

Je l'emmène au poste et après négociation avec le patron, il me laisse faire. Calimero pose ses mouchards et ses caméras. Une de plus cela ne se verra même pas. Mais je m'aperçois que ces appareils ne sont pas les mêmes, ils sont de qualité au-dessus, de la grande gamme.

Il me fait sortir du confessionnal et me rappelle après. Je ne vois rien. Puis il m'explique la notice à suivre. Il me donne son numéro de portable. Et me met en garde tant qu'à son utilisation. Je le remercie.

En le ramenant à sa boutique, il me dit :

-Cela te coûtera bien plus qu'une photo en sous-vêtements.

-T'es sérieux ?

-Ai-je l'air de plaisanter ? Je te ferais parvenir ma facture. Mais ne me déçois pas.

-Rien d'illégale ?

-Rien que tu ne saurais me refuser.

Il me sourie et sort de la boutique.

Je le regarde, il est bizarre ce mec. Mais il m'a enlevé une sacrée épine du pied. Je passe prendre les pizzas pour la tribu. Et je rentre faire la connexion pour la salle interrogatoire.

Je suis accueilli sous les applaudissements de toute la famille. Apparemment, les pizzas sont les bienvenues.

Tous les branchements sont faits. Je regarde autour de moi ? C'est une ruche. Toute la famille s'y met. Et je sais déjà que ce n'est pas fini, ce n'est qu'un début.

-Si avec tout cela, elle ne t'épouse pas, je ne comprends pas, me dit Emmett.

Je lui tape sur l'épaule.

-Chaque chose en son temps. Il me regarde et me sourie.


	16. Chapter 16

Les personnages appartiennent à la grande Stephenie Meyer.

L'histoire et son évolution sont de simple transcription de mon esprit.

Correction de Galswinthe.

un énorme merci pour vos reviews. Bon tout commence a ce mettre en place, le prochain chapitre le 17, révélation de Bella. Alors place a la lecture et vite reviews pour vite révélation. Bisous a tous.

A bientot de vous lire FC;

**Chapitre16 : La ruche**

Trois jours, que l'on trime comme des abeilles. D'après papa, elle ne devrait plus tarder à se réveiller.

Je m'installe un instant près d'elle. Son odeur, son calme. Je lui caresse la joue.

-Tu viens, tout est prêt !

-J'arrive Jasper.

Il nous a installé deux fauteuils avec pop corn dans la salle d'ordi de Bella.

-Et bien dites-moi, c'est du grand luxe !

-N'est-ce pas !

Nous montons le son et regardons Angela qui est assise et menottée. L'inspecteur Uley Sam entre. Il en impose par sa carrure.

_(je mets en italique les paroles des personnes qu'ils voient sur l'écran)_

_-Sam, comment vas-tu ?_

-Putain elle le connaît !

-Elle connaît tout le service, Edward !

_-Bonjour Angela,_ il s'installe et la regarde un moment.

Nous mangeons nos pop corn en regardant cela.

-Tu vas lui dire ce que tu ressens, me demande Jaz.

Je le regarde, il sourie.

-Je ne crois pas non.

-Pourtant cela fait trois jours que tu restes à ses côtés. Chaque moment de libre tu le passes près d'elle.

-Je n'ai pas la technique. Je ne sais pas faire cela.

-Qui te parle de le faire, Edward. C'est une bonne personne avec un putain de passé mais vous vous complétez.

-Je sais.

-Alors quoi ?

-J'ai peur.

-Je suis sûr qu'elle a plus peur que toi.

Je me recentre sur l'écran, Sam s'est placé à côté d'Angela. Il la regarde.

_-Et si tu me racontais tout Angela !_

_-Pourquoi je me livrerais à toi ?_

_-Pourquoi pas ?_

_-Je n'ai rien à te dire._

_-À bon pourtant tu balançais beaucoup de chose à Darmont. Je t'ai entendu. Qui est Eric ?_

_-Eric, laisse-le où il est !_

_-Bien alors parlons de Ben ?_

_-Non._

_-Bien alors on peut parler de ta trahison envers ton amie d'enfance, ou envers la personne qui t'a élevée, ce cher shérif Swan ?_

_-Non._

_-Angela, il va bien falloir que tu parles à un moment où à un autre. Alors fais-le maintenant !_

_-Non._

_-Veux-tu me parler de ta relation avec les Volturi ?_

_-Non._

_-Alors avec la mère de Mlle Swan ?_

_-Non._

_-Écoute tu connais tout les trucs, toutes les combines du métier. Alors inutile de jouer avec toi. Mais il va falloir que tu parles. Donc recommençons._

_-Sinon !_

_-Sinon, un autre viendra et il n'est pas de ce service. Et il n'a pas les mêmes techniques. Je ne suis mêmes pas sûr qu'il soit inspecteur, alors._

_-Tu cherches à me faire peur, mais cela ne marchera pas._

_-Tu crois. Imagine-toi que tu ne connaisses pas toute l'histoire, que tu n'es pas toute les cartes en main, mais que le cygne soit beaucoup mais beaucoup plus importante que tu ne le penses. Je ne crois pas que le gouvernement te laissera lui répondre non. Et à un moment, je ne pourrais plus rien pour toi._

_-Bella ne me cachait rien. Je sais tout._

_-Bien alors tu sais ce qu'est une pionnière, dans ce cas ?_

Elle relève le visage, et le regarde.

_-Bella, n'est pas une pionnière. C'est une hackeuse._

_-Tu penses sérieusement que le gouvernement mettrait ses meilleurs inspecteurs ainsi que toute la brigade pour une hackeuse. Angela je te croyais plus maline que cela._

_-Vous ne pouvez rien contre moi._

_-OK. Alors je vais m'asseoir et attendre avec toi la venue de cet homme. Nous verrons bien. Tu veux un café ? _

_-Non._

Il s'installe à ses côtés et met ses pieds sur la table, et ses mains derrières la tête.

Elle le regarde mais ne dit rien.

-Il doit lui parler de ses parents.

Nous nous retournons, Bella est dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle est encore un peu fatiguée mais elle nous fait un sourire en coin. Je me redresse et tout en la regardant je m'approche d'elle.

-Hey bonjour beauté, comment te sens-tu ?

-Nauséeuse.

-Carlisle t'a aidé un peu. Tu avais besoin de repos.

-Je n'aime pas les piqures.

Je lui sourie. Elle me regarde.

-Tu devrais te recoucher, je vais appeler Carlisle pour qu'il t'ausculte.

-J'ai besoin d'une douche.

-Bella tu es encore faible.

-Je laisserai la porte ouverte. Cela vous convient-il ?

Je hoche la tête. Elle passe devant Jasper. Elle le regarde. Elle s'arrête et pose la main sur le dossier de sa chaise. Elle le fixe et penche sa tête. Il a un questionnement dans le regard.

-Tu les as vues ? Ton regard sur moi a changé.

-Je suis désolé, Bella. Il fallait que je les regarde. Il baisse ses yeux.

-Bien change-moi ce regard, alors. Sinon ne t'approches plus de moi. Je ne mérite pas ta pitié, ou ce je ne sais quoi ! lui dis-je en désignant ses yeux de mon doigt. Elle se penche sur lui et lui murmure. Tu es le seul à les avoir regardé ?

-Oui.

-Je vais me laver. À bientôt Jasper.

-Bella, j'aurai quelques questions.

Et merde, c'est quoi ce bordel. Elle se retourne et le fixe.

-De quelle partie voudrais-tu qu'on parle Jasper ?

Je sens son regard sur moi. Je grogne. Je n'aime pas ne pas être au courant. Elle part dans la salle de bains.

-Apparemment, elle va mieux.

-À priori oui. Jasper où sont les vidéos ?

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée Edward. Elles sont plus que dures à regarder. C'était une boucherie.

-C'est mon job, je survivrai.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il est primordial pour moi de les voir. J'ai besoin de tout savoir, de tout connaître d'elle.

-Es-tu sûr de faire cela pour ton job ? Edward, tu dois avoir une conversation avec elle. Ne te planque pas derrière les vidéos. Raison de plus pour être honnête. Qu'as-tu à perdre ? Ou alors tu as peur du bonheur que vous pourriez vivre ? Elle est loin d'être Tanya, mais cela tu le sais. Fais-moi plaisir, pour une fois, mets le connard de côté pour cette conversation et regarde son âme.

-Merci frangin.

Regarde son âme, il est malin lui ! Et je suis sensé faire cela comment. Je suis supposé aller dans la salle de bains, non je vais l'attendre ici. Je lui demande un repas. Non, si oh merde je n'en sais rien.

Sur l'écran rien ne bouge, Sam a toujours les pieds sur la table et attend patiemment. Angela, elle est repliée sur elle-même. Mais elle ne bouge pas plus.

J'appelle Sam et lui transmets les dire de Bella. Il regarde son téléphone et le replace tranquillement. Je sais qu'il réfléchit à la façon de l'aborder. Je préviens aussi Carlisle qu'elle est réveillée et qu'elle est sous la douche. Il me dit que dès qu'elle sera prête, il viendra l'ausculter.

_-Angela, comment étaient tes parents ?_

Elle le dévisage.

_-Ils n'ont rein à faire là-dedans._

_-Oh je pense que si, que t'ont-ils fait pour que tu trahisses ainsi la seule famille que tu avais ?_

_-Ils ne m'ont rien fait._

_-Alors ils ne doivent pas être fiers de leur fille à ce moment ?_

_-Ils ne l'ont jamais été._

_-Qu'en sais-tu ?_

_-Tiens et si on les ramenait au poste pour les interrogés sur ton enfance. Ouaip, bonne idée. Je vais envoyer Paul les chercher. Après tout c'est la dernière fois où tu les verras._

Elle devient blanche mais ne dit rien.

-Bien jouer Bella ! Dis Jasper

Elle en met du temps. Elle a peut-être un problème. Je me précipite vers la salle d'eau. Je me penche contre la porte. Rien pas un bruit. Je frappe et attends deux secondes. Rien ! J'ouvre la porte, la salle d'eau est vide, pas de bruit de l'eau qui coule, la douche est vide. Je m'avance de la baignoire, elle est remplie de mousse. Il y a un trou dans la mousse, je m'approche et regarde. Elle est dans la baignoire, sous l'eau. Ses yeux sont fermés. Merde. Je plonge ma main dans la baignoire pour la sortir.

-Argh mais que fais-tu Edward ?

-Pourquoi vouloir te noyer, Bella ? Putain tu n'arrêtes donc jamais de te mettre en danger.

-Primo, tu baisses d'un ton, secundo, tu m'expliques en quoi faire le vide sous l'eau est dangereux sauf si quelqu'un vous fiche une peur du tonnerre et tertio, que fais-tu ici ? Il me semblait vous avoir dit que j'allais me laver. Ce qui implique que je suis nue sous la mousse.

Je la regarde et m'aperçois de ma faute. Je lui tourne le dos, aussitôt. Je suis rouge.

-Pardonne-moi, je pensais que tu essayais de mettre fin à ta vie.

-C'est la deuxième fois que tu me sauves d'un soit disant suicide dans la salle de bains. Tu as un problème par rapport à cette pièce, Edward.

Je repense aussitôt à mon escalade sur le mur de mes parents. Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux.

-Ou encore tu penses que ma vie est assez minable pour que je veuille y mettre un terme ? Je me retourne et la fixe.

-Je t'interdis de penser cela. Jamais je n'ai pensé cela. C'est plutôt l'inverse si tu veux la vérité.

Elle me fait signe de me tourner. J'obéis.

Je l'entends qui se redresse et fait couler l'eau de la douche. Elle se rince. Mon Dieu mon esprit entre en action. Je regarde le mur. Ne lâche pas le mur. Ne te retourne pas. Elle est nue sous la douche, mouillée, chaude. Il suffirait que je me tourne, ou encore que je jette un œil dans le miroir. Non Edward ce n'est pas le moment de déconner. Ma virilité se réveille. Bon Dieu tu ne m'aideras donc pas !

-Edward, tu veux bien me donner la serviette, s'il te plaît. Apparemment non !

Je déglutis, elle veut ma mort. Je lui tends la serviette en restant le plus possible face au mur. En l'attrapant, elle me touche la main. J'ai des sensations incroyables. Je n'ai qu'une envie, celle de me tourner et de la prendre là maintenant dans la salle de bains. Elle le sait et elle en joue.

-Donne-moi ta main que je descende.

Je me tourne. Elle a sa serviette autour de son corps magnifique. La serviette la couvre de la poitrine à mi-cuisse. Elle me tend sa main. Je lui tends la mienne. Lorsqu'elle lève la jambe pour enjamber la baignoire, la serviette s'ouvre légèrement laissant apparaître l'intérieure de sa cuisse. Je grogne de désir. Elle me regarde mais ne dit rien. Elle devient rouge et se mord la lèvre. Elle sort de la baignoire et se place devant le miroir. Je m'assoie sur la baignoire. Elle se penche pour essuyer le miroir. Je la regarde. Je me redresse d'un coup.

-Bella, je t'attends dans la salle info.

-Entendu Edward, je me dépêche.

-Non prends ton temps

-Je promets de ne pas me suicider.

Comme je ne répond pas, elle me regarde et lève les sourcils.

-Je t'attends là-bas.

Je dois sortir au plus vite sous peine de ne pas me retenir. Cette femme est ma faiblesse.

Peu de temps après elle nous rejoint sous le regard amusé de Jasper. Elle lui sourie.

-Carlisle voudrait te voir !

-Merci.

-Tu as faim, tu veux quelque chose ?

Elle regarde l'écran de contrôle et voit son amie menottée.

-Jusque que tout cela s'arrête.

-Ils finissent de tout mettre en place puis ils arrêteront Aro. Nous les mettrons tous au chaud pour un moment.

-Pourquoi est-ce si long ? Cela va faire presque trois ans. Ils sont toujours en liberté. Et moi je dois me cacher comme une fugitive. Ce n'est pas juste.

-Je comprends ce que tu ressens.

-Je ne suis pas sûre. Edward. Tu sais j'avais une vie avant tout cela. J'étais douée dans mes études et dans ce que j'entreprenais. Ma famille surmontait le départ de ma mère. On ne parlait pas beaucoup mais cela nous suffisait. Maintenant regarde où j'en suis. Je suis dans une prison dorée avec ta famille. Je ne suis pas sûre que tu comprennes cela.

-Bella, ma famille est la tienne et tu le sais.

-Edward, ta famille et j'inclus toutes les personnes dans cette maison est formidable. Ils donnent sans rien demander. Ils t'épaulent, te soutiennent et même des fois, ils vont à l'encontre de leur croyance pour te rendre heureux. Tu ne t'en rends pas compte. Ils t'ont vu épanoui et puis sombrer, pour survivre et maintenant ils essayent de tout faire pour toi. Les Cullen ont accepté de mettre leurs vies en danger pour une inconnue. Ta famille a accepté de vivre unie pour ton bonheur. Je ne crois pas que beaucoup de gens le feraient, Ils ont chamboulé toute leur vie, leur mode de vie, leur maison pour cela, Edward. Ils ont des attentes, des ambitions, des vies. Et ils ont tout mis de côté pour moi. Je t'avais dit de ne pas les mêler à tout cela, mais non. Sans les avertir, ils sont entrés dans cet engrenage. Sais-tu qu'Emmett et Rose essayent d'avoir un bébé ? Sais-tu qu'Alice rêve d'ouvrir sa boîte de styliste ? Jasper et Alice sont loin d'avoir un début de relation idéale.

-Je n'ai pas pensé à cela. C'est vrai, Emmett et Rose essayent d'avoir un bébé ?

Elle me regarde et me fait un léger sourire.

-Bella ils te considèrent déjà comme faisant partie de la famille, regarde autour de toi.

-Je le sais et jamais je ne les remercierais assez pour cela. Mais c'est mal. Tout ce qui m'approche finit mal, mort ou du mauvais côté. Je ne suis pas bonne pour vous.

-Non mais qu'est-ce que tu me racontes. Arrête de dire cela. Non mais ce n'est pas vrai. Qu'est-ce que tu fais, là ? Qu'essayes-tu de me dire ? Hein ?

-Ne me crie pas dessus Edward.

-Que je ne te crie pas dessus. Voilà trois jours que l'on fait tout pour toi, que l'on se bat contre le sommeil, on dort à tour de rôle pour toi Et toi, gente damoiselle, nous la fait style, je ne suis pas assez bonne pour vous. Tu n'as rien compris, encore ? N'as-tu pas vu que cette famille comme tu dis t'a ouvert les bras. Que toutes les personnes ici s'en foutent royalement de ce que tu as vécu là-bas. C'est la personne que tu es maintenant qu'ils aiment. Ne le comprends-tu donc pas ? Tu ne portes pas la poisse ou je ne sais quoi ! Merde Bella. Tu es une femme superbe et après tout cela, tu auras enfin la vie que tu rêves d'avoir, et si tu le veux toutes les personnes de cette putain de maison seront avec toi.

-Pourquoi tu ferais cela?

-Pourquoi mais simplement parce que je t'aime, j'aime la femme que tu es. Tu as su redonner goût à ma vie. Je ne fais pas un pas sans penser à toi. Je passe mes journées à avoir peur pour toi. Je me demande tous les instants comment faire pour te rendre heureuse, te rendre se sourire que tu as lorsque tu es en pleine nature, lorsque tu regardes le ciel. J'aime ton visage, tes yeux, ta bouche, tes lèvres, ton corps, le penché de ta tête alors que tu nous épluches de l'intérieur, j'aime lorsque tu t'endors dans mes bras, j'aime lorsque tu danses contre moi, j'aime lorsque tes lèvres se posent sur les miennes, j'aime ta façon de te conduire avec ma famille, avec moi. J'aime la façon dont tu nous protèges. Tu ne peux donc pas comprendre tout cela ? J'ai envie de toi à chaque instant et je ne te parle pas de sexe, je te parle de te tenir dans mes bras, te t'apporter tout ce dont tu as besoin. J'ai besoin de toi pour vivre. Et je me fous de ton passé, de ton côté hackeuse ou des millions que tu as sur ton compte en banque. Je te veux toi, pour toi, parce que tu es la seule à remplir mes nuits, mes jours et tout ce qui va avec. Voilà pourquoi.

Elle me regarde, la bouche grande ouverte. Jasper arrive et me tape sur l'épaule. Je le regarde et sors de la pièce, de la maison sous le regard de toute la famille.

Je sors dans le jardin, je regarde le ciel. Il fait nuit. Je n'ai même pas vu passer cette putain de journée. Je pleure, je suis vidé. Toute cette histoire me porte sur le système. J'ai tellement peur pour elle, pour nous, pour moi. Comment je vais faire si elle ne reste pas après le procès ? Je me sens vide. Comment l'aider, comment la sortir de là ?

Je suis couché à regarder le ciel. Ses multitudes de petites loupiotes qui illuminent le ciel.

Je sens une présence à mes côtés. Je tourne la tête, elle est là. À côté de moi. Elle me regarde. Je me redresse. Je prends une grande respiration.

-Bella, je...

Elle pose sa main sur ma bouche.

-Excuse-moi !

Je la dévisage.

-Pardon !

-Excuse-moi. Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal. Ce que tu m'as dit, jamais personne ne me l'avait dit avant toi. Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi et je n'ai pas pris en compte les sentiments de ta famille ou les tiens. J'ai été égoïste entre la trahison d'Angie et le cd de ma mère, je n'ai pas assuré. Et je m'en excuse.

-Alors là c'est une première !

-Tu ne crois pas si bien dire. C'est la première fois de ma vie que je présente mes excuses.

-Et tu fais cela très bien.

Elle me regarde avec tellement d'intensité, tellement de sentiments que cela me laisse sur le cul. Elle s'approche de moi et pose sa main sur ma joue, puis la fait glisser sur ma nuque. Elle me tire à elle et fait en sorte que nos lèvres se touchent. Elle se recule et me regarde. Je la prends dans mes bras et nos lèvres se retrouvent, se cherchent s'aiment tout simplement.

À bout de souffle, je pose mon front contre le sien. Je ferme mes yeux.

-Edward ?

-Oui Bella.

-J'ai les mêmes sentiments que toi, les mêmes envies, les mêmes attentes et je dois t'avouer que cela me fait peur.

-Tu veux dire que...

-Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé.

-Je t'aime Isabella Swan.

Nous nous embrassons. Puis je sens des trucs froids me tomber sur le visage. Nous levons les yeux au ciel.

-Il neige.

-Oh mon Dieu, il neige !

Elle me lâche et regarde partout autour de nous. Les minuscules petits flocons prennent de la grosseur et commencent à maculer le sol d'un léger blanc manteau. Elle me regarde, sourie et se met à courir sous la neige. Elle danse, tourne, saute partout. Elle rit comme pas permis. Elle est magnifique. Je la regarde faire. Elle est heureuse. Rien qu'un peu de neige et elle est heureuse. Vraiment cette femme me surprendra toujours.

La famille me rejoint. Bella continue de sauter partout en rigolant. Elle essaye d'attraper la neige avec sa langue. Incroyable.

Alice et Rose explosent de la voir faire. Esmée me serre dans ses bras. Les garçons tiennent leur promises dans leur bras. Mr Jenkins regarde cela avec amusement.

-Bien jouer Edward.

Elle revient vers nous. Elle nous embrasse tous les uns après les autres. Elle est super heureuse.

-Esmée je peux prendre la cuisine ?

-Tout ce que tu veux ma fille.

Elle la regarde et d'un coup baisse les yeux.

-Merci Esmée.

Elle se mord la lèvre. Je vois qu'elle a dû faire un effort incroyable pour répondre à ma mère. Elle me sourie.

-Pourquoi cet engouement pour la neige ? lui demande Emmett.

-La neige apporte toujours un bonheur. Moi elle m'apporte une famille. Elle lève la tête et regarde le ciel. Merci ! Dit-elle tout bas. Nous la regardons faire. J'entends le sanglot de ma mère. Je comprends sa réaction.

-Bella me feras-tu l'honneur ?

Emmett se tourne et lui montre son dos. Elle monte à califourchon dessus et il se met à courir. Elle écarte les bras en rigolant. Puis d'un coup elle lui parle à l'oreille et ils se mettent à rire comme des fous. J'aime cette vision.

Nous finissons par rentrer. Je vois Bella se diriger vers la cuisine et Emmett qui la suit. Jasper me tape l'épaule.

-Pour un mec qui ne savait comment faire. J'avoue que ta technique est implacable.

-Ouaip pour sûr c'est de la technique.

Il se met à rire et nous retournons dans notre salle d'informatique.

Un homme est avec Angela. Il est super baraqué. Il a un costume militaire et des barrettes à faire peur dessus. Sam est assis dans un coin.

Angela a les larmes aux yeux. Elle le supplie. Il la regarde sans broncher.

_-Je vous ai demandé de me dire ce que vous savez sur le cygne de la liberté._

_-Elle s'appelle Isabella Marie Swan. Cela fait vingt fois que je vous le dis._

Il s'approche d'elle et lui décroche une claque magistrale. Sa tête par sous l'impact, sa lèvre saigne. Elle le regarde. Sam secoue la tête.

_-Bien je recommence. Que savez-vous sur le cygne de la liberté ?_

_-Rien, je ne connais aucun de putain de volatile._

Il s'approche d'elle.

_-Et bien d'accord question suivante, Uley a vous !_

Sam se redresse et se rapproche d'Angela.

_-Angela de puis combien de temps travailler vous pour les Volturi ?_

_-Depuis l'affaire du gymnase._

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Elle a pris ma vie._

_-Je ne comprends pas._

_-Elle avait tout et tout le monde l'aimait. Ils lui couraient tous après. Charlie faisait tout pour elle. Elle a toujours tout eu, tout pour elle et rien pour moi. Personne ne me regardait, personne ne me parlait si elle n'était pas là. Charlie, il était gentil mais il a fait cela pour lui faire plaisir._

_-Angela, qui est Eric ?_

_-Eric Yorki. J'étais amoureuse de lui mais il ne voyait que par Bella. Jamais il ne m'a accordé le moindre regard. La goutte d'eau a débordé lorsqu'il a invité Bella pour le bal devant moi. Elle l'a rejeté. Elle lui a dit qu'elle n'y allait pas. Et alors il est parti. Je lui ai couru après pour lui remonter le moral. Mais il m'a jetée. C'est la seule fois où il a posé ses yeux sur moi. Je lui en voulais. Je savais ce qu'elle faisait pour les services de police. Un soir en rentrant de l'école, il pleuvait et Bella devait travailler à la bibliothèque. Alors je suis rentrée toute seule. Un homme s'est arrêté devant moi. Il était brun de grands yeux noirs. Il était tout en muscle, super gentil. Il m'a parlé et m'a proposé de me ramener. Il m'a dit être nouveau dans le lycée. Il m'a conquise. Jamais personne ne m'avait parlé comme il l'a fait. Je me sentais bien, belle. Puis il a commencé à me poser des questions sur l'informatique, de plus en plus précise. Je lui ai dit que la spécialiste était Isabella Swan. Alors il a arrêté la voiture et m'a descendu de force. Je suis rentrée à pied sous la pluie. Il n'était pas intéressé par moi. Elle a encore toutes les intentions. Ma haine a doublé après cela. Alors lorsqu'elle m'a parlé de l'installation de caméra pour le bal de promo, je me suis proposée pour l'aider. Ils sont arrivés et Bella nous a fait sortir par la fenêtre des toilettes, mais Eric était dedans. J'ai tout vu, tout enregistré et j'ai vu comment ils ont traité Eric et ce qu'ils lui ont fait. Jamais je ne lui pardonnerais cela. Il a souffert le martyr. Il a crié. Il est mort. À la suite de cela, Aro est entré en contact avec moi et voilà comment il m'a aidé pour devenir agent spécialisé dans l'informatique. Il a fait en sorte que j'ai toujours une relation avec Bella. Même dans le travail. Puis il m'a fait rencontrer Ben. Le seul qui m'est jamais aimé. Il était doué en tout. C'était un crac. Ils l'ont tué, abattu pour la protéger encore quelqu'un de mort pour elle._

_-Pourquoi avoir tué sa mère et Phil ?_

_-Une demande d'Aro pour l'atteindre. Je lui ai dit que cela ne servirai à rien. Qu'elle avait le cœur comme de la glace. Mais il ne m'a pas cru. Avec Ben nous avons fait le contrat._

Elle déballe tout cela sans pudeur, sans remord. Puis le militaire s'approche d'elle et lui pose des questions en rapport avec le cygne de la liberté. À chaque fois qu'elle répond, il lui en met une. Il repose la question. Elle dit ne rien savoir. Son visage est tuméfié par les coups.

_-Pourquoi me taper dessus ? Il suffisait de me dire de ne pas en parler._

_-Cela enlève le cachet à mon boulot._

Elle le regarde.

_-Qui vous envois ?_

_-Dieu en personne._

_-Alors elle est la pionnière ?_

Il la tabasse jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe dans les pommes. Sam intervient. Le militaire le regarde mais Sam ne bouge pas.

_-Si tu veux, il y a les frères Volturi. Je crois que celle-la a besoin de se reposer._

Il lui sourie.

_-Demain, Ouaip demain._

Il sort du confesse et nous voyons, Sam rallumer les caméras.

-Putain, il l'a interrogé à huit clos.

-C'est un agent, voilà pourquoi !

-Les gars, vous venez c'est prêt.

Nous nous tournons. Alice est dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-Que nous a-t-elle mijoté ?

-Rien de moins que des croques monsieur, salade et tarte aux fruits.

Avec Jasper, on se regarde, on sourie et salive d'avance.

Nous descendons. Emmett finit de mettre la table avec Rose. Maman aide Bella en cuisine et papa sort de la bibliothèque avec Mr Jenkins. Ils parlent des examens de Bella. Mais dès qu'ils nous voient, ils arrêtent d'en parler. Je me sens exclu de cela et pourtant je devrais tout savoir. Je suis le chef de la ruche.

À peine arrivé dans la salle, tout le monde s'attable et nous mangeons comme si de rien n'était. Un repas de famille traditionnel. Avec les blagues d'Emmett, les claques de Rose. Le discours de fringue d'Alice et Jasper qui la dévore des yeux. Maman et papa qui nous regardent avec fierté et Bella qui est assise à mes côtés.

-Vous avez une adorable famille Mme Cullen.

-N'est-ce pas, heureuse de vous comptez parmi nous ce soir.

Je pose ma main sur la cuisse de Bella, elle sursaute, je retire ma main, et tout le monde la regarde.

-Pardon, je me suis mordue la langue. Emmett se moque d'elle.

Le repas se finit, je suis repu. Je sens sa main venir chercher la mienne pour la poser sur sa cuisse. Elle me regarde et sourie.

-Oups ! me dit-elle.

-Bella, il faudrait que nous travaillions ensemble demain.

-Tout ce que vous voudrez Mr Jenkins.

-Bien alors disons 9h30 dans la bibliothèque après le briefing.

-Moi j'appelle cela un petit déjeuner, mais j'y serais. Elle regarde tout le monde, elle se lève et commence à débarrasser. Mon père l'envoie se reposer. Elle ne riposte pas. Elle salue tout le monde et monte dans notre chambre.


	17. Chapter 17

Les personnages appartiennent à la grande Stephenie Meyer.

L'histoire et son évolution sont de simple transcription de mon esprit.

Correction par Galswinthe.

**/!\ ATTENTION CE CHAPITRE PEUT ETRE DIFFICILE A LIRE. C'EST LA REVELATION DU BELLA SUR CE QU'IL S'EST PASSE DANS LE GYMNASE. VOUS ETES PREVENUS. /!\**

**Chapitre17 : Révélations**

**Bella pov**

Je monte dans la chambre, je suis exténuée mais j'ai aimé cuisiner pour eux. Emmett a été une aide incroyable. Il mange à une vitesse mais il cuisine aussi très bien. Je n'ai pas eu le besoin de l'attacher sur ce coup-là.

Je prends le haut de pyjama d'Edward, me prépare pour la nuit et je me place dans le lit. Je sais que demain, il devrait visionner les vidéos surveillances du gymnase.

Un coup se fait entendre à ma porte.

-Entrez.

Rose passe sa tête, elle me regarde et me sourie.

-Ne restez pas comme des nouilles, allez venez.

Rose entre suivie d'Alice.

-Comment as-tu su que nous étions toutes les deux ?

-Alice entre directement et Rose elle ne viendrait pas à moins qu'il y ait un danger immédiat.

-Il est vrai que je t'en aurai glissé un mot en bas.

Elles sautent sur le lit. Et me regardent.

Je soulève mes sourcils.

-Et si vous me parliez ?

-Ton dîner avec Edward approche. Nous devons parler.

-Oh, ce n'est que cela !

-Que cela ? Oh non tu ne comprends pas. C'est le grand soir.

Je les regarde et fais de grands yeux.

-Vous n'êtes pas bien. Ne me dites pas qu'il attend ce dîner pour… Oh merde. Je me lève du lit et marche de long en large dans la pièce. Non mais non, n'importe quoi. Je ne suis pas, non.

-Bella calme-toi !

-Que je me calme, non jamais. C'est un chemin vers l'échafaud. Non je n'irais pas. Pas question. Voilà sujet clos merci, et bonne nuit.

Rose se place devant moi. Elle m'attrape les épaules et me regarde droit dans les yeux.

-Il n'attend pas cela de toi.

-Alors pourquoi être venu me dire cela ?

-Alice parlait du premier baiser, du frisson. Pas de sexe.

-Mais je l'ai déjà eu mon premier baiser.

-Quoi ! Et tu nous as rein dit.

-Mais non, et pourquoi je vous dirais cela. Non c'est mon premier baiser, c'est à moi. À part si c'est un truc de filles. Non même pas c'est mon moment.

-Et c'était comment ?

-Super trop maxi sensuel. Hop je place mes mains sur ma bouche, elles explosent de rire.

Je me rassois sur le lit. Alice me dit bonne nuit et embrasse Rose.

Cette dernière me regarde.

-Bella, maintenant que tu as passé ton super trop maxi sensuel premier baiser. Elle me sourie. Vous avez le temps de vous découvrir. Jamais il ne brûlera les étapes. Et s'il le fait, Tu as le droit de lui dire. Le devoir même.

-Lorsqu'il m'embrasse, se rapproche de moi ou me touche ne serait-ce que pour me prendre dans ses bras, il me dit toujours la même phrase et cela me rassure.

-C'est bien. Mais sache que tu n'as pas à avoir peur de lui dire ce que tu ressens ou tes envies. Et même si tu flippes alors que tu lui as demandé quelque chose, dis-lui. Il te respecte Bella. Et tu le vexeras si tu ne le fais pas. Il n'a pas besoin d'un coup d'un soir, il te veut toi.

-Oh tu as entendu cela aussi ?

-Toute la famille l'a entendu. Elle me sourie encore.

-Rose je sais que demain il doit visionner les vidéos.

-Alors raconte-lui ta version.

-Mais !

-Il a confiance en toi et il te respecte énormément. N'aies pas peur de lui.

-Merci Rose.

Elle se lève et m'embrasse.

-Pour ce qui est de l'autre première fois, il faut que tu saches une chose.

-Quoi ?

-Malgré tout le mal qu'ils ont pu te faire. Ce n'est en rien une première fois. La première fois est celle que tu décides et celle-là tu verras qu'elle sera dix milles fois plus intense que ce super trop maxi premier baiser.

J'ai la bouche grande ouverte. Elle me sourie.

-Tu n'as aucune gène à avoir sur ce point là. L'amour n'est pas sale ou dégradant lorsqu'il est fait avec la personne aimée.

Elle sort de la chambre sous cette phrase.

Je me couche en pensant à tout cela. Elle a raison, je dois lui dire, ma version. Je dois me dévoiler à lui, je dois lui ouvrir cette partie de ma mémoire. Oh putain que ça fait mal.

Il ouvre la porte. Il a deux tasses de thé. Je le regarde et hausse les sourcils.

-Maman m'a dit que cela te ferait du bien.

-Merci.

Il les pose sur la table de nuit et me regarde.

-Je suis content que tu ailles mieux. Et je suis désolé pour ta mère.

-Quand vas-tu regarder les vidéos surveillances du gymnase ?

-Demain. Jasper prend le relais pour le confesse.

-Bien alors viens là. Je lui montre le lit.

-Bella tu n'as pas à faire cela si tu ne le souhaites pas.

-Je voudrais en parler avec toi avant que l'inspecteur ne les regarde.

Il me dévisage. Il passe sa main sur ma joue.

-OK ! Laisse-moi le temps de me changer.

Il passe à la salle de bains et en ressort un quart d'heure plus tard les cheveux mouillés et avec son bas du pyjama. Il me fait son sourire en coin. Je vois qu'il appréhende mais cela est nécessaire.

Il s'installe sur le lit, met les oreillers en place, et s'installe contre puis il m'ouvre ses bras. J'aime être dans ses bras protecteurs.

Nous buvons notre thé doucement. Un silence règne dans la chambre. Il appuie sur un bouton et un fond de musique se met en place. Debussy.

-Tu es un fan de Debussy ?

-J'avoue que j'aime bien le classique mais aussi le blues et le jazz.

-J'aime bien aussi. Nous restons dans l'ambiance de la musique. Nous sommes bien.

Au bout d'un long silence. Je suis décidée. Rose a raison, je dois lui dire.

_-Lorsqu'ils sont arrivés dans le gymnase je les ai tout de suite reconnu. Leurs portraits étaient dans un dossier du FBI. J'ai dit aux filles de me suivre au toilettes. J'ai ouvert la fenêtre et je les ai faites sortir. Jessica, Lauren et enfin Angela. Mais lorsqu'elle a passé sa jambe, j'ai entendu du bruit. Il hurlait mon prénom. J'ai poussé Angie dehors en lui disant de prévenir mon père et j'ai refermé la fenêtre. La porte s'est ouverte d'un coup et j'étais en face des lavabos. Je l'ai regardé et je suis allée m'enfermer dans les toilettes. J'avais besoin de réfléchir. James a ouvert la porte avec son pied. J'ai hurlé. Il m'a attrapée, sortie du boxe et il m'a collée contre le mur. Il m'a relevée le visage vers lui et il m'a embrassée. Il a forcé ma bouche. Ses mains se sont déplacées sur moi. J'ai essayé de me débattre, alors il m'a tenue par les cheveux. Il m'a soufflé que ce n'était qu'un début. J'ai pleuré, j'ai hurlé. Mais il m'a trainé jusque dans le gymnase. Lorsqu'il a ouvert la porte, j'ai vu Laurent qui faisait déshabiller les gars. Eric était en larme, Tyler était au sol. Il le tenait en joue et Mike avait la lèvre en sang._

_-Où sont les autres ? demanda Laurent._

_-Il n'y avait qu'elle aux toilettes._

_Laurent s'est approché de moi et m'a tirée par les cheveux._

_-Où sont les autres ?_

_-Elles sont parties chercher les guirlandes dans la réserve._

_Il attrape Tyler et le met face à moi._

_-Celui-là m'a dit qu'elles étaient avec toi._

_-Nous sommes parties ensemble, mais j'ai eu besoin d'aller aux toilettes. Je devais les rejoindre._

_-Tu es Isabella Swan ?_

_-Oui pourquoi ?_

_-Alors nous avons le principal. Laurent installe le matériel. Le cygne de la liberté va travailler._

_Quelques instants plus tard, il y a des écrans, des claviers, souris et tout le matériel d'installé devant moi._

_Les garçons me regardent. Je suis en larme. Comment j'ai pu me foutre dans un tel pétrin et que me veulent les Volturi. Les Volturi, ils sont la famille la plus recherchée des États-Unis. Plusieurs services du FBI enquêtent sur eux depuis un long moment, mais ils n'ont jamais réussi à prouver quoi que ce soit._

_Laurent m'attrape et me lance au sol devant les ordinateurs._

_-Nous avons besoin que tu entres dans ce service. Et après tu m'appelles._

_Il place son arme contre ma tête._

_Je tremble. Mike hurle que j'ai la trouille et qu'avec une arme pointée sur ma tête, il n'est pas facile de ce concentrer. Laurent le regarde et James lui donne un coup de cross sur la tête. Je suis terrifiée de la violence du geste._

_Laurent me montre l'écran de son arme. Je me recentre dessus. Et entre dans le bureau général du FBI. Mot de passe._

_-Vous connaissez le mot de passe ?_

_-Si on le connaissait, tu crois que l'on serait venu jusqu'à toi ?_

_-Il va me falloir du temps._

_-Oh alors on va devoir s'occuper._

_Il s'est assis à mes côtés. J'avais du mal à me concentrer sur le clavier, l'écran. Je sentais son regard sur moi. Il a posé sa main sur ma cuisse. Je me suis arrêtée et je l'ai regardé méchamment. Il m'a giflée le plus fort qu'il pouvait. J'avais la haine contre eux. J'ai vu Tyler essayé de venir me rejoindre mais James l'a stoppé. Il… lui a mis une balle dans le pied. Tyler a hurlé comme jamais. James a rigolé en lui disant qu'il n'avait pas demandé la permission de se lever._

_J'ai voulu aller vers Tyler mais Laurent à lever la main une fois de plus. Je l'ai attrapé et je lui en ai donné un coup de poing à l'entre jambe. Il s'est plié et j'ai pu aller voir Tyler. Je l'ai pansé avec sa propre chemise. Eric demandait sans cesse qu'on le libère. Mike, lui faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour le calmer. Laurent m'a laissé finir les soins de premiers secours pour Tyler puis il m'a attrapée par les cheveux. Il m'a traînée jusqu'aux toilettes. Il a fermé la porte. Il a commencé à descendre son pantalon. Il m'a dit de le soigner lui aussi car une salope lui avait fait mal. Je me suis reculée le plus possible, j'ai fuit, j'ai sauté, je l'ai esquivé, mais il a fini par m'attraper. Il m'a mise à genou devant lui et…après avoir baissé son caleçon il m'a forcé… à… le… prendre en bouche._

_Je n'avais jamais eu de relation, je n'avais jamais vu cette partie masculine. Il… il m'a forcée à avalé sa semence. Lorsqu'il m'a ramenée au gymnase, il a dit à James que j'étais super et que j'écoutais bien tout ce qu'on me disait. James m'a alors regardée avec un regard si intense. Je savais qu'il n'allait pas se gêner. Je pensais que le directeur de l'école parlerait pour les caméras. Et qu'ainsi, mon père interviendrait assez vite._

_Il m'a dit de me dévêtir, je pleurais, alors il a déchiré mon chemisier et avec son couteau il m'a fait couchée sur la table et m'a donné la première marque. Il m'a dit de me concentrer sur mon travail et que si je travaillais bien, j'aurais une récompense._

_Un peu plus tard, les forces de l'ordre sont arrivées. James leur a dit qu'ils avaient besoin de temps. Qu'ils ne feraient de mal à personne. Il a amené Eric devant la porte qui leur a dit qu'il n'y avait pas de blessé et que la seule chose qu'il leur fallait c'était de la nourriture et des couvertures pour passé la nuit. James lui avait promis de le libérer le lendemain. Mais il n'a pas précisé dans quel état._

_Mon père a livré le premier repas et les couvertures. Ils ne l'ont pas laissé entrer. J'étais toujours devant l'ordinateur et lorsque j'ai entendu mon père livrer les casses croutes. Il a dit – Chaque instant doit se vivre, alors faisons en sorte de le vivre le plus honnêtement possible. J'ai pris conscience à ce moment que je pouvais faire plus que les aider. J'ai donc commencé mon double travail. Sur un ordi je faisais leurs recherches. Laurent m'avait donné leur mot de passe pour envoyer mes données._

_Sur l'autre ordi, je travaillais pour l'autre équipe. Avec les mots de passe, j'ai pu avoir toute la comptabilité, les renseignements, l'agenda des Volturi. J'ai tout crypté et envoyé sur un serveur publique, puis sur un autre, en faisant une toile d'araignée pour finir dans un lieu sur. Il n'y aurait aucun moyen de les trouver._

_Je pianotais une bonne partie de la nuit et à un moment. James a dit qu'il avait besoin d'une pause. Il a emmené Mike dans les vestiaires. J'ai entendu Mike crier mais je ne pouvais rien faire. James est revenu, il était fou de rage. Il m'a attrapée par le bras et a demandé à Eric de nous suivre. Il nous a emmené avec lui. Mike était nu. Il pleurait. Il faut que tu comprennes que Mike et Eric n'ont pas eu le choix._

_-Ce merdeux est puceau. Il ne connait rien de la vie. Et j'ai besoin de faire une pause. Alors je vais regarder et vous allez la travailler._

_Je me recule mais James me montre son arme qu'il pointe sur Mike. Sous les ordres de James. Ils posent leurs mains sur moi. Ils pleuraient. Ils s'excusaient tout le temps, ils me demandaient pardon. James leur a dit que j'étais une magnifique femme et que jamais il n'aurait la chance de sauter une salope comme moi s'il n'avait pas été là. Mike a essayé de lui parler mais James n'a rien voulu entendre… Ils m'ont pris chacun leur tour… Une fois que James a été assez excité par le spectacle… il m'a ordonné de prendre Mike en bouche. Il l'a pénétré pendant que je... Enfin tu comprends. Ensuite il a recommencé avec Eric. Les garçons m'ont regardée. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi mal, aussi souillée, aussi sale et nulle. Je les avais mis dans cette merde à cause de mes exploits en informatique. C'était de ma faute._

_Lors de notre retour au gymnase, il a pris le couteau de Laurent et il a ordonné à Mike et Eric de me marquer. Ils ont eu beau ripostés, James avait des arguments plus que convainquant. Ils m'ont laissée me laver au lavabo, mais James était avec moi. Tu imagines sûrement la suite._

_Une nouvelle marque. Puis ils m'ont laissée me reposer un peu sur un tapis dans le gymnase. C'est la voix de mon père qui m'a réveillée. J'avais envie d'hurler, de le prévenir. Mais je n'ai pas pu. Laurent était à mes côtés. Il me montrait le couteau tout en me regardant telle une proie._

_Je suis retournée travailler, j'ai fait tout ce qu'il me demandait et j'ai fini par avoir toutes les informations que je souhaitais. Je suis sûre qu'il y aura bien quelqu'un pour déchiffrer tout cela. Et c'est à ce moment que j'ai imaginé le virus. Je l'ai créé et appliqué à toutes leurs données. Les Volturi ne peuvent rien faire. Ils ne peuvent plus entrées dans leurs données et ne peuvent plus rien en ressortir. Tout est crypté. À la seconde où ils ont ouvert le premier dossier que je leur ai envoyé, ils ont déclenché le virus. Et le plus beau c'est que comme les ordi sont en réseau, cela a touché tous leurs ordinateurs. Le virus a été confirmé par le cd que j'avais donné à James. Leurs ordi sont foutus._

_Tout ceci a duré un bon moment, il me faisait arrêter pour faire leurs pauses comme ils disaient et de nouvelles marques apparaissaient sur mon dos._

_Lorsque mon père est entré pour négocier la sortie des gars. Eric l'a appelé chef Swan. Ils ont compris qui il était pour moi. Ils l'ont attaché à une chaise. Ils l'ont tabassé… Il saignait de partout. Puis ils lui ont montré comment ils traitaient une fille de flics. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi mal. Mon père regardait tout cela en hurlant mon prénom. Eric, Mike et Tyler étaient liés par une corde. Eric en avait une autour du cou et dès qu'ils bougeaient, il risquait de le pendre. Ils m'ont déchiquetée de l'intérieur devant mon père qui hurlait à la mort. Ils ont pris sa main pour la marque de cette démonstration. Puis ils lui ont tiré une balle dans la tête pendant que j'avais la tête sur ses genoux. Il s'excusait et l'instant d'après j'avais des morceaux de cervelle sur moi._

_Je ne comprenais plus rien. Ils ont tiré sur Mike et Tyler en jouant à la roulette russe. Eric avait la corde autour du cou. Ils ont voulu me montrer que les pendus avaient une éjaculation. Alors ils m'ont obligé de le prendre en bouche pendant qu'ils le pendaient. Un moment plus tard, James m'a embrassée et m'a dit que je passerais ma vie à penser à eux. Que les marques dans mon dos étaient les signatures, les preuves de ma douceur, de leur plaisir. Laurent et lui m'ont prises une dernière fois et tout en jouissant, ils m'ont dit que jamais ils ne m'oublieraient. Ils m'ont cassée la jambe en deux endroits et ils m'ont caressée. C'est à ce moment qu'ils ont signé sur la poitrine. Puis ils sont sortis par les gaines d'aération du gymnase._

_-Lorsque les forces spéciales sont entrées dans le gymnase ils ont crus que j'avais fai- tout cela. Ils m'ont cassée un bras en me prenant. J'avais beau hurlé de ne pas me toucher ils m'ont retournée sur le sol pour m'attacher. C'est après avoir interroger les filles et les policiers que leur chef a compris qui j'étais. Ils m'ont emmenée d'urgence à l'hôpital où les docteurs se sont occupés de moi. Je n'ai pas pu aller à l'enterrement des gars et encore moins à celui de mon père. J'ai accompli son désir de crémation, un mois après son meurtre._

Je suis toujours dans ses bras, il ne dit rien. Il me berce doucement, il me caresse. Il me murmure des mots doux. Je m'aperçois que j'ai mouillé tout mon haut de pyjama de mes larmes. Je suis dans un état de fatigue incroyable mais à la fois je suis soulagée.

Il me retourne face à lui. Il m'embrasse comme jamais. Je le regarde, lui aussi a pleuré. Je lui essuie les larmes et embrasse les sillons qui ont marqués ses joues. Il me laisse le picorer. Je le regarde et monte à califourchon sur lui. Je lui embrasse le torse. Je le caresse. Il me regarde faire. Puis je l'embrasse, je passe mes mais dans ses cheveux. Il me retire de lui et me regarde.

-Bella, on ne peut pas faire cela ce soir. Pas après que tu m'aies dit tout cela.

-Edward, je pensais que… Je te dégoûte, je comprends, ce n'est pas grave.

Je commence à me relever, il m'attrape et me couche sur le lit. Je pleure encore mais plus pour la même raison.

-Pas comme cela, pas dans l'urgence de passer à autre chose, d'effacer toute cette histoire.

Son regard est troublé. Il m'embrasse et se couche à mes côtés. Il m'entraîne contre lui.

-Bella, ne te méprends pas. J'ai envie de toi et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point. Mais tu dois passer par différentes phases. Après ce que tu as vécu, après ce que j'ai vécu. Nous avons besoin de nous découvrir et de nous lier l'un à l'autre non pas dans l'urgence du moment mais parce qu'on en a envie. Tu comprends ! Ils t'ont volé une chose indéfinissable. Je veux que lorsque tu donneras à moi, que tu aies du plaisir, de l'amour, et que tu partages pleinement cela avec moi. On ira doucement, nous avanceront pour aboutir à nous unir. Je t'aime tellement, Bella Swan.

Il prend mon menton pour finir par déposer ses lèvres contre les miennes.

-Je t'aime Edward Cullen.

Je m'allonge contre lui, la main sur son torse. Je sais au fond de moi qu'il a raison. Il me caresse le dos tout en chantonnant une musique. Je l'ai déjà entendu mais où ? Je m'endors sur cet air magnifique. Qui me touche au plus profond de mon être.

**Edward Pov**

Oh putain de bordel de merde. Jasper a bien fait de m'interdire de voir les vidéos. Je n'aurai pas pu supporté de voir tout cela. Ils lui ont fait vivre l'enfer.

Je la garde contre moi, pendant qu'elle s'endort. Je la sens se décontracter. Elle ronfle doucement, elle est exténuée. Il faut dire que sa narration a dû la mettre à plat. Je me lève délicatement du lit. J'ai besoin d'une cigarette, non deux. Non un paquet complet et un verre. Je la regarde, elle est magnifique.

-Edward ne part pas.

-Non ma belle, j'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes. Puis instinctivement je prends ma chemise de la journée et lui donne.

Elle la prend et la met contre elle.

-Ne soit pas long.

-Je reste avec toi Babylove. Je lui embrasse la tempe et tout en prenant mon peignoir Je textote à Jasper.

_-Tu dors ? Urgent._

_-J'arrive, où on se retrouve ?_

_-Salon._

Cinq minutes plus tard, Jasper entre dans le salon.

-Salut, Oh, mais tu en as une drôle de tête.

-Bella vient de me raconter le gymnase.

-Oh merde, whisky ?

-Avec plaisir.

Nous prenons notre verre et nos cigarettes et nous allons sur le balcon.

Je partage avec Jasper les dire de Bella, il me confirme le tout. Nous fumons comme des pompiers. J'en ai le tournis à m'imaginer ce qu'elle a subi. Jasper me dit qu'il a vomi plusieurs fois en voyant les vidéos et qu'il a du mal à passer au-dessus. Jamais une affaire ne l'avait touchée comme celle-là. Sûrement parce que c'est la première fois que nous connaissons la victime.

Je comprends certaines de ces réactions. Mais comment peut-on faire endurer cela à quelqu'un ? Comment ne pas intervenir lorsque l'on voit son ami face à des connards pareil. Décidément, je ne comprends pas Angela. Elle avait les moyens de tout arrêter alors pourquoi ?

-Comment ont-ils su qu'il fallait partir à ce moment là ?

-De quoi tu me parles, Edward ?

-Bella a dit qu'ils se sont échappés par les gaines d'aération, comment ont-ils su où elles étaient et quand il fallait partir ?

Nous reprenons le cour de l'histoire. Comment sont-ils arrivés ? O- étaient le matériel ? Pour en déduire qu'il devait y avoir une autre personne ou alors ils devaient avoir un contact avec une personne extérieure.

Je regarde Jaz, il est concentré sur le sujet. Mais il est crevé.

-Où en es-tu avec Alice ?

Il relève la tête et me sourie.

-Il semblerait que les dire de Bella te travaillent n'importe quand ! Ne te bile pas pour cela, dans une semaine, le procès sera fini et nous pourrons vivre notre début de relation.

-Tu le savais pour Rose et Emmett ?

-Je m'en étais douté, c'est la suite logique. Même si je préfère le mariage en premier.

-Tu penses qu'elle s'en remettra ?

-Rose y a réussi, Emmett y est pour beaucoup. Si tu répètes cela je devrais te tuer.

Je lui souris.

-Tu crois que j'y arriverai aussi ?

-Il me semble que tu y arrives très bien, cela doit être un truc de famille.

-Alice te sauve de tes démons ?

-Elle l'a fait, il y a bien longtemps, Edward.

Il me regarde avec son sourire en coin.

-Il ne reste plus qu'à l'épouser alors !

Il s'étouffe dans son whisky.

-Tu me laisserais être le mari de ta sœur ?

-Jasper, toute la famille sait que vous finirez ensemble. OK Emmett t'en fera chier un peu mais vous êtes faits pour être ensemble.

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

-Allez au dodo !

-Edward, je suis heureux que tu l'aies trouvée.

-Merci mec, moi aussi.

Nous fumons notre dernière clope sur le balcon et nous allons nous coucher.

Elle est là, dans mon lit. Son visage est crispé. Elle tient ma chemise. Je vais me laver les dents. La nicotine et le whisky n'aident pas le matin.

Je me couche doucement dans le lit.

-Tu en as mis du temps, tu es tout froid.

-Je suis là Babylove, endors-toi.

-Bonne nuit Edward.

Elle se blottie contre moi et m'apporte toute sa chaleur et son odeur de fraise.

Le lendemain matin, une odeur de café envahie la maison. Je m'étire dans mon lit. Je suis seul. Je me frotte les yeux, replace mes cheveux et je me lève.

J'arrive dans la cuisine, maman, papa et Mr Jenkins sont installés.

-Bonjour.

J'embrasse chacun.

-Tu devrais t'asseoir, elle est en forme se matin.

Je regarde mon père. Il lit son journal tout en souriant.

-Oh bonjour Edward. Que veux-tu pour déjeuner ?

-Bella, je peux m'en occuper.

-Oh d'accord alors pas de gaufres pour toi !

-OK pour les gaufres mais laisse-moi m'occuper de la boisson. Je me lève et l'embrasse sur la joue.

Elle se dandine dans la cuisine devant les fourneaux.

-Bella tu vas bien ?

-Non, j'ai une trouille incroyable alors je dépense mon énergie comme je peux.

-Il y a la salle de sport.

-Tu sais ce qui me ferait du bien ?

-Dis-moi.

-Un tapis de sol.

-Et pourquoi faire ?

-Des galipettes.

Je m'étouffe dans mon café. Elle nous regarde. Carlisle a sorti sa tête de son journal. Mr Jenkins a un sourire étrange tant qu'à ma mère, elle rigole franchement.

Les autres arrivent au même moment.

-Bonjour, vous en faites des têtes ! dit Rose.

-Bella a besoin d'un tapis pour faire des galipettes, lui répond ma mère.

Rose la dévisage. Emmett s'installe et pique dans le plat. Jasper et Alice font la même chose.

-Super des gaufres.

Ils s'installent et nous déjeunons tranquillement.

Mr Jenkins nous donne ses recommandations du jour. Ce qu'il a besoin pour son dossier.

La sonnette retentit. Nous nous regardons, puis maman va ouvrir.

-Bonjour Messieurs.

-...

-Oui elle est ici. Hey mais, attendez !

Nous nous levons et je me place devant Bella.

Un homme entre dans la cuisine, puis deux armoires se placent derrière lui.

Bella se cache derrière moi. Sa respiration est rapide.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Et que voulez-vous ?

-Bonjour a tous. Je suis Riley et voici Tom et Jerry.

-Riley !

Bella sort sa tête. Elle le regarde.

-Bonjour Mme Swan !

-Bonjour Riley, Tom, Jerry !

Il la regarde de haut en bas.

-En quoi puis-je vous être utile ?

La famille regarde Bella. Moi je connais ce ton, ce choix des mots. Un peu plus conventionnel que la normale.

-Tenez c'est pour vous Madame.

Il lui tend une enveloppe, elle le regarde et la prend. Elle me regarde, puis ouvre doucement l'enveloppe. Elle lit tranquillement le papier, feuillette les autres feuilles.

-Combien de temps ?

-Cela fait une semaine Madame.

-Et pourquoi ne m'avertir que maintenant ?

-Nous n'avons pas réussi à vous localiser avant.

-Bien, je reviens.

Elle nous laisse en plan avec Riley et les deux gorilles dans la cuisine.

Je m'avance mais les gorilles me bloquent l'accès.

-Tom, Jerry, je vous présente Mr Cullen. Ces gens sont chez eux. Veuillez être courtois et bien élevés.

-Oui Madame.

Ils se déplacent et me laissent passer. Je la suis. Elle fonce dans la salle informatique et tapote sur son ordi, un autre puis se fait glisser jusqu'au clavier.

-Bella ?

Elle lève son doigt. Elle tape encore et encore sur les touches.

-Bella ?

-Encore un peu de patience.

Elle se passe la main sur le visage. Elle ferme les yeux. Et d'un coup elle repart dans ses ordinateurs.

-Voilà !

Elle se tourne et me fait un super sourire.

-Tu m'expliques !

-Tanya.

-Quoi ?

-Viens !

Elle me prend par la main et me conduit en cuisine. Tout le monde est là. Il nous regarde.

-Riley, je me suis occupée de tout. Il aura les dossiers dans deux heures. Donnez-lui le bonjour.

-Merci Mme Swan.

-Oh Riley, la prochaine fois. Inutile de forcer la porte. Présentez-vous, vous verrez ça fonctionne.

-Compris. Veuillez nous excuser !

Ils sortent de la cuisine et repartent comme ils sont venus.

Nous regardons Bella. Elle finit de ranger la cuisine comme si de rien n'était.

-Bella, qui était-ce ?

-Riley, Tom et Jerry ! Ils se sont présentés, je crois.

-Bella, que sont-ils venus faire ici ?

-Dieu les envois.

Nous la regardons bouche bée.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu parlé de Tanya ?

-Elle a déposé plainte pour coup et blessure.

-Contre qui ?

-Moi.

-Et pourquoi Dieu te préviens ?

Elle se tourne et nous regarde.

-Je vous dois une explication. J'en conviens mais pas maintenant, pas comme cela. Je vous expliquerais, je vous le promets.

-Y a-t-il un rapport avec notre affaire ?

-Tout a plus ou moins un rapport avec notre affaire Mr Jenkins. Mais cela nous vous aidera pas, ni ne nuira pas. Alors sujet clos.

-Pourquoi m'avoir présenté comme Mr Cullen ?

-Pour les mêmes raisons qu'à l'hôtel. Sauf que Dieu va faire une enquête plus approfondie sur toi, sur vous tous en fait.

-Qui est Dieu ?

-Edward, pourquoi employer un nom de code si c'est pour vous donnez son identité. Je ne peux pas.

-Bella.

-Je peux te dire que cette personne est bien sous tout rapport. OK te voilà soulagé ?

-Non mais je devrais m'en contenter.

-En parlant de contenter, vous n'avez rien à faire à part me regarder comme si j'étais le messie.

Elle ferme les yeux et d'un coup.

-Et merde ! Elle court dans l'escalier.

Elle pianote encore et encore. Je la regarde faire. Elle est vraiment dans un autre monde lorsqu'elle fait cela.

-Bella je voulais te dire...

-Hum.

-Je dois regarder les vidéos.

Ses doigts s'arrêtent net de pianoter. Elle se retourne vers moi. Me regarde. Penche sa tête. Elle a un drôle de regard.

-Je peux te demander une faveur avant que tu ne le fasses ?

-Oui tout ce que tu veux !

Elle me sourie et ses yeux se remplissent de larmes. Je m'approche d'elle et la serre dans mes bras.

-Embrasse-moi !

-Pardon !

-Embrasse-moi, je te demande de m'embrasser.

Je tourne sa tête vers moi.

-Bella, je ne partirais pas.

-Embrasse-moi !

Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elle pleure. Je me sens mal. Je la tiens le plus fermement possible. Nos bouches se trouvent, se mélangent, s'embrassent. Elle passe ses mains dans mes cheveux. Elle me donne tout son amour, toute sa peur dans se baiser. Comme si c'était la dernière fois. Comme si c'était le dernier instant de bonheur pour elle. Je ferme la porte de mon pied et la porte dans mes bras. Elle entoure ses jambes autour de moi.

-C'est moi Babylove. Je ne te ferais aucun mal.

Elle m'embrasse encore et toujours. Je la tiens le plus contre moi. Nos mains caressent le corps de l'autre. Je ne peux pas m'en passer. Notre baiser s'intensifie, prend de l'assurance, de l'ampleur. Je découvre son corps de mes mains. Puis je l'entends sangloter. Je me retire d'elle et la serre contre moi.

-Ne pleure pas Babylove. Je serais toujours avec toi. Je ne sais pas qu'elle va être ma réaction mais je peux te promettre que je ne t'abandonnerais pas. Ne doute pas de nous.

-D'accord.

-Je t'aime. Je l'embrasse encore un peu et je me détache d'elle. Elle me regarde avec incertitude. Je lui replace sa mèche derrière son oreille et je lui caresse la joue. Attends moi !

Elle hoche de la tête et je sors de cette pièce. Je me dirige vers la résidence. Jasper m'attend avec les CD, et des popcorns et une bassine.

Je le dévisage.

-Il est plus facile de vomir lorsqu'on a mangé.

Je prends le tout et le regarde.

-Prends soin d'elle.

-Ouaip.

Il me tape sur l'épaule. J'ai l'impression d'aller à la guerre. De laisser ma famille alors que je sais d'avance que je ne vais pas aimer ce que je vais faire ou voir. Mais je dois y aller. Alors tel un fardeau j'entre et m'en ferme dans la résidence.

**Bella pov**

Il m'aime, je dois l'attendre. Il vient de m'embrasser comme jamais. J'ai essayé de lui faire passer mes sentiments, mes doutes. J'ignore s'il l'a compris. Je finis mes connexions pour le messie. Lui pourra m'aider. J'allume le service de surveillance. Il est dans la résidence. Il est installé devant la télé. Je vois son visage. Il a une bassine à ses côtés. Il a l'air concentré sur ce qu'il voit.

-Bella, nous pouvons commencer.

Je relève la tête, Mr Jenkins est là devant moi.

-Je vous suis.

-Bien sortons d'ici, me dit-il en regardant l'écran de surveillance.

Nous allons donc dans la bibliothèque. Je m'installe en face de lui. Il me parle du dossier, me questionne dessus. Je réponds sans faille.

-Quelle est votre relation avec l'inspecteur Cullen ?

-Nous sommes proches.

-Jusqu'à quel point ?

-D'après ce qu'on appelle les bases, je dirais entre la première et la deuxième.

-Bien, il serait judicieux de ne pas changer de base pour le moment.

-Vous comptez l'appeler comme témoin ?

-C'est obligatoire, il est votre référent.

-Pourquoi pas Jasper ?

-Il le fera aussi.

-Qui allez-vous appeler d'autre ?

-Nous n'avons personne d'autre Bella.

-Et moi ?

-Vous bien sûr mais comment vont-ils vous manger, ça je ne sais pas ?

-Vous avez besoin de quoi comme témoin ?

-On ne fabrique pas de témoin.

-Je sais. Je vous demande juste de quoi avez-vous besoin pour les faire tomber.

-Pas grands choses à vrai dire. Nous avons beaucoup de preuves, donc cela ne sera pas nécessaire.

-Et pour Angela ?

-Elle sera condamnée.

-Je ne le veux pas.

-Ce n'est pas un choix. Elle a tué votre mère, elle aurait pu intervenir lors de la prise d'otage. Elle a conduit les Volturi à vous ! Elle a joué les indics. Jamais elle ne passera entre les mailles.

-Il n'y a pas un moyen qu'elle est une peine plus facile a supporter ?

-C'était un agent américain qui a trahie son pays, Bella. Elle aura le maximum et dans une prison des plus dures et des plus sécurisées.

-Merde.

-Je peux vous demander pourquoi vous voulez l'aider ?

-C'est ma seule famille.

-Il me semble que vous avez une nouvelle famille.

-Et je dois tourner les yeux sur l'ancienne ?

-Avec tout le respect que je vous dois Bella. Elle ne faisait pas partie de votre famille. On ne traite pas les gens de sa famille comme elle l'a fait.

-Je ne vous permets pas, vous ne la connaissez pas.

-OK, Regardez.

Il me montre l'interrogatoire d'Angela. J'en ai les larmes aux yeux. Elle m'a menti durant toute ma vie.

-Faites en sorte qu'elle soit soignée et qu'il arrête de lui taper dessus.

-Pardon ?

-Je ne veux pas qu'on lui tape dessus.

-Je ne vous comprends pas !

-Et je ne vous le demande pas. Quoi d'autre ?

-Demain, je vais avoir les pièces de l'autre partie. Je vais avoir besoin de vous pour m'expliquer leurs preuves.

-Et pourquoi auraient-ils des preuves, des preuves de quoi d'ailleurs ?

-Ils vont essayé de faire croire que vous étiez avec eux, que vous avez programmé et préparer tout cela.

-QUOI ?

-À la place de leur avocat, c'est comme cela que je mènerais la défense.

-OH BORDEL DE CUL DE MERDE !

Il me regarde. Je me lève et claque la porte. Je sors de la maison sous le regard de Jasper. Il attrape son manteau et me suit. Je suis dehors sur le balcon. Je regarde toute cette neige. Cette blancheur immaculée, saine, pure, jamais foulée. Il me pose une couverture sur les épaules.

-Je n'en ai pas besoin. Il ne fait pas froid lorsqu'il neige.

-J'ai pour mission de veiller sur toi. Alors tu mets cela !

-Mission accomplie.

Il sourie.

-Pourquoi sortir ?

-Ils vont essayer de prouver que je suis l'investigatrice de tout cela.

-Oh, et tu l'es ?

Je le fusille du regard.

-NON !

-Bella je peux te poser une question ?

-Vas-y au point où j'en suis.

-Pourquoi avoir fait ce qu'ils te demandaient ?

-Je ne comprends pas ta question ?

-Pourquoi ne pas avoir appelé tes amis du net pendant que tu étais là-bas ?

-Je travaillais avec les services informatiques et criminels du FBI. Je leur ai envoyé un mail de secours et ma position. Mais personnes n'a répondu.

-À qui l'as tu envoyé ?

-Je pourrais le retrouver.

-Bien. Et pourquoi continuer ?

-Tu veux bien formuler tes questions de façon à ce que je les comprenne du premier coup ?

-Pourquoi avoir craqué les services, que voulaient-ils ?

-Le nom des flics, infiltrés, les horaires de départs des cargos. Les lieux de stocks des marchandises, des trucs dans le genre. Et aussi leurs dossiers.

-Il faut vraiment être un hacker pour faire cela ?

-Oui je le pense. Les réseaux du FBI sont des plus sécurisés.

-Alors pourquoi te vouloir toi, et pas un autre ?

-Je ne sais pas. J'ai pensé qu'ils cherchaient un jeune et ils m'ont trouvé.

-Pourtant sur la vidéo, il te demande si tu es Isabella Swan et il t'appelle le cygne de la liberté. Donc je pense que c'est toi qu'ils voulaient. Mais je n'explique pas pourquoi ?

-À cette époque j'avais déjà plusieurs crédits à mon actif. Je travaillais pour le gouvernement dans un projet classé top secret. Ne me demande pas je ne peux pas t'en parlé.

-La sauvegarde des données.

-On peut dire cela.

-Ça n'explique pas pourquoi toi ?

-Demande leur ?

-Quoi ?

-Aux frères Volturi, demande-leur ?

-C'est quoi une pionnière ?

-Qui t'a parlé de cela ?

-Répond s'il te plaît ?

-Un pionnier est un espèce de maître Yoda qui dirige ses maîtres Jedi dans une guerre.

-La force est avec toi ?

-Et avec votre esprit.

-Quelle guerre ?

-La sauvegarde du pays, l'extermination des méchants ou tout du moins les identifiés avant qu'ils n'agissent. Voir ses points faibles, que ce soient sur les bâtiments centraux, comme le World Trad Center, sur l'économie du pays, les révoltes… Ou encore les missions suicides. Avoir un œil sur les ennemis sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte. Je pense que tu as compris l'idée.

-Pourquoi es-tu pionnière ?

-Dieu me l'a imposé.

-Comment a-t-il entendu parler de toi ?

-C'est Dieu, il sait tout.

-Et tu gérais tout cela ?

-Non pas tout. Il existe plusieurs pionniers. Chacun a sa spécialité.

-Quelle est la tienne ?

-Le cryptage et la sécurité des données.

-Donc tu es bien pionnière. Pourquoi Angela ne le savait pas ?

-Elle n'en avait pas le droit. Elle n'était qu'une Jenk.

-C'est quoi ?

-Un Jenk est un jeune padawan. Il ne s'est pas encore découvert et peut-être qu'il ne le fera jamais.

-Angela était un agent en informatique, elle est loin d'être une personne normale.

-Tu ne comprends pas, Angela ne faisait rien par elle-même. Elle secondait Ben. Elle appliquait les opérations de base.

-Je suis largué.

-OK pense à l'école. Tout d'abord tu es en primaire où l'on t'apprend les bases et comment les utiliser. Puis tu as le secondaire, où avec les bases évoluent dans d'autre dimensions. Une ouverture sur le monde, différentes options mais tout ceci sont encore des bases. Puis vient le tertiaire où tu prends une direction, tu fais un choix face à ce que tu aimes ou pas. Et là encore des bases te sont apprises et leur applications. On t'explique même comment tu dois penser, agir, ou t'exprimer. Tu suis ?

-Oui Je crois.

-Bien Maintenant va au bout du cursus universitaire. Il n'y a plus de base, il n'y a que l'évolution de soit et son développement. Tu vas voler dans d'autres sphères, d'autres univers. Tu parles différemment, tu envisages un monde différent. Tu vas donner ton avis aux autres et ceux-ci vont devoir agir selon ta volonté ou tes envies.

-Oui.

-Bien Angela est au secondaire, alors que Ben arrivait au milieu du cursus universitaire.

-Et toi ?

-Je fais parti de ceux qui gèrent et contrôlent le cursus universitaire.

-Et bah merde !

-Comme tu le dis.

-Mais tu as vingt ans !

-Et oui. Étrange non.

-Pourquoi continuer l'école dans ce cas. Tu n'en as pas besoin.

-Dans différents domaines, je ne suis qu'une jeune padawan. J'aime cela.

-Et tu voudrais être pionnière dans tous les domaines ?

-Oh grand Dieu non. J'aime la découverte, l'ignorance, l'apprentissage.

-Tu es un petit génie alors comme Edward.

-En quoi excelle-t-il ?

-En musique ! Il a fait le conservatoire et a failli le diriger.

-Pourquoi alors devenir inspecteur ?

-Tu devras lui demandé. Je ne trahis pas mes amis.

-Il en a de la chance.

Il me regarde.

-Bella, je ne voulais pas dire que...

-Tu veux un café ?

-Volontiers.

J'entre et fais tourner la cafetière. Je pianote sur mon portable. Edward est toujours sur le canapé. Il a un visage blanc, les larmes coulent sur ses joues. Je le vois se pencher et vomir dans la bassine. Je referme le portable. Jasper me regarde.

-Il ne le fait pas par plaisir.

-Je sais.

-On se demandait comment ils ont su qu'ils devaient partir ? Comment ont-ils su que les forces de l'ordre interviendraient peu de temps après.

-Le téléphone de Laurent a sonné. Ils sont partis.

-Qui a téléphoné ?

-Un relevé de son portable te le dira.

-Le matériel informatique est resté sur place ?

-Oui, ils ont tout laissé sauf le cd.

-Comment est-il arrivé là-bas ? Il y avait beaucoup de matériel.

-Tout était dans une caisse de spectacle. Les grosses caisses grises en alu à roulette des artistes.

-Je vois merci. Comment le sais-tu ?

-Il n'y avait que cela là-bas, des caisses à roulettes. Je le regarde. Tu me testes ou quoi ?

-Non ! Je me demandais juste comment tu peux en être si sûre?

Je lui pose sa tasse de café sous le nez.

-J'ai eu presque trois ans pour tout décortiqué. J'y ai réfléchi. Mais pour ce qui est de la caisse, on la voit arriver dans le premier CD. C'est Angela qui la pousse.

Je sors de la cuisine. Il me regarde.

Il me rattrape par le poignet.

-Je ne voulais pas te vexer.

-Je sais, ce n'est que ton job. Tu n'avais pas une question a posée au Volturi.

-Bella !

-Laisse tomber Jaz, je ne t'en veux pas. Mais je suis légèrement à cran. Alors fais comme si j'avais mes règles, évite-moi.

Je monte dans la salle info. Je le regarde. Il a des yeux bordés de larmes. Il est blanc comme pas permis. Il a mal. Il joue de la télécommande pour accélérer certains moments. Il prend des notes.

Je ne supporte pas de le voir comme cela. Je le regarde, je passe mon doigt sur l'écran.

Je me place devant mon ordi à la recherche des réponses pour Jasper. Le listing des appels de Laurent et James ce jour là. Puis je lui cherche l'instant où Angela pousse cette caisse. Je lui imprime. Et enfin je lui cherche la copie du mail de secours que j'ai envoyé. Et là je m'aperçois que Ben l'a reçu. J'imprime. Je descends en cuisine et lui pose le tout sous le nez.

Il prend les papiers et les épluche. Il me sourie.

-Merci Maître Yoda.

-De rien Jabba.

-Oh alors là tu vas me le payer !

-De la vengeance rien tu n'en ressortiras !

Il me regarde et rigole.

Je me mets à faire la cuisine. Nous sommes super nombreux et Esmée n'a pas toujours le temps de s'en occuper.

-Jasper, nous allons devoir faire le plein de courses.

-OK Alice et Rose s'en occuperont.

-Merci.

Une fois fini, nous passons à table. Personne ne parle, c'est dans un silence de mort que nous mangeons.


	18. Chapter 18

Les personnages appartiennent à la grande Stephenie Meyer.

L'histoire et son évolution sont de simple transcription de mon esprit.

Correction par Galswinthe.

**Pour info, il ya 24 chapitres dans cette fic. **

**Je vous laisse lire, on se retrouve en bas. **

**Chapitre 18 : Neige**

**Edward pov**

Voilà, ça y est. J'ai tout vu. Je range les cd dans la sacoche. Je ramasse tout ce qui traîne. J'ai besoin d'un break, d'une douche, d'un défouloir. Je nettoie mon bordel. Bella, comment a-t-elle pu survivre à tout cela ? Comment peut-elle faire confiance à un homme après cela ? Elle est plus forte qu'elle en a l'air. J'ouvre les fenêtres et m'assoie dans ce canapé. Je ferme les yeux. J'ai besoin de jouer.

Je me redresse et pars en direction de la maison. J'ouvre la porte, dépose la sacoche à la bibliothèque. On me regarde mais personne ne me parle. Je descends et la vois en cuisine. Elle me regarde et attend. Je ne sais pas comment réagir. Je revois les images où elle crie, pleure, et se défend. Je revois les tortures qui lui ont infligées. Je pars. Je sais qu'elle le prend mal mais pour le moment je ne peux pas. Je vais dans la salle, et m'installe au piano. Mes doigts courent sur les touches blanches, noires avec plus ou moins de rythme, d'intensité, de frénésie. J'évacue le trop plein en musique. Je joue encore et encore. Je ferme les yeux et je revois encore tout cela. Alors je laisse mes doigts s'abattre sur ces touches. Je n'ai pas besoin de partitions ou de réfléchir. Je connais par cœur. Je sais que du piano ressort mes sentiments, ma peine, ma rage au travers de la musique.

Au bout d'un moment que je ne saurai définir, Emmett entre dans la salle.

-Edward, on passe à table.

-Je n'ai pas faim.

-Bien, alors viens au moins avec nous.

-Non.

-Tu devrais au moins prendre une douche, tu pues.

-Merci du conseil.

Il repart et mes doigts continuent leur cheminement. Je sais qu'ils s'inquiètent pour moi mais je n'arrive pas à faire autrement. Je n'admets pas cela, comment peut-on faire subir cela à quelqu'un ? Elle était vierge. Ils l'ont massacrée.

En relevant la tête, je m'aperçois qu'il y a une assiette sur le piano, dans un plateau avec un sandwich. Je ne sais même pas comment il est arrivé ici ? Je le regarde mais la bile remonte en moi. Je cours aux toilettes et vide mes tripes. Oh putain de merde. Je vais mourir.

Au bout d'un moment, je suis toujours accroupi devant la cuvette. Je sens une main sur mes cheveux.

-Respire calmement, ça va passer.

-Ne me touche pas !

-Edward, je...

-Laisse-moi Bella !

-Je t'avais prévenu ! Elle part.

Mon ton est sec, dur. Je n'y peux rien. Ce n'est pas contre elle. Je sais qu'elle va pleurer, souffrir mais je n'y arrive pas. Comment peut-elle venir m'aider alors qu'elle a souffert à ce point ? Comment supporter l'idée qu'elle me soutienne alors que je ne suis même pas capable de la prendre dans mes bras.

Je me nettoie encore une fois. J'ai vraiment besoin d'une douche. Je monte en vitesse. J'évite tous ceux que je peux. Je prépare mes affaires et m'enferme dans la salle de bains. Je prends ma douche. Comment je peux faire cela ? Elle a besoin de moi, et moi je prends une douche. Elle n'avait que les lavabos là-bas. Et moi je suis tranquille sous ma douche avec tout le confort. Oh putain je suis minable.

Je me lave, me sèche et m'habille. Je sors de là. Elle est dans la chambre. Je la regarde. Ses yeux reflètent la tristesse, la trahison et quelques parts un soupçon de compassion. J'ai mal de la voir comme cela. Je ferme les yeux. Ils s'acharnent sur elle. Je replace mes cheveux, respire un grand coup et sort de la chambre. Elle ne dit rien et me regarde passer.

Je vais dans la bibliothèque, Mr Jenkins me regarde.

-Quoi de neuf ?

-Nous allons recevoir leur défense dans quelques minutes.

Je remarque qu'il attend devant le fax.

-Bien. Tenez-moi au courant. Je sors sans attendre sa réponse et je pars rejoindre Jasper qui est vautré sur le canapé avec Alice dans ses bras.

-Jasper, où tu en es ?

Il se retourne et en me voyant, se lève du canapé. Il s'approche de moi.

-Edward. Viens par là !

-Je ne vais nulle part, je veux juste savoir où tu en es ?

-OK c'est toi qui vois. J'ai parlé à Bella. Je ferme les yeux d'entendre son prénom. Les images, oh putain ces images. Ça va ! Edward !

Je secoue ma tête.

-Tu me disais ?

Il me regarde étrangement.

-J'ai parlé avec Bella tout à l'heure. Je lui ai demandé les points noirs de l'enquête. Elle m'a apporté plusieurs réponses. Mais elle ne sait pas pourquoi ils la cherchaient ? J'ai appelé pour l'interrogatoire des Volturi. Sam va leur demander.

-Quoi ils n'ont pas encore été interrogés ?

-Non l'agent a repris Angela aujourd'hui.

-Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent.

-Edward, nous sommes tous dessus. Calme-toi, il les interrogera demain.

-Demain, non maintenant. Je veux qu'il les interroge maintenant.

-Edward, l'agent avait besoin de rentrer. Viens manger et demain nous recommencerons.

Je le regarde avec dégoût. Comment peut-il me dire cela ? Une pause, non mais il se moque de moi !

-Tu veux un café ?

-Tu peux te le coller où je pense ton café, Jasper.

Je le laisse en plan, puis je me retourne.

-Quelles réponses t'a-t-elle apportées ?

-Dans la bibliothèque dossier rouge.

Je monte en catastrophe. Lorsque je suis dans cet état. Il n'y a que le boulot qui me calme. Enfin qui m'occupe l'esprit. Le problème est que c'est ce boulot qui est responsable de mon état. C'est un cercle sans fin.

Je prends le dossier rouge alors que le fax de Mr Jenkins arrive. Il le regarde et devient tout blanc.

-Quoi ?

-Ce n'est pas vrai.

Il sort de la bibliothèque et l'appelle dans le couloir. Elle arrive, me regarde et voyant ma réaction baisse les yeux. Il lui tend le fax. Elle le regarde et relève sa tête vers lui.

-C'est quoi ce bordel de putain de foutoir de merde.

Je ne l'avais encore jamais vu comme cela.

-Bella, nous trouverons comment les contrer.

-Oh mais je vais vous dire moi comment les contrer. Je vais y aller et je vais faire sauter toute leur putain de baraque à frites.

-Bella vous ne devez pas faire cela. Je comprends votre réaction, mais nous devons trouver un moyen pour les contrer. Un moyen légal j'entends.

Elle le regarde et ses yeux se posent sur moi. Elle penche la tête, je vois qu'elle m'inspecte. Je ne peux soutenir son regard. Elle se reporte sur Jenkins.

-Donnez-moi deux heures !

-Pour ?

-Deux heures. Elle descend prend son manteau et sors de la maison.

Jasper me regarde.

-Où va-t-elle ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Et tu la laisses partir comme cela.

-Euh Ouaip !

-Edward merde réveille-toi. C'est elle la victime, pas toi.

Je me tourne et regarde mes papiers. J'entends la porte claquer, je suppose que Jaz est parti la rejoindre. Jenkins me regarde et secoue la tête. Il me pose le fax sous les yeux avant de sortir.

-Moi aussi j'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

Je regarde le fax. Leur défense sera basée sur le faite que Charlie était le meneur et commanditaire. Il aurait tout programmé. Il les aurait forcé à faire tout cela. Dans la folie du truc, ils se sont laissés emportés mais ils étaient sous stupéfiant. Il avait découvert que ce n'était pas sa fille et il aurait tout manigancé. Angela était avec lui. Profitant des dons de Bella et il voulait se venger et devenir riche. Bella l'aurai abattu en ayant compris tout cela.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette connerie ?

Je regarde par la fenêtre. La neige tombe encore. Jasper est en bas. Il regarde de droit à gauche. Il se dirige vers les arbres mais il n'y a aucune trace sur le sol. Il part en direction de la résidence.

Je regarde cette blancheur immaculée conception divine. Il y a un mouvement sur la gauche, je regarde. Le cheval part au galop sous l'ordre de Bella. Ils traversent le jardin et partent en direction de la forêt. Elle ne se retourne pas.

-Bella !

Je m'accroupis sur moi même et je fais une chose incroyable. Je pleure. Je vide ma tristesse, ma rage, ma haine, tout mon sac. Je me sens inutile, vide, sans âme. Elle est partie, elle n'a pas supportée. Elle est partie. Je ne sais combien de temps je reste là.

Je sens deux bras me tenir, un corps me bercer et étrangement je me laisse faire. Ma mère, me tient dans ses bras. Elle me berce comme lorsque j'étais enfant. Elle caresse mes cheveux. Je suis dans les bras protecteurs de ma maman. Je me fonds en elle et me calme doucement. Elle chantonne un air, voilà bien longtemps que je ne l'avais entendu. Doucement je la regarde, elle me sourie.

-Tu vas mieux, Edward ?

-Merci.

-Ne me remercie pas de t'aimer.

-Elle est partie !

-Oui je l'ai appris.

-Ils l'ont… Oh maman c'est tellement difficile. Ce sont des monstres. Comment peut-on faire cela ?

-Elle a besoin de toi.

-Comment je ne suis même pas capable de la regarder, de lui parler. Comment veux-tu que je l'aide ?

-Écoute ton cœur.

-Je n'y arrive pas.

-Écoute mieux.

-maman, je n'y arrive pas.

-Ferme les yeux. Bien maintenant pense à elle. Que vois-tu ?

Je m'exécute et les rouvre avec tristesse.

-Ces hommes qui la prennent de force.

-Non Edward j'ai dit pense à elle, pas à son histoire.

Je me concentre. Au bout d'un moment, je sens son odeur, je la vois danser sous la neige, dans la cuisine avec Emmett attaché sur le tabouret, dans la clairière, dans cette magnifique robe le soir du concert. Je vois son regard, son rideau de cheveux. Je la vois regardant dehors ou encore assise sur le banc du piano pour l'anniversaire de mon père. Notre premier baiser, cette sensation incroyable, cette chaleur contre moi. Je la revoie dans mes bras se laissant aller sous mes caresses et sous mes doigts. Cette sensation de bonheur, de satisfaction face à la confiance qu'elle me donne. Je la revois mettre son mascara, me sourire et m'aimer tout simplement. Elle me manque comme jamais.

J'ouvre les yeux et regarde ma mère. Elle me caresse le visage et me sourie.

-Vas et ramène-là.

-Merci maman.

Je l'embrasse et me lève.

-Edward prends ton téléphone si tu as un problème.

Je lui souris. Je fonce dans la salle info. Je pianote sur les touches. Son téléphone. Elle a une puce dedans. Je regarde le plan.

-J'arrive Bella !

Je sors de la maison sous le regard approbateur de la famille. Je selle le cheval et me voici en partance pour la rejoindre.

Je ne suis pas rassuré avec la neige mais mon cheval a du répondant alors j'y vais.

J'arrive au bord de la clairière. J'attache mon cheval près du sien. Je m'avance doucement. Elle est là au milieu. Elle est magnifique. Toute la clairière est recouverte de neige, même les arbres. Elle est assise au milieu dans son manteau gris. Elle est dos à moi. Elle a la tête baissée sur quelque chose je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Je m'approche. Elle murmure un air de musique. Elle a l'air paisible.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne te ferais pas de mal.

Je m'arrête. C'est à moi qu'elle parle. Je la regarde. Elle est toujours recroquevillée sur elle-même.

-Là, tu es au chaud ! Bien maintenant repose-toi, tu en as besoin.

Sa voix est douce, mais éraillée. J'entends qu'elle a pleuré.

-Bella.

Elle se retourne et me regarde. Son visage est parsemé de larmes. Elle les essuie de sa main, puis après m'avoir dévisagé, elle se recentre sur elle-même.

-Vas t'en !

-Tu es partie.

Je m'approche d'elle et la contourne pour être face à elle.

-J'ai laissé mon pisteur allumé, donc tu savais où j'étais. Pas besoin d'en faire un plat. Maintenant laisse-moi.

-Bella, je suis...

-Non, ne dis rien… N'aies pas peur, il ne te fera pas de mal. Et puis tu es avec moi.

Elle bouge doucement ses mains sur son pull. Je ne comprends pas. Je regarde, son pull bouge tout seul. Elle arrête les mouvements en les caressant.

-Qu'as-tu trouvé ?

-Une petite bête.

-Et si on rentrait à la maison tous les trois.

-Non.

-Pardon ?

-Écoute, je vais retourner chez Charlie. J'y serais en sécurité jusqu'au procès. Ils ne s'attendent pas à ce que je sois là-bas. Je te libère de ton baby-sitting.

-Ne fais pas cela !

-Je ne te demande pas ton avis. Au fond de toi tu sais que c'est la seule solution. Ta famille va reprendre sa vie. Tu vas pouvoir évoluer comme tu l'entends. Tout va bien aller. OK, ne t'en fais pas.

-Que je ne m'en fasse pas ? Bella il est hors de question que tu partes.

-Tu ne pourras pas m'en empêcher Edward.

-Jenkins a besoin de toi pour la défense.

-Il s'en sortira très bien. Je lui fais confiance.

-Je viendrais te chercher.

-Et puis quoi, tu vas frapper à ma porte pour leur dire où je suis. Non tu ne le feras pas.

-Charlie n'est pas responsable de cela. Il n'a rien fait.

-Je le sais. Et ils ne m'atteindront pas comme cela. Je connaissais Charlie mieux que personne. Il m'aimait et jamais il ne m'aurait fait du mal. Que je sois sa fille ou pas.

-Comment le démontrer ?

-Je n'en ai pas besoin. Que la cour me croit ou pas. Je n'y accorde pas d'importance. Jamais ils ne m'enfermeront.

-Bella, tu baisses les bras.

-Peut-être ou peut-être pas ?

-Tu n'en as pas le droit.

Elle se lève me regarde et sourie.

-Et bien je le prends le droit. Elle se dirige vers son cheval. Je la regarde faire. Elle pose le petit animal au sol. C'est un louveteau.

-Bella, il n'est pas ce qu'il a l'air.

-Comme la plupart d'entre nous. Je crois… Il est temps de rentrer chez toi. Petite bête. Merci de m'avoir tenu compagnie.

Le louveteau la regarde. Il jappe.

-Bella, il va mourir si tu le laisses ici. Sa mère ne s'en occupera plus, il a l'odeur des humains.

Elle le regarde et le prend dans ses bras.

-Bien alors j'aurai au moins sauvé une vie. Mon âme n'est plus damnée. Merci à toi petite bête.

Elle le reprend et le pose sur le cheval. Il est énervé et n'aime pas la proximité du loup.

-Bella.

-Je sais, les chevaux n'aiment pas les petites bêtes. Elle place le louveteau dans son pull et monte en selle… Adieu, Edward.

Elle se lance au galop, mon cheval la suit.

-BELLA !

Je cours après elle mais elle ne se retourne même pas. Je suis en pleine forêt dans la neige avec personne dans les alentours. Je prends mon téléphone.

-Cullen.

-Passe-moi Jasper !

-Oh Edward, je suis si contente que tu aies enfin décidé de la ramener. Lui as-tu dit combien tu l'aimais ? Tu sais, j'ai eu si peur pour vous deux. Mon Dieu elle était tellement abattue.

-Alice, passe-moi Jasper.

-Mais calme-toi, je suis certaine qu'elle a compris. Elle t'aime tu sais.

-Alice, pour la dernière fois, passe-moi Jasper

-Arrête de t'énerver comme cela, ce n'est pas bon pour la santé.

-BORDEL TU VAS ME PASSER JASPER OUI OU MERDE !

-Ça va, il est à côté de moi. Jasper mon adorable frère pour toi.

-J'écoute.

-Jasper, elle a pris mon cheval et m'a planté dans la clairière.

-Oh bahh merde alors. Je viens te chercher.

-Non, je veux que tu la retiennes. Elle part Jasper.

J'ai les boules en travers de la gorge. Ma voix se fait rauque, j'ai peur. Je ne veux pas qu'elle parte.

-OK je ferais de mon mieux, je t'envoie Emmett.

-Promets-moi de la garder par tous les moyens possibles ?

-Je t'envoie Emmett. Il raccroche.

-ET MEEEEEERDE !

Je commence à descendre sur le sentier. Je fais attention de ne pas tomber. Putain de neige à la con. Sa blancheur immaculée conception de merde me fait glisser. Je me rétame la gueule tous les dix mètres. Je n'aime pas la neige.

-JE NE SAIS PAS QUI EST LE CON QUI A INVENTÉ LA NEIGE. C'EST FROID, MOUILLÉ ET ELLE N'ARRÊTE PAS DE S'ACCUMULER SOUS LES POMPES DE MERDE POUR VOUS FAIRE RETAMER LA GUEULE. ET EN PLUS ELLE N'ARRÊTE PAS DE TOMBER. ELLE ME TOMBE DANS LES YEUX ET À FORCE ÇA FAIT MAL. PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE.

Je tape dans un arbre après une énième chute. La neige qu'il portait me tombe dessus.

-PUTAIN JE SUIS MAUDIT. J'EN AI MARRE.

Je me débarrasse de toute cette neige, je balance mes bras dans tous les sens. Je me bats contre ces flocons qui me tombent dessus. J'en ai marre. Je n'arrive à rien.

-Edward, arrête.

Je continue de me balancer dans tous les sens. Je tape sur un arbre, une fougère bordée de neige, je l'assomme d'un coup de pied et je me rétame la tronche par terre.

-Edward arrête.

Je continue mon délire et je me débats encore et encore, lorsqu'un énorme coup atterrit sur ma figure.

-Outch !

Je regarde d'où vient le coup ? Emmett est devant moi. Il me regarde.

-MAIS T'ES GIVRÉ MA PAROLE. POURQUOI TU AS FAIT CELA.

-Il me semblait que tu perdais les pédales, je t'ai appelé mais tu ne répondais pas. Alors système D.

Il hausse les épaules.

-Je vais t'en foutre du système D. Je lui saute dessus, je le plaque au sol et je lui tape dessus.

Il se débat et se redresse devant moi. Je l'attaque, il se défend. Il me donne plusieurs coups dans le ventre. Oh putain il a toujours eu une de ces gauches. Je recommence.

-Edward, je ne veux pas me battre contre toi.

-Ah non eh bien il semblerait que tu n'aies pas le choix. Je le ré-attaque et il se défend. À un moment je me retrouve cloué au sol. Il est sur moi. Il me bloque et penche sa tête sur moi.

-Écoute, je comprends ce que tu ressens.

-Comment tu peux comprendre.

-Rosalie.

Je le regarde.

-Lorsqu'elle m'a raconté son histoire, j'ai cru devenir fou. Je n'ai pas pu la regarder pendant un instant. Je ne pouvais croire qu'on pouvait faire cela à une femme. Je me suis senti nul, inutile et au bout du rouleau. J'étais de l'espèce qu'il l'avait fait souffrir. Et je peux te jurer que j'avais des envies pas très pures lorsque je la regardais. Mais lorsque j'ai croisé son regard, elle a lu en moi. Elle a pris cela comme un refus, une honte que je portais sur elle. Elle pensait que jamais je ne pourrais plus l'aimer parce qu'un connard l'avait touchée de cette manière. Elle est partie. Elle se sentait la dernière des connes et elle croyait que j'allais l'abandonnée. Que personne ne pouvait l'aimer ou la désirer. Mais c'est de la connerie. J'ai bataillé avec elle, je lui ai ouvert mon cœur et elle m'a laissé lui montrer que je pouvais l'aimer. Cela a pris du temps, beaucoup de temps mais nous avons réussi. Elle a encore des jours où c'est dur pour elle mais je suis là pour la guider et lui montrer que pour moi elle est la femme de ma vie. Alors je te comprends.

-Tu n'as pas vu ce qu'ils lui ont fait. Tu ne l'as pas entendu hurler, pleurer, supplier, geindre sous la douleur.

-Non en effet. Je n'ai pas vu cela. Mais Rosalie a vécu cela et c'est ensemble qu'on s'en est sorti. Toi, tu la laisses partir et tu te bats contre la neige. Alors lève-toi et ramène-la à la maison. Je commence à avoir faim.

Il me regarde, se redresse et me tend la main. Je le regarde et me serre de sa main pour me relever. Il me serre dans ses bras.

-Allez inspecteur, nous avons une damoiselle à récupérer.

Nous repartons ensemble dans la Jeep.

-Jasper l'a retenue ?

-Je n'en sais rien, lorsque je suis parti, elle n'était pas rentrée.

Nous ne parlons plus le long du chemin. Je grelotte de froid malgré le chauffage. Il me regarde et se recentre sur la conduite.

J'arrive à la maison, j'ouvre la porte. Jasper est dans le canapé il me regarde et me montre la chambre du doigt.

Je monte en catastrophe. J'ouvre la porte. Elle fait son sac.

-Bella, Dieu merci tu es ici.

Elle me regarde.

-Tu vas attraper froid, tu devrais te changer.

-J'men fous.

-Comme tu veux.

-Ne pars pas.

-Ce n'est pas négociable, Edward.

Elle continue de remplir son sac. Je m'approche lentement et prends le sac.

Elle me regarde avec une certaine fureur.

-Que fais-tu ?

-Je t'empêche de partir.

-Bien. Elle se penche attrape le louveteau et se dirige vers la porte.

Je saute devant celle-ci. Elle me regarde. Je peux passer par la fenêtre, mais c'est moins facile. Avec la neige en plus c'est dangereux, Alors pousse-toi.

-Je ne veux pas que tu partes.

-Oh alors je vais rester ici.

-Vrai ?

-Non

Je grogne.

-Allez pousse-toi !

-Hors de question.

Le louveteau relève la tête.

-Tu l'as réveillé, c'est dommage.

Elle pose le louveteau dans l'un de ses pulls en boule. Et reprends son sac.

-Putain Bella, ne vas-tu pas faire un effort ?

Elle me regarde encore une fois bizarrement. Elle penche sa tête.

-Vas-tu m'expliquer ce que tu attends de moi ?

-Tu ne le sais pas ?

-J'ai fait tout ce que tu me demandais alors non je ne le sais pas.

-Je veux que tu restes ici !

-Jusqu'au procès ?

-Non.

-Alors là, je suis larguée. Si c'est pour ton patron, je lui dirais que je me suis enfuie. Tu n'auras pas de problème. Pour ta famille, elle sera mieux sans moi.

-Tu le fais exprès ce n'est pas possible ?

-Arrête de t'énerver et dis-moi. Tu ne veux pas que je parte maintenant, et tu ne veux pas que je parte après le procès. Alors dis-moi quand je pourrais partir selon toi.

-Jamais.

-Tu veux bien t'expliquer. Edward tu ne me supportes pas. Comment vas-tu vivre ici avec moi ? Tu ne parles que pour m'engueuler et franchement garder mon calme est difficile. Tu ne me regardes pas et tu m'as demandé de te laisser tranquille.

-Je t'aime.

-Hors de question.

-Quoi ?

-Tu n'as aucun droit de m'aimer ou de ressentir quoi que ce soit. Je ne suis pas bonne à aimer, je ne suis pas en droit d'accepter cela. Tu dégobilles lorsque tu me vois, Edward. Regarde dans quel état tu es. Tu reflètes l'homme idéal. Comment peux-tu avoir une once de sentiment pour une personne comme moi. Si c'est de la pitié que tu ressens, tu peux te la garder. De la honte car tu m'as embrassée et touchée, je ne le dirais à personne, de ton côté je te laisse avec ta conscience. Alors laisse-moi passer !

Je la regarde, elle a encore son regard triste, mais elle tient bon. Encore une fois elle cache ce qu'elle ressent. Elle essaye de me protéger ou de sortir d'ici la tête haute.

Elle me regarde et penche la tête. Allez Edward c'est à toi de jouer. C'est maintenant ou jamais.

-Je ne voulais pas te repousser tout à l'heure. J'avais besoin d'expulser le trop plein.

-Edward, tu n'as rien à me prouver. Je savais que cela se passerait ainsi.

-Tu ne me comprends pas. Je m'approche d'elle et doucement je remets sa mèche en place. Elle me regarde avec de grands yeux et ne bouge pas. Laisse-moi m'expliquer.

-Et cela va nous mener à quoi ?

-Tu ne m'as pas dit non. C'est déjà bon signe. Je lui fais mon sourire en coin.

-Il ne marche pas sur moi.

-Je sais. Je lui tourne le visage vers moi, elle résiste mais je tiens bon. Bella, je n'ai jamais eu aussi honte d'être un mec qu'aujourd'hui. Ce qu'ils t'ont fait est inhumain. Ces larmes coulent. J'ai rendu tripes et boyaux en te voyant sur les écrans. J'avais l'impression d'être à ta place mais sans ressentir les douleurs, la peur ou autre puisque j'étais à l'abri dans un canapé. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour me faire confiance ou pour avoir réussi à continuer de vivre. Franchement dès que je ferme les yeux, je te revois là-bas. Je ne veux pas te faire peur ou quoi que ce soit mais j'avoue que je ne savais pas comment m'approcher de toi, comment te parler, ou te tenir dans mes bras. Mon envie est celle de te tenir serrer contre moi. Si je pouvais, je voudrais remonter le temps et intervenir là-bas pour t'éviter tout cela mais je ne peux pas. Mon envie est de faire de toi le trésor de ma vie, un joyau fragile et de te traiter comme la plus belle chose que je n'ai jamais vue. Mais je ne sais pas si tu accepterais cela. Lorsque je suis sorti de la résidence, j'ai voulu venir te voir. Mais lorsque je t'ai vu dans la cuisine, j'ai eu peur de ta réaction. Je voulais t'embrasser pour te montrer que je serais toujours là pour toi. Mais je ne savais pas si tu le comprendrais comme cela. Lorsque tu es venue alors que je me vidais, tu m'as soutenu alors que c'était l'inverse qui aurait dû se passer. J'ai eu honte de moi. J'ai eu honte de ne pas être assez fort pour t'épauler. Je sais que je t'ai fait pleurer et je ne le voulais pas, je te le jure. J'ai honte de mon comportement. Tu as l'air d'être passé au-dessus de tout cela, et pourtant tu ne l'es pas. Je voudrais tellement revoir un sourire sur ce magnifique visage. Je voudrais tellement être la personne qui t'apporte le bonheur, l'envie de vivre, je voudrais tellement partager ta vie, mais je ne sais pas comment faire. Je ne sais pas comment faire en sorte que tu me permettes de t'aimer. Bella s'il te plaît, ne pars pas. Je t'aime tellement. J'en meurs.

Je lui essuie les larmes qui coulent de plus en plus sur ses joues. Son regard est entré dans le mien.

-Laisse-moi être celui qui n'est pas sage pour une fois. Laisse-moi t'aimer et si tu le souhaites, aime-moi en retour.

-Comment peux-tu vouloir aimer une personne qui a vécu cela ? À chaque fois que tu vas regarder une marque, l'image de son auteur et la cause apparaîtra dans ton regard. Comment peux-tu souhaiter cela ? Comment crois-tu être capable de passer au-dessus de cela ? Je ne suis pas une personne que l'on peut aimer, Edward. Je ne suis qu'une personne salie.

-Non moi je t'aime. Je ne peux pas te dire que je me fous de tes marques ou de la souffrance qu'elles t'ont apportées. Mais je t'aime et pas pour ce que tu as vécu. Je t'aime parce que tu es une femme incroyable, forte, intelligente et magnifique. J'aime lorsque tu attaches mon frère pour faire à manger. J'aime entendre ton rire. J'aime te sentir contre moi lorsque l'on danse. J'aime lorsque tu penches la tête ou lorsque tu mords cette petite lèvre. J'aime lorsque tu n'es pas sage. J'aime lorsque tu regardes le ciel alors que la pluie tombe sur toi. J'aime t'avoir dans mes bras alors que tu portes mon haut de pyjama. J'aime lorsque tu me rases avec cette lueur de peur dans tes yeux. J'aime te voir parler avec Usher comme si c'était n'importe qui. J'aime te voir rembarrer Tanya, car elle a passé son doigt sur moi. J'aime te voir protéger ma famille parce que tu sais qu'elle est importante pour moi. Et par-dessus tout j'aime t'avoir près de moi et sentir ton parfum de fraise à mes côtés le matin.

Elle me regarde. Elle ne dit rien. Je lui passe les bras autour de son corps. Elle ne bouge pas. Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux. Elle ferme les yeux. Je me penche doucement. Je lui laisse le temps de me virer même si j'en mourrais. Doucement je passe mes lèvres sur les siennes.

-Bella !

Elle m'attrape et me colle à elle. Notre baiser prend de l'ampleur. Mes larmes coulent de nouveaux mais de joie cette fois. Je la porte dans mes bras et doucement je la pose sur le lit.

-Ce n'est que moi Babylove. Jamais je ne te ferais du mal.

Elle se colle à moi. Je la caresse tout en ne lâchant pas ses lèvres. Hors de question. Mes mains prennent d'elles-même le chemin de dessous son tee-shirt. Elle se cambre. Je frémis.

Elle me regarde.

-Edward.

-Oui. Je la regarde. Elle a changé d'avis. Je n'ai pas su la convaincre. Elle va me laisser comme cela. Elle se redresse et me regarde longuement. Je ne sais plus. Je suis couché sur le lit et je ferme les yeux. J'écoute les bruits de la chambre. Je ne veux pas la voir partir.

-Edward, regarde-moi !

J'ouvre doucement les yeux. Elle est devant moi et elle me tend la main. Je ne comprends pas.

-Tu es transi de froid, viens là.

Je la suis. Elle me fait entrer dans la salle de bains et fait couler l'eau de la douche. Elle me déshabille doucement tout en me regardant. Puis elle se déshabille. Je ne quitte pas son regard. Elle me prend la main et m'emmène derrière le muret. La vapeur est là. Elle se met sous l'eau et me tire avec elle. Je me rends compte que j'étais vraiment gelé. Je suis bleu. Elle se blottie contre moi et nous restons comme cela le temps que ma peau reprenne une couleur normale.

-D'accord !

-De quoi tu me parles ?

-Je veux bien te laisser m'aimer et t'aimer en retour.

-Vrai ?

-À une condition.

Je fronce mes sourcils d'appréhension.

-Je t'écoute.

-Si un jour tu dois me demander de partager ta vie, je voudrais que tu le fasses à la clairière, comme tu l'as dit lors du concert.

Je rigole ouvertement. Je suis soulagé. Oh putain que j'aime cette femme.

-Promis my Babylove.

Nous scellons notre accord d'un baiser rempli de promesse.


	19. Chapter 19

Les personnages appartiennent à la grande Stephenie Meyer.

L'histoire et son évolution sont de simple transcription de mon esprit.

Correction par Galswinthe

**Chapitre 19 : Baby love**

Nous avons passé la soirée ensemble. Nous ne sommes même pas sortis de la chambre. Nous avons passez un super moment rien que tous les deux avec bougies et musique. Alice nous a apporté un plateau repas. Je n'avais jamais aimé cela. Trop un truc de gonzesse. Mais avec elle, c'était géant. Nous avons parlé et l'on s'est câlinés. Puis nous nous sommes endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre et ce matin, elle est toujours là. Je suis le plus heureux des hommes.

Le louveteau est couché du côté de Bella. Elle a eu un peu peur quand je lui ai dit que c'était un loup mais après l'avoir regardé un instant elle a souri. Un magnifique sourire d'enfant. La voir sourire comme cela m'a rempli le cœur. Le souci va être de le faire accepter par la famille, enfin par mon père plus précisément.

Je la regarde, elle est sereine dans ses rêves. Je sais qu'aujourd'hui va encore être difficile avec l'interrogatoire des frères. Elle se blottie contre moi, se réveille doucement.

-Bonjour Bella !

Elle me regarde et m'embrasse.

-Je pensais rêver que tu étais contre moi.

-Jamais je ne te quitterais.

Elle se place à califourchon sur moi. Mon réveil hormonal réagit au quart de tour. Je sais qu'elle la sentie contre elle. Elle se positionne dessus. Je grogne.

-Bella, c'est très loin d'être sage cela.

Elle sourie et se penche sur moi. Je place mes mains le long de ses jambes et la caresse doucement. Elle m'embrasse avec tellement de sensualité que je suis à bloc.

-Il faut que j'aille à la salle de bains.

-Non.

-Bella.

Elle me regarde avec un air indécis.

Elle murmure à mon oreille mais je n'entends pas.

-Il va falloir que des sons sortent de cette magnifique bouche si tu veux que je te comprenne.

Elle me regarde, elle est rouge. Je continue de la caresser en remontant mes bras sur son corps. J'évite les parties sensibles.

-Tu veux bien fermer les yeux et ne pas bouger, s'il te plaît ?

Je la regarde. Elle est de plus en plus rouge.

-Puis je garder l'usage de mes mains ?

Après m'avoir regardé, elle hoche la tête. Je la tire vers moi et l'embrasse. Une fois notre baiser fini, je fais bien attention à garder les yeux fermés. Ma respiration est saccadée. Je n'ai pas peur enfin si j'ai peur de ne pas me contenir. Mais j'appréhende surtout ses actions. Elle déclenche la musique. Debussy « Clair de Lune ». Notre classique. Puis elle commence par laisser ses doigts courir sur moi. Elle m'embrasse puis ses lèvres tombent sur ma mâchoire, mon cou. Je respire lentement. J'essaye de ne pas m'emporter. Je sens des frissons sur ma peau à l'endroit où ses lèvres se sont posées. Ses douces et pulpeuses lèvres descendent sur mon torse. Elle me lèche de son bout de langue, elle aspire mes tétons, elle joue avec la réaction de ma peau sous son contact. Je grogne de plaisir. Je sens son regard sur moi, puis elle recommence. Je la sens descendre sur mon ventre. Ses mains me caressent, me dessinent.

Oh mon Dieu !

Je colle mes mains sur son bassin. Elle me les retire et les pose le long de mon corps. Je serre les draps. Ses mains reprennent la découverte de mon corps pendant que sa langue continue de me goûter. Ses mains s'aventurent sur la ceinture de mon pyjama. Oh merde ! Elles font des allers-retours le long de cette barrière. Je suis dur à l' extrême. Doucement, je sens le bout de ses doigts passer dessous. Petit à petit. Je me force de ne pas bouger.

-Tu veux bien lever un peu ?

Je déglutis mais je garde les yeux fermés. Je les serre fort. Je monte mon bassin qui vient frôler son intimité. Je gémis sous le contact. Elle m'embrasse et je la sens sourire. Au moins elle n'a pas peur.

Concentre-toi Edward, ne pas bouger.

Je sais qu'elle m'a déjà vu sous la douche mais ce n'est pas pareil. Elle enlève mon pyjama et se replace sur moi. Ses mains sont encore en mouvement sur mon bas-ventre. Elle m'embrasse toujours puis sa main se rapproche de mon sexe. Doucement, elle le frôle, le caresse. D'instinct il se redresse. Elle hoquette de le voir faire. Elle recommence, j'essaye de me contrôler mais pas facile je sens sa main se placer tout autour de moi et sans forcer faire des mouvements de va-et-vient dessus. Je gémis. Elle serre un peu plus et sa bouche revient sur mon torse. Je la sens bouger. Je place mes mains dans mes cheveux. Elle se positionne sur moi et je peux sentir sa peau contre la mienne. Lorsqu'elle s'assoie, je sens son sexe contre le mien. Elle mouille. Un véritable Enfer au Paradis. Je ne dois pas bouger mais tout mon corps me le demande. Elle se fait glisser sur ma longueur. J'aime cela. Je sens ses lèvres intimes découvrir mon sexe, la sensation de se toucher. C'est divin. Mes mains attrapent aussitôt ses hanches et doucement je la guide dans le mouvement. Je ne la pénètre pas. Ce n'est pas à l'ordre du jour. Elle gémi de plus en plus.

-Regarde-moi, Edward !

J'ouvre doucement mes yeux. Elle est nue sur moi. Elle m'embrasse, sa féminité sur moi.

-Tu es magnifique Babylove. Je la regarde et l'attrape pour l'embrasser.

-N'aies pas peur, je t'aime my baby love. Je la tourne et me positionne au-dessus d'elle.

Je la regarde. Elle me sourie. Je me place à son entrée. Et doucement sans forcer j'initie le mouvement de pénétration. Je glisse sur ses lèvres intimes elle se cambre. Je laisse mes lèvres glissées le long de son corps pour finir par embrasser son ventre.

-Ce n'est que moi Baby.

Mes doigts viennent caresser son intimité et alors qu'elle gémie sous mes caresses, j'entre un doigt en elle. Ma langue vient lécher son bouton de nerf. Elle se cambre et s'accroche au drap à son tour. Je la fais gémir de plus en plus. Puis j'introduis un deuxième doigt tout en continuant mes caresses de ma langue. Elle jouit sur mes doigts. Je la laisse finir puis je remonte le long de son corps pour la parsemer de baiser. Un fois à sa hauteur, elle me prend en main.

-Guide-moi ! Je la regarde, elle est toute rouge de plaisir.

Je me lève, elle me regarde. Je lui tends la main et je la conduis sous la douche. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais le fait d'éjaculer devant elle dans le lit, me gène. Je fais couler l'eau et la fais entrer avec moi. Je l'embrasse. Sa main retrace mon corps et finit sur ma verge.

-Bella, tu n'es pas obligée.

-Je sais, guide-moi.

Je me pose donc contre elle, et pose ma main sur la sienne et lui indique le mouvement. Elle s'applique à cette tache et je sens des fourmillements monter en moi. Une chaleur envahie le bas de mon bassin pour me remplir complètement. Je ferme les yeux et m'appuie sur le mur. Elle continue le mouvement puis je sens une chaleur tout autour de mon membre.

-Bella, oh merde ! J'ouvre les yeux, elle m'a en bouche.

Elle a mon gland dans sa bouche alors que sa main continue de me branler. Oh merde je ne vais pas tarder. Je ne veux pas venir en elle, pas comme cela du moins. Je la relève et reprends les rennes alors que je l'embrasse comme jamais je jouis contre son corps. Nous nous regardons. Je l'embrasse encore et encore. Elle sourie.

-Bonjour Edward.

-Bonjour Baby.

Nous nous lavons et je prends le temps de l'essuyer. Je parsème son dos de baisers. Je sais qu'elle m'a fait un cadeau inestimable. Elle m'accorde sa confiance à nouveau et cela n'a pas de prix. Ce matin, je sais que nous pouvons y arriver ensemble. C'est possible.

Je l'embrasse.

-Merci.

Elle me regarde et sourie.

-Merci à toi.

Une fois habillée, elle prend Wolf dans ses bras ainsi que le panier improvisé.

-Est-ce qu'il pourrait habiter au garage ?

-Moi je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient mais papa !

-Je vais lui demander alors !

Elle me bécote et sors de la chambre.

Je vais dans la cuisine et lance le café.

-Alors de bonne humeur ce matin ?

-Bonjour à toi Emmett.

Il me regarde et secoue la tête.

-Quoi ?

-Tu chantonnes Edward !

-Et ?

-La dernière fois où je t'ai entendu chanter, tu venais de... Oh merde alors !

Il s'approche de moi et me serre dans ses bras.

-Merci pour ce câlin matinal. C'est très gentil. Mais après la journée d'hier je ne comprends pas ?

-Tu es heureux Edward !

-Oui alors habitue toi à m'entendre chantonner le matin.

Bella entre dans la cuisine. Elle a un sourire énorme. Emmett la serre dans ses bras. Elle reste stoïque de cet accueil.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait mais je veux tout pareil.

Elle se tend et me lance un appel au secours. Je secoue la tête en lui souriant.

-Emmett pose la où tu n'auras pas de petit déjeuner.

Il la repose au sol.

-Alors as-tu eu gain de cause ?

-Il m'a dit que je pouvais le garder. J'en ai la bouche grande ouverte. Incroyable.

-Tu l'as fait chanter.

-Pour être tout à fait honnête, je pense qu'il n'a pas osé me dire non. Vu dans quelle situation je suis en ce moment. J'aurais préféré qu'il ne pense pas à tout cela.

-Et je ne l'ai pas fait. Bonjour Edward.

-Bonjour Papa. Pourquoi lui avoir autorisé à le garder alors ?

-Ils s'apportent mutuellement. Mais par contre, je n'en veux pas dans la maison. Compris.

-Oui Mr Cullen.

-Appelle-moi Carlisle au moins Bella.

Elle le regarde et secoue la tête. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je le remarque. Elle a du mal avec lui mais je ne sais pas pourquoi.

-Bonjour à toi Maître Yoda.

-Bonjour à toi Jabba. Jasper entre et ils se mettent à rire complice d'une blague que je ne comprends pas.

Emmett grogne alors que le reste de la famille arrive.

Elle jette une crêpe en l'air et il l'attrape d'une main pour la manger. Nous le regardons et partons dans un fou rire.

-Quoi ? dit-il la bouche pleine.

-Mange Chewbacca.

-Alors là tu es morte, Bella. Attends-toi à la revanche.

Une fois le petit déjeuner englouti, la bonne humeur retombe.

Chacun reprend ses recherches, son poste pour le procès. Bella est à la recherche de données concernant Charlie. Emmett et Alice sont partis faire les courses. Maman et papa sont au travail. Moi je suis avec Jasper en train de visionner l'interrogatoire d'Angela pendant que Jenkins est dans ses papiers avec Rosalie comme secrétaire.

Mon téléphone sonne.

-Cullen.

-Cullen ramenez vos fesses ici !

-Et pourquoi faire ?

-L'interrogatoire des frères Volturi, le soldat n'est pas revenu et une note de service interne demande que vous vous occupiez de cela. Alors au trop.

-Chef, j'ai vu les vidéos, je sais ce qu'ils ont fait. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir rester neutre.

-Au lieu de me raconter que vous avez fait votre travail, vous devriez déjà être ici.

-Compris chef.

J'informe Jasper et Bella de mon changement de programme. Elle me regarde avec appréhension. Je lui embrasse la joue.

Je monte en voiture. Elle est sur le perron. Elle vient à ma rencontre. J'ouvre la fenêtre.

-Pourquoi devenir flic ?

-Bella, ce n'est pas le moment.

-Réponds Edward !

-Pour arrêter les méchants.

-Mais où étais-tu ?

-Pas au bon endroit en tout cas.

Elle passe sa main sur ma joue et se rapproche de moi.

-Alors faites le inspecteur, allez arrêter ces méchants.

-Miss Swan, je ne veux pas que vous soyez devant les écrans.

-De toute façon Jasper m'en empêchera. Alors je pensais préparer un super repas.

-Avec une tarte double chocolat.

Elle me sourie et m'embrasse.

-N'oublie pas que le dessert t'attend ici.

Elle me regarde encore un instant et rentre dans la maison.

-Et je ne vous parlais pas de la tarte double chocolat, inspecteur !

Je rigole.

Me voici en route pour le poste de police. Je me concentre sur l'affaire. Comment leur faire avouer ce que je sais ? Comment mettre leur défense au sol ? Comment me retenir face à ces deux connards ? Je mets la musique et je chante dessus. Il faut que j'arrive le plus calme possible.

Je me gare devant le poste. Je salue le policier qui contrôle les entrées et j'entre dans un brouhaha d'enfer. Une fourmilière de policiers, criminels, victimes, familles et avocats sont dans les couloirs. C'est pire qu'à la bourse. Chacun a pourtant un rôle défini mais ce n'est pas gérable. Je m'installe sur mon bureau et ouvre mon tiroir. Je dépose mon arme dedans.

-Cullen ce n'est pas trop tôt.

-Bonjour à vous chef.

-Les Volturi sont séparés, vous bossez avec Sam et Paul.

-Je prends James.

-Bien.

Je regarde mon bureau, il y a peu de temps je posais mes pieds dessus en râlant que je n'étais pas nounou. Aujourd'hui je donnerai n'importe quoi pour le rester. Une grand claque s'abat sur mon épaule.

-Bonjour Edward.

-Sam, comment va ?

-Bien, nous bossons ensemble sur ce coup là.

-Viens pas ici !

Nous entrons dans une salle d'observation. C'est la fameuse pièce entre deux salles d'interrogatoire qui à le retour de la glace sans teint.

Sam attrape deux cafés et me suit. Il me tend le mien et nous regardons ces deux connards qui sont attachés chacun dans leur confesse.

-Comment ça c'est fini avec Angela ?

-Elle n'a pas supporté.

-Elle vous a tout livré alors !

-Non, elle a succombé à ses blessures dans la nuit.

-Merde.

-Mais tu dois savoir qu'elle a supplié le colis de la pardonner.

-A-t- elle dit des choses en notre faveur ?

-Non, elle devait tout écrire durant la nuit mais on a rien trouver.

-Et ses deux connards ?

-À part hurler qu'ils sont innocents. Ils ne disent rien.

-Comment veux-tu faire?

Il me regarde en ouvrant la bouche.

-Quoi ?

-Toi l'inspecteur Cullen me demande mon avis sur la démarche à suivre ? Alors là je suis sur le cul.

-Et bien relève toi ! Tu vas commencer par Laurent. Paul prendra James pour Darmont. Ensuite je veux James pour le gymnase.

-Voilà, je pensais bien que ce n'était que du vent.

Je lui souris.

-Et en plus tu me souris. Paul, regarde Cullen sourire et enregistre-le.

Paul qui entrait dans la salle nous regarde en ne comprenant rien.

Nous le mettons au courant de notre distribution.

-Eh regardez.

Nous nous tournons vers Laurent. Il est debout et regarde par le miroir sans teint.

-Je sais que tu es là, petit cygne. Ou alors c'est ton flic qui va venir ? Oh oui, je lui raconterais tout. Viens le poulet, viens voir Laurent Volturi. Je te dirais comment la faire hurler de plaisir.

Je me retiens. Je n'ai qu'une envie, celle de lui défoncer la gueule.

-Tu me sembles plus impliqué que la normal sur ce coup là.

Je regarde Sam.

-On peut dire cela.

-Edward, nous travaillons depuis des années là-dessus. Hors de question de tout foutre en l'air pour un vice de procédure. Tu restes là et tu nous guides.

-Merci.

-Seras-tu capable de rester sage ou dois-je t'attacher ?

-Je serais sage.

J'entends Paul rire. Je le regarde, il me montre la vitre du doigt. Il a dessiné dessus tout autour du visage de Laurent qui regarde dans le miroir. Il lui a fait des dents noires et une crotte de nez. Typiquement enfantin. Mais jouissif.

Paul me regarde et s'excuse. Je ne réponds même pas.

Ils vont d'abord interroger James, laissant Laurent dans son délire. Je coupe le son de Laurent et me concentre sur James.

_-N'ai pas peur. Je suis avec toi._

Je me tourne en direction de la porte. Personne.

-Putain je deviens complètement fêlé, dis-je à voix basse.

Paul et Sam entrent dans le confesse.

-Monsieur James Volturi, je me présente inspecteur Sam Uley et voici mon frère Paul.

-Enchanté de vous rencontrer.

Il a cet air hautain, complètement digne d'un coup de poing dans la tronche.

-Bien commençons. Que faisiez-vous à Darmont ?

-Une promenade en forêt. J'adore le coin, très touristique.

-Vous étiez seul ?

-Vous savez que mon frère était avec moi. D'ailleurs où est-il ?

-Pourquoi se promener à Darmont ?

-Je vous l'ai dit nous aimons la promenade et le coin est sympa. Il y a pas mal d'opportunité là-bas. Il parait qu'il y a une superbe statut.

-Connaissez-vous Mademoiselle Swan Isabella ?

-Pas le moins du monde.

-Swan Bella ?

-Non plus. Elles sont jumelles. Avec Mon frère, on aime bien les jumelles.

Je grogne.

-Pourquoi vouloir attaquer cette jeune femme dans la forêt ?

-Nous ne voulions pas l'attaquer. Elle était coincée dans l'arbre et nous appelait au secours.

-Ce n'est pas ce que disent les rapports des inspecteurs ?

-Ils nous ont sauté dessus et nos ont plaqué au sol.

-Pourquoi être entrés dans le chalet ?

-Nous ne sommes entrés nulle part.

-Alors pourquoi vos empruntes y on été relevées ?

-Un jumeau.

-Un inspecteur vous y a pourtant vu ?

-Il a dû se tromper.

-Non je ne crois pas. Vous habitez où ?

-Chez mon père. Aro Volturi.

-Donc vous êtes de sa famille.

-Oui je viens de vous dire que c'est mon père.

-Et que Laurent est votre frère. Vous ne devez pas avoir la même mère.

-Non, il nous a adoptés.

-Bien. De quel orphelinat venez-vous ?

-Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est important.

Je regarde cela, je tape les données sur informatique pour trouver l'orphelinat, ou les papiers d'adoption, nada.

-Oh putain, si ma petite fée était là, elle me l'aurait déjà trouvé.

_-Et si tu cherchais dans les déclarations d'assurances maladie._

Je me retourne et regarde partout dans la pièce. Elle n'est pas là.

-Deux fois. Putain elle me hante.

Je me replonge sur l'ordinateur et pianote dessus. J'avoue que je ne suis pas tranquille c'est quoi ce délire, deux fois que j'entends sa voix. Je dois être surmené. Je fouille donc comme ma petite voix me la dit.

-Super, elle m'inspire cette nana.

J'appuie sur le bouton et transmets l'info à Paul.

-Oh mais c'est notre super inspecteur Cullen qui est derrière la vitre.

-Vous le connaissez ?

-Ils nous a arrêté. Donc oui je le connais.

-Vous vous souvenez d'un homme rien qu'au son de sa voix. Intéressant.

Il inscrit quelques choses sur la feuille et Paul me l'amène.

-Super pour l'info de l'adoption. Comment as-tu fait ?

-Donne-moi cela. « Trouve une phrase qu'elle a dit ». J'en étais sûr.

Je réfléchis. Je ne peux pas lui donner une phrase du gymnase s'il la reconnait, il comprendra. Mon téléphone, je n'ai pas de message vocal. Je ne sais même pas si elle a mon numéro de toute façon. J'appelle Jasper.

-Jaz c'est moi. On a besoin d'un coup de main. Je voudrais que tu enregistres Bella. James a avoué reconnaître les voix. Nous devons tester le truc.

-Je m'en occupe. À plus.

Il raccroche.

Quelques secondes plus tard mon téléphone bip. Message. « Ne décroche pas ». Puis quelques secondes après il sonne. J'attends d'avoir le message. Je l'écoute.

-Oh mais que fait-il ici ? Non il devait resté enfermer.

-Super je ne sais pas comment il a fait mais c'est tout à fait ce qu'il me faut.

Leur jeu du question/réponse à la con continue encore quelques instants. Puis Sam sort du confesse sous un prétexte humain.

J'ai envie de rentrer là-dedans et de lui démolir sa gueule de merde. Mais je dois me contenir.

Sam entre dans ma salle.

-Il nous balade et il s'éclate en plus.

-Laisse-moi essayer !

-Tu ne rentres pas là-dedans.

Je le regarde et hausse les sourcils. J'appuie sur le bouton. Il me regarde.

-Je te dis qu'il vous balade le con. Il n'avouera pas la raison de sa présence, mais Jaz l'a reconnu. Lui et son abruti de frère. Nous le voyons, il relève la tête vers la vitre. Sam me sourie.

-Cullen elle est arrivée.

-Bien amenée là.

On le voit qui se tend sur sa chaise, son regard est plus dur, plus sombre.

-Angela Weber, connaissez vous cet homme ?

Il baisse la tête mais nous savons qu'il écoute.

-Oh allez Angela, vous nous avez dit tellement de chose sur les Volturi.

-Elle m'énerve dégage-la d'ici et remets-la au chaud. Oh putain non, pas elle !

-Oh mais que fait-il ici ? Non il devait resté enfermer.

Sa tête se redresse automatiquement, il sourie un peu même mais Paul le regarde, alors il se recentre sur la table.

-Vous ne devriez pas être ici. Venez.

Sam ressort en me faisant un pouce.

-Vous avez reconnu la voix ? lui dit Paul.

-Non pas du tout.

Sam entre de nouveau à confesse.

-Sam c'est quoi ce bordel, on a tout entendu.

-Quoi ?

-Angela Weber et sa sœur.

-Bella, n'est pas sa sœur.

-Pardon, Vous nous avez dit ne pas connaître Isabella Swan ?

-Oh je ne savais pas que vous parliez de cette Isabella Swan, la presque fille de Charlie.

-Le con il nous donne le gymnase.

_-Fais attention, il est malin._

-Putain mais qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ce matin. Tu es entré dans ma tête ou quoi. Bella je t'ordonne de me donner les explications… Oh putain je suis complètement fou.

_-Non tu ne l'es pas._

Je regarde dans toute la pièce, elle est vide.

-Bella ?

_-Je suis avec toi._

-Comment ? Tu ne devais pas regardé les écrans de contrôle.

_-Et je tiens promesse. Je ne vois rien. J'entends._

-Tu aurais pu me prévenir.

-Et louper ce magnifique tour de chant. Hors de question. Qu'a-t-il dessiner sur la vitre ?

Je sourie.

-C'est purement top secret. Elle rigole. Cela me fait du bien d'avoir une liaison avec elle. Elle me calme, m'apaise. Bella je suis désolée pour Angela.

_-Moi aussi, je sais qu'elle est avec eux, la haut. Charlie va lui passer un savon._

-Tu crois au Paradis ?

_-Non, je crois en la libération des âmes._

-Je n'y comprends rien.

_-Tu as coupé le son de l'interrogatoire de James ?_

-Oui.

_-Pourquoi ?_

-Je deviens complètement fou de toi. J'entends ta voix dans ma tête.

_-Ok je m'en vais._

-Bella, comment a-t-il eu les phrases ?

_-Il a libéré Wolf. Pourquoi se donner tout ce mal._

Je rigole d'avantage.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée que tu entendes tout cela.

_-Je voulais juste t'aider._

-Bella, je te remercie mais tu me perturbes sur mon lieu de travail et franchement j'ai du mal à me concentrer.

_-Il est dommage qu'un inspecteur aussi chevronné que toi puisse être perturbé par une fée comme moi._

-OK on fait un compromis. Tu arrêtes de m'espionner et je promets que si j'ai besoin de tes talents. Je te fais demander par Jaz.

_-Je suppose que c'est un bon compromis._

-Où est le micro ?

_-Quel micro ?_

-Bella. Je place mes mains dans mes oreilles, rien, sur mon cou rien. Je me tâte un peu partout. Je ne trouve rien.

_-Ne me dis pas que tu le cherches !_

-Et bien si.

_-Oh et bien disons que je te l'ai placé ce matin, souviens-toi, j'ai forcément dû te toucher pour le poser._

-Bella. Tu ne m'aides pas.

_-Tu veux de l'aide, OK. Attends deux minutes je m'isole._

-Bella que fais-tu ?

_-Voilà alors ça y est je suis seule. Alors tu voulais de l'aide. Voyons voir cela. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, ce matin j'ai touché ta lèvre puis tu m'as tiré à toi pour m'embrasser. Mes mains ont couru le long de ton cou et un petit peu plus bas aussi._

-OK tu as gagné. Mais s'il te plaît laisse-moi travailler.

_-Ok ça c'est du compromis !_

-Tu as intérêt que ton repas soit divin. Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi, me dit Sam en rentrant dans la pièce. Je l'entends rire et me répondre puis plus rien.

-Il demande à te voir. Il ne parlera qu'avec toi.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il a dit que vous partagiez un point commun. Je me tends à cette annonce.

-Je vais voir le chef. Je sors en trombe et entre dans le bureau du chef.

-Content de voir que vous avez appris la politesse Cullen.

Je le regarde et marche de long en large dans son bureau. Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux, il ne dit rien. Je continue ma marche. Je le regarde, me pince l'arrête du nez.

-OK, je n'ai pas toute la journée, alors je vous écoute.

-Je l'aime.

-Je suis content pour vous. Mais de qui sommes-nous en train de parler ?

-Isabella Swan.

-Merde Cullen. Vous m'aviez dit contrôler la situation.

-Elle est en sécurité et en vie, non. La situation est contrôlée.

-Je ne vous parlais pas de cela et vous le saviez. Bordel Edward, vous nous foutez l'enquête en l'air. Vous deviez jouer à la nurse pas au chevalier servant.

-Je vous l'avais dit, je n'y connais rien en babysitting.

-Et moi je vais te faire passer l'envie de tremper ton biscuit. Je te retire l'enquête.

-Non, elle est à moi.

-Je t'ai prévenu. Tu trempes ton biscuit, tu n'as pu d'enquête, un rapport au cul et tu risques de perdre ton poste. Putain Cullen elle en vaut le coup.

-Elle vaut plus que cela. Et pour info, je n'ai pas ouvert le cadeau donc l'enquête est à moi.

-Edward, assieds-toi ! Tu sais que je ne peux pas faire comme si je n'étais pas au courant. Pourquoi me dire tout cela ?

-James veut me voir. J'ai vu les vidéos surveillances et si je rentre là-dedans je vais le tuer.

-Oh. Pourquoi ne pas envoyer Jasper à votre place ?

-Il me connait. Et il a dit que nous avions un point en commun, et je pense que c'est Bella.

-OK, laisse-moi réfléchir. Si on lui dit que tu es démis de l'enquête.

-Et s'il ne mort pas. Non j' y vais mais vous me laissez Sam et Paul avec moi.

-Tu me demandes de te couvrir. Edward tu vas perdre ta place.

-Je m'en fous.

-Quoi, tu es l'un des meilleurs Edward. Comment peux-tu me dire cela ? Pas après l'enquête du conservatoire. J'y étais. Je t'ai vu agir là-bas.

-Oui mais c'était avant de la rencontrer.

-Oh putain de bonne femme de merde. Je ne l'aime pas.

-Tu n'en penses pas un mot. Allez Tom aide-moi. Elle est géniale.

Il me regarde, me sourie.

-OK mais tu as intérêt de me la présenter cette perle rare.

-Elle est magnifique.

-Sors de mon bureau toute ta bonne humeur et ton truc de sentiment à l'eau de rose commence à remplir mon bureau. C'est contagieux ce truc, dehors Cullen et ne fais pas de connerie.

Je lui sourie.

-Merci Tom.

-Passé cette porte c'est Chef.

Je claque la porte et arrive auprès de James.

J'ouvre la porte et me poste devant lui.

-Inspecteur Cullen, comment allez-vous ?


	20. Chapter 20

Les personnages appartiennent à la grande Stephenie Meyer.

L'histoire et son évolution sont de simple transcription de mon esprit.

Correction Galswinthe.

**Chapitre 20 : James**

-Inspecteur Cullen, comment allez-vous ?

-La liberté me sied bien et vous ?

-Oh je vous le dirais très bientôt.

-Je ne crois pas non. Habituez-vous à l'orange, cela vous ravie au teint.

Je le regarde. Oh putain j'ai envie de le tuer. Il a un sourire de merde.

-Bien vous allez tout me raconter ?

-Je suppose que vous parler de Darmont ?

-On peut commencer par cela. En effet.

Il me raconte sa version délirante. Je le regarde.

-Et bah dites donc, nous nous sommes trompés. Veuillez recevoir toutes nos excuses nous allons vous libérer. Je m'approche de lui et lui prends la main. Je lui bloque le pouce. Tu vas arrêter de me prendre pour un con. Qui t'a envoyé là-bas ?

Il geint sous la douleur et me regarde avec fureur.

-Vous n'avez pas le droit, je vais porter plainte contre vous.

-Oh mais regarde-moi, j'ai peur petit con. Tu n'as encore rien compris. Alors écoute, dis-moi tout avant que le sergent revienne car ce que tu ressens là ne sont que des caresses.

-Tu vas perdre ton poste.

-Et toi la vie. Alors accouche !

-C'est pour cela qu'elle te laisse la toucher, elle aime la domination.

On y était, il essaye de me faire craquer et je ne suis pas loin.

-De quoi me parles-tu ?

-Du cygne de la liberté, crétin. L'as-tu pris en levrette ? Il faut dire qu'à deux elle n'est pas mal non plus.

-Et si tu commençais par répondre à mes questions. Qui t'a envoyé là-bas ?

-Oh non je ne trahie pas mes amis.

-Parce que tu appelles cela des amis ? Ils sont où tes amis ? Ah non tu es tout seul ici. Même papa n'a pas fait sortir son deuxième fils adoptif.

-Laurent est sorti ?

-Bien sûr. Il lui a parlé et a payé sa caution, il y a de cela vingt minutes. Pourquoi crois-tu que je ne sois pas venu te voir avant.

-Je ne vous crois pas.

-Libre à toi, de toute façon, tu le verras au procès, il sera dans la salle à côté de ton papa.

-Pourquoi aurait-il fait cela ?

-La seule chose que je peux te dire, c'est qu'il a raconté une autre version de la tienne. Félicitation, tu as le premier rôle.

-Mensonge.

-Pourtant, il a apporté des preuves donc, tu vas pouvoir nous jouer la dernière scène, celle des aiguilles dans le bras.

Il me regarde, je lui souris.

Je me pose à ses côtés, avec un air je-m'en-foutiste. Je pose mes pieds sur la table et mes bras autour de ma tête. Je ferme les yeux et sifflote un air de Jazz.

-Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

-Je te demande pardon ?

-C'est comme cela que tu mènes un interrogatoire ?

-Non, d'habitude je parle plus, mais je te l'ai dit. Nos avons toutes les preuves. Je suis juste là pour t'écouter si tu as besoin. Car Laurent nous a tout dit. Tu nous prends pour des cons avec ta version de l'histoire mais je dois être avec toi pendant 24 heures d'après les textes de loi. Après le sergent interviendra. Tu sais quoi, je pense que c'est du temps de perdu. Mais je dois appliquer la loi. C'est mon travail. Alors puisque tu ne racontes que des conneries. Je chante. J'espère que tu aimes le Jazz, j'adore cela.

Je me repositionne et recommence à siffloter. J'entends Bella chantonner avec moi, un instant puis sa voix s'éteint. Elle m'aide comme elle peut. J'adore avoir ce partage avec elle. Tout d'un coup je me rends compte qu'elle a entendu ma conversation avec le chef. J'étais tellement obnubilé par sa réaction qu'elle m'était sortie de la tête. De toute façon, elle connait mes sentiments, mais le conservatoire. Merde. Je prends mon téléphone portable et lui envoie un sms « _Pour info, la conversation avec Tom était privée !_ » je jette un œil sur lui, il me regarde avec de grands yeux.

_-Je m'organise une soirée super sympa._

_-Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. Tu me manques._

Je souris et ferme les yeux. J'aime entendre sa voix, elle chantonne un autre air et je la suis.

Je vois James se tendre au son de cette musique.

-Qui t'a dit de me chanter cela ?

Je le regarde.

-Tu veux parler musique. OK qu'aimes-tu ?

Il me dévisage. Il secoue la tête. Je vois bien que cette musique le touche, mais je ne dis rien. Il ne me répond pas alors je recommence.

-VAS-TU FERMER TA GUEULE CULLEN ?

-Oh tu chipotes, je ne chante pas si mal que cela.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

-Qui ? Mon pote pour la soirée ? Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te regarde, ce soir tu seras dans ta cellule de toute manière ou avec le sergent.

-Mais non Laurent que t'a-t-il dit ?

Je me redresse et le regarde.

-Oh attends, je vais nous chercher des cafés.

Je sors pour prendre un peu d'air et reviens avec deux cafés. Je lui en dépose un devant lui. Il me regarde.

-Une conversation de mec j'adore. Je m'installe comme si nous étions dans un bar et le regarde. Je ne peux pas te donner sa version, c'est contre la règle mais je veux bien discuter avec toi. Alors je t'écoute.

-Nous avons reçu un mail pour la situer.

-Tu peux être un peu plus précis ?

-On nous a dit qu'il y avait une magnifique statue dans la forêt.

-Et quelle statue ?

-La statue de mon cul, non mais tu me prends pour un con. Jamais Laurent ne vous dira quoi que ce soit.

Je le regarde et hausse les épaules style rien à foutre.

-Je ne connais pas de statue là-bas. Tu peux me passer ton mail ?

Il se met à rire.

-Tu es vraiment incroyable. J'ai partagé son corps et toi tu me payes un café et tu rigoles avec moi.

-Je sais Laurent nous a parlé du gymnase. Je bois un peu de mon café.

-Il a fait quoi ?

-Il nous a raconté le gymnase de Port Angeles. Allez ne fais pas celui qui ne comprends pas. Nous savons que tu as organisé cela avec Angela.

Il me dévisage. Je vois qu'il ne sait plus si c'est du lard ou du cochon. Il doute. Je suis sur le bon chemin.

-C'est comme tu veux, je te l'ai dit. Nous avons tout, les preuves et son témoignage. Je me réinstalle et sifflote encore un peu.

Mon téléphone vibre, je l'ouvre et souris en le voyant.

-Tu veux bien attendre deux secondes, je dois prendre une réservation pour ce soir. Dis je à James

Je sors et demande à un agent de le surveiller.

Je fonce dans la salle d'observation. Sam est là avec Paul. Paul me montre le bouton d'écoute, il est ouvert.

-Il est arrivé ?

-Oui.

Deux agents arrivent avec Laurent au centre. Il le positionne face au miroir.

-Monsieur, nous avons besoin de vous pour faire la reconnaissance d'identité. Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est un miroir sans teint. Il ne peut vous voir. Donc est ce bien Mr Volturi James ici présent dans la pièce. Les flics lui pointent leurs armes sur la tête.

-Oui c'est mon frère.

-Merci, nous inscrirons au bas de votre déposition que vous avez reconnu le sujet comme étant votre frère. Ne vous inquiétez de rien, jamais il ne ressortira de prison.

Il le ressorte, et nous voyons James devenir tout blanc.

Nous éteignons le bouton.

-Tu crois qu'il va lâcher ?

-Dans quelques instants. Regardez Cinq, quatre, trois, deux...

-Cullen, je veux voir Cullen !

Les gars m'applaudissent je salue bien bas.

Il hurle tout ce qu'il peut, j'attends un peu.

-C'est pour toi beauté, dis-je tout bas.

J'entre dans la salle.

-Je t'avais demandé d'attendre un peu. J'ai eu un imprévu, enfin pour moi c'est une chance pour toi c'est la merde. Tu as été reconnu comme étant le commanditaire et le meneur. Vraiment tu es sûr que tu n'as rien à me dire ?

Il respire fortement et me regarde droit dans les yeux.

-Tout à commencer, il y a presque trois ans. Nous cherchions un hacker capable d'accomplir des miracles. Après plusieurs recherches, nous avons appris que la meilleure dans le traitement de données était une jeune fille. Mais nous n'avions rien sur son identité, sauf qu'elle se faisait appelé le cygne de la liberté. D'après les indics, elle bossait pour la flicaille. Puis nous avons rencontré Angela sur la toile. Elle avait pour je ne sais qu'elle raison, une haine envers la free swan's. On a envoyé un mec pour lui soutirer des infos. Ces gonzesses, je vous jure, un coup de violon, un sourire et on peut tout obtenir. Donc nous voilà avec son identité. Le mec avait mal joué avec Angela. Mais un autre avait pu rattraper tout cela sur un site de rencontre. Elle nous a donné toutes les infos nécessaires. Elle nous a même donné un coup de main pour monter l'opération. C'est vous dire qu'elle est conne. Avec Laurent, nous sommes entrés dans le gymnase et avec du temps et de la patience, nous avons obtenu tout ce que nous voulions.

Il arrête sa narration le temps des souvenirs, je suppose, il a un putain de sourire sur le visage. J'ai envie de lui démolir la gueule. Mes poings se serrent à m'en faire mal. Je toussote.

-Puis elle nous a prévenu que les flics allaient mener l'assaut. Alors on est parti par les conduits d'aération. Mais lorsque nous sommes rentrés au bercail, nous avons voulu voir le résultat de notre travail. Et là tout à planter. Il y avait un cygne qui nous faisait un doigt sur l'écran et une inscription « Game over pauvres cons». Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi furieux. Nous avons fait appel à nos contacts et même à Angela. Celle-ci nous a dit que nous avions eu une intrusion et que tous nos fichiers avaient été copiés. Seul le cygne pouvait réparer tout cela, sinon, il fallait tout recommencer. Le souci c'est que nous n'avions aucun support papier. Autant vous dire la galère. Plus de sauvegarde, plus rien. Alors nous avons mis un contrat sur le cygne. Mais les flics l'ont mise sous protection de témoin. Nous l'avions cherchée longtemps, essayant de la localiser ou d'avoir des renseignements par tous les moyens possibles. Mais rien. Et puis, il y a un peu moins de deux mois. Nous avions réussi à lui mettre la main dessus mais son garde du corps nous a tendu un piège et pendant ce temps, le cygne s'était envolé. Le cygne a alors eu d'autres gardiens, des inspecteurs de la criminelle. Nous avons tout mis en place, pour la retrouver, appeler tous nos contacts. Mais personne ne savait où elle était. Angela nous a envoyé un mail par lequel nous avons appris qu'elle était sur Darmont. Nous avons filé et on s'est fait arrêter. Voilà, y'a pas de qui fouetter un chat.

Je me retiens de lui mettre sur la gueule avec cette dernière phrase. Je le regarde et essaye de me calmer. Il faut que je lui pose toutes les questions, que j'obtienne toutes les preuves et que je le confronte à son frère.

Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux.

-Qui a commandité la prise d'otage du gymnase ?

-Charlie Swan. Son père. Il bossait pour nous.

-Swan était chef de police de la commune de Forks. Comment pouvait-il travailler pour vous ?

-Swan était un connard, abandonné par sa femme en lui laissant une gosse inutile. Elle lui a même imposé de s'occuper d'Angela. Mais quelle conne. Lui qui ne voyait rien a compris qu'il s'était fait rouler par sa propre femme. Il a eu la haine alors il nous a demandé de la tuer ainsi que son mec.

-As-tu des traces de cela ?

-Vous pensez sincèrement que ces demandes se font par écrits. Inspecteur quand même !

-Qui a rempli le contrat ?

-Angela le voulait. Elle n'avait jamais vu personne mourir. Une fascination pour elle.

-Seule ?

-Non, Ben était avec elle. Je crois qu'elle a fait une vidéo.

-Charlie était dans le gymnase ? Comment est-il mort ?

-Le cygne l'a butté.

-Pourtant Laurent m'a dit qu'elle avait la tête sur ses genoux lorsqu'il est mort. Comment peut-elle le butter tout en ayant sa tête sur ses genoux.

-Elle nous a demandé de le faire.

-Oh alors elle vous a aidé pour les données, elle a commandité le meurtre de son père. Mais elle a fait sortir les filles, détruit vos données, elle a été violée et violentée et en plus elle a de la cervelle de son père sur elle. Comment expliquer tout cela ?

-Si tu ne me crois pas, je ne dis plus rien.

-Je cherche juste une corrélation entre ta déposition et celle de Laurent. Rien de plus. Si tu arrives à me prouver tes dires, je te croirais.

-Je n'ai rien à prouver, je te le dis.

-Comment expliquer ces violences, sur Mlle Swan et sur les trois garçons ?

-Oh quelques dérapages ?

Je vais le démolir. Mes poings se serrent mais j'ai de plus en plus de mal à me contrôler. Je regarde le miroir. Sam entre dans confesse.

-Je vais reprendre un instant, va boire un café, me dit-il.

Je le regarde, il voit que c'est dur pour moi.

-Je ne lui dirais rien à lui.

Je respire un grand coup. Oh putain, concentration maximum. Je sais qu'elle écoute mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je regarde le plafond Je sais où est la caméra de Calimero. Je regarde Jasper. Je sais qu'à mon regard il va comprendre. Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux puis je me pince l'arête nasale. Merde je vais le tuer. Je ferme les yeux et je les imagine ensemble à la maison. Ils regardent tout cela. Elle ne dit rien mais je peux sentir sa douleur. Je peux voir les larmes couler sur ses joues. J'aimerai être à ses côtés pour la tenir dans mes bras, la consoler, l'aimer. My Babylove. J'aimerai tant la sentir. Pourquoi devoir endurer tout cela ?

C'est merdique. Je pense qu'il doit vouloir voir ma réaction pendant le récit du gymnase. Mais je dois faire mon travail. Je dois le laisser raconter pour l'aider lors du procès.

-Allez ne jouez pas à l'imbécile avec moi. Je sais que vous vous la faites. Pourtant je suis passé d'abord. Elle est bonne, hein ? Son petit cul si serré, sa chatte si mouillée, et sa bouche oh bordel je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi bien sucé.

J'ouvre les yeux d'un coup, je le regarde et lui saute dessus. Je lui tabasse sa gueule de merde. Je me défoule dessus. Je sens Sam qui essaye de me retenir mais il n'est pas assez fort. James rigole de me sentir sur lui. Je lui assène des coups de poings, des coups de pieds. Je me décharge sur lui. Sam appelle des renforts, je sais que je n'en ai pas pour longtemps avant qu'ils me l'enlèvent.

-Edward arrête !

Sa voix dans ma tête.

-Edward, s'il te plaît, regarde-le !Arrête.

Sa voix toujours dans ma tête, elle souffre. Je vais lui enfoncer sa tronche dans le sol béton du confesse.

-Edward j'ai besoin de toi, ne fais pas cela !

Je m'arrête en l'entendant. Je le regarde. Il a le visage en sang, mais il ne rit plus.

Je me sens soulever et mis dans un coin du confesse.

Il a le visage tuméfié. Sam me regarde et pointe son doigt sur moi.

-Tu bouges d'un cheveu, je te sors et on arrête là, compris.

Je hoche la tête. Je n'ose pas regarder la caméra du plafond. Je sais qu'elle pleure en silence comme d'habitude.

Il fait signe à Paul qui va voir James. Il le redresse et l'assoit. Il est conscient et il a encore un petit sourire en me voyant.

-Et oui Cullen ! Je sais que c'est toi qui la protège maintenant. Tu veux vraiment que je te raconte tout cela. Tu veux vraiment que je te dise comment je l'ai prise, comment j'ai réussi à la faire crier, comment elle a perdu sa virginité et comment ses copains l'appelaient pendant qu'ils la baisaient. Paul se place devant moi, je m'accroche à lui.

-Raconte-moi !

-Oh mais si tu y tiens, je te raconterais tout. Mais seulement il faudra que tu sois un peu plus gentil avec moi. Tu veux mettre ma famille sous les barreaux, tu paieras pour cela, Cullen.

Il a un regard de vainqueur, un regard de fierté et d'insolence face à ce qu'il vient de me dire.

J'entends « Clair de Lune » dans ma tête. Je sais qu'elle est avec moi. Je ferme mes yeux. Je nous revois ce matin pendant notre réveil de couple.

_-Laisse-le parler et concentre-toi là-dessus._

Je fais non de la tête.

-Fais le soigner, je reviens.

-Cullen a besoin de faire un tour. Reviens Cullen j'ai encore tant à te dire.

Je m'arrête dans l'encadrement de la porte et je sors du confesse et me rends aux toilettes. Je me lave les mains, et les bras pour enlever son sang. Je me regarde dans le miroir.

-Putain de Bordel de Merde ! Mon poing atterri dans le mur.

Un collègue entre et me regarde.

Je vais dans le bureau de Tom. Il me regarde arriver.

-Vous avez amoché lequel ?

-James.

-Je suppose que c'était inévitable. Que voulez-vous ?

-Votre bureau. Il me regarde, se lève et me dit qu'il va se chercher un café. Je le remercie de la tête.

J'attends qu'il soit sorti, je décroche le combiné mais ne pianote pas dessus. J'appuie sur le bouton pour l'éteindre.

-Je ne veux pas de musique, il faut que je l'entende pour lui poser des questions par la suite, dis-je le plus bas possible.

-Edward, je te propose un compromis. Tu te concentres sur la musique, mois je l'écoute et je te guide dans tes questions, me dit Jasper.

-Merci Jaz mais c'est à moi de le faire. Veille sur elle !

-Prends soin de toi !

Je raccroche le combiné et regarde le bureau de Tom. Il y a une photo de sa fille lorsqu'elle était enfant. Elle fait du vélo dans le parc. C'est une belle photo.

_-Sais-tu faire du vélo ?_

_-Charlie n'a jamais eu le temps de me l'apprendre._

_-Tu n'as jamais eu de vélo ?_

_-Non, je ne voyais pas l'utilité. Angela en avait un rose avec un panier et des fanfreluches qui pendaient de chaque côté du guidon. Je jouais avec les fanfreluches._

_-Je t'apprendrais._

_-Je n'y tiens pas, les fanfreluches sont un peu dépassées à mon âge._

Je souris.

_-Merci d'être avec moi._

_-Je voudrais tant que tu sois près de moi._

_-Alors finissons-en !_

Je sors du bureau sous le regard de Tom.

-Cullen, voici le rapport que Mr Jenkins a demandé.

Je le prends et regarde à l'intérieur. C'est le compte rendu des agents scientifiques lors de leur travail sur le gymnase. C'est une certaine Héléna Jenk qui à signe le rapport.

Je vais à mon bureau et change la chemise, je n'aime pas le jaune.

-Héléna Jenk, pourquoi ce nom me dit quelque chose ? Je range le dossier avec mon arme.

-Tu veux que je me renseigne ?

-Ouaip.

-Tu parles tout seul maintenant ?

Je me tourne et vois mon chef.

-Ce boulot me rendre dingue. Je devrais arrêter.

Il a la bouche grande ouverte. Je le montre du doigt et pars en direction du confesse. Je me prends un café en passant.

J'arrive et vois Laurent de l'autre côté. Il dort sur la table.

J'entre dans le confesse de Laurent et je claque la porte. Il se redresse et me regarde.

-Un peu d'animation, ce n'est pas trop tôt.

Je pose un crayon à papier sur la table ainsi qu'un bloc note.

-Ton frère est en train de tout mettre sur table. Alors si j'étais toi j'essayerai de prendre les devant.

-Jamais il ne fera cela.

-Seulement il pense que tu l'as trahi. Souviens-toi tu l'as reconnu tout à l'heure. Il t'a entendu. Alors il essaye de se protéger. Maintenant, c'est le premier qui parle qui a le plus de chance devant le proc. C'est toi qui vois.

J'ouvre la porte et appelle un gardien.

-Tu le surveilles, il a un crayon.

-Oui inspecteur.

-Tu ne lui parles pas, sous aucun prétexte, il a du travail à faire.

-Compris.

Je sors sans le regarder. Je pense que pour lui cela devrait être plus facile.

J'entre dans le confesse de James. Il a été soigné. Sam me fait signe, je lui réponds de la tête. Je sais qu'il sera à côté. Je lui murmure pour Laurent et il sort en emmenant Paul avec lui.

-Vas y je suis prés !

-Et mon café ?

-Tu es puni, tu m'as énervé.

Il siffle et me regarde. Il a toujours ce regard de merde. À croire qu'il va me détruire. Mais je connais toute l'histoire. C'est juste qu'il va employer des termes et des attitudes pour me foutre en boule. Je suis plus fort que cette merde ambulante.

-Comment saviez-vous qu'elle serait là, à ce moment là ?

-Angela devait faire en sorte qu'elle y soit. Une histoire de câble pour la sono ou je ne sais plus trop quoi.

Elle ne leur avait pas dit pour la surveillance. Je ne comprends pas. Bon mettons-le dans un coin.

-Bref nous sommes entrés, le matériel était dans une caisse qu'Angela devait livrer.

Il me raconte tout cela avec énormément de détail. Il en bande en plus le con. Mes poings se serrent de plus en plus. Je me calme en me disant que tout cela servira pour le procès. Qu'ils vont être à l'ombre pendant un moment. Il me regarde souvent mais je tiens bon. Il se caresse des fois et je dois le rappeler à l'ordre. C'est fou ce qu'il peut être dégueulasse. Il me raconte tout, la venue de Charlie, la prise des garçons, celle de Bella. Les marques. J'ai mal mais je dois rester zen. Je me contrôle de plus en plus. Je me serre la jambe tout seul. Il ne m'apprend pas grand-chose que je ne savais. Mis à part qu'il insiste énormément sur la complicité de Charlie.

-Pourquoi est-il rentré puisqu'il savait que vous aviez tout sous contrôle ?

-Il voulait voir sa fille.

-Il n'a pas touché d'argent pour cela ?

-Si une sacrée somme d'après lui.

-Ils ne se sont pas parlés d'après ce que vous me dites ? Ça ne colle pas. Penses-y pour le procès !

Si j'arrive à le faire changer sa déposition concernant Charlie, le doute sera retenu. C'est mieux que rien. Je le questionne encore et encore. La complicité d'Angela se concrétise par contre. Il m'apprend qu'il n'y connaissait rien en informatique et qu'Angela devait rester pour contrôler tout cela. Mais Bella l'avait fait sortir.

-Qui c'est lui ?

Il me regarde.

-Mon père, qui d'autre ?

Je le regarde, et lui souris.

-Tu viens de me donner ton père, pourquoi ?

-Il a pris Laurent et pas moi.

-OK !

J'approfondis encore les quelques questions qui me gènent dans son récit. Et il répond plus facilement.

-OK c'est bon pour le moment.

-Elle n'arrêtera jamais de penser à moi.

-Tu sais quoi, tu te trompes. Je me penche sur lui. Tu as peut-être des souvenirs, moi j'ai la vie entière pour la faire vibrer sous mes doigts.

Il me regarde. J'ai marqué un point. Je le laisse en plan et sors en sifflotant la musique qui l'a foutu en boule tout à l'heure.

Une fois la porte fermée, je cours aux toilettes et vide mon contenu gastrique.

Je me redresse, Sam est derrière moi.

-Super boulot, Cullen.

-Merci, on a tout.

-Ouaip et bonne nouvelle. Tiens !

Je prends le dossier, les aveux de Laurent sont dedans. Je le regarde et lui fais un super sourire.

-Merci vieux. J'en fais une copie et l'emmène. Je dois l'éplucher.

-C'est fait, c'est la tienne. Je lui tape sur le bras.

-On les laisse au confesse.

-Non, cellule de dégrisement, d'abord Laurent, puis James dans la cellule du fond.

Il sourie.

-Tu es vicelard jusqu'au bout.

-Merci.

Je range les confesses et nous attendons en haut des marches des cellules. Je vois James passer devant moi.

-Bonne nuit James on se voit au procès.

Il me regarde. Nous attendons un instant et...

-CULLEN T'ES UN HOMME MORT.

Nous rigolons.

-TU LE SERAS AVANT MOI. MERCI POUR TES CONFIDENCES. OH POUR LES TIENNES AUSSI LAURENT.

Nous les entendons hurler. Ils s'engueulent comme jamais. Le sergent arrive. Il nous regarde.

-Où sont-ils ?

-Ils viennent de descendre.

Il hoche la tête.

-Merci, je prends le relais.

Nous nous regardons avec Sam. Nous savons que nous avons eu tout ce qu'il nous fallait.

-Dès qu'ils sont au chaud, je paye ma tournée.

-Vendu Cullen. Je n'oublierais pas.

Je prends ma veste, mes dossiers, mon arme. Et nous nous sourions comme des cons.

Je sors du poste. C'est une putain de journée. Je monte dans ma voiture et repars en direction de la maison. Je regarde dans mon rétro que je ne suis pas suivi. Je prends des chemins buissonniers. Je chantonne dans la voiture. Je suis pressé de rentrer pour la serrer dans mes bras.

Je me gare dans le garage. Wolf est là. Il me fait la fête. Je le caresse un peu.

-Tu as pris soin de la maison ?

Il me regarde avec un drôle d'air.

La porte donnant sur la maison s'ouvre. Elle est là devant moi. Je la regarde, elle est encore plus belle que jamais. Je lui souris et ouvre mes bras. Elle me saute dessus et je la rattrape. Nous nous embrassons comme des fous. Elle passe ses mains partout sur moi, ma tête, mes cheveux, mon cou. Je romps le baiser et la regarde.

-Si tu savais comme j'ai eu envie de cela toute la journée.

Elle me regarde et descend de moi. Elle me prend mes mains et les inspecte. Elle voit les marques dessus, celle du mur des toilettes et les conséquences de mon acharnement sur James. Elle m'embrasse mes poings, mes phalanges. Elle a les larmes aux yeux. Je le sais, je le sens.

-Babylove, ce n'est rien. Regarde-moi !

Elle relève son visage. Je lui essuie les larmes qui coulent.

-Je vais bien.

-J'ai eu si peur pour toi.

-Je t'aime my Babylove. Elle m'embrasse à nouveau mais plus doucement, sensuellement.

-Je t'aime.

-Alors où il est ce micro ?

Elle ouvre sa main et me le montre. Je rigole.

-La prochaine fois, soit gentille dis le moi !

-Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois.

-Non, je ne te quitte plus.

Nous entrons dans la maison. Je donne à Jenkins les dossiers. Il les ouvre. Et regarde.

-Héléna Jenk. Et bah merde alors.

-Vous la connaissez ?

-C'est la fille de Betty !

Et bien voilà, je m'en rappelle. Je regarde Jasper. Il me tape dans le dos.

-Elle a tout vu ?

-Ouaip, je n'ai pas pu l'empêcher.

-Quoi elle a réussi à t'attacher aussi.

Il la regarde, elle est toute rouge. Elle baisse la tête. Lui aussi.

-Jaz, Bella. Il y a quelque chose que je dois savoir ?

-Non rien de précis, me dit-il.

Je les regarde, je secoue ma tête et je vais dire bonjour au reste de la famille et nous passons à table. Bella a cuisiné comme une folle. Un véritable festin.

-Bella tu t'es surpassée.

-Je cuisine lorsque je suis stressée.

-Et où as-tu trouvé le temps.

-J'ai descendu la surveillance dans la cuisine.

-Tu m'expliques ?

-Elle a attendu que j'aille aux toilettes pour prendre le pc. Lorsque je m'en suis aperçu, c'était trop tard.

-Quoi, que c'est-il passé ?

Je la regarde, elle baisse la tête.

Je me lève et vais dans la cuisine. Il y a écran sur le frigo. Elle m'a suivi. Elle a les mains dans les poches de son pantalon. Je la regarde.

-Bella.

Elle s'approche doucement du frigo et après avoir tapoter plusieurs fois sur l'écran, la surveillance apparait.

-Oh merde.

Elle se recule.

-Comment as-tu fait cela ?

-Oh c'est un écran tactile. Il a juste fallu l'aimanté. Rien de compliquer en soit.

-Bella.

-Je ne pouvais pas rester loin de toi, me dit-elle tout bas.

-Et tu peux faire quoi avec ce truc ?

Elle relève la tête.

-Il a une connexion internet et il peut lire les clés USB et les micros SD.

-Ce qui veut dire ?

Elle m'explique l'ensemble des qualités de ce truc collé au frigo d'Esmée.

-Esmée, n'a rien dit.

-Non elle a trouvé cela plutôt cool. Elle peut trouver les recettes, regarder ses émissions, gérer son travail tout en restant dans sa cuisine. Elle a aimé.

-Tu es incroyable.

-Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

-Si mais juste pour que tu te fasses pardonner avec le dessert.

Elle relève la tête et se recule. Je vois une lueur que je ne définis pas dans ses yeux. Puis j'ai une lumière.

-Non, Bella. Ce n'est pas dans ce sens que je te le disais. Babylove regarde-moi. Elle se recule encore un peu. Babylove, je ne te ferais jamais de mal. Regarde-moi. Elle lève doucement le visage, des larmes coulent le long de ses joues. Je m'approche doucement. Je la serre contre moi. Bella, je parlais du véritable dessert. Pas de sexe. Jamais je ne te forcerai à quoi que ce soit.

-Merci.

-Ne me remercie pas de cela. J'aurai dû choisir mes mots. Je n'ai pas réfléchi à notre conversation de ce matin.

Elle me regarde et je me penche doucement pour l'embrasser.

-Alors c'est quoi le dessert ?

Elle rigole. Mon Dieu que j'aime ce son.


	21. Chapter 21

Les personnages appartiennent à la grande Stephenie Meyer.

L'histoire et son évolution sont de simple transcription de mon esprit.

Correction par Galswinthe.

**Chapitre 21 : Break**

Dernier week-end avant le procès. Nous avons travaillé comme des forçats. Tout est au point. Mr Jenkins a le mal de sa famille. Alors nous l'avons mis sous couverture pour le week-end afin qu'il puisse rentrer voir sa famille et son chien.

Nous sommes vendredi soir et il vient de partir sous la protection de Paul et Sam.

Nous sommes tous dans le salon. La famille au grand complet. Nous regardons un film et Bella est partie se doucher.

Le film se termine, les gentils ont encore gagné et les méchants sont damnés dans l'enfer.

-Je voulais vous proposer quelque chose !

Nous nous retournons. Bella est debout, toute rouge, la tête baissée. Je me lève et vais la rejoindre.

-Nous t'écoutons, lui dit Carlisle.

-J'ai pensé à quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas si cela vous plaira. Elle bouge ses mains l'une dans l'autre. Elle respire fort et relève la tête. Elle nous regarde tous un part un et respire à nouveau. Étant donner que vous avez sacrifié pas mal de chose pour moi, je voudrais vous remercier à ma façon.

-Tu n'as pas à nous remercié de quoi que ce soit.

-Merci Esmée, mais enfin voilà. J'ai réservé ce week-end dans un endroit particulier pour moi, pour tout le monde. Enfin si vous êtes d'accord ?

Je la dévisage.

-Et où allons-nous ? lui répond Rose avec un énorme sourire.

Elle lui sourit.

-Tout d'abord, vous devez savoir que je suis à la tête d'une chaîne d'hôtel. Alors le séjour ne me coûte rien. Je vous propose d'aller à Miami.

Emmett saute sur ses pieds et la regarde comme si c'était une extra terrestre.

-Et comment allons-nous traverser le pays ?

Nous entendons les pals d'un hélicoptère. Nous nous retournons pour le voir se poser dans le jardin. On se retourne vers elle. Elle tend le doigt en direction du jardin.

-Qu'en dites-vous ?

-Oh mais je n'ai pas préparé mes valise. Tu aurais pu me prévenir, j'aurais fait les boutiques.

-Il y a tout ce qu'il te faut là-bas. Promis, pour chacun d'entre vous.

Nous la dévisageons.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?

Nous la regardons, elle a un énorme sourire.

-Vous n'avez que vos papiers à prendre.

La famille la regarde et lui sourie. Ils l'embrassent en passant et montent chercher leurs affaires personnelles.

Je m'approche d'elle. Je la serre dans mes bras.

-Es-tu sûre de toi ?

-Pas du tout, ils vont voir une autre Bella. Et je ne sais pas si elle va leur plaire.

-Moi j'en suis dingue. Je l'embrasse et la remercie pour la famille.

Elle me tend mes papiers. Elle a une sacoche avec son PC dedans. Nous mettons nos manteaux et une fois la maison fermée. Nos sortons pour monter dans l'hélicoptère.

-Bonjour Mme Swan !

-Bonjour Peter. Je vous présente ma famille.

Peter nous fait un signe de tête. Emmett est surexcité. Rose a une banane en guise de sourire. Alice a peur de ne pas avoir son confort. Jasper me dévisage du regard mais il est content. Papa et Maman suivent et remercie Bella pour ce break.

-Comment on fait pour Wolf ?

-Mr Jenkins l'a pris avec lui pour le week-end ainsi que tous les papiers. Nous répond-elle tout bas.

Je sais qu'elle est toute rouge rien qu'au son de sa voix. Je la serre contre moi.

L'hélico décolle, la maison devient de plus en plus petite pour finir par disparaître complètement. Je n'étais jamais monté dans un engin comme celui-là.

-Bella a qui est l'hélicoptère ?

-Il fait parti de l'hôtel.

Jasper la regarde encore.

-Tu veux dire qu'il t'appartient ?

-En autre.

-Quel est le nom de cette chaîne d'hôtel ?

-Est-ce si important Alice ?

-Bella, je dois savoir où je vais pour les deux jours à venir.

-Tu connais sûrement la chaîne Ellipsos.

-Tu veux dire, la chaîne la plus répandue au USA. Celle où viennent les grands de se monde. On dit que c'est une mini ville à chaque fois.

-Oui celle-là même.

-Et elle est à toi ?

-Oui.

-Bella pourquoi ne nous avoir rien dit ?

-Je n'aime pas m'exposer.

-Il est vrai que Mademoiselle Swan est des plus discrètes.

-Merci Peter, tachez de nous amené a bon port.

-Oui Mademoiselle.

La famille la regarde comme si elle était une autre Bella. Alice lui saute au cou.

-Merci.

-Non merci à vous.

Après avoir répondu à toutes les questions de la famille. Elle s'endort dans mes bras.

L'hélicoptère amorce sa descente. Bella se réveille. Elle regarde dehors, elle sourie.

-Bienvenue chez toi.

-Bienvenue chez nous, Edward. Je la regarde. Elle m'embrasse.

-Bella, je dois encore m'appeler Mr Swan ?

-Pour le week-end, je le crains.

-Comment cela encore ? nous demande Jasper.

-Je te l'ai dit, nous avons passé une soirée avec Usher.

-Tu veux dire que ce n'était pas une blague.

-Non pourquoi te mentir.

L'hélicoptère atterrit sur le toit de l'immeuble en question. Nous descendons et nous dirigeons vers une porte qu'un homme tient ouvert pour nous.

-Bonsoir Mademoiselle Swan !

-Bonsoir Alex. Il ne fallait pas nous attendre, on aurait pu se voir demain.

-Je peux quand même vous accueillir Mademoiselle Swan. Mr Swan bonsoir à vous.

-Bonsoir Alex.

-Je vous ai préparé votre étage, comme vous l'avez demandé.

-Merci Alex.

Nous le suivons. Il nous conduit à l'étage juste en dessous.

Une fois la suite ouverte. Il nous salue.

-Alex, pour la surveillance, tout est opérationnel ?

-Oui Mademoiselle.

-Merci à demain.

-Bonne nuit Mademoiselle.

Il sort et nous sommes au milieu de cette suite.

Elle nous regarde.

-Je commande le repas, vous visitez.

Tout le monde la regarde.

-Oh vous préférez manger en salle. Bien je le signale.

Elle décroche le téléphone et de sa voix la plus magistrale annonce que nous allons manger en salle.

Elle nous regarde, nous sommes toujours à la regarder.

-Quoi, cela ne vous plaît pas !

Ma mère s'approche et l'enlace dans ses bras.

-Merci Bella de nous ouvrir ton monde.

-Ce n'est rien mam... Esmée. Elle se retire de son étreinte et se dirige vers la porte d'entrée.

Esmée me regarde et me fait un énorme sourire.

Je sais ce qu'elle a essayé de dire, mais la prochaine sera la bonne. Je le sais.

Lorsque nous passons, elle nous remet une carte à chacun d'entre nous. Puis elle ferme la porte et me prend par la main pour nous emmener vers la salle de restaurant.

-C'est quoi ?

-Votre carte. Vous allez où vous voulez en dehors des chambres occupées. Vous faites ce que vous voulez, prenez ce que vous voulez, la carte s'occupe de tout.

-Tu veux dire, même les boutiques.

-Il va te falloir un pyjama pour ce soir, non !

Alice la regarde et lui fait un énorme sourire.

-Oh Emmett, les voitures, ne sont pas à vendre mais tu peux choisir celle qui te convient.

L'ascenseur s'ouvre, et nous la regardons la bouche grande ouverte.

-Vous avez fini de me regarder comme cela. Je ne me sens pas à l'aise. Je vais devoir vous appeler Carlisle ici. Personne ne doit connaître votre nom. Vous vous appelez Swan.

-Dieu soit loué.

Elle le regarde et baisse encore la tête.

Nous arrivons dans la salle de restaurant. Il y a encore cinq personnes pour nous servir.

-Bonjour à vous famille Swan.

-Bonjour à vous Ethan.

-Bella tu connais tous tes employés ?

-C'est la moindre des choses. Ils travaillent pour moi, ils me connaissent. Je peux au moins faire cela.

Papa est encore sous le choc.

-Comment fais-tu pour tout gérer ?

-Je délègue beaucoup et j'ai un super ordi.

Il lui sourie, elle baisse encore la tête.

Il va falloir que je lui parle, je ne comprends pas sa réaction avec papa.

L'homme dénommé Ethan revient une fois que nous sommes tous installés. Il nous propose de prendre l'apéritif. Carlisle choisit pour nous tous.

Ethan s'approche de Bella et se penche pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille.

-Ethan faites comme à votre habitude, ce sera parfait.

Ethan la remercie et fait un signe de main. Une musique de fond commence.

Emmett choisit une montagne de nourriture. Il a un serveur attitré. C'est celui qui court le plus. Je regarde ma famille nous sourions, nous plaisantons et cela nous fait un bien fou. Une fois le dessert avalé, nous sommes repus.

-Bella, que peut-on faire maintenant ?

-Tout ce que vous voulez, vous êtes ici chez vous.

-Pourquoi avoir choisi cet hôtel ? lui demande Jasper.

-Demain nous serons le 12 décembre.

-Et ? Que signifie cette date pour toi ?

Elle se lève de table et se dirige vers la vitre. Miami est illuminé à ses pieds. Elle regarde dehors, elle ouvre la porte du balcon et sort dans l'obscurité. Jasper me regarde. Je hausse les épaules.

Je vais la rejoindre, mais Carlisle me prend par le bras.

-Non Edward, laisse-lui un moment.

Je le regarde, il tourne sa tête vers elle.

-On a tous le droit d'avoir notre jardin.

-De quoi me parles-tu ?

-Elle se livrera à toi lorsqu'elle le voudra. Laisse-lui du temps !

-Tu es au courant de quelque chose ?

-Non !

-Pourquoi elle a du mal avec toi ?

-Je n'en sais rien. Elle est mieux que les premiers jours. J'ai bon espoir qu'avec le temps, elle me considère aussi comme faisant parti de sa famille.

-Vous l'êtes Carlisle.

Nous nous retournons, elle est toujours face à Miami.

-J'en suis heureux alors.

-Non ! vous ne comprenez pas. Hormis le fait que vous m'ayez vu dans de plus que misérable conditions et que vous ayez sauvé ma vie, c'est à mon père Charlie que je pense, il n'a jamais été super présent mais c'était le seul père que j'avais et je l'aimais pour cela. Vous m'avez pris sous votre aile, et vous me traiter comme l'une des vôtres, mais je suis la fille de Charlie Swan. Je vois sa main essuyé ses larmes. Mon père s'approche d'elle. Il se positionne derrière elle et pose sa main sur son épaule. Ils regardent l'horizon ensemble.

-Jamais je ne prendrais la place de ton père. C'était un homme bien, et il le restera.

-Je sais mais j'ai la sensation de le trahir, de l'oublier lorsque je suis avec vous.

-Je suis certain qu'il ne voudrait que ton bonheur, Bella. Si je peux t'apporter un minimum de réconfort alors j'en serais enchanté. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il peut y avoir de mal là-dedans. Charlie le comprendrait j'en suis certain.

-Vous ne le connaissiez pas ?

-Je l'ai croisé plusieurs fois à l'hôpital. Mais tu as raison, je ne le connaissais pas personnellement. La seule chose que je sais, c'est qu'un homme capable d'élever sa fille comme il l'a fait avec toi, t'apporter ce que tu portes et transpires en toi ne peut être que quelqu'un de bien. Jamais il n'aurait fait du mal à quelqu'un.

-Merci mais si seulement ils pouvaient éviter de salir sa mémoire.

-Je ne peux rien te promettre là-dessus, mais je sais qu'il vit en toi. Tu le représentes comme tu représentes ta mère.

-Ma mère n'est pas le sujet.

-Il serait bien d'en parler, pourtant.

-Ma mère était morte depuis longtemps.

-Comme tu voudras. Bella que se passe-t-il demain ?

-C'est l'anniversaire de Charlie.

-Que faisiez-vous, ce jour là ?

-Si c'était un week-end comme demain, nous allions visiter le pays. Un truc de famille, vous voyez. Si cela tombait sur un jour pendant la semaine, on se faisait des films et le week-end on partait.

-Je suis heureux que tu partages cela avec moi.

Elle se retourne et lui tombe dans les bras. Il la câline comme il le ferait avec nous.

-Merci Bella, de t'ouvrir à nous comme cela. Tu es une super nana.

Elle rigole et ils se séparent. Il se penche pour lui embrasser la joue.

-Bienvenue dans la famille, Bella.

Elle rougie et papa la conduit dans mes bras. Elle vient s'y blottir et nous regardons la vue qui s'offre devant nous.

Je lui embrasse le front. Pas besoin de parler, nous sommes bien.

-Pouvons-nous nous retirer mademoiselle Swan ?

-Oh Ethan, je vous avais oublié. Que l'équipe compte ses heures en sup. Merci pour votre attention, le repas était superbe.

-Merci Mademoiselle, et bonne nuit.

Nous rentrons et nous apercevons que nous somme seuls. Chacun est parti à ses occupations. Elle me regarde et sourie.

-Viens ! me dit-elle alors qu'elle me tire par le bras.

Elle m'entraîne au travers de l'hôtel. C'est vrai qu'il est grandiose. Elle m'entraîne dans la galerie marchande. Nous voyons Alice et Rose jouer aux dames du grand monde. Les vendeuses et démonstratrices sont débordées. Nous passons sans faire de bruit. Puis elle me tire un peu plus loin. Nous traversons encore différents couloirs, passons des portes. Puis elle en ouvre une et me tire à l'intérieur.

Je suis scotché par ce que je vois. Il y a une salle de concert avec une scène et un piano en plein milieu.

-Joue pour moi.

Je la regarde. Elle a les yeux qui pétillent d'envie.

Je lui lâche la main, et me dirige vers la scène.

-Ne bouge pas, elle monte dans la bulle de son et lumière. Une douche filante s'allume au dessus de moi. Mesdames, mesdemoiselles et messieurs, nous avons l'immense honneur d'accueillir ce soir parmi nous Edward. Pianiste dument reconnu de son état et aimer. Je me tourne vers la bulle. Je peux voir son visage, elle sourie. Vas-y Baby laisse-toi aller et ressens !

Je descends lentement l'allée et je sens la pression monter en moi. La coursive me suit. Je regarde autour de moi, les sièges se remplissent sous mes souvenirs. La salle applaudie. Je monte sur scène et je m'approche lentement du piano. Il est magnifique, plein de promesse. Je m'installe et craque mes doigts. Je regarde ces touches noires et blanches qui sont prêtes pour agir sous mes doigts. Elles m'attendent, elles m'appellent. Je ferme les yeux, un énorme silence m'envahit.

Je perçois un changement de lumière, plus intimiste, plus feutré. Mes doigts se posent alors sur les touches, je les laisse parcourir le clavier, le son envahie la salle. Du bonheur et de la plénitude m'envahit. Je suis bien. Je me laisse habiter par ces sensations longtemps oubliées. Je mets tout mon cœur, mon âme dans mes accords.

Au bout d'un instant, je suis vidé. J'ai tout donné. Une personne applaudie dans la salle. Je me tourne vers elle. Elle est là, magnifique. Son visage est encore parsemé de larmes mais elle a un sourire énorme. Elle me demande de jouer « Clair de Lune ». Notre musique. Je le fais sans hésiter. Un moment plus tard, elle me rejoint sur scène et s'installe à mes côtés. Je lui joue le morceau que j'ai en tête depuis quelques temps. Elle me regarde et je vois dans son regard combien cela la touche.

-Qui va là ?

Elle sursaute et me prend par la main.

-Vite sauvons nous ! Il n'est pas aimable le gardien.

Je la suis. Je sais que nous ne risquons rien mais de voir sa tête joueuse de faire courir le gardien est jouissif. Nous partons en courant avec cet homme nous coursant. Il nous crie dessus, mais Bella connait l'hôtel par cœur. Elle me dirige et nous essayons de le semer. Elle rigole. C'est super. Elle jette des projectiles sur le chemin, elle pousse des chaises afin de le gêner dans sa course. Nous passons différentes pièces lorsqu'elle me pousse dans un coin. Elle se blottie contre moi. Je ne sais pas où nous sommes mais la sentir contre moi, son cœur bat à mille à l'heure, sa respiration est rapide. Elle me regarde et je lui mets la main sur la bouche alors que le gardien passe à nos côtés. Il regarde partout en hurlant qu'il va nous mettre la main dessus et qu'il va nous faire payer cette course. Il part un peu plus loin.

Une fois passé, nous nous relevons et sortons dans le couloir. Elle remet ses cheveux correctement et replace ma chemise. Je la regarde, je l'embrasse et nous marchons tranquillement dans le couloir. Une porte s'ouvre à la dérobée, le gardien en ressort. Il regarde de gauche à droite. Il nous aperçoit.

-Vous cherchez quelqu'un Mark ?

-Nous avons eu une intrusion en salle de spectacle Mademoiselle, mais je suis sur le coup.

-Oh très bien, bon boulot, Mark.

-Merci Mademoiselle Swan. Bonne soirée.

Il part en courant, nous nous regardons et rigolons comme des fous. Oh mon Dieu que j'aime cette femme.

Elle me conduit dans un salon et nous commande à boire.

-Edward pourquoi ne pas être resté au conservatoire ?

-C'était une conversation privée, Bella.

-Je sais, mais pourquoi ? Tu as un don pour la musique.

-Je finissais ma journée et je devais aller boire un verre avec Yves pour fêter ma promotion. Lorsque nous sommes sortis Yves s'est fait renverser par un chauffard. Je n'ai pas pu le sauver. Le mec venait de braquer l'épicerie du coin. Un inspecteur est venu me voir, je me sentais mal. Je lui ai tout raconté et je me suis tourné vers le conservatoire. Pourquoi faire ce métier ? Il n'apportait rien à la population. Je ne servais à rien. Alors je lui demandé si je pouvais l'aider pour l'enquête. Il m'a répondu que chacun avait son domaine, lui était formé pour cela, moi je jouais pour le plaisir de l'écoute. Je l'ai regardé et j'ai compris qu'il fallait que je fasse autre chose de ma vie. Je suis parti et j'ai signé pour entrer en école de police. J'ai retrouvé cet inspecteur, il venait de prendre le poste de chef sur la brigade.

-Tom.

-Oui Tom. Il a su me montrer une autre façon de vivre, de voir les choses. Tout n'est pas noir ou blanc mais que des nuances de gris. Il a été mon mentor.

-Je ne sais quoi te dire pour Yves !

-Il n'y a rien a dire. Il est parti en laissant femme et enfant.

-Tu n'étais pas inutile. Travailler dans un conservatoire n'a rien d'inutile à mes yeux.

Je lui soulève le menton et l'embrasse.

-Je me sens plus utile dans ce métier même si des fois il est difficile.

-Ça pour sûr, le baby-sitting n'est pas ton truc.

Je rigole.

Nous montons à notre étage et nous retrouvons la famille devant l'écran plat du salon.

-Oh Bella, c'est merveilleux. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien. Merci, lui dit Alice en lui sautant dans les bras.

-Que faites-vous ici ?

-Nous vous attendions pour les chambres.

-Oh prenez celles qui vous convient, elles sont toutes identiques.

Je vois la famille se lever et partir pour découvrir leur chambre. Des onomatopées ressortent de leurs bouches. Emmett revient vers nous.

-Tout ce qu'il y a dedans est pour nous.

-UHMM oui !

-Oh Bella, il la serre dans ses bras.

Jasper la regarde et s'approche doucement. Il lui parle dans l'oreille, elle répond et ils rougissent ensemble. Il lui ouvre les bras et elle hoche la tête, et ils finissent par s'enlacer. Il lui donne des sacs.

-Bonne nuit Jasper.

-Bonne nuit Bella, Edward.

Je lui fais un signe de tête.

Bella me regarde, elle secoue la tête et me dirige vers une autre porte.

J'entre. C'est une suite pour deux. Un salon, une chambre et un jacuzzi, une douche derrière un paravent vitré. Dans le salon, il y a un panier de bienvenue avec tout le nécessaire pour la toilette et pour le jacuzzi. Puis un autre panier rempli de victuailles en tout genre. Il y a une note explicative avec tous les services de l'hôtel et un plan. Je me rends compte que c'est vraiment une ville à part entière.

-Oh bah merde alors !

-Voilà, pourquoi ?

Elle pose les sacs dans notre chambre. Je la regarde.

-Alice est passée à la boutique.

-Charmant.

J'ouvre le sac. Des tenues pour la nuit et pour demain.

Je la regarde.

-Comment fais-tu pour être si simple tout en ayant tout ce luxe ?

-J'avoue que de temps en temps cela me fait du bien d'être choyée mais je préfère la vie normale. Je me perdrais à force, c'est un monde vide et cruel.

-Je veux bien te croire.

-Et si nous allions au lit, je suis morte de fatigue.

Après nous être mis en pyjama, elle a encore pris mon haut. Nous nous allongeons dans ce lit. Elle se pose contre moi.

-Tu veux faire quelque chose de spécial demain, Baby ?

-Ce que tu veux du moment que l'on est ensemble.

Je l'embrasse et après lui avoir souhaité une bonne nuit je m'endors comme un bébé contre elle.

Le lendemain matin, je suis réveillé sous les caresses de ma petite femme. Elle est magnifique.

-Bonjour Babylove.

-Bonjour à toi, as-tu bien dormi ?

-Mieux que jamais dans tes bras.

Elle m'embrasse et me regarde.

-J'ai commandé le petit déjeuner. Tu viens ?

Je la suis. Le petit déjeuner comme elle dit est un amoncellement de nourriture sur une desserte à côté du jacuzzi qui reborde de bulles.

Je la regarde, elle enclenche la musique et fait doucement glisser ma veste de pyjama sur son corps pour venir se glisser tranquillement dans les bulles. Je la regarde, j'ai la bouche grande ouverte. Elle me sourie.

-Tu ne veux pas déjeuner ?

Je me déshabille et la rejoins. Elle s'appuie contre moi.

Nous déjeunons en se faisant manger mutuellement. C'est super sympa.

-Edward, je voudrais tellement te donner plus. Mais je ne sais si je serais à la hauteur de tes attentes.

-De quoi me parles-tu, Bella ?

-Je veux dire, je sais que dans une relation nous devons nous découvrir, nous apprendre par cœur pour finir par nous unir. Mais je ne sais pas si je te comblerais sur ce point là. Je peux tout t'apporter, répondre à toutes tes folies matérielles ou financières mais en ce qui concerne le côté charnelle. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais te satisfaire.

Suis-je bien en train de comprendre ce qu'elle me dit. Non mais c'est fou cette femme. Je la regarde, elle attend une réponse. Je le vois. Elle ne sait pas comment je vais réagir à cela, et j'avoue que moi non plus. Je ne sais pas si la colère l'emporte ou si je dois la rassurer encore sur ce point. Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux. Je la regarde. Elle semble perdue. Ses larmes se pointent, je ne supporte pas. Je lui passe la main sur la nuque et l'approche de moi pour l'embrasser.

-Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre ? Mais ton côté financier ne m'intéresse pas. Je n'attends pas de toi, quoi que ce soit de cet ordre là.

Elle me regarde. Elle passe sa main sur ma joue.

-Je crois que je me suis mal exprimée, encore une fois. Je sais que tu n'es pas une personne qui accorde de l'importance à l'argent. Je parlais de cela pour que tu comprennes mes doutes. Je voulais une chose dont tu connaissais l'ampleur, en comparaison du côté charnel où je n'y connais rien. Je ne voulais pas te vexer.

Je la regarde, elle patauge dans la semoule. Elle ne sait pas comment faire. Elle me fait sourire.

-Bella, pour ce qui est du côté charnel comme tu dis. Je pense que nous sommes en progrès constant. Regarde où nous sommes. Si on enlève le jacuzzi, je parlais de notre proximité, de notre tenue. Tu ne sursautes plus lorsque je te touche, tu n'as plus peur lorsque je te caresse. Nous avons partagé des moments de plus en plus intimes. Je ne te demande pas de t'offrir à moi parce que tu as peur de ma réaction. Ce que nous partageons me convient du moment que tu es heureuse.

-Ne voudrais-tu pas aller plus loin ?

-Il serait inutile de te dire le contraire, mon corps me trahit déjà. Mais nous avons le temps pour cela.

-Alors pourquoi je n'arrive pas à passer outre. Je veux dire que j'en ai envie mais je…

-Quoi ?

-Pourquoi cries-tu ?

-Tu en as envie ?

-Oh ce n'est pas normal. Je ne devrais pas, c'est cela. L'envie ne devrait pas faire partie de moi ?

-Bella, c'est un énorme pas que tu aies envie. Je ne pensais pas que tu me voies comme cela.

-C'est plus que cela. Je rêve de ce moment mais je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à rester avec toi !

-Tu comptes me laisser ? Un peur soudaine m'envahit. Elle doit le voir sur mon visage.

-Non, je veux dire que je ne sais pas si ma tête restera avec toi ou si les images et les souvenirs reviendront à ce moment là. Tu ne comprends pas, si je te frappe, si je me débats, ou si je hurle à la mort. Comment passer outre cela ?

Je l'embrasse en y mettant tout mon cœur. Je suis soulagé dans un sens.

-Bella, je ne sais pas s'il y a un mode d'emploi pour cela. Mais dans ma tête, le moment viendra lorsque tu seras prête, tu me le demanderas et, nous verrons bien. Si tu doutes, ou que les souvenirs reviennent, je m'arrêterai et nous reprendrons la prochaine fois. Je sais que pour toi c'est un sujet difficile, et j'avoue que je suis heureux que tu m'en parles. Mais tu ne dois jamais hésiter de me dire ce que tu ressens dans ces moments là. Je serais frustré, ça pour sûr mais nous le serons ensemble, alors cela me conforte. Si tu veux essayer, tester, ou n'importe quoi d'autre, dis-moi ou fais-le ! Je me donne complètement à toi pour cette partie.

-Tu es sérieux ?

-Oui complètement.

Elle me regarde et m'embrasse. Elle monte à califourchon sur moi. Je sens mon sexe se tendre de cette rencontre. J'aime cela. Je la caresse, elle se laisse faire et réagit en se cambrant en arrière.

-Dis-moi ce que tu veux Babylove.

-Aime-moi !

Je l'embrasse puis descends dans son cou. Je sais que c'est un endroit sensible pour elle. Elle m'embrasse aussi et dans l'euphorie du moment je sens ma dureté à son maximum. Elle me regarde. Elle se frotte contre moi. Je passe ma main pour lui prodiguer des caresses intimes, mais elle enlève cette dernière pour la poser sur sa hanche.

-Tu serais prêt pour un essai ?

Je grogne. Elle sourie. Je lui pose mes mains de chaque côté de son visage et après l'avoir regardée, je l'embrasse.

-Regarde-moi Babylove, ce n'est que moi.

Elle me regarde et sourie. Je passe ma main sous elle afin qu'elle s'accroche à moi. Je sors du jacuzzi avec elle dans mes bras et je vais la poser doucement sur le lit. Je la regarde, elle est magnifique. Je me couche sur elle sans peser de tout mon poids et je l'embrasse, je picore sa bouche, sa joue, sa mâchoire. Mes mains se promènent sur son corps. Elle répond à mes caresses. Je lui écarte doucement les jambes et je la regarde.

-Tu es magnifique Babylove, elle me sourie.

Je laisse traîner mes lèvres sur son corps et je descends toujours plus bas pour finir sur sa féminité. Elle pose sa main dans mes cheveux.

-C'est moi Babylove.

Doucement je lui lèche son bouton de rose. J'aime cet endroit. Je la pénètre d'un doigt alors qu'elle se cambre et me caresse les cheveux. Elle se détend et se laisse complètement envahir par le moment. Je remonte vers elle et l'embrasse à nouveau. Je la regarde.

-Dis-moi ce que tu veux ?

-Aime-moi Edward.

Je lui souris. Je me place à son entrée. Je frotte sans brutalité ma verge contre son sexe. Elle me regarde et se cambre de plaisir.

-Oh Edward.

-Baby, regarde-moi.

Dans un effort incroyable elle me regarde, ses yeux sont pleins de désir, mais de peur aussi.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Edward aime-moi.

Je m'introduis doucement en elle petit peu par petit peu. Je l'embrasse tout en lui répétant que je suis là. Une fois en elle, je la regarde, elle est super belle. J'attends qu'elle bouge sous moi ce qui ne se fait pas attendre. Je me bouge donc doucement, elle se cambre. Oh mon Dieu j'aime la sentir autour de moi.

-Plus vite.

Je m'exécute, ses ongles s'enfoncent dans mon dos, ses mains s'accrochent à mes cheveux alors que je me bouge en elle. C'est divin. Je la prends par les hanches et change l'angle de pénétration. Elle gémie de plus en plus. Elle mord son doigt pour ne pas faire de bruit. Je lui enlève doucement.

-Chante Baby, chante.

-Edward ouuuiiiii !

J'aime entendre le son de sa voix et dans ces moments là, c'est d'autant plus divin. Je continue mes allers et retours, variant sur le rythme. Je veux qu'elle jouisse autour de moi. Je lui relève la jambe pour la poser sur mon épaule. Elle me regarde. Je la rassure. Elle ferme les yeux et se cambre sous mes coups de rein.

-Oh mon Dieu !

Je la sens venir, elle n'est plus très loin. Je passe alors ma main sur son bouton de rose et je continue de lui dire combien elle est belle et combien je l'aime.

-Edwaaaard.

Elle se contracte autour de moi je continue de la pénétrer le plus loin possible alors que l'extase m'envahit. Je me fonds en elle. Je jouis en elle.

-Bella !

Je finis tranquillement de lui faire l'amour et je ressors d'elle en la caressant et en l'embrassant. Je la regarde. Elle me sourie. Nous avons réussi.

-Je t'aime my Babylove.

-Je t'aime Edward. Je l'embrasse encore et encore. Jamais je ne m'en passerais. Je la garde contre moi, nous sommes corps à corps, elle est dans mes bras, et nous venons de faire l'amour.

-Cela risque de ruiner ce moment, mais comment vas-tu ?

Elle rigole de toutes ses forces. OK c'est bon je me sens con.

-Je vais très bien, merci pour ce moment.

Elle me regarde et m'embrasse.

-Pas de souvenirs, de flash ou autre choses ?

-Non, maintenant je sais ce que voulais dire Rose en parlant de ma première fois. Il n'y a pas photo et nous allons nous faire nos propres souvenirs.

-J'en suis ravis.

Elle me regarde et nous partons dans un fou rire. Elle me saute dessus et mes forces reprennent du service. Elle me regarde et lève les sourcils. Je lui sourie et nous faisons l'amour pour la deuxième fois. Je suis au Paradis, avec la femme que j'aime. Elle jouit sous mes attentions et mes coups de rein. J'aime la voir s'abandonner, se donner complètement à moi. Nous finissons coucher dans le lit à nous caresser.

Elle sort du lit et fonce sous la douche.

-Un jour lorsque j'aurai ma maison, je veux la même baignoire, jacuzzi.

Je regarde dans sa direction, sa silhouette se dessine au travers de la paroi de verre. Elle penche sa tête sur le côté et me regarde.

-Tu m'as entendu ?

-Oui Baby, tout ce que tu voudras. Elle rigole et retourne sous le jet d'eau.

Je vois sa silhouette de rêve se pencher pour se rincer. Image très sensuelle pour moi.

Une fois sortie, je prends sa place. Je me lave et ferme les yeux un instant pour me remémorer ces moments.

-Je vois pourquoi tu ne répondais pas.

-Bah oui lorsque je vois ma femme si belle, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

Elle rigole et je sors pour la découvrir. Elle a des talons hauts, qui laisse découvrir de longues jambes où une jupe bleue nuit lui laisse deviner ses formes. Une chemise blanc cassé et la veste accordée à sa jupe. Elle a un maquillage léger et ses cheveux sont dressés à la perfection.

-Waouh !

-Merci.

Elle s'approche de moi et m'embrasse.

-Bella, je risque de ne pas être sage de la journée.

Elle rigole.

-Amuse-toi, j'ai des choses à faire.

Je la regarde, elle se dirige vers la porte. Elle s'en va. Je la rattrape.

-Hey Babylove, où vas-tu ?


	22. Chapter 22

Les personnages appartiennent à la grande Stephenie Meyer.

L'histoire et son évolution sont de simple transcription de mon esprit.

Correction par Galswinthe.

**Chapitre 22 : Break 2ème partie**

_Je la regarde, elle se dirige vers la porte. Elle s'en va. Je la rattrape._

_-Hey Babylove, où vas-tu ?_

-Je dois aller voir Peter. J'en ai pour le reste de la matinée. J'ai mon portable et voici un plan des lieux. Je suis sûre que le niveau moins 2 devrait te combler toi et tes frères jusqu'au déjeuner. Elle m'embrasse la joue et sort de la chambre. Je l'entends dire bonjour à ma famille et la fermeture des portes de l'ascenseur.

Je prends le plan et regarde le niveau moins deux. Salle de sport.

Je m'habille et dis bonjour à la famille. J'ai un sourire incroyable. Ils me regardent et me rendent mon sourire.

-Tu as vu Bella ce matin ?

-Oui elle a rendez-vous avec le gérant de cet hôtel. Elle en a pour la matinée.

-Et tu l'as laissé partir toute seule ?

-Non elle est pistée. Je sélectionne mon portable et le montre à Jasper.

Il hoche la tête.

Après discussion, les filles vont faire les boutiques en dehors de l'hôtel. Nous allons au niveau moins deux.

Arrivés là-bas nous découvrons tout un complexe de sport. Cela passe de la salle de musculation, au squash, bowling pour aller vers la piscine jusqu'à la patinoire. Nous sommes ébahis par tout cela.

Nous nous dépensons comme des fous. Mon téléphone vibre, Bella m'annonce que son rendez-vous est fini. Elle nous rejoint au restaurant.

Nous finissons notre partie et après une bonne douche nous la rejoignons au restaurant.

Lorsque nous arrivons, il y a un homme à sa table avec une pochette et tout un tas de document. Je la regarde faire, elle est professionnelle jusqu'au bout des ongles. Elle lui répond avec un aplomb incroyable et l'homme qui a deux fois son âge n'en même pas large. Elle lève les yeux et nous voit. Elle nous sourie. Oh mon Dieu elle est magnifique. L'homme la salue de la tête et s'en va.

-Tout va bien ?

-Oui un contre temps mais rien de grave.

Nous nous installons alors que les gens nous regardent. Une horde de serveurs se placent autour de nous. Bella regarde tout cela et fait un signe du doigt. Un homme arrive.

-Mademoiselle Swan ?

-Il me semble avoir été explicite face à la façon dont nous devons être respectés.

-Je ne comprends pas mademoiselle ?

Elle fait signe du doigt à l'homme de s'approcher d'elle. Il se penche. Elle lui attrape la cravate et tire le plus fort possible.

-Dois-je vous faire copier la définition du mot discrétion vingt fois Mr Slop.

-Non Mademoiselle, cela ne me semble pas nécessaire.

-Bien alors trouver un moyen d'expliquer ce rassemblement de serveurs autour de nous auprès des autres clients, Mr Slop et sans donner notre nom de famille je vous en serais grée.

-Comme il vous plaira.

-Je vous en serais grée. Elle le relâche et il se redresse, replace sa cravate. Il nous regarde, je me retiens de rire de la situation.

-Oh Rose, n'est-ce pas charmant une chorale pour ton anniversaire.

Rose fait de gros yeux à Alice. Mr Slop lui sourie. Il entame la chanson Happy Birthday qui est reprise par l'ensemble des serveurs autour de nous. Le chef cuisinier arrive avec un énorme gâteau.

Rose est rouge. Les clients applaudissent et Rose souffle les bougies.

Le gâteau repart en cuisine ainsi que les serveurs. Nous mangeons tous en parlant de la matinée. Les filles des boutiques qu'elles ont faites, nous du niveau moins deux et Bella nous regarde avec un étrange sourire.

Le gâteau revient pour le dessert et les serveurs reviennent pour la chanson. Encore une fois. Mr Slop donne un cadeau à Rose qui rougie. Elle ouvre le paquet et regarde Mr Slop. Il lui sourie. Elle sort du paquet une clé de voiture.

-Elle sera à votre disposition le temps de votre séjour Madame.

-Merci Monsieur Slop.

Emmett regarde la clé.

-C'est une Ferrari.

-Oui Monsieur la dernière sortie.

Mr Slop regarde Bella qui hoche la tête discrètement. Je sourie de la voir faire. Mon père est ébahi devant son professionnalisme. Moi je connais déjà tout cela, mais elle m'impressionne toujours autant.

Nous finissons de manger ce succulent gâteau.

-On fait quoi cette aprèm ? nous demande Emmett.

-Je pensais aller me faire masser dans le salon esthétique, dit Alice.

-Super je t'accompagne, lance Esmée.

-Sans moi j'ai une voiture à essayer, lance Rose avec un énorme sourire

-Je viens avec toi amour.

Papa et Jasper parlent de visiter le coin.

Je regarde Bella.

-Que veux-tu faire avant que l'on se retrouve ce soir ?

-Tu veux dire que nous mangeons tous ensemble ce soir ?

-Bah oui sauf si tu ne le veux pas.

-Non ce n'est pas cela mais c'est la seule soirée loin de la maison. Je pensais que chacun aurait voulu passer un moment de couple.

La famille la regarde.

-Quelle est mignonne, notre nouvelle petite sœur. Nous avons toute la vie pour les moments de couples. Ce soir nous passons la soirée ensemble. Moi je vote pour un karaoké.

-Oh non tu chantes comme une patate, non un bowling.

-Oh non on en vient. Pourquoi pas une soirée jeux ?

Bella regarde ma famille se pouiller pour organiser une soirée familiale. Elle a les larmes aux yeux.

-Je peux peut-être vous organiser une soirée spéciale famille.

Ils la regardent.

-Et que proposes-tu ?

-Je ne sais pas, pourquoi pas un repas en extérieur.

-Nous sommes en décembre, Bella. Il va faire super froid.

-Nous sommes à Miami, la froideur il n'y en a pas ici. Par contre il y a la plage, la mer et les bateaux.

-Et si tu nous dévoilais ton plan ?

-Avec Charlie, on avait pour habitude de faire un feu de camp et de manger des cochonneries ce soir-là.

-Super j'adore les cochonneries.

Nous partons à rire sous la réplique d'Emmett.

-Laissons Bella organiser sa soirée, on se retrouve vers quelle heure ?

-18h00 me parait bien.

Ils nous saluent et partent chacun de leur côté.

Bella me regarde.

-Tu voulais peut-être passé un moment avec ta famille ?

-J'ai été éloigné de toi toute la matinée, je reste avec toi.

Elle sourie et me prend par la main pour se diriger vers l'accueil.

-Mademoiselle, je peux me rendre utile ?

-Oui Eric. Je voudrais que l'on prépare l'Ellipsos pour ce soir.

Il relève la tête.

-Je peux avoir votre carte ?

Elle lui tend, il la scanne et il devient tout blanc en voyant le nom qui s'affiche à l'écran.

-Je suis désolé, je ne vous ai pas reconnue, Mademoiselle.

-Continuez votre travail, Eric et tout se passera bien. Je vous assure. Je rigole dans ma barbe, il a la trouille de Bella. Il tremble devant son écran. Elle le regarde et sourie, mais cela ne le calme pas. Elle pose sa main sur la sienne. Il la regarde. OK Eric, on se calme et on respire. Il n'y a pas mort d'homme.

Il hoche la tête.

-Vous devez faire les recherches sur les personnes réservant l'Ellipsos et vous l'avez fait. Tout va bien. Maintenant veuillez me le réserver et le préparer pour une soirée familiale avec barbecue et tout ce qui va avec pour onze personnes. Merci.

Il respire et reprend son travail.

-Pour quelle heure doit-il être disponible.

-18h00 me semble bien.

-Comme il vous plaira Mademoiselle.

-Bien la suite 109 est réservée, Veuillez les informer de notre sortie.

-Ce sera fait.

-Bonne journée Eric et merci.

Elle lui sourie et me prend par la main. Nous allons à notre chambre.

-Bella pourquoi onze personnes ?

-Une connaissance nous rejoint.

-Et qui ?

-Papa bien sûr.

J'ai un sourire sur le visage. Je vais m'éclater ce soir.

Je m'approche d'elle. J'ai un regard de prédateur. Elle me regarde et sourie.

-Oh non Cullen, tu ne m'auras pas.

-Vous êtes super sexy dans cet ensemble.

Elle ouvre grand les yeux.

-Quoi ? J'ai encore dit quelque chose de mal ?

-Redis-le pour voir.

-Combien tu es super sexy, combien tu me plais et me fais de l'effet dans cet ensemble ?

-Oui c'est cela !

-Pourquoi, y aurait-il une réaction de ta part ?

-Pas le moins du monde.

Elle me regarde et part en rigolant dans notre suite.

Je la course et après l'avoir rattraper je la couche sur le lit. Elle me regarde.

-Ce n'est que moi Babylove.

-Je sais.

Nous nous embrassons et je la caresse. Je remonte lentement ma main sous sa jupe pour sentir ses sous-vêtement.

-Bella, dis-moi !

-J'ai envie de toi.

-Oh Dieu merci, moi aussi.

Elle rigole et je continue de l'embrasser. Nous faisons l'amour avec tendresse et nous nous abandonnons l'un à l'autre. Je tiens son corps nu contre le mien. Je lui embrasse la tête.

-Bella ?

-Oui.

-Si tu pouvais éviter de raconter cela à Papa pendant que je suis là. Je t'en serais reconnaissant.

Elle rigole.

-Je ferais de mon mieux. Mais si tu avais pu voir ta tête c'était très drôle.

Je la retourne et me place à califourchon sur elle. Je la regarde. Elle prend peur un instant alors je l'embrasse. Elle ouvre les yeux et son regard a changé. Je la regarde encore et elle se met à rire. Je la chatouille de tout mon soul. Elle se débat mais je ne la lâche pas. D'un coup je me retrouve sous elle. Je n'ai rien compris. Elle est sur moi et me pince l'oreille.

-Chante mes louanges Edward, je t'ai battu.

-Hors de question !

-Tu vas chanter, je te le dis. Elle laisse traîner son doigt sur mon torse. Oh putain les frissons qu'elle me donne.

-C'est pas dans les règles cela.

-Pas de règles, rien n'a été défini.

Elle descend de plus en plus bas. Je grogne j'essaye de lui attraper la main mais elle me bloque.

-Bella tu vas me tuer.

Sa main parcourt mon bas-ventre. J'ai des frissons. Je grogne.

-Chante Edward, chante pour moi.

Je n'ai plus envie de chanter pour le moment. Ma tête est rempli d'acte pas catholique mais tellement jouissif.

-Bella, c'est loin d'être sage.

-Je te l'ai dit. Je suis loin d'être sage.

Je crie que l'on vienne m'aider.

-Il n'y a perso...

La porte s'ouvre en grand, Jasper est dans l'embrasure de la porte son arme en main.

Bella attrape le drap et nous recouvre.

-Et merde !

-On ne demande pas de renfort dans ces cas là Edward. Merde !

-Merci Jaz. Je retiendrais pour la prochaine. Si tu veux bien nous laisser.

-Oh en fait je suis heureux pour vous.

Il referme la porte. Bella est toujours cachée par le drap.

-Babylove, c'est bon il est parti.

-La honte. Je ne vais plus pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux après cela.

-Il n'y a pas de honte, Bella. C'est un malentendu. Regarde-moi !

Elle sort doucement sa tête de dessous les draps. Elle est toute rouge. Je me retiens de rire.

Elle penche sa tête. C'est d'autant plus risible.

-Vas-y !

-Merci, dis-je hilare.

Elle se lève et fonce sous la douche. Je la rejoins.

-Bella je n'ai aucune honte de faire l'amour à la femme que j'aime. OK.

-Ce n'est pas le propos. Il nous a vu.

-Et entendu aussi.

-OK cela fait de toi un homme viril mais cela fait de moi…

-Non, je t'interdis de penser cela de toi. Jamais je n'accepterai que qui conque pense cela de toi. Écoute-moi bien, mademoiselle Swan. Je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre dire des âneries pareilles. Tu es très loin d'être ce genre de fille. Et Jasper ne se permettrait même pas de le penser. Je t'aime et je n'ai aucune honte à faire l'amour avec toi. Il nous a vu, d'accord mais de toute façon il la vu depuis ce matin. Il me connait du bout des doigts. Ce n'était pas un secret pour lui. Je suis fier d'être celui à qui tu as accordé ta confiance, Bella Swan.

Elle me regarde. Je lui replace sa mèche derrière son oreille. Je me penche et l'embrasse. Elle passe ses mains autour de mon cou et nous approfondissons notre baiser.

18h00

Nous sommes réunis dans le hall. La famille arrive. Jasper me regarde et me sourie. Je lui réponds. Bella a les yeux sur le sol.

-Tout est prêt Mademoiselle Swan.

-Bien je vous remercie. Veuillez signaler que nous partons dans une demi-heure.

Elle me regarde et nous fait traverser l'hôtel. Une fois de l'autre côté, elle ouvre une porte qui donne sur une médina. Un magnifique bateau nous attend un peu plus loin sur le pont. Ellipsos est inscrit dessus.

-Permission de monter à bord capitaine, hurle-t-elle ?

-Permission accordée.

Elle monte et nous invite à la suivre.

-Waouh ! fait papa.

-N'est-il pas magnifique ?

-C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, Bella.

-Charlie l'avait choisi.

-Vous veniez ici tous les ans ?

-Oui, c'est le seul endroit du pays qu'il voulait visiter.

-Je comprends pourquoi, il sourie.

Nous montons sur le pont. Une porte s'ouvre, Bobby est là. Il nous invite à entrer.

Bella lui saute dans les bras.

-Bonjour à toi aussi.

-Il est là ?

-Dans le salon.

Elle entre et court en direction du salon.

-Bobby c'est ma famille, sois gentil.

-Bien Princesse d'argent, il me regarde et me tend sa patte d'ours.

Je la serre et lui présente la famille qui attend sans comprendre.

Bobby se mesure à Emmett. J'adore, ce premier contact.

Nous le suivons alors que Jasper me rattrape.

-Tu es sûr qu'elle ne craint rien.

-Sûr et certain. Tu vas rencontrer Papa, alors soit sage.

Il avale sa salive. Puis il me regarde avec de grands yeux.

-Tu veux dire que… Oh merde.

Je rigole.

-Il est extra, tu vas voir.

Bobby ouvre la porte du salon. Bella est dans les bras d'un grand mec baraqué.

Elle se tourne vers nous. Elle a un de ses sourires.

-Je veux vous présenter un ami de longue date. Usher, je te présente ma famille.

Il se tourne doucement alors que ma famille à la bouche grande ouverte.

-Bonjour à vous.

Alice pousse un cri strident alors qu'il vient la saluer.

-Bien merci, mais si le petit lutin pouvait respirer un grand coup, cela va passer. C'est le premier effet Kiss Cool.

Elle hoche la tête. Et respire très fortement. Il salue mes parents, le reste de la famille et se rapproche de moi.

-Edward, alors toujours amoureux ?

-Plus que jamais.

Il me serre dans ses bras.

-Content qu'elle se soit enfin libérer.

Je regarde Bella, elle lève ses mains.

-Deux minutes, waouh un record de rétention d'information.

-Il a deviné tout seul. J'y peux rien moi. Je suis toujours dans ses bras.

-Je veux tout savoir

-Hors de question.

Il rigole et me lâche.

Nous nous installons et le bateau prend le large.

-Qui tient la barre ?

-Le frère de Bobby. Je n'ai confiance qu'en lui.

-Tu veux dire que Helliott est là ?

-Oui Princesse d'argent et je suis persuadé qu'il t'attend.

Elle saute de son siège et court en direction de la barre.

Nous l'entendons hurler. Je cours comme un dératé. Je la vois dans les bras d'un autre ours. Le même qu'en bas. Sa copie conforme. Il la fait tourner en l'air et elle rigole comme une enfant.

Il la repose au sol.

-Edward, je te présente le jumeau de Bobby, Helliott.

Je lui tends ma main, il me la serre enfin me la broie pour être exact.

-Comment les reconnaître ?

-Je suis beaucoup plus beau, me dit-il avec un grand sourire.

-Mais non, il a les yeux bleus alors que ceux de Bobby sont marrons.

-C'est bien ce que je dis. Je suis beaucoup plus beau.

Je souri. La soirée s'annonce extra.

-Comme d'habitude, Princesse ?

-Oui se sera parfait Helliott.

-Hey non pas de larmes, interdit ce soir c'est pour Charlie.

Elle lui sourie et repart en direction de la salle.

La famille parle avec Usher. Ils sont à l'apéro. Usher nous serre en bon maître de cérémonie. Il lève son verre.

-À Charlie.

Nous levons nos verres et répétons cette phrase.

Bella nous sourie. Elle lève son verre et avec Bobby, ils répondent :

-À nous aussi.

Nous les regardons. Ils rigolent.

-Charlie ne buvait pas, il n'aimait pas les toasts n'ont plus. Alors voilà.

Nous hochons la tête. La prochaine fois on sera prêts.

-Tu leur as raconté la fois où il t'a prise en flagrant délit d'évasion ?

-Papa, j'avais onze ans à peine.

-Et alors tu t'es fais choper.

Nous la regardons.

-Je voulais sortir pour aller à son concert. Il chantait à Seattle ce soir là. Le souci est que Charlie travaillait et qu'il ne voulait pas que j'y aille. Trop jeune. Elle fait la moue. Nous rigolons de la voir si simple. J'avais demandé à papa de m'envoyer l'un des gorilles mais il n'a pas voulu non plus. Alors lorsque Charlie est arrivé de son travail. J'ai simulé une fatigue. Je suis montée dans ma chambre et je suis passée par la fenêtre. Mon arbre. Une fois au sol. J'ai regardé la seule façon d'y aller était de prendre la voiture de Charlie. Je suis donc montée dans sa voiture je l'ai mise en route et lorsque j'ai commencé à rouler, j'ai accidentellement appuyée sur un bouton.

-Et ?

-Toute la voiture s'est allumée et la sirène a retenti. Nous partons tous dans un fou rire, une fois calmée elle reprend. Charlie est sorti. Il était explosé de rire de me voir au volant. Il s'est approché de la voiture et a éteint tout le bazar. Il m'a regardé. J'étais toute rouge. Il a ouvert la porte pour que je sorte et une fois dehors il a ouvert la porte de derrière. Je suis montée. J'avais honte.

-Il t'a emmené au poste ?

-Non, il m'a emmené à son concert. Il est resté avec moi toute la soirée. Lors du retour à la maison. Il m'a raconté sa journée. Il avait couru partout à la poursuite d'un méchant. Il était crevé et baillait depuis un moment. Il m'a puni pour une semaine de sortie, il m'a embrassé et est parti se coucher. Il s'est couché tout habillé sur son lit. Je n'ai plus jamais recommencé. J'avais honte de mon comportement.

-À Charlie, dit Carlisle en levant son verre.

-À nous aussi, répondons-nous.

-Le plus beau est que le lendemain elle m'a dit que mon concert était merdique. J'ai adoré sa franchise. Personne ne m'avait parlé comme cela depuis un moment. Elle m'a dit que pour un mec qui jouait sur ordi, mon concert était pour le club du troisième âge et que mes chorégraphies étaient à chier. J'ai tout repris et elle avait raison.

La famille rigole. Elle est rouge de honte.

-Tu la connais depuis combien de temps ?

-La première rencontre était il y a dix ans. Puis on ne sait jamais quittés.

Nous continuons d'écouter leurs souvenirs de Charlie. C'était un mec bien.

Le bateau s'arrête. Nous montons sur le pont. Le soleil nous fait de l'œil.

-À toi l'honneur Bella.

Elle le regarde et sourie. Elle enlève son pull, ses chaussures. Elle me regarde et me fait un clin d'œil. Elle court en direction du bord prends appui dessus pour finir par plonger.

-Merde, Bella !

J'enlève mes chaussures, mon pull et sans réfléchir je plonge pour la retrouver.

Nous sommes dans l'eau, elle est bonne. La famille est sur le pont nous regardant. Puis je vois Emmett enlever son tee-shirt et sauter pour nous rejoindre.

Usher, les gorilles et les parents restent sur le pont pendant que nous nageons et rigolons dans la mer de Miami en décembre.

Une heure plus tard nous remontons sur le pont. Nous avons passé un super moment.

Papa est devant le barbecue avec Usher. Ils ont sympathisé. Les jumeaux nous conduisent aux chambres afin que l'on puisse se changer. Nous avons une tenue chacun. Bella a pensé à tout.

Je prends une douche afin d'enlever toute le sel de mer et je m'habille.

De retour sur le pont des lampions sont allumés.

-Tu y as pensé !

-Charlie adorait les lampions.

Elle s'approche de Bobby et lui fait un câlin.

-Merci pour lui.

Je ne comprends rien mais c'est important pour elle et cela la rend heureuse alors ça me va.

Nous mangeons dans la bonne humeur et Emmett s'est fait des copains de son gabarit. Même humour, même faim et même muscles. Ils s'entendent à merveille c'est amusant de les voir se comparer les muscles ou de se battre avec une main attachée dans le dos. Et je ne vous parle même pas du côté humour. Nous finissons au salon pour un concert improvisé. Je suis au piano et nous faisons un tabac avec Usher.

-Si tu veux changer de carrière, je t'embauche, me dit-il.

-Merci mais je préfère les bœufs de temps en temps.

-Comme tu veux. Ce qui est dit est dit.

Il me tape l'épaule et Bella sourie de nous voir faire.

Elle baille et je m'assoie à ses côtés.

Nous sommes crevés mais la soirée est tellement sympa que personne ne veut la finir.

-Papa, la Princesse est crevée, dit Helliott.

Il l'a regarde et souri. Il s'approche d'elle et s'accroupit devant elle.

-Princesse je crois qu'il faut le libérer.

Elle le regarde et hoche la tête.

-Tu permets ? me demande-t-il en lui tendant la main.

Je lui fais un signe de tête et elle se lève et le suit sur le pont. Il ouvre la porte, elle sort.

-Bon alors vous venez ?

On ne se fait pas prier. On les suit.

Nous sommes tous le pont. Bella décroche le premier lampion et le lève le plus haut possible dans le ciel.

-À Charlie. Elle ouvre ses mains et le lampion prend de la hauteur.

Usher fait de même alors on s'y met tous. Il y a une multitude de lampions volant dans le ciel noir de Miami.

Une fois qu'ils sont tous libérés, elle les regarde. Je sais qu'elle pleure. Je m'approche et la prend dans mes bras.

-À l'année prochaine papa, elle s'essuie les yeux et finit de regarder le chemin étoilé.

Le bateau reprend le chemin inverse. Elle s'assoie sur le pont. Esmée nous apporte une couverture. Elle l'embrasse et je nous couvre avec. On regarde ces dernières lumières. Bella s'endort dans mes bras.

Usher vient me rejoindre.

-Elle est heureuse avec toi.

-Merci je le suis aussi.

-Le procès commence quand ?

-Mercredi. Cela va être dur pour elle.

-Et après.

-Le FBI a besoin d'elle.

-Elle le sait.

-Je n'en sais rien. Je suppose qu'elle s'en doute. Nous n'en n'avons pas parlé.

-Il serait bon de le faire.

-Je ne voulais pas l'effrayer encore plus.

-Comment s'est passé l'interrogatoire des frères connards.

Je souri à cette phrase.

-J'en ai tabassé un mais nous avons réussi à avoir ce que nos voulions.

-Bon boulot.

-Merci.

-Tu sais pour la chanson. Je le ferais.

-Ce qui est dit est dit.

Il rigole.

-Nous n'en sommes pas là encore.

-Vous avez bien avancé d'après ce que j'ai compris.

-Oui on peut le dire comme cela.

-Elle est vraiment une princesse tu sais. Pas dans les règles de l'art, je veux dire qu'elle n'a pas de sang bleu mais elle est importante pour nombre d'entre nous.

-J'ai pu le comprendre. Elle est différente lorsqu'elle est avec toi et les jumeaux.

-Oh ces deux là de vrais Don Juan.

Je rigole.

-Nous la connaissons depuis longtemps. Elle est notre petite sœur.

-Je l'avais compris.

-Quand est-il d'Angela ?

-Elle a succombé aux blessures d'un agent des forces spéciales.

-Charlie va lui passer un savon.

-Toi aussi tu es pour le truc des âmes ?

-La libération des âmes. C'est simple. Un fois parti de ce monde, tu passes devant les personnes que tu as fait souffrir. Et tu t'expliques. Si tu es sincère dans ton repentie, ton âme est libérée sinon tu dois faire amende le temps que ton repenti soit véritable.

-Une genre de jugement dernier ?

-Oh c'est bien plus que cela mais le principe est là.

-Et tu crois en cela ?

-Pourquoi pas ce n'est pas plus prouvé que le Paradis et l'Enfer ou l'Apocalypse. Et pour moi ce serait un juste retour des choses.

-Je comprends.

Il la regarde avec tellement d'amour que j'en suis jaloux.

-Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir guérie toi-même.

-Elle n'a jamais voulu de moi comme cela.

Je le regarde. Il a un semblant d'excuse dans le regard.

-Tu es le premier depuis que je la connais qu'elle laisse entrer dans sa vie de cette façon. Tu dois avoir une supère technique de drague.

Je rigole. Je repense à ma façon de lui dévoiler mes sentiments. Vraiment super comme technique y a pas à dire.

-Non franchement, je ne suis pas doué en technique de drague. La première fois que je lui ai parlée, elle a cru que j'étais homo.

-Aïe.

J'en rigole encore. Il s'installe à mes côtés.

-Raconte-moi.

-Ensuite elle m'a giflé devant ma famille. Elle s'est enfuit. Il a fallu aller la récupéré dans un nid de vipères. Je l'ai puni dans sa chambre. Nous avons commencé à parler, enfin à s'engueuler serait plus judicieux. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passait en moi. Un si petit bout de gamine qui me tenait tête. Hors de question. Puis j'ai escaladé le mur de mes parents pour la surprendre dans la salle de bains. Je me suis retrouvé coincé dans le vide. Elle m'a sorti de là. Lors de notre week-end à Darmont, j'ai découvert les marques. Je pense que c'est à ce moment que j'ai commencé à réaliser mes sentiments. Ensuite les frères sont intervenus. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur pour elle. Nous l'avons récupérer dans un arbre. Je l'ai vu en face de son amie d'enfance, essayant de comprendre mais jamais elle n'a dit du mal sur elle. Moi je l'aurai défoncé mais pas Bella. Ensuite j'ai regardé les vidéos et j'ai vomi mes tripes et boyaux. Pourtant elle m'avait tout raconté. Mais je n'ai pas supporté. Je ne savais pas comment l'aimer. Et nous avons réussi. Je lui ai dévoilé mes sentiments en lui gueulant dessus. Donc tu vois ce n'est pas ce qu'on peut appeler une super technique.

-Il n'empêche qu'elle a fonctionné.

-Et j'en suis des plus heureux.

-Ne l'abandonne pas, Edward. Elle ne s'en remettra pas.

-Ce n'est pas dans mes projets.

Le bateau arrive à quai. Je porte Bella dans mes bras. Les ours se battent une dernière fois entre eux. Nous saluons Usher et les jumeaux et nous rentrons à notre étage. Je la déshabille et la couche dans notre lit. Je me change et m'installe auprès d'elle.

Elle se love contre moi et je m'endors comme une souche.


	23. Chapter 23

Les personnages appartiennent à la grande Stephenie Meyer.

L'histoire et son évolution sont de simple transcription de mon esprit.

Correction par Galswinthe.

**Chapitre 23 : Break fin**

Dernier matin dans ce paradis. Jamais je n'oublierai cet hôtel, cette chambre. Jamais.

Elle est lovée contre moi. Je la regarde dormir. Un véritable amour cette fille.

Elle se réveille doucement et m'embrasse.

-Bonjour Edward.

-Bonjour Baby.

Elle a les cheveux en pagaille, la tête d'un lendemain de foire et pourtant elle est super belle.

-Comment j'ai atterri ici.

-Je t'ai porté. Tu dormais tellement bien que personne n'a voulu te réveiller. Tu as un bisou de Papa et des jumeaux.

-Ils sont géniaux.

-Je suis d'accord. Elle me regarde et sourie.

Nous nous levons pour prendre le petit déjeuner, et nous préparer.

Elle s'installe dans le salon commun et ouvre son PC. Elle pianote dessus et ses yeux se froncent par moment. Elle continue de pianoter à une vitesse surprenante. Même en étant habitué, cela reste déconcertant. Elle relève la tête et me regarde.

-Il faut que j'aille au bureau de contrôle.

-Un souci ?

-Pas pour longtemps. Mais vous allez venir avec moi.

Jasper nous regarde et va prendre son arme. La famille nous regarde.

-Je peux vous demander de rester à l'hôtel pour le moment ?

Ils hochent la tête.

-Bella, tu dois nous dire si nous courons un danger.

-Tant que vous rester à l'hôtel, pas de danger.

Maman ouvre la bouche.

-Nous partons à 15h00.

Je suis complètement largué. Elle nous regarde et secoue la tête. Elle se dirige vers la porte de l'ascenseur. Nous la suivons. À peine a-t-elle posé le pied dans la salle de contrôle qu'un homme se met au garde à vous.

-Repos Kim, ce n'est que moi.

-Merci Mademoiselle.

Elle prend en main les ordinateurs. Nous regardons les vidéos. Elle joue avec différents écrans, différents clavier.

-Kim veuillez envoyer Mike Hamer dans le bureau de Peter. Merci.

Il décroche le combiné et passe le message. Elle copie certaines vidéos sur un cd et après l'avoir en main. Elle salue Kim, lui dit de continuer de faire du bon boulot et sort en direction du bureau de Peter. Nous la suivons toujours. Je sens le regard de Jasper sur moi.

-Je n'en sais rien.

-Edward, Jasper, vous interviendrez que si je n'ai pas le contrôle.

-Bella dis-moi.

-Tu vas voir une facette de moi qui n'est pas des plus plaisantes.

Elle remonte ses manches et après avoir respirer un grand coup, ouvre avec fracas la porte du bureau. Peter et Mike sont devant elle. Nous entrons et refermons la porte. Jasper se met en mode garde du corps, je fais comme lui. J'ai le cœur qui bat à cent à l'heure.

Elle les regarde et s'approche de Peter. Elle lui met une énorme claque sur la tronche. Il la regarde abasourdi.

-Mademoiselle Swan, je ne comprends pas ?

-Combien de temps ?

-Je ne comprends pas.

Elle lui en met une deuxième. Mike fait un geste vers elle.

-Jasper.

Il sort son arme et menace Mike. Il s'arrête dans son élan. Elle le regarde avec fureur.

-Ne bougez pas. Elle se tourne vers Peter. Combien de temps ?

-Depuis votre réservation.

-Pourquoi ?

-De l'argent.

-Vous vouliez plus d'argent, Peter. Vous avez oubliez d'où vous venez, ma parole. J'avais confiance en vous.

-Je suis désolé.

Je grimace alors qu'elle lui en met une autre.

-Voua avez mis ma famille en danger. Savez-vous ce qu'il fait subir aux membres d'une famille. Savez-vous comment il traite sa propre famille, et vous lui donner la mienne. Je vais vous dire, moi. J'espère que vous avez mis votre famille à l'abri avant de vous tourner vers lui. Il va dépecer votre femme devant les yeux de votre fils et je ne raconte même pas du traitement qu'il va subir. Il viole les femmes et enfants, il leur tire des balle dans le corps, il les prend de force devant vous. J'espère que vous avez réfléchi à tout cela. Vous êtes licencié et vous allez savoir ce que manque d'argent veut dire. Aller donc voir Aro et dites lui de s'occuper de vous et de votre famille maintenant.

Je sursaute en entendant le prénom d'Aro.

Il pleure devant elle. Il la supplie de l'aider.

-Que lui avez-vous transmis ?

-Les vidéos de vos déplacements.

-Seulement les miens.

-Non la famille au grand complet. Ainsi que ceux de la réservation 109.

Elle le dévisage, il est mort. Je m'interpose et mon poing s'abat sur Peter. Il ne parle plus, il pleure comme un bébé.

Elle me regarde.

-Tu n'allais pas abîmer tes jolies mains.

Elle sourie. Et se penche pour regarder Mike.

-À vous !

Il se recule jusqu'à toucher le mur du bureau.

-Je ne connais pas de Aro. Je n'ai transmis aucune données ou vidéos surveillances à qui que ce soit. Je promets Mademoiselle Swan. Je ne sais même pas qui était dans la suite 109.

Elle est debout devant lui les mains sur les hanches. Elle le regarde s'expliquer et penche sa tête sur le côté pour le percer à jour. Il est blanc de peur.

-Comment vont Maria et Sophie ?

-Elles vont bien grâce à vous !

-Bien j'en suis heureuse. Prenez en soin, la famille est tout ce qu'il y a de plus important.

-Oui Mademoiselle.

-Je vais vous dire, si vous arrivez à réparer toutes les âneries de Peter dans un temps record, vous avez son poste.

Il la regarde hébété.

-Un temps record veut dire ?

-Deux heures. Tenez les surveillances, licenciez-moi tous ceux qui l'ont aidés. Elle lui donne une liste. Et mettez une caméra supplémentaire dans les salles de pauses. Il semblerait qu'il s'y passe des choses pas très recommandables pour l'hôtel. Deux heures Mike.

Elle sort du bureau en laissant Peter se morfondre sur sa chaise.

Une fois sortie, elle regarde de chaque côté dans le couloir. Elle s'accroupit sur le mur et rabaisse ses manches.

Jasper s'approche d'elle et s'assoie contre le mur.

-Explique !

-Il a fait passer l'information à Aro que nous étions ici, nous déplacements, avec qui et votre identité. Y compris celle de Papa et des jumeaux.

-Tu dois les prévenir.

-C'est déjà fait.

-Comment peut-il réparer tout cela ?

-Il ne le peut pas, mais il ne le sait pas.

-Alors pourquoi ?

-Pour avoir la ligne d'Aro. Il faisait parti des complices et je dois avoir cette ouverture.

-Pour ?

-Pour savoir ce qu'il a sur nous.

-Les données qu'il a envoyées.

-Non Aro ne pourra même pas les ouvrir. Tout ce qui sort est crypté. Il a fait choux blanc.

Elle passe sa main dans ses cheveux.

-Je dois trouver un remplaçant à Peter.

-Mais Mike ?

-Il était avec Peter. Son nom est le dernier de la liste.

Nous la regardons, elle est démoniaque à sa façon. Mais c'est aussi son rôle. Elle me regarde avec une appréhension dans le regard.

-Quand je te disais que c'était un monde cruel.

-Je vois. Allez viens ne restons pas là.

Jasper se relève et elle marche entre nous deux. Nous croisons une femme et deux hommes qui se dirigent vers le bureau de Mike. Ils deviennent blancs en regardant Bella. Elle les dévisage et répond à leur salue.

Nous retournons dans la chambre. La famille est la. Elle nous attend. Bella les met au courant de l'affaire et s'enferme dans notre chambre.

Je sais qu'il faut la laisser un peu seule. De plus elle a des choses à faire. Je regarde Jasper. Il me fait un signe de tête. Je sors de la suite et me promène dans l'hôtel. Je passe par différents lieux. J'ai besoin de m'oxygéner mais juste un changement d'idée serait le bien venu. Je me promène lorsque je me rends compte que je suis dans la galerie marchande. Je regarde les vitrines lorsque je vois un collier en or blanc avec pour pendentif un personnage lové qui tient un autre personnage entre ses bras et le deuxième est lové autour d'une pierre bleue nuit. Sans réfléchir, j'entre dans la boutique et achète ce bijou. C'est tellement nous.

Je remonte dans notre chambre et je vois la famille qui fait ses bagages. Alice et Rose ont dévalisé les boutiques de fringues. Jasper et Emmett jouent sur la console dans le salon. Papa regarde par la fenêtre.

-Où est maman ?

-Avec Bella.

Je regarde la porte de la chambre, elle est fermée.

-C'est une adorable femme. J'espère qu'elle s'en sortira.

-Moi aussi, mais j'ai tellement peur.

Il me regarde et me serre dans ses bras.

Maman ressort de la chambre, elle a pleuré. Elle nous regarde.

-Comment peut-on faire subir cela a une femme pareille. Je ne comprends pas. Elle est si gentille et intentionnée pour notre famille. Comment une mère peut se conduire comme cela ?

Je la regarde et papa la prend dans ses bras.

-Calme-toi Esmée ! Maintenant qu'elle nous a acceptée, nous serons toujours là pour elle.

J'entre dans la chambre, elle est sur la table à bouger dans tous les sens. Elle pianote encore sur son ordi.

-Oh te voilà. Esmée m'a dit que tu étais sorti. Tu vas bien ?

-Viens là ?

Elle me regarde et penche la tête.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ta famille. Il n'a rien sur eux. J'ai trouvé la ligne et j'ai tout envoyé à Mr Jenkins. Je t'en ai envoyé une copie aussi, au bureau. J'ai trouvé un remplaçant. Il arrivera demain matin. En attendant l'hôtel est sous la responsabilité d'Alex.

-Et qu'a-t-il de si important sur toi ?

-Rien si ce n'est des présomptions. Alors je l'ai dirigé vers une mauvaise piste.

-Explique-moi !

-Pourrait-on finir ce break avant de reprendre les hostilités.

Elle me regarde et me sourie.

-J'aimerai tellement que nous restions ici pour le restant de notre vie. Ce break m'a montré que je nous passons à côté d'énormément de choses entre nous.

-Je sais, je comprends. Mais une fois le procès passé, nous pourrons vivre comme nous l'entendons.

Je la regarde. Merde elle n'y a pas pensé.

-Quoi ?

-Les agents du FBI vont venir te chercher à la fin du procès pour ton travail de sauvegarde de données nationales.

-Oh et tu sais cela depuis quand ?

-Un moment.

-C'est combien de temps un moment ?

-C'est important ?

-Pour moi oui !

-Bella, je ne voulais pas que tu penses à cela pour le moment. Tu sais avec le procès, la construction du dossier et tout le reste. Je pensais que ce n'étais pas la peine d'en rajouter.

-Oh alors tu m'as caché cela pour mon bien ?

Je sens qu'elle le prend mal. Je sens qu'elle va s'énerver et que l'on risque de s'engueuler. Il faut que je gère cela autrement.

-Bella, peut-on avoir cette conversation plus tard ?

-Quand, attends je prends mon agenda.

OK ce n'est pas gagné. Je respire fortement et me pince l'arête nasale. Elle me regarde et penche sa tête. Je lui fais mon sourire en coin.

-Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi. S'il te plaît !

Elle me regarde.

-Je comprends que tu sois en colère contre Peter et Mike pour ce qu'ils ont fait. Je serais en colère aussi. Si tu as besoin d'évacuer toute cette colère je peux te proposer différents moyens de le faire. Mais s'il te plaît, ne t'en prends pas à moi alors que j'ai juste voulu te protéger.

-D'accord que me proposes-tu ?

Je la regarde. Je vois le plan de l'hôtel sur la table. Je le prends et trouve ce que je cherche.

-Il va falloir que tu te changes.

-Bien et que dois-je mettre ?

-Suis-moi.

Je la prends par la main et j'invite toute la famille à nous suivre. Ils me regardent et se dépêchent de nous suivre.

Je la conduis dans un magasin de sport. Je la conduis dans une cabine et je lui tends un survêtement.

-Enfile cela.

Une fois tout le monde en tenue, je les conduis au niveau moins deux. Je regarde le plan et après m'être repéré je lui ouvre la double porte.

Elle me regarde et sourie. Elle entre et respire à fond l'odeur de la sueur. Elle m'embrasse.

-Merci.

-As-toi de jouer.

Elle est heureuse. Je m'installe au bord du tapis et la regarde faire ses étirements. Elle est tout en longueur, se penche en avant pour attraper ses pieds. Son joli petit postérieur devant mes yeux. Je me tourne ou je vais lui sauter dessus devant la famille et cela ne le fait pas. Elle me regarde et voit mon trouble, elle sourie. Une fois l'échauffement terminé, elle se place en bout de tapis et commence par courir pour faire une roue digne de ce nom. Plus d'autres sauts en tout genre. Elle fait plusieurs longueurs, diagonale et finit par me regarder. Elle est magnifique.

Elle se place devant la poutre et me fait rêver. De la voir contrôler son corps est pour moi incroyable. Elle saute dessus, fait des demi-tours sur un pied puis sur l'autre. Elle sort en nous faisant un salto arrière. Ma famille applaudie. Puis elle se place devant les barres asymétriques. Elle passe de barre en barre, tournant, se lançant, faisant des tours et retours. Elle prend appui de ses pieds, ses genoux. Elle tourne encore et encore pour finir par sauter et se retrouver sur ses pieds. Elle sourie. Elle est magnifique.

-OK tout le monde sur le tapis.

Nous nous levons et la regardons.

-Pas le droit de sortir du tapis.

-Et pourquoi donc ? dit Emmett

Elle s'approche de lui et lui tape sur le front.

-Chat.

Elle se recule et il la regarde et grogne.

Nous sommes comme des gosses à se courir après. Bella a de l'assurance. Elle saute partout et évite Emmett avec beaucoup de grâce. Emmett touche Alice qui finit par toucher Jasper. Jasper après avoir couru comme un fou finit par retoucher Emmett. Il s'attaque à Bella. Elle lui échappe encore. Elle rit comme une enfant. Et j'avoue que cela fait du bien. Elle se sert de mon dos pour sauter plus haut et pour finir par se lancer et rouler le plus loin possible. Rose est le chat. Elle se jette sur moi et je me retrouve au sol sous Rose. Elle rigole aussi. Mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot. Je cours après Jasper. Il se cache derrière Emmett et je vois Bella nous regarder. Je leur fais signe de se déplacer. Ils m'ont compris. Tout en jouant, nous nous déplaçons vers Bella. J'y suis presque. À quelques centimètres. On se fait un signe de tête et les gars se divisent pour que j'attrape Bella. Mais elle nous a vus venir. Elle saute sur le dos de Jasper qui perd son équilibre et finit par s'écrouler au sol. Elle nous fait une galipette et atterrit plus loin sur ses pieds. Elle se retourne et me fait un super sourire. Je rigole de la voir heureuse.

-Allez douche et après on va manger.

Maman nous ramène sur terre. Nous retournons à notre étage. Bella me tient contre elle et nous montons à notre étage. Une fois chacun dans sa chambre, elle se déshabille et va sous la douche.

-Tu viens ! elle me regarde et se cache derrière ce mur vitré.

Je souris et dépêche de me déshabiller. Je la rejoins sous la douche et me colle à son corps. Je l'embrasse, la caresse.

-Edward, je n'aurai pas dû m'en prendre à toi, tout à l'heure. Elle me regarde et m'embrasse. Je la serre dans mes bras.

-Je serais toujours là pour toi.

-Alors comment faire lorsqu'ils m'emmèneront ?

-Nos devons y réfléchir, mais si nous profitions de nos derniers moments. Je lui embrasse le cou.

-Tu voudrais m'aimer sous la douche, comme dans les films ?

-Pour quelqu'un qui n'aime pas les films, tu me sembles bien au courant.

Je l'embrasse et la porte pour la coller contre le mur. Je me colle à elle, et la caresse. Doucement je place ma main sur sa poitrine, elle gémie sous mes caresses. Ce qui réveille la bête qui dort en moi. Je la dirige vers ma masculinité.

-Ce n'est que moi Babylove !

-Oh Edward aime-moi.

Je la pénètre doucement et nos corps ne font plus qu'un. Nous nous perdons dans notre plaisir. Elle gémie de plus en plus jusqu'à crier mon prénom pendant notre jouissance. Nous sommes à bout de souffle. Elle me sourie. Je l'embrasse. Nous nous lavons et je l'enroule dans la serviette le temps qu'elle se prépare. Elle me fait signe de m'asseoir et elle me rase. Doucement sensuellement.

-Tu te souviens de la première fois où tu m'as laissée faire cela ?

-Oh que oui !

-J'en ai profité pour découvrir ton visage. Pour pouvoir te toucher sans que tu ne te doutes de rien. J'ai aimé cela.

-J'avais du mal à me contenir. Tu m'as inspiré tellement de choses ce soir là que j'ai du batailler pour ne pas t'embrasser.

Elle sourie.

-Je me serais laissée faire.

Je la regarde elle est de plus en plus belle.

-Bella, je peux tout de demander maintenant ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

-C'est que nous n'avons jamais abordé la question, mais prends-tu un moyen de contraception ?

-Je suis saine si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.

-Non je ne parlais pas de cela, moi aussi je suis sain et il est inscrit sur ton rapport que tu as été traité au cas où et les tests sont revenus négatifs.

-Tu t'es intéressé à cela aussi.

-C'est dans le rapport mais ma question portait plus sur les enfants.

Elle se cabre à ce mot.

-Tu voudrais des enfants ?

-Un jour sûrement. C'est peut-être égoïste avec ce monde de folie mais j'avoue que cela me tenterait bien.

Elle finit de me raser et ne dit rien, ne me regarde pas.

-Bella regarde-moi ! Aie-je soulever un point noir dans ta perception de la vie ?

-Non, à vrai dire je n'y avais jamais pensé. Comme personne n'avait réussi à me toucher, la question d'avoir des enfants ne se posait pas.

-Tu penses que cette conversation arrive trop tôt ? Nous n'avons même pas emménagé ensemble et je te parle d'enfant.

-Edward tu veux vraiment tout cela avec moi ? Je veux dire partager ta vie, ta maison ? Que je sois la mère de tes enfants, et tout ce que cela implique ?

-J'avoue que j'y ai pensé. Mais toi ?

-Je suis déjà en train de me battre pour vivre au jour le jour. Passer ce procès et aller dîner chez mon petit ami. Je n'ai pas encore réfléchi a tout cela.

-N'as-tu jamais pensé être un jour maman ?

-Si bien sûr comme tout le monde j'imagine mais je ne sais pas si je serais une bonne mère.

-Tu seras une superbe maman. Je le sais.

-C'est bizarre comme conversation. Tu devrais être celui qui parle de liberté de temps pour le couple mais non tu prônes la famille et tout ce qui va avec.

-Je ne te dis pas de tomber enceinte maintenant. Nous n'en sommes pas là. Je voudrais simplement savoir si pour toi c'est envisageable avec moi dans un avenir bien que lointain.

-Je suis amoureuse de toi inspecteur Cullen, tu m'as offert une vie que je ne croyais pas possible pour moi. Alors pourquoi pas avoir des enfants et tout ce qui va avec.

Elle me regarde, s'empourpre et m'embrasse.

-Voilà, prêt sa risque de piquer. Elle applique l'après rasage Je ferme les yeux.

-Alors un jour je t'emmènerais dans la clairière qui sera entourée de lampions pour te demander ta main.

-Un jour je t'y suivrais. Mais pour le moment on nous attend.

Un fois habillée, elle va dans la salle de bains pour finir son maquillage. J'arrive derrière elle.

-Ferme les yeux.

Elle me regarde par son reflet. Et ferme les yeux.

Je chantonne pour elle, doucement dans son oreille. Elle sourie. Je lui passe le collier autour de son cou et je lui attache. Une fois fini, je lui embrasse le cou.

-C'est pour te remercier de m'aimer.

Elle ouvre les yeux et regarde dans son reflet le collier.

-Oh Edward, il est superbe. Merci.

Elle pose sa main dessus. Des larmes s'annoncent, elle se retourne et me regarde avec tellement d'amour. Ses larmes coulent sur ses joues. Je lui essuie doucement et l'embrasse.

-Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

-C'est de ta faute, personne ne m'avait offert de présent.

-Tu as bien dû avoir des cadeaux à Noël ou aux anniversaires.

-Le dernier j'avais six ans.

-Quoi ?

Elle m'embrasse et me remercie encore pour le collier.

Nous finissons de ranger nos affaires. Elle met tout au pied du lit et nous rejoignons les autres dans le salon commun. Esmée a commandé le repas et nous nous installons. Alice et Rose remarquent le collier. Bella s'empourpre et m'embrasse.

Une fois le repas fini nos restons tous ensemble. Nos regardons un film et pour une fois Bella reste avec nous. J'aime la savoir dans mes bras. Elle regarde ce film « Les rivières pourpres » et elle nous parle de la sœur jumelle tueuse. Nous la regardons.

-Comment le sais-tu ?

-Ça ne tient pas debout, leur truc. C'est soufflé dès le démarrage.

-Tu l'as lu ou entendu parlé ?

-Non.

Rose se lève et prend un autre cd. Elle met « Les sept péchés capitaux ». En moins de vingt minutes elle trouve qui est l'assassin. Rose change encore de film et Bella trouve encore. Alors là elle nous tue.

-OK maître Yoda, que dis-tu de celui-là ?

Jasper lui met Avatar.

-Sympa comme fiction même si ce colonel est un porc mais bon je veux bien voir l'histoire d'amour.

Emmett secoue la tête et la regarde.

-En tout cas tu te tais pendant le film.

-Comme tu veux !

Mais au moment de la bagarre, elle parle avec Jasper sur la technique à utiliser. Comment faire pour battre les ennemis.

Puis le téléphone sonne. Carlisle répond.

-L'hélico est prêt

Nous nous regardons et Alice pose sa carte sur la table basse.

Bella la reprend et lui redonne.

-Elle est valable dans tous les Ellipsos. Ne la perd pas.

Alice a un énorme sourire. Nous sortons et des serveurs viennent prendre nos affaires. Bella a son PC avec elle. Elle salue Peter qui pilote l'hélico et nous montons tranquillement alors que les bagages sont chargés à l'arrière.

L'hélico décolle et l'hôtel se fait de plus en plus petit.

Elle se blottie contre moi et parle avec Jasper et Emmett des films.

Elle attrape son PC et commence a pianoté dessus. Elle nous regarde.

-OK maison sous contrôle.

-Ce qui veut dire ?

-Qu'elle est entière.

-Bella ?

-Les sécurités sont enlevées, elle ne sautera pas tout de suite.

-Tu as mis des bombes sur ma maison, lui dit Esmée.

Elle nous regarde et baisse les yeux.

-Bella !

Elle relève le regard et se met à rire.

-Oh si vous voyez vos têtes. Hilarant. Non maman, je n'ai pas piégé la maison. J'ai vérifié la surveillance c'est tout.

Nous la regardons avec un air ahuri alors qu'Esmée a un sourire énorme.

-Quoi oh c'est bon, c'était une blague. Allez quoi arrêtez de ma regardez comme cela.

Esmée s'approche et la serre dans ses bras. Elle me regarde et je lui sourie.

Elle ne s'en est même pas aperçue.

Nous voyons notre ville se pointer dans l'horizon, puis notre maison. Bella pianote une dernière fois et les lumières s'allument. L'hélico peut se poser tranquillement.

Nous descendons ainsi que nos bagages. Elle remercie le pilote et il redécolle aussitôt.

Nous entrons dans la maison et chacun va ranger ses affaires.

-Bella ce soir tu fais lasagnes ? lui hurle Emmett.

-Si cela peut te faire plaisir, tu veux m'aider.

-NON !

Nos rigolons tous. Elle m'embrasse, passe en salle info pour tout brancher et contrôler. Et descends en cuisine. Maman lui donne un coup de main. Alice met la table alors qu'elle raconte encore son week-end et Rose la regarde. J'appelle le chef pour les nouvelles ainsi que Sam et Paul.

-Tout est en ordre ?

-Ouaip.

-Que dis-tu d'un bœuf ?

Je regarde Jasper. Il est rare qu'il joue de la guitare. C'est qu'il est bien. Nous allons dans la salle de musique. Chacun munie d'une guitare, nous commençons notre tour de chant. La famille nous rejoint petit à petit et nous finissons tous ensembles pendant que les lasagnes cuisent.

Esmée arrive avec un plateau et l'apéritif dessus. Elle nous serre et nous buvons tout en chantant.

-Merci pour cette soirée.

-Merci pour les lasagnes.

Elle me regarde, je l'embrasse. Nous sommes dans notre lit. Elle se met à califourchon sur moi. J'aime lorsqu'elle prend le contrôle.

-Tu sais, même si j'ai aimé ce break, je préfère largement vivre ici avec toi ?

-Alors tu devrais aimer mon appart.

Nous nous embrassons et nous aimons pour finir par nous endormir elle, lovée, dans mes bras.


	24. Chapter 24

Les personnages appartiennent à la grande Stephenie Meyer.

L'histoire et son évolution sont de simple transcription de mon esprit.

Correction par Galswinthe.

dernier chapitre, et oui encore une aventure qui se finie. on se retrouve en bas. Bisous.

**Chapitre 24 : Procès**

Ça y est nous y sommes. Voilà une semaine que le procès a commencé. Et maintenant nous attendons le verdict. Bella a perdu plus de cinq kilos, elle est blanche et n'a presque pas dormi. Les cauchemars ont refais surface.

Mr Jenkins a assuré. C'est vraiment une bête dans un tribunal. Mais cela va-t-il suffire ?

La mémoire d'Angela a été plus que bafouée ce qui a mis Bella en colère. Mais elle a su se retenir, ce qui n'a pas été le cas, lorsqu'ils ont accusé Charlie.

Dans la cellule d'Angela, le gardien a trouvé un mot coincé entre deux morceaux de mur. Elle s'explique de son comportement et écrit qu'elle n'a jamais pensé que ça irai jusque là. Elle lui dit qu'elle l'a aimé comme une sœur mais que la jalousie avait été plus forte. Elle lui dit qu'elle n'a pas tout dévoilé aux Volturi. Qu'elle a aimé Charlie comme son père et que lorsqu'elle s'en est pris à sa mère, elle pensait que Ben irai les sauver. Elle s'excuse encore de son comportement et dit qu'elle va devoir s'expliquer avec Charlie. Bella a une lueur dans le regard. Elle lui a déjà pardonné et cela je le sais.

Les Volturi ont blêmi lorsqu'ils ont entendu parler des vidéos de surveillances. Heureusement que Jenkins avait placé tout cela sous huit clos. Le juge et les jurés ont regardé les vidéos. Ils sont sortis blanc comme neige. Le juge les aurait fusillés sur le champ. Ils ont fini par tout avouer et ont discrédité Charlie.

Aro Volturi a été arrêté à la suite des dires de ses fils. Il est au chaud en attendant son procès.

Mr Jenkins m'a appelé à la barre pour témoigner de nos recherches et de ce que nous avions trouvé. J'avais peur que quelqu'un pose une question sur notre relation. Mais apparemment rien n'a filtré. Heureusement. Bella me regardait pendant que je déposais. Elle avait un léger sourire face à ma narration.

Jasper ensuite a été appelé. Pour lui aussi tout c'est bien passé.

Bella a été appelé à la barre. Mr Jenkins lui a posé plusieurs questions classiques. Le juge lui a demandé des compléments d'informations et elle s'est pliée à son bon vouloir. Mais lorsque l'avocat des Volturi s'est approché d'elle. Elle s'est tendue. Il l'a harcelée de questions plus ou moins indiscrètes. Je ne la lâchais pas des yeux. Elle s'est mise en mode Mademoiselle Swan et a répondu à tout. Je voyais qu'elle avait du mal. Plus d'une fois ses mains se sont serrées autour de la rambarde de bois mais elle a tenue bon. Elle me regardait de temps en temps et finissait souvent les yeux baissés.

-Mademoiselle Swan, Souhaitez vous faire une pause ?

-Non merci mais si vous exaucez un souhait, je prendrais celui de lui en mettre une bonne.

-Mademoiselle Swan, c'est un affront de menacer un avocat, surtout de la partie adverse.

-Oh mais non, vous me demandez d'exaucer un souhait, je le choisi c'est tout.

Il la regarde et sourie.

-Continuez Mr King.

-Bien alors comme cela vous êtes violente ?

-Pas le moins du monde.

-Pourtant, il semblerait vous entendre me menacer.

-Je ne crois pas, cette conversation n'était pas pour vous. Et si vous me demandiez exactement ce que vous vouliez ?

-Les dossiers sur Mr Volturi.

-Lesquels ?

-Tous ceux que vous avez ?

-Moi je n'ai rien, le FBI est possession des dossiers.

-Comment les ont-ils eu ?

-Je leur ai envoyé.

-Pourquoi ?

-Un échange de procédé, les Volturi voulaient des renseignements sur le FBI. J'ai donc fait un échange de dossier.

-Mais vous avez fait une intrusion dans un service départemental ?

-Et j'aurais dû faire quoi ?

-Pas cela, ce n'est pas légal.

-Parce que pour vous, tuer des adolescents est légal. Menacer quelqu'un de son arme est légal. Violer des ados est légal. Tuer un flic est légal. Noyer des gens est légal. Allons Mr King, je ne pense pas que tout ceci soit écrit dans vos bouquins. De plus les informations n'ont pas pu être lues. Donc en un sens il n'y a pas eu effraction.

-Je sais ce qui est légal ou non, Mademoiselle. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour me le signaler.

-Oh et c'est pour cela que vous les défendez. Bien sûr. Ils n'exercent aucune pression sur vous ou votre famille. Ils ne vous ont pas promis fortune ou je ne sais quoi d'autre ?

L'avocat la regarde.

-Tout le monde a le droit d'avoir une défense.

-Je le sais mais ceux qu'ils ont tués n'en n'ont pas eu.

Un silence de plomb reste sur le tribunal.

-Plus de questions.

Elle tremblait de partout. Jasper me retenait pour éviter que je parte à son secours. Il ne fallait pas que la partie adverse se doute de quoi que se soit.

Un policier vient pour l'aider à se relever. Il l'a conduit dans une salle de repos.

Nous sortons, demain il reste les plaidoiries.

Me Jenkins rappelle les fait les preuves et les actes des accusés. Il souligne le changement de vie de Bella, ce qu'elle a dû endurer, la mort des personnes qui l'entouraient. Le fait de vivre dans un climat de peur à chaque instant, de ne pas être libre, le fait qu'elle ait dû arrêter sa vie pendant que ces monstres eux vivaient comme ils le souhaitaient…

Mr King, lui fait profil bas. Il consent en la faute de ses clients mais il prime sur l'éducation de leur père, le contexte et lieu de leur éducation. Ils sont entourés d'horreur depuis toujours, ils ne savent pas ce qui est bien ou mal…

Une fois fini, les jurés s'isolent et nous voilà sur les marches du tribunal.

Elle ne dit rien, regarde le ciel. Je lui tends un café. Elle le prend mais sans vraiment réagir.

-Tu seras bientôt libre.

-Et après ?

-Que veux-tu dire, Bella ?

-Que veux-tu que je fasse de cette liberté, si je ne suis pas auprès de toi et ta famille.

-Pourquoi tu ne sauras pas avec nous ?

-Tu ne les as pas vu ?

-Qui donc ?

-Ils sont derrières les poteaux, là-bas à trois heures.

Je lève le regard.

-Oh merde !

-Comme tu dis. Je crois que notre premier repas en tête à tête va devoir attendre.

-Tu vas les suivre.

-Ils ne vont pas me laisser le choix.

-Mais ce sont ceux qui sont venus l'autre jour chez nous !

-Oui Tom et Jerry. Les sous-fifres de Dieu.

-Et à tout hasard, un break ne peut être envisagé.

-Pas dans ce monde, Edward

-Alors je viens avec toi !

Elle me regarde, et murmure.

-J'aimerais tellement être dans tes bras, à l'abri de ce monde extérieur, dans notre clairière.

-Et j'en serais des plus comblé.

-Écoute attentivement. Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour avoir cette position le plus vite possible. Alors si tu pouvais éviter de prendre une remplaçante, je t'en serais grée.

Je la regarde avec de grands yeux.

-Oh je sais qu'on n'a pas parlé de cela, mais je pensais que tu étais d'accord pour être le seul à pouvoir m'approcher, me… Enfin tu comprends.

-Je suis d'accord mais pourquoi aurais-je besoin d'une remplaçante dans mes bras. Tu comptes en avoir pour longtemps ?

-Je ne sais pas ce que Dieu me veut.

-Laisse-moi venir avec toi.

-Il ne le permettra pas.

-C'est ta façon de me dire au revoir.

-Non, c'est ma façon de te prévenir. Si seulement j'y avais pensé.

-Et qu'aurais-tu fait ?

-J'aurais fait en sorte que tu m'appelles Babylove ce matin.

Je déglutis.

-Nous nous rattraperons.

-Et si on prenait le large maintenant ?

-Et vivre comme cela toute notre vie. Non ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Il faut que je fasse pénitence moi aussi.

-Tu n'as aucune pénitence à faire, Bella. Tu n'y es pour rien.

-Je voudrais tellement pouvoir t'embrasser.

-On peut vous aidez !

Nous relevons la tête. Ils sont là, tous les quatre avec un énorme sourire. Maman et papa se dirigent vers Tom et Jerry.

Elle leur sourie.

-C'est quoi le plan ?

-Pause toilette ?

-Surveiller.

-Le café en face ?

-Idem.

-Notre voiture ?

-Ça pourrait marcher.

Nous nous levons et ils nous cachent comme ils le peuvent. Nous nous dirigeons vers le parking.

-Tom et Jerry nous ont vus, mais les parents essayent de les retenir.

-Ils y arrivent ?

-Pas vraiment.

-OK alors à moi de jouer.

Elle se dirige droit vers les deux armoires à glace. Nous la regardons et la suivons.

Elle se dresse devant eux.

-Mademoiselle !

-Bonjour Tom, Jerry.

-Bonjour, Mademoiselle, nous n'avons pas été des plus discrets.

-Non en effet.

-Dites, nous n'aurons pas le loisir de vous courir après ?

-Non je ne crois pas que ce sera nécessaire. Mais par contre puis je vous demander une faveur ?

-Nous vous écoutons !

-Voilà c'est que c'est délicat. Alors si vous pouviez garder cela pour vous, je vous en serais plus que reconnaissante. Nous avions prévu de faire une soirée pour fêter la fin de cette affaire. Et si au lieu de me courir après, nous prévoyons un rendez-vous demain. Je vous promets d'y être à l'heure.

-Nous avons ordre de ne pas vous lâcher d'une semelle.

-Alors venez avec nous. Vous dormirez dans la résidence, leur dit Esmée.

-Et si tu nous faisais le repas Bella ? lance Emmett.

Ils nous regardent un part un. Ils se sourient.

-Une nuit et demain vous nous suivez ?

-C'est le contrat.

-Accordé.

-Merci.

Elle me regarde, me sourie.

-Et bien voilà !

Nous retournons avec les deux gorilles en plus dans le tribunal. Les jurés viennent de finir de délibérer.

J'encadre Bella avec Jasper. Nous nous installons. Mr Jenkins semble un peu sur les nerfs.

La cour entre, nous nous levons. J'ai le cœur qui palpite à fond. Bella est debout, elle se malaxe les mains.

Les jurés entrent et s'installent à leur tour.

-Premier juré, avez-vous réussi à délibérés ?

-Oui.

-Bien dans l'accusation de meurtre en la personne de Tyler Wool ?

-Coupable au premier degré.

-Bien dans l'accusation de meurtre en la personne d'Éric Yorkie ?

-Coupable au premier degré.

-Bien dans l'accusation de meurtre en la personne de Mike Newton ?

-Coupable au premier degré.

-Bien dans l'accusation de meurtre en la personne de Démétri Wale ?

-Coupable au premier degré.

-Bien dans l'accusation de meurtre en la personne de Charlie Swan ?

-Coupable au premier degré.

Je vois Bella, elle respire fort.

-Bien dans l'accusation de meurtre en la personne de Renée et Phil Bentley ?

-Coupable au troisième degré.

Elle relève la tête. Mr Jenkins lui attrape la main.

-Bien dans l'accusation de violences et viols aggravés sur la personne de Mademoiselle Swan Isabella ?

-Coupable au premier degré.

Il continue les questionnements. Coupable de tous les chefs.

Elle ne fait toujours pas de bruit mais je sais de par sa posture qu'elle est en larme.

Le juge les condamne à la prison à vie dans l'une des prisons les plus dures de l'État, sans remise de peine possible.

Un murmure se fait entendre dans la salle. Les frères sont emmenés par les policiers dans leurs nouvelles demeures.

-Mademoiselle Swan veuillez me suivre dans mon bureau !

Je la regarde, elle hoche la tête en direction du juge.

Elle le suit, Mr Jenkins est avec eux.

Nous attendons. J'ai le cœur qui palpite. Pourquoi veut-il la voir ?

Une demi-heure plus tard, la porte s'ouvre. Elle s'avance et regarde le ciel. Pour une fois il ne pleut pas. Elle met son visage au soleil. Elle ferme les yeux. On dirait qu'elle parle avec eux. Elle sourie.

Elle me regarde et commence à descendre les marches en courant. Elle me saute dans les bras. Elle m'embrasse comme jamais. Nous nous foutons des autres. Elle est enfin dans mes bras.

-Bella !

Elle se décroche de moi et regarde la personne qui vient de l'appeler. Elle descend de mon corps et un vide se fait ressentir.

-Madame Newton, vous étiez ici ?

-Oui et j'ai tout entendu.

-Oh !

-Vous avez vraiment vécu tout cela ?

-Oui Madame.

-Oh mon enfant. Elle l'enlace, elle pleure. Jamais je n'aurais pensé à tout cela.

-Moi non plus, Madame.

-Oh non vous n'y êtes pour rien. Il vous aimait, vous savez. Mike vous aimait.

-Et il était mon ami.

-Merci d'avoir rétabli la vérité et de permettre à la justice de faire son travail.

-Merci à vous Madame.

Elle la sert dans ses bras. Deux autres couples se tiennent derrière Madame Newton.

-Mesdames et Messieurs Yorkie, Wool.

-Merci à toi Bella. Nous allons pouvoir continuer de vivre.

Elle les regarde et se laisse enlacer par ces femmes.

Elle baisse la tête. Je sais que pour elle c'est difficile. Je la tiens contre moi.

Ils nous laissent et un autre couple est un peu plus loin. Ce sont les parents d'Angela. Ils la regardent et lui font un signe de tête. Elle ne répond même pas. Une petite fille arrive doucement.

-Isabella ?

Elle la regarde et se met à sa hauteur.

-Tu dois être Mademoiselle Wale ?

-Oui Mademoiselle.

-Ton père était un homme bien. Il a donné sa vie pour me protéger. C'est mon héros.

-Merci Isabella.

-Bella. Tu peux m'appeler Bella.

-Maman est là-bas. Elle ne savait pas si vous vouliez lui parler.

Elle se redresse et regarde la femme. Elle me regarde, me caresse la joue.

-Tu veux bien m'attendre un instant ?

-Pas de souci, mais je te garde à vue.

Elle me sourie.

Elle regarde la petite et lui tend la main. Elle lui donne et ensemble vont voir cette femme. Elle parle un instant. La femme la prend dans ses bras. Bella continue de lui parler un instant puis après l'avoir saluer, elle sort son téléphone et pianote dessus.

Nous la regardons revenir. Lorsqu'une voiture sombre arrive en vitesse. Je la vois débouler, la vitre se baisse, une arme se pointe. Je cours vers Bella.

-COUCHE-TOI BABYLOVE !

Elle me regarde. J'entends les coups de feu partir. Je me jette littéralement sur elle. Je la cloue au sol. J'entends d'autres détonations.

Je la tiens dans mes bras. Elle me regarde.

J'ai une énorme douleur dans la poitrine. Je la regarde. Elle saigne aussi. Je la serre dans mes bras.

Les gens hurlent autour de nous. Ils veulent nous séparer mais nous tenons fort.

-Je t'aime Edward.

-Je t'aime my Babylove.

Mes yeux sont lourds. J'entends des bruits, des gens qui courent, qui pleurent. Mon père est au-dessus de nous. Il nous prodigue les premiers secours. Il dirige ma mère pour l'aider. La sirène se fait entendre. Je sens sa main dans la mienne. Mes paupières sont lourdes.

-Ne fermez pas les yeux, mes enfants. Restez avec nous.

Nous sommes séparés afin de nous emmener vers l'hôpital le plus proche. Je sens le vide en moi. J'ai beau essayé de la regarder, je n'arrive pas à bouger. Puis j'entends les hurlements de ma mère. Je regarde papa. Il baisse les yeux et se concentre sur mon cas. Bella, mes paupières se ferment d'elles-mêmes. Je ne résiste pas.

(…)

Pov Usher.

Je suis devant la télé lorsqu'un flash spécial vient de m'annoncer la fusillade devant le palais de Justice. Je regarde les vidéos des caméras de surveillances. Je ne peux retenir un cri lorsque je vois ma princesse d'Argent et son flic se faire abattre devant mes yeux. Les gens courent partout, le médecin donne les premiers secours alors que sa famille et ses amis pleurent et que d'autres courent dans tous les sens. Le flash nous informe de la mort de Mlle Swan Isabella et de l'inspecteur chargé de sa protection, Mr Cullen Edward.

Mon ordi fait un bruit du diable, il clignote de partout. Je saute dessus. Messages.

Elle m'a envoyé ses dernières volontés, tous ces biens pour la famille Cullen avec une obligation de laisser les hotels à leur gérant. IL y a aussi une compensation financière pour la famille de son garde du corps. Ces ordres pour sa crémation et celle D'Edward. Et en dernier la clé à remettre au FBI, au Messie.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de pleurer devant les dernièrs mots.

Merci de m'avoir aimée.

(...)

Je suis dans notre clairière. Elle est décorée avec des lampions et des bougies. Il y a un kiosque à musique tout illuminé de petite lumières avec une table pour deux personnes d'installée. Un chariot avec un repas sous cloche. Un homme est dos à moi. Je m'avance doucement. Je ne le connais pas.

-Bonjour Edward.

Il se retourne. Je suis face à Charlie Swan.

-Bonjour Monsieur.

-Je crois que vous aviez un repas en tête à tête à faire.

-Je ne comprends pas ?

-Laissez-vous guider mon fils.

Une musique retentit, il me regarde et sourie.

-Dans votre poche. À bientôt Edward.

Il s'en va.

Je regarde tout cela. C'est merveilleux. Puis je vois les fougères bouger un peu plus loin. Je relève le regard. Elle est là. Dans une robe magnifique blanche toute perlée. Un sourire étincelle son visage. Elle s'approche en découvrant la clairière.

Je m'avance vers elle. Elle rougie.

-Bonjour Babylove.

-Bonjour Edward, c'est magnifique.

Je la conduis sur l'estrade. Et nous dansons au grès de la musique.

-Edward, est ce le grand soir ?

-Oui ma Bella.

Je me souviens des paroles de Charlie. Je passe la main dans ma poche et trouve un petit écrin. Je le sors et m'agenouille devant elle. Elle a les larmes aux yeux.

Je la regarde. « Clair de Lune » retentit.

-Bella, my Babylove, depuis que tu es entrée dans ma vie, elle n'a cessé d'évoluer. Tu m'as apporté tellement que je ne sais comment te remercier pour tout cela. Mon existence n'a pas de sens si tu ne l'as vie pas à mes côtés. Veux-tu bien me faire l'immense honneur de devenir ma femme ?

Elle me regarde et me sourie.

-Avec plaisir.

-C'est un oui ?

-Oui.

Je me redresse et lui passe l'anneau autour du doigt, nous nous embrassons comme jamais alors que les lampions prennent leurs envols au son de la musique d'Usher. Elle sera mienne pour l'éternité.

**Oh allez ne faites pas la tête. Toutes les fics ne peuvent pas finir par ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants. bon ok ils pourront nous faire des anges. Sa compte non!**

**Laissez votre mot, un tout petit, un bisou, un coucou, une rouspetance, n'importe quoi, je promets de répondre**. **En tout cas, la fiction est finie.**

** J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu.**

**A bientôt de vous retrouver et encore un énorme merci à Galswinthe pour la correction. (N/R : pas de quoi miss, bizoux. Laissez une review pour le dernier chap', c'est le seul salaire de l'auteure, merci ;o))**

**Un énorme merci a toutes :**

**Les habitués : **

**Mafrip, coco des iles, Yin buffy, Edwardbellaamour, Isnoname, Stef1804, Yuuri81, Elphina, Fo7, deby 14880, Butterflied75, Megpiff, Teneke,hp-drago, lilylith, Caliméro 59, Tinga Bella, Miss, FanCullen, lyraParleOr, Grazie, mafrip, Izinie, Mamanlilly, Ronnie 32,mimi81,Aelita48, Rpattzienne... **

**Pardon a celles que j'ai oubliée**

**Et atoutes les autres :**

**twilight0507, lyry, Sand91, xmissxpixie, lulu,cloums,Didlafana, Veraonika Crepuscule, Shirilz, Missmarmotte, Aline1320, jess,robectfictions, wendvyl, claire, vanessa, menieemmett, Joanie28, valoo, s,Natacha35140,mastelle, aussidagility, Esmeralda66, Mathildecullen19,by me, Frimousse 30, Christou 57, carole, lea1985, aurelie, Olivia 59350, aurel1976, Gistrel, Celira3789, Titefred, tia 63, lunakym, celi, Miss fany Masen Cullen F, Karima **

**et toutes celles que j'ai oubliés.**

**Un énorme merci pour vos reviews qui sont une bouffée de chaleur dans ma journée. Merci à vous tous, de tout coeur. **

**Dernière nouvelle, une prochaine fic est en cours d 'écriture, sans tout dévoiler, elle se fait à quatre mains, oui j'ai volé les mains d'Izinie, douce, délicate, gentille, bref, vous devriez aimer. Nous on s'éclatte de l'écrire, alors c'est déjà un bon point; **

**Mettez la page en auter alerte, elle vous avertira de la prochaine sortie. **

**A bientot de vous lire et de vous retrouver. FC**


End file.
